Total Drama Awesome
by DrAwesomeSauce2000
Summary: In a brand new season, Chris brings in forty new contestants to the island. The prize, of course, is 1 million dollars. Who will win this dramatic, heartfelt, tensiony, and awesome season of Total Drama. Includes characters from Kung Fu Panda, TMNT, Alpha and Omega, and some oc's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:New Friends, New Enemies

Chris:Yo, Chris McClain here bringing you another exciting season of Total will be competing to win One Million Dollars! This season many, let's just say, different cast members will be joining us. One thing that will stand out is that most of them are animals, so let's meet the contestants.

Boat comes in carrying well known kung fu masters.

Chris:Here are our first six contestants, meet Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper.

Po:OMG, I can't believe I'm on Total Drama. I'm so excited I could pee.

Tigress:Po, please don't go fangirl.

Monkey:Yeah,don't want to embarrass yourself on National Tv and all.

Mantis:Yeah

Chris:Anyways, here comes the next set of campers.

Boat comes in carrying 4 mutated turtles and 2 teenagers.

Chris:This is...

Raph:Shut up short stack we can introduce ourselves.

Leo:Really Raph..(huff) whatever, I'm Leonardo, these are my three brothers Raph, Donny, and Mikey and our friends Casey and April

Donny:Hello

Casey:What's up

Mikey:Sup cowabunga dudes

April:Hi everyone

Po:I'm Po, nice to meet you

Po shakes April's hand

April:Nice to meet you Po

Chris:Alright go stand over there with everyone else.

4 more mutated turtles along with five other animals hot off the boat.

Chris:Everyone this is Venus, Lorata, Talera, Amoly, Kayla, Mark, Ron, Miley, and Kyle.

Venus, Talera,Lorata, Amoly:Hi guys

Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey:Hi girls

The others along with the 4 female turtles were a lioness (Kayla), a crane (Ron), a monkey (Mark), a viper (Miley), and a coyote (Kyle).

Kyle:Sup tho

Ron:That was totally unnecessary kyle.

Kyle:I was just trying to greet everyone like a boss.

Mark: Kyle, god dammit.

Ron:Well anyways I'm Ron, you just met Kyle and this is Mark, Miley, and Kayla

Mark/Miley:Hi

Kayla:(growl)

Kayla growled looking at glared at her.

Tigress:What I got something on my face.

Kayla:No I just didn't realize tigers looked so nappy.

Tigress:And I didn't know that lions looked like they've been in the mud all day.

Kayla:Why you little bi...

Chris:Hey, trying to host a show here.

Tigress and Kayla glared at each other as if they were trying to burn a whole into each others skull.

Chris:Anyways, here's the next batch of contestants.

Eleven wolves came up on a boat, ready for whatever anybody had to throw at them.

Chris:Say hello to Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Garth, Jack, Nickolas, Leia, Maria, Nichole, Mya, and Todd.

Kate:Hi everyone

Humphrey:What's up

Many hellos later

Chris:Last batch of contestants here

A boat playing music came up and docked. 6 humans and 2 animals stepped upon the dock.

Christian:What up animals, how yall doing today.

Jahari:He's very energetic and...stuff. I'm Jahari, this is Zack, Tiffanny, Joshua and Riley.

Joshua and Zack:Sup

Joshua and Zack:Jinx

Riley:How's everybody's day going.

Tiffanny:That question was so original

Riley:Well sue me for not having an open mind.

Tiffannny:Whatever

Logan:Sup I'm Logan the lion.

Maria:If your a lion, then why is your fur green.

Logan:Oh, I accidentally spilled some chemicals on me when I was a baby but it didn't kill me. It blended with my body and turned my fur green and gave me the power to produce acid.

Humphrey:Seriously

Logan:Yep

Nickolas: damn

Leo:Who's the other guy

Logan:Oh that's Alex, he doesn't talk much.

Alex:...

Ron:Ooookaaaay

Chris:Now that's all 40 contestants. Everyone follow me.

Everyone follows Chris to the Cabins.

Chris:These are your will be sleeping in them for the next 5 and a half weeks.

Garth opens up the cabin doors

Christian:This place is dank son.

Chris:Well we wouldn't want you to be comfortable now would we.

Everyone gets questionable looks on their faces

Chris:Alright come on.

Everyone follows Chris to the dining hall

Chris:This is the dining hall where you will have three course meals everyday served..by chef.

Chef cuts a watermelon with a Machete

Zack:Can we please move on to the next place.

Chris:Sure

Everyone follows Chris to the Bonfire Ceremony.

Chris:Now this is the Bonfire Ceremony. This will be where many of you will be judged by your fellow campers. The team that loses the challenge will have to come here and vote off one of their teammates. Marshmallows will be given out to the people who are safe. If you don't get a marshmallow you would have to walk down the dock of shame and cat catch the boat of lovers and leave. And you can never come back ever.

Jahari:Soooo dramatic

Tiffanny:I know right.

**Confessional**

**Chris:And these are the Confessionals,where you will be able to spill your dirty drama or if you just wanna get something off your chest.**

**Crane:So this is the Total Drama confessional. It's smaller than I thought and stinkier.**

**Riley:Oh, I hope I get to make some new friends**

**Kyle:Oh yeah I'm so gonna win this**

**Ron:I have a small case of claustrophobia**

**Nichole:What a bunch of losers, I'm so gonna win this season**

**Jack:I'm not really the rule-breaker, mean, backstabbing type. I'm the more serious, kind, trustworthy type. My siblings Nickolas, Maria, Nichole, Todd, and Leia think that I'm to soft but I'm capable of taking care of myself I am an alpha anyway.**

**Nickolas:Most likely I'm the favorite to wins. I mean come on I'm fast, strong, agile, and charismatic. What alpha wolf would you rather have win.**

**Kayla:I'm gonna win because I'm gonna**

**Tigress:Kick**

**Raph:Everyone else's**

**Tiffanny:Butt**

**Lorata:In this**

**Nickolas:F**kin**

**Nichole:Competition**

Chris:Now to announce the teams

Humphrey:Wait I thought we would get to pick our own team.

Chris:Now would that be will be four teams this season.

Chris pulls out a sheet of paper

Team 1:

Tigress

Kayla

Tigress/Kayla:Dammit

Ron

Leo

Todd

Riley

Joshua

Amoly

Casey

Lily

Team 2:

Christian

Jack

Nickolas

Venus

Monkey

April

Maria

Lorata

Tiffanny

Logan

Team 3:

Po

Viper

Miley

Jahari

Alex

Humphrey

Donny

Nichole

Talera

Mya

Team 4:

Garth

Kate

Leia

Mark

Raph

Mikey

Zack

Crane

Mantis

and Kyle

Chris:Now I'll give you sometime to go around and explore because your first challenge starts in one hour.

**Chris:How will the campers adapt to their new surroundings. How will Tigress and Kayla be able to get along now that their on the same team. And what challenge do I have in store for our contestants. Find out next on**

**Total...Drama...Island!**

**Please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New Friends, New Enemies part 2

...cause your next challenge starts in one hour.

Venus:So what do you think the challenge is gonna be.

April:I don't know, probably something dangerous.

Nickolas:Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we can handle it.

Maria:You are so over confident bro.

Nickolas:It's not over confident, I'm just telling the truth.

Maria: Okay then

**Confessional**

**Maria:Okay, if Nickolas doesn't actin like he's better than everyone else, he's gonna be the first one on our team to go.**

Humphrey:I think we should go set up our beds in our cabins.

Everyone agrees and goes to their separate Cabins

Inside the cabins:

Riley:I call the top bunk

Tiffany puts her stuff on the top bunk

Riley:Hey I called the top bunk

Tiffany:Is your name on it

Riley:Well no but...

Tiffany:Well then it's not yours

**Confessional**

**Riley:Okay, that's so not fair. I called the top bunk.**

**Tiffany:Hey if your names not on it then technically, it's not yours.**

Tigress and Kayla enter the cabin at the same time.

Kayla:Hey move it stripes

Tigress:You move tampon

Tigress/Kayla:RRRRRRRRRR..Whoa!

Tigress and Kayla fell in and dropped their luggage all over the floor.

Kayla:Now look what you did cluts.

Tigress:Me, you're the one who wouldn't move out of the way.

Tigress/Kayla:RRRRRRRRRR

Viper:Come on girls, can't we just get along.

Tigress/Kayla:NO!

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Stripes better not get in my way or else I will crush her.**

**Tigress:She better not get in my way or else I'm gonna kick her a**.**

The boys cabin:

Leo:So how we gonna decide this.

Zack:How about everyone that last name starts with A-M gets on the top and N-Z gets on the bottom.

Jack:That sounds reasonable

Donny:Okay

Christian:Alight

Everyone else agrees and puts their stuff on the bottom or top rows.

Chris over intercome:Everyone meet at the Dining Hall for the challenge.

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Alright challenge time, let's do this.**

**Raph:Time to show everyone what I got.**

**Kate:Bring it on**

**Joshua:I'm ready**

**Mark:Time to go to work**

**Miley:I hope this challenge is safe**

Chris:You're first challenge will be a Food Chowelenge will be five rounds. The team that eats the most food will have invincibility and the team(s) that eats the least amount of food will go to the elimination ceremony. Two people from each team will compete in one person feeds the other teammate until the timer goes off.

Humphrey:That sounds easy enough

Chris:I was hoping one of you would say that,sooo each teams competitors will have their hands tied together with handcuffs.

**Confessional**

**Humphrey:Oops**

**Garth:Dang it Humphrey**

**Kate:Why does my boyfriend have to be a smarta****

**Nickolas:It doesn't matter if our hands are tied together, my team is still gonna win.**

Chris:Oh I almost forgot, team names. Consult with your team and figure out a name. You have five minutes.

Jahari:So what's our team name gonna be

Humphrey:How about Team Omega

Viper:Or how about Team Victory

Po:What about Team Skadoosh

Alex:How about Team Volcan Lazer

Everyone:?

Alex:What

Mya:It's just that we've never heard you talk before

Alex:I just never really wanted to talk

Talera:Oh okay

Miley:Yeah I like Volcan Lazer

Po:Yeah it sounds awesome

Jahari:Then it's agreed Team Volcan Lazer

Garth:How about Alpha Squad

Kate:Yeah

Zack:I'm down with that

Everyone else agrees

Christian:What's our team name gonna be guys

Nickolas:Let's name our team Team Dominate

Maria: Doesn't that sound a little, I don't know aggressive

Nickolas:That's the point sis

Monkey:Yeah I like that name

Christian:Yeah it's cool

Nickolas:Then it's settled

Maria:But...

Nickolas:Maria the team voted and that will be our team name

**Confessional**

**Maria:You know, I was hoping I would've been placed on a better team than this one. (Sign) Oh well I guess I'm stuck on this team.**

Kayla:Team Hunter

Tigress:No, Team Kung Fu

Kayla:That name is so corny

Tigress:Oh I'll show you corny

Ron:Shut It! Sorry but you two need to learn how to get along.(Sign) How about The Freedom Fighters.

Leo:Sure

Riley:Yes

Kayla:Fine

Tigress:Whatever

Chris:Okay now that everyone's picked a team name, it's time to place you with your partners.

Round 1:

Ron and Leo

Christian and Jack

Viper and Miley

Garth and Kate

Round 2:

Todd and Riley

Venus and Monkey

Jahari and Humphrey

Leia and Mark

Round 3:

Joshua and Amply

April and Maria

Donny and Nichole

Raph and Mikey

Round 4:

Casey and Lily

Tiffany and Logan

Talera and Mya

Crane and Mantis

Round 5:

Tigress and Kayla

Nickolas and Maria

Alex and Po

Zack and Kyle

Chris:Now that the partners are set let's start the Food Chowelenge

**Confessional**

**Maria:Let's do this**

**Joshua:I'm ready**

**Kyle:It's time for me to shine**

**Nichole:This challenge is so stupid**

**Leia:My partner better not such**

**Kayla/Tigress:Dammit**

Chris:Now that all that's set let's start the Food Chowelenge

Everyone starts feeding and eating as fast as they could

Ron:Ow my wing hurts from all this feeding

Leo:Well come on dude think of something fast everyone else is almost done

**Confessional**

**Ron:Sometimes a birds gotta do what a birds got to do **

Leo:Ron are you gonna feed me the Food

Ron:Ba...Ba...Baaaaarf

Leo:Baaaaarf

(You know how bird mommas feed their young...yeah)

Miley:Come on Viper their almost done

Garth:Don't bother because were...

Jack:Done!

Garth:What!

Chris:And Team Dominate wins the first round. Now on to the second round

Many rounds of eating and feeding later

Chris:It's all tied up at one all. This is the final round. Ready...Set...Go!

Everyone starts eating and feeding as fast as they could. Kayla shoves food down Tigress' throat like it's her job.

Tigress:Slow down

Nickolas:Come on Maria

Maria:I'm trying

Alex:1..2..3 open

Po:Mm mm mm this is so delicious

Alex:Okay that's interesting now 1..2..3.. Open

Po:Mm mm mm

Zack:Um Kyle aren't you gonna feed me the Food

Kyle:Chill out we got plenty of time

Zack:Come on man

Alex:1..2..3 open

Po:Mm mm mm

Alex:Done!

Chris:And Team Volcan Lazer finishes first

Maria:Done!

Chris:Team Dominates in second place

Zack:Kyle come on and feed me

Kyle:Haha

Zack:What's so funny

Kyle:You have no Idea on how wrong that sounded

Zack:Mother...

Kayla:We're freaking done

Chris:And The Freedom Fighters are in third place. That mean The Alpha Squad is going to the elimination ceremony.

Kyle:What, how did we lose

Zack:I am do gonna kill you!

**Confessional**

**Zack:Oh my God, I can't believe Kyle made us freaking lose.**

**Kyle:Hey you can't really blame me. Zack should've told me that we were running out of time.**

**Nickolas:Well...at least we didn't come in last.**

**Tigress:I will f**kin kill Kayla for trying to choke me.**

**Po:Me and Alex sure made a great team. Mm mm mm this food is so delicious.**

**Alex:I'd like to thank Po's big appetite and bottomless gut for our win.**

At the Bonfire Ceromony:

Chris:Alpha Squad...you all know why you're here

Zack:Yeah because f**kin Kyle made us lose

Kyle:Hey its not my fault

Zack:Why you

Chris:Shhhhhhh

Chris:Now if you hear me call your name come up and get a marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of the first marshmallow goes to...

Mark...

Garth...

Mikey...

Leia...

Crane and Mantis...

Kate...

Raph...

Gentleman, this is the final marshmallow of the evening...and it goes to...ZACK!

Kyle:What!

Chris:Kyle it's time for you to go

Kyle:Nah man this is that bull bull I can't leave without getting more screentime.

Chris:Chef take Kyle to the Boat of Losers

Chef comes and takes Kyle to the Boat of Losers. Kyle keeps screaming and complaining on his way there.

Chris:Alright the rest of you go to the cabins and get some sleep.

Everyone goes off and walks to their cabins.

**Chris:What will happen now that the most annoying player of this season is does Team Volcan Lazer feel about them winning the challenge. And will Tigress and Kayla ever get along. Find out next time on**

**Total...Drama...Island!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:I don't know you at all

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I introduced 40 new competitors to the island that would make them famous. Many of them got along while others not so much. Team Volcan Lazer won the challenge and The Alpha Squad said goodbye to the most annoying coyote ever, Kyle. What challenge do I have in store for our campers today, how many times can I laugh at their pain, and will Tigress and Kayla kill each other before this episode is over, find out right now on

Total...Drama...Island!

Intro

It was a calm, quiet morning on Camp Wawanakwa and all know that it will not last

...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

Everyone:Ahhhh

Chris over intercome:Good morning campers, everyone had a goods night sleep. Head to the dining hall for breakfast and I will explain today's challenge.

Everyone moans

**Confessional**

**Mark:Ok, seriously did not expect an early wake up call**

**Kate:It's too early for this**

**Nickolas:I don't know why everyone's complaining, I get up this early every day**

**Lorata: Stupid Chris and his stupid loud speaker**

Christian:Are you serious right now

Venus:Chris is such a jerk

April:I know right

At Freedom Fighters cabin

Tigress/Kayla:You're a little b*tch,f*ck you

Riley:Will these two ever stop arguing

Amoly:Probably not

Lily:I wish they had a mute button

...

Leo:Man, I can hear them all the way from in here

Joshua:They must really hate each other

Ron:I don't know why

At Alpha Squad Cabin

Garth:I can't believe we lost

Mark:Hey man chill out, it's just a game

Zack:Yeah, a game were you can win $1,000,000

Mark:Well yeah but...yeah we should have won

Zack:At least that annoying a**hole is gone

Mikey:Oh come on guys he wasn't that bad

...

Mikey:What

Raph:Just shut up

Chris:Hurry up campers pick up the pace

Raph:Son of a b*tch

In the dining hall

Chris:Did everyone have a good nights sleep

...

ChrisWhat, not very chatty today

Alex:Can we just get on with this

Chris:Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the litter box

Alex:Mother F...

Logan:Alex chill out

Alex:Grrrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Logan:Ok as most of you may have noticed Alex has some anger issues but I'm there to keep his temper in check**

Chris::Today we will be doing a game show

Joshua:Booooo

Chris:Mm Mm Mm, as I was saying,today we will be doing a game show

Nichole:This is going to be boring

Chris:Anyways, meet me at he stage in 10 minutes

Mya:Wait, there's a stage

Chris:Yes now meet me there in 10 minutes

**Confessional**

**Mya:How come nobody noticed the stage**

**Jahari:Must've slipped my mind**

**Mark:Ok either he just put that there or I can not see**

At the stage

Chris:Welcome to the deluxe, state of the art Ample Theater. Now on to the challenge. 1contracted from each team will go to the stage and I your beloved host will ask you questions about someone on your team

Nickolas:Well what happens if we get a question wrong and what the hell is chef putting around our necks

Chris:You just answered your own question. If you guess right you get a point guess wrong and this happens

Chris pushes a buttons and everyone gets shocked

Chris:Get the first we have Tigreess, Christian, Po, and Garth geeeeeet on the stage

They walk to the stage

Chris:Alright the first question is for Tigress. Tigress who on your team is secretly afraid of cockroaches

Tigress:Um, I don't know Ron

SHOCK

Chris:Nope the correct answer is Casey

Everyone laughs

**Confessional**

**Tigress:OW**

**Zack:He's afraid of cockroaches**

**Logan:Ha Ha Ha**

**Miley:Ha Ha Ha **

**Tiffany:Ha Ha Ha**

**Leia:OMG that's totally embarrassing **

**Kayla:I knew she'd screw it up**

Casey:It's not funny

Everyone:Ha Ha Ha

Chris:Alright next question is for Christian. Whos brother is a harden criminal.

Christian:...I guess I'll choose Monkey

Correct

Chris:Team Dominate gets one point

Logan:Your brothers a criminal

Monkey:I don't wanna talk about it

Logan:Okay then

**Confessional**

**Christian:I really just guessed**

Chris:Next question is for Po

Po:Awesome let's do this

Chris:Ok Po now listen closely, who once had a secret crush on April

Po:Oh I know, Jahari

SHOCK

Chris:Nope the correct answer was Donny

April:Whaaaaat

Donny:Heh heh

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Okay, that's weird**

**Leia:Are you serious**

**Joshua:Yo if they did get together, how would they you know...do some freaky thangs**

**April:I had no idea**

**Leo:My other brothers and I always knew**

**Donny:I feel so embarrassed**

Chris:That's just sad. OK now Garth who's girlfriend almost bit his head off on his second date

Garth:WTF, who the hell would do that. Well I'm just gonna say Mantis

Correct

Mantis:It's true

Chris:Moving on Kayla, Jack, Viper, and Kate

A series of questions,answers, and crap happening later

Correct

Casey:Yes

Chris:We're down to the final questions with the score being

Freedom Fighters:7

Team Dominate:9

Team Volkan Lazer:8

Alpha Squad:7

Chris:Lily, Logan, Mya, Mikey get your asses up here

(Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp)

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:That sounded so wrong**

**Christian:Um Pause**

**Humphrey:He's very weird**

Chris:Now every thing is riding on you guys answering correctly so depending on how you answer the question may depend if you go home or not

Everyone:Gulp

Chris:Lily, who has a pet snake

Lily:That seems pretty straight forward well I guess Joshua

Correct

Lily:Cool

Chris:Logan, who has a pimple on their Butt

Logan:Who...has...a...pimple...on their butt. What kind of stupid question is that.

Chris:It's the one I chose now what's the answer

Logan:Tiffany

Correct

Monkey:Ha

Tiffany:Don't even think about it or I will woup your ass

Monkey:oka..ka..y

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:If anyone ever laughs at my butt pimple, I will rip their skull out of their nostrils**

**Monkey:When did Tiffany get so scary**

Chris:Mya, who once got beaten up by a cla...

Mya:PO!

Chris:Correct, wait how did you get that so fast

Mya:Someone may have told me about it

Po:Whooooooo!

Mya:Sorry, promised I wouldn't tell

Chris:Alright Mikey this may be your only chance for your team to go onto the tiebreaker round. Now, who's howl used to be sooooooo horrible that they made birds fall out of the sky

Mikey:I got it Kate

Shock

Chris:Wrong

Alpha Squad:Nooooooo

Chris:The correct answer was Garth

Kate:And why did you pick me

Mikey:I don't know

Garth:God dammit

**Confessional**

**Garth:I can't believe we lost again**

**Leia:God dammit Mikey**

**Zack:Stupid Mother F**ker**

Chris:And Team Dominate wins the challenge

Team Dominate:Yeah

Chris:Your prize the full first season of Are you smarter than a fifth grader. It makes middle schoolers look like idiots.

Christian:Damn

Chris:As for Alpha Squad, time to head down to the elimination ceremony for the second time in a row

Raph:Sh*t

At the Bonfire Ceremony

Chris:Alpha Squad, I'm very disappointed, for once I thought you were gonna pull it off...but in the end your all losers

Leia:Grrrrrrrrrrr

Chris:Now instead of just calling out who's safe I decided to show who you voted for, let's see it

**Confessional**

**Garth:Well since Mikey made us lose I'm voting for him**

**Kate:I vote for Mikey**

**Leia:Mikey**

**Mark:Sorry bro**

**Raph:I'm not voting for my brother so I vote for Kate**

**Mikey:I hope no one votes me off**

**Zack:Mikey**

**Crane and Mantis:Mikey**

Chris:Well you know what that means, Mikey it's time to go

Mikey:Ah man

Mikey walks down the dock of shame

Chris:Too bad so sad

Raph:What the hell guys you voted my brother off

Leia:Hey he costs us the game

Raph:I'm don't give a damn if he costs us the game or not

Zack:Oh well

Raph:Grrrrrrrrrrr

Raph storms off

Mantis:He's got anger issues

**Chris:Tell me about it. And that wraps up another episode of Total Drama Awesome. Which Team will win the next challenge, will the Alpha Squad ever win one, and how will Raph and his brothers fare now that one of them is gone, find out next time on**

**Total...Drama...Island! **

**Please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4:Nightmare on McClain Street

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors were asked questions about many of their teammates. Many of them didn't take the time to get to know each other and got shocked spontaneously. In the end Team Dominate won the challenge and The Alpha Squad once again went to the elimination ceremony and it was bye bye Mikey of the ninja turtles. Raph didn't take his brother being eliminated too well and threw a temper tantrum that could scare the boogeyman. Today's challenge will most likely bring out the fear in most of our competitors. Who will win who will lose, find out right now on

Total Drama Awesome

Intro

...Leo:Wait,Mikey got what

Raph:He got eliminated!

Donny:Why

Raph:Because he screwed up that's why,oh but I'll get back at those a**holes for eliminating him

Leo:Raph I don't think that's necess...

Raph:Yes it is necessary, they eliminated our brother!

Donny:Okay

**Confessional**

**Raph:Those b*tches will pay**

**Leo:I gotta stop Raph from doing anything drastic**

Chris:Time for your next challenge

Casey:But we just did a challenge

Chris:Well your gonna do another one

Everyone:(Moooooaaaaaan)

Chris:Oh stop your wining. Now this challenge will be taken...

Mark:Right now, in the night, when it's all(gulp) you know dark

**Confessional**

**Mark:Ever since I was a kid I hated the dark with the creeks and the who's that and**

**The lights turn off**

**Mark:Ahhhh**

**Nichole:So Marks afraid of the dark huh. Maybe I can use this to my advantage**

Chris:You all will go to Boney Island to retrieve a wooden tiki doll and bring it back to me

Logan:Sounds simple enough

Chris:But be warned

Logan:Jesus Christ

Chris:The island is said to be haunted by one of the most famous and scariest monsters alive, SLENDER MAN

Christian:Dude that's just a creepypasta that's definitely not real

Chris:I don't know many of my interns that went to the island have never returned

Monkey:OK

Chris:There are boats on the beach. Pick a paddle partner and use the oars to paddle your way to the island. Campers I wish you luck or at the very least a lack of death

Everyone heads down to the beach

PO:Hey Alex wanna be my partner

Alex:(Sign)

**Confessional**

**Alex:Look I like Po and all but I'm not one to hangout with a lot of people **

**PO:Me and Alex are getting to become best friends. I hope we make it to the finale together**

Nichole:Hey Mya

Mya:Hey Nichole

Nichole:So do you wanna be partners

Mya:Sure

Nichole looks over at Mya and sees her drawing a picture of Nickolas in her notebook

Nichole:So you got feelings for my brother huh

Mya:What nooo, for your brother, don't be ridiculous, haha girl you crazy(sign)

Nichole:Alrightty then

**Confessional**

**Mya:Okay I'll admit I have a crush on Nickolas,but I'm afraid he'll turn me down so,no one can know**

Christian:Hey Logan, you wanna be my partner

Logan:Sure man

(I'm not gonna go through all the partners so here they are)

Tigress and Casey

Kayla and Joshua

Ron and Leo

Todd and Riley

Lily and Amoly

Monkey and Jack

Nickolas and Maria

Venus and Tiffanny

Christian and Logan

April and Lorata

Po and Alex

Viper and Miley

Jahari and Humphrey

Donny and Talera

Garth and Kate

Leia and Mark

Zack and Raph

Crane and Mantis

Chris:Ok ,n your marks..get set..go!

Everybody takes off in their paddle boats heading to Boney Island

Po:So do you think there's gonna be any dead bodies at the island

Alex:I don't know there might be

Po:Cool

**Confessional**

**Mark:Oh man, I really don't want to go to that island. I've got so much to live for**

Mark:You really don't think Boney Island is haunted do you

Leia:Nah man, I think Chris is just trying to f*ck with us

Mark:Well do you think we could...you know...stick together

Leia:Dude we're gonna be with the team the entire time

Mark:Oh yeah right

**Confessional**

**Leia:Mark needs to get a grip. There's nothing to worry about**

**Mark:I am so scared right now**

Nichole:Soooo, let's talk about this crush you have on my brother

Mya:I told you I don't have a crush on him

Nichole:Oh please, I saw that picture you drew of him

Mya:Ok fine I have a crush on Nick

Nichole:I knew it

Mya:But please don't tell anybody

Nichole:Don't worry, I won't tell a soul

Nichole has her fingers crossed behind her back

Everyone arrives at the island

Chris:Welcome to Boney Island

Joshua:It looks like the devil paid a visit and god never came to fix it

Chris:Yes, yes it does. To find the wooden tiki doll you will have to travel to the center of the island and retrieve it from there, which is where the locals say where slender man lives

Jahari:What locals

Chris:Nevermind now you better get going campers. Oh and one more thing, it is to dangerous to travel at night so make sure you find a place to sleep or you might get taken by slender man

Zack:Seriously

Chris:Good luck campers

Chris flies off

Mantis:You humans sure don't believe in this slender man guy

Tiffany:Yeah its just a story that people tell each other to scare them

Mark:Are you sure he's not real

Christian:Positive, there is no such thing as a faceless, child stealing, wood dwelling psycho

An Owl how's and Mark screams and jumps into Leia's arms

Mark:Heh heh

Leia drops Mark

Mark:Owww

Logan:So I guess we all split up now

Casey:Are you serious, in any horror film the first person to die is the funny guy

Jahari:Well then you've got nothing to worry about

Everyone laughs

Casey:I'm serious

Kate:He's right tho we should stick together, even if this slender man isn't real it could get dangerous if we go out into the woods alone. The smartest thing to do is to stick together

Mark:Yeah yeah we should stick together

Garth:And besides,no way one guy can get the drop on 38 people

Tigress:Alright let's go

Kayla:Wait hold up, why do you get to lead

Tigress:Because I'm the most qualified to do it

Kayla:Well maybe I should lead

Tigress:Tsk you couldn't lead a group of children to a playground

Kayla:That doesn't even make sense

Tigress:Oh yes it does

Kayla:You wanna do this right kitty kat

Tigress:Bring it on b*tch

Jack:Shut up!

Everyone's silent

Jack:Look let's put it to a vote, all I'm favor of Tigress

No ones hand goes up

Jack:All in favor of Kayla

No ones hand goes up

Jack:All in favor of Kate

Everyone's hand goes up

Jack:Then it's settled

Kate:Alright let's go

Tigress/Kayla:Grrrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Stupid Tigress**

**Tigress:Stupid Kayla**

Minutes of walking later

Joshua:Uhhhhhggggggh, how long has it been

Ron:Dude we've only been walking for like three minutes

Joshua:It feels like hours

**Confessional**

**Ron:That's just sad**

Nichole walks over to Nickolas

Nichole:Hey Nick, I've got some news for ya

Nickolas:What is it

Nichole:Someone here has a crush on you

Nickolas:Really who

Nichole:Mya

Nickolas:For real

Nichole:Yep she told me to tell you and that you should meet at the beach in an hour

Nickolas:Whoa OK

Nickolas walks off. Nichole laughs evilly(but not that evilly)

Kate:It's getting dark soon maybe we should camp here

Humphrey:Ok then

Everybody gets comfortable and lays down

Nichole:Hey Mark

Mark:Yeah

Nichole:You know if you don't want to be hear you don't have to be

Mark:What do you mean

Nichole:You can just leave

Mark:I can

Nichole:Yeah you can you won't get disqualified for it

Mark:Thank you Lord I'm about to get my a** out of here

Nichole:No not yet wait until like an hour per say

Mark:Why

Nichole:Because mostly everyone will be asleep by then so it will give you plenty of time to sneak away

Mark:Alright thanks

Nichole:No problem

**Confessional**

**Mark:I'm finally gonna get out of here**

**Nichole:This is gonna be too easy**

1 hour later

Everyone is sound to sleep and Mark takes this time to sneak off. Nickolas gets up to and heads to the beach

Mark:Yessssss

Nickolas:Time for my date

Nichole's eye peeks open and wakes up Mya

Nichole:Mya Mya

Mya:Wha...Whaaaaat

Nichole:I just saw Mark heading down to the beach

Mya:Why

Nichole:Maybe he's too scared, you should go talk to him

Mya:Oh fine

Mya walks to the beach

Marks at the beach but it's super foggy and he can't see anything

Mark:He...Hello

Mark steps on a twig

Mark:Ahhhhhh...Oh

Nickolas arrives

Nickolas:Hmm Mm Mm, how am I supposed to find her in all this fog

Mya arrives

Mya:Let's see if I can find Mark

The three walk around in circles trying to find what they're looking for

Mark:Where are the boats

Nickolas:Where's Mya

Mya:Where's Mark

Minutes of walking later some of the fog clears and Mya sees Mark and starts to walk towards him

Mark:Don't be scared Mark all you gotta do is find the boats and you'll be out of here

...

Mya:Mark!

Mark:Ahhhhhh

Mark accidentally trips and falls on Mya

The rest of the fog clears up

Mark:Oh my bad

Mya:Mark what are you doing here

Mark:Ummmm...I...Um Mm Mm

Nickolas:What the f*ck

Mark and Mya look over and see Nickolas

Mya:Nickolas what are you doing here

Nickolas:What the hell are you talking about your the one who invited me here but I can see you had other plans

Mya:What are you talking about

Nickolas:Oh shut up, Nichole told me that you had a crush on me

Mya:She promised she wouldn't tell

Nickolas:And yoooooouuuuu

Mark:Me

Nickolas:What the f*ck you think your doing getting on my lady

Mya:I'm not your lady

Mark:Look Nick this is all just a big misunderstanding

Nickolas: Shut up Monkey Boy you were hittin on my girl

Mya:I'm not your girl

Nickolas:I'm gonna beat your a**

Mark:Wait a minute

Nickolas chases Mark

Mark:Ahhhhhh

Mya begins to step in and try to stop them but she hears something in the woods

Mya:Guys...Guys...GUYS!

Nickolas:What

Maria:Shhhhhhh listen

They hear an eerie scream in the forest

Nickolas:What is that

Mya:I don't know but...

Mya turns around and sees you know who behind Nick and Mark

Mya:Sle..Sle..Sle..Sle..

Mark:Sle, what's a Sle

Mya:SLENDER MAN!

Nickolas:Oh sh*t

Mark/Nickolas/Mya:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

They all get taken

Nichole comes to check on her dirty work

Nichole:Mark, Nick, Mya where are you guys

No answer

Nichole:Hmm Mm Mm

Nichole hears an eerie sound behind her

Nichole:What the Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

She also gets taken

Monkey:Hey did you hear that

Crane:Yeah

Mantis:What was that

Po:Someone needs our help come on

Mantis:Po wait

Po runs off

Crane:Po wait up

Po:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mantis:Crap

Monkey:Where is he

Crane:I don't know

Monkey sees a patch of fur on the ground

Monkey:Hey guys look at this

Mantis:You think it's Po's

Monkey:Could be

Slender:Scrreeech

Mantis:What the

Monkey/Crane/Mantis:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

That's all for now Muhawhawhawhaw so Nick, Mya, Kyle, Crane, Monkey, Po, Mantis, and Nichole just got got who will get got next well you'll just have to wait and see


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare McClain Street part 2

Ron:What was that

Casey:I don't know but it might be best to just leave it alone

Leia:Maybe we should go check it out

Joshua:Are you crazy what if slender man gets you

Jahari:Nigga he's not real

Joshua:Shut Yo little bitch ass up he's real. Now Leia if you wanna go into the woods by yourself and you get killed by slender man don't come back in the afterlife and say whyd you let me go because I'm trying to save your ass

Leia:Okay listen here Joshua, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not about to stand here and get told off by a white, jersey boy

Joshua:Hey its your funeral

Leia:Well it's about to be yours

Kate:STOP IT!

Kate:Joshua Leia's right we should go check that out,but leia shouldn't go alone

Leia:Fine whatever

Kate:Okay Ron, Leo, Viper, Logan, Leia, and I will go see what that sound was and the rest of stay here and get some sleep

They head off into the forest

Joshua:Their so gonna die

Casey:Yep

Confessional

Kate:look I'm not scared of a made up monster that supposedly lives in the woods. I mean come on that sounds ridiculous

Leia:Joshua's such an a hole

Ron:Well we're screwed

Viper:Why do people have to fight all the time

Kate:Hey guys look at this

Kate picks up a patch of fur

Viper:Wait a minute that's Po's fur

Logan:Look there's a whole trail of it

Leia:Come on let's follow and see where it leads

Kate:Okay

Ron:(Groan)Can we Hurry up I wanna go back to sleep

Leo:Just come on

They follow the trail of fur to a cave in the middle of the woods

Logan:Well the trail ends here

Kate:Let's have a look around

They look around in the cave for 25 minutes at least

Leo:Nothing

Viper:Well he's got to be here

Po:Oh hhhh hhhh hhhh

Viper:That's Po come on

Everyone follows Viper

Viper:Oh my god

They find to see Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Nichole, Mya, Mark, and Nickolas all shriveled up

Viper:What happen to you guys

Po:Sle...Sle

Viper:What

Po:Sleee...Sleee

Logan:What

Po:Slen...Slen

Leia:One more time

Po:Slen...der...Man

Ron:Slender who now

A large shadowy figure rises above them and they all turn around slowly to see...SLENDER MAN!

Leia:Oh shit run

They all try to make a run for it

Logan:Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god, whew we made it, hey that was a close one right guys

...

Logan:G..Guys

**Confessional**

**Logan:Oh crap I hope they're not dead**

Just then a shadowy figure approaches him

Logan:Oh shit I thought you guys got f*cked at least you're okay

He turns around

Logan:We have to go get everybody else so we can take Slender Man...

Logan:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Back at the camp site

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Miley:Did you guys hear that

Alex:Yeah it sounded like Logan screaming

Joshua:Their probably dead

Christian:You're not a really a type guy are you

Tigress:Follow me

Kayla:No follow me she'll just steer you the wrong way

Tigress:What's your problem

Kayla:Nothing what's your problem

Kayla and Tigress begin arguing

**Confessional**

**HHumphrey:When will this end**

**Tiffany:They're starting to get really annoying**

Jack:We should do something

Zack:Like what

Jack:Like(Gasp)

Zack:Uh hello Jack

Jack notions everyone to look behind Tigress and Kayla

Everyone:...

Tigress:See you

Tigress and Kayla look over to see that everyone is staring at them

Kayla:Why are you guys staring at us like that

Everyone motions them to look up

Kayla/Tigress:Oh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Everyone starts running

Slender gets his tentacles out

Christian:Oh my god he has tentacles

Slender Man starts grabbing people

Jahari:Oh my god he's real...Ahhhhhhhhhh

Miley:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Todd:It can't end like this not like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Casey:Tell my mom I love heeeeeerrrrr...

Tiffany:Riley I need you to do something for me

Riley:What is it

Tiffany:I need you to distract the monster while I make my escape

Riley:Wait what

Tiffany runs off

Riley:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Amoly:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tigress/Kayla:Get out of my way...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Christian:Tell my storieeeeeeeeeee...

Lorata:Son of a biiiitch...

Talera:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Venus:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Donny:Nooooooooooo...

Raph:Shiiiiiiiiit...

April:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lily:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Garth:Lily no

Slender:Gotcha

Garth:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Zack:Dammiiiiiiiit...

Humphrey:Oh my god I'm running, oh my god I'm runniiiiiiiii...

Maria:Oh my god

Jack:Psst, Maria in here

Maria gets into a hole in the ground

Maria:Man what are we gonna do

Joshua:They are all dead as f*ck

Tiffany:No kidding

Jack:Everyone chill out! Now it's obvious that we have to figure out a way to get back to the boats without being chased by that monster

Joshua:So what do you suggest we do

Jack:Okay I'm gonna distract the monster while you guys...

Jack looks at Tiffany

Tiffany:What

Jack:Uh Tiffany, what's that thing on your head

Tiffany:What thing on my head...

Tiffany:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Joshua:Yo let's get the f*ck out of here

Maria:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he's got me

Jack:Maria!

Maria:Nooooooo Jaaaaack...

Jack:Dammit

Alex:Oh my god what the hell was that

Joshua:I don't know but he just took my Tiffany

Alex:Uh Okay

Slender:Joshua

Joshua:Haha you guys you're not scaring me

Slender:Don't you want your Tiffany back

Joshua:TIFFANY!

Jack:Wait Joshua no don't leave without us

Joshua:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alex:I think we should go check on him

...

Alex:Joshua, Jack what do you think happened to him

Jack:Slee...Sleee

Alex:Uh Jack is something wrong

Jack:SLENDER MAN!

Jack passes out

Alex:Slender Man, what the hell is he talking abou..ouu...ouu

Slender Man appears

Alex:Well I'm screwed,RUUUUUUUUUUNN

...

Alex:Oh...Oh shit I made it to the boats is that thing till chasing me

Alex turns around

Alex:Oh thank you it's not

Slender:Think again Alex

He turns back around

Alex:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris:Okay Slender Man, that's enough scaring for today

Alex:Wait What

Chris:Congratulations Alex you won the challenge for the Volkan Lazers

Alex:Are you serious

Chris:Yep

Alex:But what about everyone else

Chris:They're right here

Christian:Sup

Alex:Sup

Chris:Now as for The Alpha Squad I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony yet again

Garth:What Why

Chris:Because the team that loses all of their members first must go to the elimination ceremony

Leia:You neglected to mention that

Chris:Yes, yes I and also two people will be going home tonight

Everyone:WHAT

Chris:The winner of the challenge gets to eliminate a person of his or her choosing which was Alex so he gets to pick whoever he wants to leave and The Alpha Squad must vote out a member

At Elimination Ceromony

Chris:Alpha Squad this is the third time in a row so you know how this works the Marshmallows go to

Garth

Kate

Raph

Zack

Crane

and Mantis

Chris:Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to...Leia

Mark:Wait What

Chris:It's time for you to go buddy

Mark:But why am I going home

Zack:Nichole told us that you were planning to leave us on the island with that thing so since obviously you can't be trusted you must go

Mark:But..But..

Chris:No buts about time for you to go

Mark:Oh hhhh hhhh

Mark walks to the end of the dock

Mark:Wait a minute where's the boat

Chris:Yeah about that, we couldn't afford a boat anymore so we decided to try something else

Chef brings in a catapult

Chris:Behold the hurl of shame

Mark:Ah man

Mark gets in the catapult

Chris:Got any last words

Mark:Yeah, tell Nichole that she's a

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris:Ooops

Chris:Now Alex who do you wanna send off

Alex:Hmm Mm Mm Mm. I guess I'll pick...Joshua

Joshua:Whaaaaat

Alex:Yep

Joshua:But why

Alex:Sorry dude but you're really annoying

Leia:He's not wrong

Joshua:Son of a bitch

Alex:What did you call me

Joshua:NOTHING

Joshua gets into the cannon of shame

Chris:See ya Joshua

Joshua:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Chris:And that wraps up another awesome episode. Find out what will happen next time on**

**Total...Drama...Awesome**

**(P.S. Sorry for the long ass wait you know I be busy sometimes...okay a lot but it's spring break and I'm gonna try and make up for lost time oh and if you want you can tell me who you want to vote off next)**

**Please R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 5: This means WAR...paintball war

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors took a trip to the deadly Boney Island and had to survive one night there, along with the blind white guy Slenderman. Nichole set up a date between Nickolas and Mya but was short lived because Nick saw Mya with Mark and thought she was cheating on her, even though they weren't technically dating. Jack and Kate decided to step up and Joshua was a little bitch the whole time. In the end Team Volkan Lazer won the challenge and Joshua and Mark were sent on flying home. What death defying challenge do I have in store for our campers and what will happen between Nickolas and Mya, find out right now on Total Drama Awesome!

In the dining hall

Everyone is eating their oatmeal, or whatever it was. At the Volcan Lazers table, everybody is chatting it up, proud of themselves for the win yesterday.

Humphrey:Yes I can't believe we won the challenge yesterday

Po:Yeah thanks to Alex

Alex:It's really not a big deal

Donny:It is a big deal you won the challenge for us dude

Miley:Yeah you're awesome

**Confessional**

**Alex:It really isn't a big deal**

**Jahari:With Alex on our team we're sure to win all of our challenges**

Nichole notices Mya with her head down and goes over next to her

Nichole:Hey what's wrong

Mya:Oh nothing

Nichole:Oh come on you can tell me

Mya:Well it's just that Nickolas is really mad at me

Nichole:Care to tell me why

Mya:Remember the challenge from yesterday

Nichole:Yeah

Mya:Nickolas came to the beach during the challenge and Mark and I were there and he thought we were making out or something. And he also said that you told him that I liked him.

Nichole:I didn't tell him anything

Mya:Well then how did he know

Nichole:Maybe he over heard us talking and found out

Mya:Maybe but he also said I invited him to the beach

Nichole:I don't know maybe he's just crazy

Mya:Maybe, or maybe someone's out to get me

Nichole:Don't worry I'll make sure you'll be alright

Mya:Thanks Nichole, I'm glad I have a friend like you

Mya hugs Nichole

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Mya has no idea that I'm the one who's out to get her and that's the way I'd like to keep it**

**Mya:I'm very worried**

At Team Dominate Table

Nickolas is eating his food rapidly while staring at Mya

Jack:Nickolas are you alright

Nickolas:I'm fine

Jack:Are you sure

Nickolas:Yes why'd you ask

Jack:Because you're stabbing your bowl and you're staring at Mya

Nickolas stabbed through his bowl

Christian:Damn son

Logan:Someone's got issues

Christian:Tell me about it

Chris comes in with a paintball gun wearing a camo cap and orange glasses

Chris:Campers, today's challenge will see how much you can adapt to your surroundings. You'll be going hunting

Garth:That's more like it

Todd:Isn't that a paintball gun

Chris:Why yes Todd it is. He shoots him

Todd:Ow

Chris laughs

Chris:Now teams will go into the woods and hunt each other with paintball guns. If you get shot you're out. The last team standing wins invincibility and first team out goes to the elimination ceremony.

**Confessional**

**Kate:We really need to start winning challenges**

**Po:This is gonna be so awesome**

**Kayla:If only Tigress wasn't on my team**

**Nickolas:I'm really looking forward to this challenge **

Everyone got their paintball guns, camo cups, and glasses and started to head into the forest

Chris:Alright I now declare this paintball war officially on

Some minutes later

Nickolas:Okay guys we need to be stealthy, if we want to get that backstabbing Mya

(cricket noise)

Monkey:Okay then

Jack:We should split up. Me, Christian, Monkey, and April will go ahead and scout out the area the rest stay here and look out for the other teams

Logan:Okay

Jack:Alright lets go...

Jack hears rustling in the bushes

Jack:Everybody get down!

Suddenly paintballs started going everywhere. Everyone ducked behind trees and bushes. Team Volcan Lazer was blowing Team Dominate away

Jack:We have to regroup

Maria:Lets get out of here

They leave

Humphrey:Good job team

Team Volcan Lazer cheers

**Confessional**

**Humphrey:This challenge is easier than I thought **

**Po:Yes we're awesome**

**Nichole:Humphrey's a little too nice for this game and if I want to win I'll have to get him out**

Nichole shoots Jahari and gives her gun to Humphrey

Humphrey:What the..

Jahari:What the heck man

Humphrey:It wasn't me it was Nichole

Nichole:No it wasn't I don't even have a gun

Miley:Why would you do that Humphrey

Donny:Not cool dude

Alex:Are you serious dude

Humphrey:I didn't do it

Jahari:If we lose I know who I'm eliminating

Alex:Agreed

Mya:Yeah

**Confessional**

**Nichole:And another piece falls into place**

Chris:And Jahari is the first one out

Chris:Who's gonna get out next I wonder

Christian: Cue paintball war montage

TIGRESS SHOT

KAYLA SHOT

LEO SHOT

TODD SHOT

AMOLY SHOT

CASEY SHOT

LILY SHOT

PO SHOT

HUMPHREY SHOT

TALERA SHOT

VIPER SHOT

MILEY SHOT

JACK SHOT

VENUS SHOT

APRIL SHOT

MARIA SHOT

LORATA SHOT

TIFFANNY SHOT

LEIA SHOT

RAPH SHOT

CRANE SHOT

MANTIS SHOT

Chris:We only have thirteen campers left in this challenge and things are getting good

**Confessionals**

**Riley:So it's only me and Ron on our team. This is not good**

Mya:Alright guys we need a plan

Donny:How about we climb up the trees and scout the area for other players

Alex:That's not a bad idea

Mya:Sure I'm in

Donny:Cool

Nichole just stares at Donny

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Danny is definitely one of the smartest people here and that could be a problem, can't let his big brain get in the way of me winning the million dollars now can I **

Nichole shoots herself

Nichole:What the heck Donny

Donny:What

Alex:Dude why did you shoot her

Donny:No I

Mya:First Humphrey and and now you

Donny:But I

Alex:No excuses you

Alex hears rustling in the bushes

Alex:Crap

They all get shot by Team Dominate

Logan:Nice job guys

Nickolas:Excellent shooting team. I finally got back at that b*tch for cheating on me

Christian:Who

Nickolas:Mya

Monkey:She cheated on you

Nickolas:Yes

Monkey:With who

Nickolas:Mark

Logan:Wait you two were dating

Nickolas:Well not dating dating but I liked her and she like me but then she goes around and does this, that's not cool.

Christian:You've got problems

Nickolas:No I

Ron:Suprise suckas

They get shot by Ron and Riley

Nickolas:Dammit

Ron:Nice job

Riley:Thanks

Zack:Behind you

Riley turns around and gets shot by Zack then Ron shoots him

Chris:We only have three competitors left

Garth:Not for long

Garth pops out of the bushes and shoots Ron

Ron:Dang it

Chris:Game over Alpha Squad finally wins a challenge and Team Volcan Lazer I'll see you at the campfire ceremony

Donny/Humphrey:Crap

Nichole smiles evily

**Confessional**

**Jahari:I know who I'm voting for**

**Nichole:Goodbye boys**

**Humphrey:I think I might be in trouble**

At campfire ceremony

Chris:Volcan Lazer welcome to your first elimination.

Alex:Please don't bother telling us how this works because we know

Chris:Okay yeesh. Marshmallows go to

Po

Viper

Miley

Jahari

Alex

Mya

and...

Nichole

Donny/Humphrey Uh Oh

Chris:Gentlemen the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donny

Donny:Yes

Chris:Humphrey time to catch the hurl of shame buddy

Humphrey:(sign)

Nichole smiles evily

Humphrey gets into catapult

Humphrey:Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Chris:The rest of you are safe for tonight

They all walk off

**Confessional**

**Nichole:And goodbye Humphrey(laughs)**

Chris:Tune in next time for another jam packed episode on Total...Drama...Awesome


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 6:Capture the Flag

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the teams were engaged in a not so very intense paintball war. Most people sucked, but others actually did very well. Nickolas was being annoying with his crazy obsession over Mya, nobody wants to hear your problems bro. Nichole had a plan to try to eliminate Humphrey or Donny and lets say that it worked out very well. The Alpha Squad finally won a challenge and Team Volcan Lazer was sent to the elimination ceremony and it was bye bye Humphrey. Who will get eliminated next in this exciting episode of Total Drama Awesome.

Team Volcan Lazer was coming back from the elimination ceremony. As they were walking Donny grabbed Nichole by the arm and pulled her to the side.

Donny:Okay what's your deal

Nichole:Whatever do you mean

Donny:Why'd you try to get me eliminated, I didn't do anything to you

Nichole:My reasons are my own, so why don't you go eat some sewage or something

Donny:If the team finds out then you're a goner

Nichole:I don't think so because I looked into your history and found out that you have a crush on April

Donny started blushing

Nichole:It would be a shame if she were to find out that you cost us the challenge yesterday and that you're an untrustworthy backstabber

Donny:I didn't even do it

Nichole:But she doesn't know that

Donny:Yeah but you

Nichole:But if you join me in a alliance I might consider not saying anything

Donny:Ugh, fine whatever

Nichole:Excellent

They walk off but unbeknownst to them they were being watched by Jahari

Jahari:Son of a *bleep*

**Confessional**

**Jahari:Okay three things, one Humphrey if you're watching this I'm sorry for voting you off, two Nichole you are a *bleep*, and three Donny why would you join her in an alliance. Now that I know the truth I'm gonna make sure she gets eliminated and if Donny gets in the way he's going too.**

In the morning:Boys Cabin

Donny in sleep:Yes I will marry you April

Po in sleep:Take me away giant dumpling

Jahari in sleep:I accept this award for best hair

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

Everyone:Aaaaaaaaaahhhh

Chris with megaphone:Time to get up campers

Ron:Seriously

Chris with megaphone: Seriously Ron

Logan:Okay then

Jahari:I still don't know why we have to wake up this early, I was having a good dream too

Logan:Let me guess, you were dreaming about getting an award for best hair

Jahari:How'd you know

Logan:You were talking in your sleep

Jahari:Really

Logan:Yeah

Zack:You weren't the only the only one

Zack looked at Donny

Zack:So April huh

Donny nervously:I don't know what you're talking about

Zack starts to mimick Donny:Oh yes I will marry you April oh

Everyone started laughing

Donny:Okay first of all I don't sound like that and second of all I wouldn't even say that because April and I are just friends

Zack:Yeah sure

Christian:And Po, what's up with giant dumplings

Po:Well-

Christain:You know what never mind

Chris with megaphone:Come on campers I don't have all day

Girls Cabin

Kayla:Okay Chris is really starting to get on my nerves

Tiffany:Whatever he just loves ruining our mornings

April comes back from the shower

April:Hey girls

Everyone:Hey

Venus:Where were you

April:At the shower

Talera:By yourself

April:Yeah there's only one shower working so

All the girls rushed out except for Kate. April notices that Kate looks sad and walks over to her

April:Hey Kate what's wrong

Kate:Well it's just that Humphrey got eliminated and all and I'm not sure I can continue without him

April:But Humphrey wouldn't want you to quit, he'd want you to continue on strong and win this thing

Kate:I guess you're right

April:I know, come on lets go get breakfast

After Breakfast-At the Campgrounds

Chris:Okay campers, today's challenge is the classic game of Capture the Flag

...

Chris:Anyways, unlike the original game you wont be capturing each others flag, instead you'll be capturing the flag on the top of the hill over there

(Camera rolls to a hill with a flag on it)

Chris:First team to bring me the flag wins

Logan:This seems to easy what's the catch

Chris:There's no catch

Logan:Really

Chris:Fine, the hill has been set up with a few minor distractions like thumbtacks, landmines, and machine guns

Everyone:MACHINE GUNS!

Chris:Yep now I will choose team captains for this challenge

Jahari:Booooooooo

Chris:You know I was gonna make you team captain but never mind

Jahari:Dang it

Chris:Captains are-

Kayla and Tigress: It's gonna be me

Chris:Leo

Kayla and Tigress:WHAT!

Chris:Nickolas, Kate, and Nichole

Jahari:(Angry face)

**Confessional**

**Jahari:Dammit**

**Kayla:It should've been me**

**Leo:Alright I guess I'm captain**

**Kate:This is great, I'm a natural born leader so this should be a snap**

**Nickolas:I'll lead my team to victory**

**Nichole:I knew I'd be choosen**

Chris:Oh and one more thing tonight will be a double elimination, so you should be fighting extra hard in this challenge

**Confessional**

**Todd:Well this sucks**

**Miley:So not cool**

**Garth:I hate double eliminations**

Chris:On your marks get set go

Everyone runs off

At the base of the hill (Team Dominat)

Nickolas:Alright maggots, this is the day where you will prove your worth. I don't expect everyone to come out alive. Now we need to-

Jack:Nickolas what are you doing

Nickolas:I'm leading the team

Jack:No you're pretending to be an army general

Nickolas:No I'm not

Maria:Yes you are

Nickolas:Hey if you don't want me to lead then fine, but if you lose don't say I didn't try

He walks off

Jack:Okay...what we need to do is to send in a decoy for the machine guns to be distracted by and some raw materials to set off the land mines then we get the flag and bring it to chris, all good

Everyone:Yeah'

Volcan Lazers

Nichole:Look all we need is a decoy to set off the machine gums and land mines so...Donny get out there and set them off

Donny:What why me

Nichole:Because I said so and I'm team captain

Donny:No I'm not doing it

Nichole whispering into Donny's ear:Well then I think I'll tell April you're little secret

Donny:Grrrr fine

Donny walks out in the middle of the field

...,...

Donny:It must be broken

Machine Guns:Trespasser, prepare to be dealt with extreme prejudice

Donny:What?

Machine Guns cock(pause)

Donny:Oh *bleep* aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Viper:Shouldn't we help him

Nichole:He'll be fine

**Confessional**

**Nichole:This is so enjoyable**

**Viper:This is no joke he could be very hurt**

Machine Gun:Out of powe-

Ron:That was easy, all we got to do is set off the land mines

Donny falls back and d lands on a land mine and sets all of them off

Donny:Aaaaaaahhhhhh

Ron:That was convenient

Christian:All we got to do is get the flag

Everyone stares at each other

Everyone:Give me the flag, that flag is ours, get out of the way, paws off

Everybody is tumbling over one another trying to get the flag

Christain:I got he flag

Everyone not on his team starts to chase him

Christian:Oh my god

He starts running

Ron swipes the flag from Christian

Crane swipes it from Ron

Tigress swipes it from Crane

Kayla swipes it from Tigress

Tigress:Hey we're on the same team

Kayla:You think I'm letting you win (chuckle) no way *boom* aaaaaaahhhhhh

Flag falls in Tigress' hand

Tigress:What the

Chris over intercom:Did I forget to mention that there's land mines hidden all over the island so watch out for that

Beep Beep Beep

Tigress:Crap...Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Zack:This is crazy

Leia:You think

Garth:Get the flag

They run for it

Kate:I got it

She runs

Alex:Get her

They run for her

Chris:Kate is almost here

Kate:I'm gonna make it

She's almost there

Kate:Yes I-

Christian:Yoink

Kate:No

Christian:Here you go

Chris:And Team Dominate wins the challenge

Team Dominate:Yay

Chris:And the other teams our going to the Elimination Ceremony

At the Elimination Ceremony

Chris:Team Volcan Lazer, Freedom fighter, and Alpha Squad you are here because you failed to capture the flag and let Team Dominate's winning streak continue. Now-

Within Team volcan Lazer

Nichole:Listen Donny, we're gonna vote off Viper

Donny:What why

Nichole:Because she's too nice and niceness can come in to play on who wins this show and plus I think she's annoying

Donny:But it's only us it wont be enough

Nichole:I've managed to convince Alex, Mya, and Talera so she's sure to get he boot

Donny:I don't know

Nichole:Or I can tell April

Donny:Okay fine

Within Team Freedom Fighter

Tigress:I say we vote out Kayla

Leo;Agreed

Todd:Okay

Riley:Sure

Casey:Alright

Lily:If you say so

Tigress:Good

Within the Alpha Squad

Garth:Crane yeah

Kate:Sure

Leia:Fine

Raph:Whatever

Chris:Okay Marshmallows go to

Ron

Leo

Po

Miley

Jahari

Garth

Leia

Raph

Todd

Riley

Amoly

Donny

Talera

Casey

Zack

Mantis

Lily and

Mya

Viper, Kate, Kayla, Crane, Nichole, and Tigress have worried looks on their faces

Chris:The final three marshmallows go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

Tigres,Nichole, and Kate

Kate:Yes

Kayla:What the *bleep*

Viper:Really

Crane:This sucks

Chris:Not to worry because you three will be fighting to see who stays

Viper:What

Chris hands them batting clubs

Chris:Stand on your seats

They stand on their seats

Chris:Now go crazy

Chris blows a whistle

Viper:Wait I can't do this Crane is my friend

Kayla:See ya

Kayla knocks her off

Crane:Take this

Crane starts swinging at Kayla, she ducks and uppercuts him with the club, knocking him off in the process

Chris:Kayla wins

Freedom Fighters:Dammit

Crane and Viper get in the Cannon and get blasted off:Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Kayla goes and sits down

Kayla:So which one of you idiots voted for me

Everyone:Heh heh

**Confessional**

**Kayla:They're all going to pay for trying to vote me off, starting with that stupid tiger**

Chris:And that wraps up another exciting episode. For more non stop action tune in next time on Total Drama Awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 7:Truth or Dare

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Awesome, the four teams were engaged in a game of capture the flag. Donny got fried like he was in a microwave and Kate managed to overcome the fact that Humphrey was eliminate and was determined to win this game, but that didn't stop Team Dominate from winning the challenge. The Freedom Fighters probably would've won if it wasn't for Kayla's vendetta against Tigress. Did I forget to mention that Nichole and Donny formed a secret alliance, well not really because Jahari overheard theme and now he knows of their alliance. In the end it was Viper and Crane who were sent home. What will happen in this Truth or Dare filled episode of Total Drama Awesome

In the morning

Po:(Snoring)

Alex:(Snoring)

Zack:(Snoring)

...

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK

Everyone:Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Chris:Wake up campers and report to the campgrounds

Everyone:(Groooooan)

At the Camp Grounds

Chris:Today's challenge is a real simple one

Casey:Wait a minute we didn't even eat breakfast

Chris:Oh you'll get breakfast Casey, right after you complete your challenge of Truth or Dare

Tiffanny:Seriously

Chris:Yes Tiffanny Truth or Dare

**Confessional**

**Tiffanny:I'm pretty sure Chris is running out of ideas**

**Po:Yes I'm great at truth or dare**

**Kayla:I can't wait to make these idiots suffer**

Chris:Before we start you need to pick four contestants from your team to participate in this challenge

Freedom Fighters

Ron:So who's going up

Tigress:I'll go

Kayla:No way I'll go

Tigress:Not a chance

Ron:You guys do know that four people can participate right

Kayla:I know but she'll screw it up

Tigress:You're just mad because you almost got voted of last time

Lily:Girls can't we just get along

Kayla and Tigress:NO!

Lily whimpered

Tigress and Kayla:You know you need to blah blah blah blah blah

Ron:SHUT UP!

...

Ron:Me, Leo, and you two will go alright

...

**Confessional**

**Kayla:...**

**Tigress:...**

**Leo:Wow**

Team Dominate

Jack:Ok how about Me, Logan, Christian, and Nick go

Everyone:OK

Team Volcan Lazer

Talera:Ok guys who wants to go

Miley:Maybe we should vote

Nichole:Or how about Donny, Jahari, Alex, and Mya go

Mya:Wait why am I going

Nichole:You're the most resilient girl here

Mya:Oh well thanks

Nichole:You're welcome(rolls eyes)

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Uggh, it pains me to be nice to her but in order to make it into the finale I'll need a few allies. Donny is already in an alliance with me and I'm prety sure Mya's gonna follow me, all I need is one more and I know just the guy gullible enough to join me**

Nichole:Hey Po

Po:Hey Nichole

Nichole:So I was thinking that me, you, Donny, and Mya could be in a alliance

Po:Why would you want me to be in it

Nichole:Because I know I can trust you

Po:Fair enough

Nichole:Good

Po:Hey see if Alex wants to join

Nichole:Okay

Nichole walks over to Alex and sees him talking to Jahari

Nichole:Hey guys

Both:Hey

Nichole:So what were you talking about

Jahari:Nothing, see you later Alex

Alex:See ya

Jahari walks away

Nichole:So Alex I was wondering-

Alex:No

Nichole:Wait what

Alex:You were gonna ask me if I would join you in an alliance and the answer is no

Nichole:Why!?

Alex:I know

Nichole:Know what

Alex:Don't play dumb with me

Nichole:I don't know what you're-

Alex:I know about you eliminating Humphrey and manipulating Donny

Nichole:Yeah so what

Alex:So that means you're a *bleep*

Nichole:Whatever

Alex:You won't be saying that after I tell the team what you did

Nichole:So who's gonna believe you over me, I have everyone's trust and I'm pretty sure they'll want to vote you off if I told them that you tried to throw the challenge

Alex:You wouldn't

Nichole:Try me kitty kat (chuckles) well bye

She walks to me

Alex:(Growls)

**Confessional**

**Alex:She's going down**

**Nichole:He is so getting eliminated**

Chris:Ok lets start, Garth you go first

Garth:Donny I dare you to dance while saying I'm a ballerina

Donny:Uggh fine...I'm a ballerina, I'm a ballerina, I'm a ballerina

Everyone laughs

Donny:I dare Christian To eat a bowl of Chef's food

Chef brings out a bowl of "food"

Christian stares at the bowl

Chris:What's it gonna be Christian

Christian:Lets do this

Christian eats the bowl of "food"

Everyone:Ewww

Logan:Um you okay Christian

Christian:*Gags* (Runs over to a bush and throws up)

Mya:Gross

Christian:I dare Kayla to say that Tigress is better than her

Kayla:Nope not doing that

Chris:Kayla's out

**Confessional**

**Kayla:I'm not admitting that**

Chris:Go Tigress

Tigress:I dare Raph to dance like a monkey

Rahp:No

Chris:Raph's out, go Leia

Leia:I dare Mya to kiss Alex

Nickolas:WHAT!

Mya:Well if we have to

Alex:Alright then

Alex and Mya began to close in on each other, but just when they were about to kiss Nickolas ran up to Alex and pushed him

Nickolas:No if anyone is gonna kiss her it's gonna be me

Alex gets up and punches Nickolas in the face

Chris:Wow...that was Awesome, but it's a shame because Leia, Alex, Mya, and Nickolas

All:WHAT!

Chris:Did I forget to mention that if a player interferes with a dare, that player is out, the darer is out, and the people doing the dare is out

Leia:Dammit

Chris:Okay Jack go

Jack:I dare Jahari to put his hand in a lake of piranhas for 10 seconds

Chris:Woah that's intense

**Confessional**

**Chris:Total Drama is not liable to any injury substained to our competitors on this show**

Jahari:No way I'm doing that

Chris:Well then you're out

Ron:I dare Kate to shave her fur

Kate:No

Chris:Out

Garth:I dare Christian to sing

Christian sings

Christian:I dare Tigress to give up on Kung Fu

Tigress:Never

Chris:Out

Leo:I dare Christian to kick Jack in the balls

Christian:Okay then

Christian looks at Jack

Jack:Just do it

Christian:You sure

Jack:Yeah

Christian kicks Jack in the balls

Jack:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Christian:You okay

Jack:Yeah I'm just gonna go lie down for a bit

He leaves

Chris:Well then I guess he's out

Christian:I dare Ron and Leo to kiss

Both:NO!

Chris:You're out

Donny:I dare Logan to give a purple nurple to a bear

Logan:Dammit

Logan walks to a cave and finds a bear

Logan:Don't worry I'm just gonna give you a little pinch

Bear:Raaaaawrrrrr

Logan:Aaaaaaaahhhhh

Back at Camp

Chris:At least he did it

Logan:Chris can I go to the infirmary

Chris:Sure but you're gonna be out

Logan:Bye

He leaves

Chris:Final three

Donny:I dare Garth to say that Humphrey is better than him in every way

Garth:(Growls)

Donny:Do it

Garth:H-Humphrey is better tha-than me..no can't do it

Chris:You're out, okay Christian and Donny you're the last two make it count

Many dares later

Chris:We have had a lot of dares and they're still fighting strong it is now Christian's turn

Christian:I dare Donny to reveal his deepest darkest secret

...

Donny:Well...I...um...I

Nichole muttering:Don't say it

Donny:I...I..can't say it

Jahari:Boooooooooo

Chris:Team Dominate wins again

Team Dominate:Yes

Chris:And the Freedom Fighters are heading back to the Elimination Ceremony once again

Kayla:This is all your fault

Tigress:Me your the one who gave up first

Casey:It's both of your faults

Kayla:What

Casey:Look I'm just saying that Leo and Ron both lasted longer than both of you

Tigress:What does that have to do with anything

Casey:It just proves that guys are stronger than girls

Kayla:Oh really

Casey:Yeah really

Tigress and Kayla take Casey to their cabin

Tigress:So you think we're weak huh

Casey:No guys I didn't say that I just aaaaaaaahhhhh

Pow Pow Boom Crash Boom

At Elimination Ceremony

Chris:Freedom Fighters you know why you're here so I'm not gonna waste your time, first marshmallow goes to

Ron

Leo

Riley

Amoly

Lily

Todd and

Tigress

Casey and Kayla this is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla.

Casey:(Sign)Kind of expected that

Casey gets in the catapult

Casey:Aaaaaaaahhhhhh

Chris:Come back next time for more drama, mayhem, and manipulation on Total Drama Awesome


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 8:Cut Throat Kitchen

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers played a game of truth or dare and while some people sucked others actually did quite well in the challenge. In the end Team Dominate won once again and The Freedom Fighters were sent to the elimination ceremony. Tigress and Kayla were probably gonna vote for each other but thanks to Casey's comment about women being weaker than men he got the book. We now have have 32 campers left who will be voted off next time on Total Drama Awesome.

In the morning

Chris over intercom:Okay campers, report to the camp grounds for your next challenge.

At the Campgrounds

Chris:In today's challenge you will be making a three course meal and serving it to me. The two teams with the highest score will win immunity and the two teams with the lowest scores will go to the elimination ceremony.

**Confessional**

**Po:This is great, I'm an excellent cook this is gonna be easy**

**April:I took a cooking class once so the might be useful**

**Zack:I used to cook for people when I was younger so that might help**

**Riley:I've never tried to cook before**

Chris:Also for this challenge you must choose a theme to go by for your cooking. So come up and tell me your themes.

Freedom Fighters-Japenese

Volcan Lazer-Chinese

Team Dominate-Italian

Alpha Squad-Mexican

Chris:Oh I almost forgot you must appoint a head chef to over see the cooking

Freedom Fighters

Todd:So who should Head Chef

Tigress:I'll try it, I learned a little cooking from Po a while back

Kayla:No let me be Head Chef

Tigress:Do you even know how to cook

Kayla:No but I don't want you to be Head Chef

Ron:Dude just let her be Head Chef

Kayla:I will not-

Ron:Okay Tigress is Head Chef

Kayla:Grrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Kayla:This is bull *bleep***

**Ron:She is getting so annoying**

**Tigress:Ha, take that Kayla**

Volcan Lazer

Talera:Who wants to do it

Po:Let me do it I'm a great cook

Nichole:No way I should be Head Chef

...

Jahari:Okay everyone who wants Po to be Head Chef raise their hand

Everyone raises their hand except Donny

Jahari:Everyone who wants Nichole to be Head Chef raise their hand

Donny raises his hand

Mya:Po's the Head Chef then

Nichole:Fine whatever

**Confessional**

**Nichole:You know what I thimk I'm gonna eliminate Po, everyone likes him and plus he could persuade Donny and Mya to his side**

**Po:Yeah so uh, Jahari told me that Nichole had gotten Humphrey eliminated, she's manipulating Donny, and Mya doesn't even know how bad she really is. I'm not one to really talk about people but if she's gonna be playing the competition like this then she needs to go.**

Team Dominate

Maria:I think we should vote on who's Head Chef

Nickolas:Or we could just choose the most reliable and trustworthy person. Also who is a natural born leader

Maria:Hmmm, you're right we should do that

Nickolas:Cool so I think we should-

Maria:Jack how would you like to be Head Chef

Nickolas:WHAT?!

Jack:Well if it's okay with everyone else then I guess I'll do it

Maria:What do you guys think

Everyone except Nickolas:Yes

Jack:Well then I guess I'm Head Chef

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Seriously**

**Jack:I've never tried to cook before but I can't let the team down**

Alpha Squad

Leia:I'll be Head Chef cool

Garth:Sure

Kate:Okay

Mantis:Fine

Zack:Alright

Raph:Whatever

Camp Grounds

Chris:Now that you've chosen your Head Chefs, get your supplies to make your dishes

A truck pulls up revealing many types of foods

Chris:After you grab your food, head into the mess hall and discuss what you're gonna cook

After everyone grabs their food they head into the mess hall and discuss what they're gonna cook

Freedom Fighters

Tigress:Okay everyone for our breakfast we will be serving Miso Soup, our entre will be Sushi, and for our dinner we will have Mums Chicken. Now Leo and Ron, you two will be making breakfast, Lily, Riley and I will be making the entre, Amoly and Todd will be making dinner, and Kayla... do whatever you want because I don't care.

Kayla:Why you little-

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Who the hell does she think she is**

Volcan Lazer

Po:Okay everyone I've decided the dishes we will be making for the challenge

Miley:What are they

Po:For breakfast we will be serving Dim Sum, our entre will be Chicken Chow Mein, and for dinner Dumplings, everybody cool with that

Everyone:Yeah

Po:Now who wants to do what

Miley:Talera and I can work on the Dim Sum

Po:Cool, who else

Donny:Nichole, Mya, and I can make the Chicken Chow Mein

Po:Alright well then I guess it's gonna be Jahari, Alex, and myself on the Dumplings

Team Dominate

Jack:Alright guys, for our Italian theme we will be serving Brie and Prosciutto Tart, Pizza for our entre, and Spaghetti for our dinner, now everyone partner up.

Logan:I know how to make pasta sauce

Venus:I know how to boil pasta

They high five

Christian:Hey can I work with you guys

Venus:Sure

Nickolas:Me, Maria, and Tiffany can make the pizza

Jack:Okay so that means Lorata, Monkey, and April will be working on the Brie and Prosciutto

April:Crap

**Confessional**

**April:Okay so many of you probably don't know this but Lorata has a huge temper, maybe even bigger than Raph's**

**Lorata:This challenge is so stupid, I barely even know how to cook and I bet no one else knows how to either**

Alpha Squad

Leia:Okay guys for our Mexican theme we will be making Breakfast Tacos, Mexican Rice will be our entre, and Black Bean Chicken for our dinner. Since we have six people everyone partner up. Kate and I will be working on the entre

Zack:Mantis and I can work on the Tacos

Leia:So I guess that leaves Raph and Garth

Garth/Raph:NO!

**Confessional**

**Garth:I can't stand Raph, he is so obnoxious, and he has serious anger issues**

**Raph:I can't deal with Garth, he is such a control freak and is a total douche**

As the teams were cooking their meals for Chris, even if they didn't know what they were doing, it was a great experience for them...okay it was torture, half of them didn't even know how to cook, others complained that the food smelled disgusting (PROBABLY BECAUSE THEY COOKED IT WRONG), and they would also see a rat from time to time. The only teams that seemed to be doing fine were The Volcan Lazers and Team Dominate

Volcan Lazers

Po:How is the Dim Sum cooking ladies

Miey and Talera:Good

Po:Awesome, and how's the Chicken doing guys

Donny, Nichole, and Mya:Fine

Po:Excellent

Po heads back to his station

Po:And how we doin on the Dumplings

Jahari:We're doing alright

Po:You followed the recipe I gave you

Alex:Yes

Po:Cool, we're so gonna win

Team Dominate

Jack:How we doing guys

Christian:We're good

Maria:We're coming along

April:Please help

Jack:?

Jack walks over to April, Monkey, and Lorata's station

Jack:What's wrong

April:You see what happen was, Lorata was making the Brie and Prosciutto Tart wrong and when Monkey told her that she got mad and took Monkey into the closet over there and started beating him up

Jack walks over to the closet and opens it to find Monkey on the floor and Lorata standing over him, Jack looked shocked

Lorata:What I didn't kill him...I think

**Confessional**

**Monkey appears in front of the camera with bandages all over him**

**Lorata:People might say that I over reacted but that's what you get when you talk back to me**

**Jack:She has issues**

Monkey is being carried out on a stretcher

Jack:Alright since "someone" put Monkey on a stretcher I'll be helping you guys from now on

April:Okay

Loarta:Whatever

Meanwhile at the Alpha Squad's group, things were falling apart

Zack:Mantis where's the Tacos

Mantis:Uh on the stove

Zack:Oh yeah right

Zack takes the Tacos off the stove without any mittens

Mantis:Wait Zack those Tacos are-

Zack:HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT Aahhhhhhhhh

Zack runs all around the kitchen, Leia and Kate weren't doing so great either

Leia:Kate where's the rice

Kate:I'm cooking it now

Kate is heating up the rice and it ends up catching on fire

Kate:Aahhhhhhhhh

Kate tries to put out the fire but only makes it bigger

Leia:Step back

Leia appears with Fire Extinguisher and puts the fire out

Kate:Well that was a disaster

Leia:Yeah, how do you think Garth and Raph are doing

We see Garth and Raph arguing and then begin to fight

Kate:Probably not good

Leia:Well I-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kate:What's that sound

BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM!

Kate and Leia:Aahhhhhhhh

At the Freedom Fighters group no one has been able to make anything. They wasted the Miso Soup, they *bleep* up the sushi, and they burned your mom's chicken I mean mum's chicken. Not to mention that they blew up the kitchen

Tigress:This is a disaster

Kayla sarcastically:Oh really how so

Tigress:First of all you haven't done anything to help us out, second of all our food is destroyed, and third of all where is Amoly

Kayla:The turtle, I saw her walk out a few hours ago

Tigress:And you did nothing to stop her

Kayla:She's not my problem

Tigress:Grrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Tigress:That *bleep* is so annoying**

**Kayla:This team totally sucks**

As Tigress and Kayla were arguing (again), Chris came in and said that it was time to present their meals and first up was the Freedom Fighters

Tigress:Crap

**Confessional**

**Tigress:This is not good**

Chris:Hurry up I don't have all day

Leo:Well you see Chris um Ron

Ron:You see what had happened was um Tigress

Tigress:Chris, um, we may not have-

Amoly:An amazing three course meal prepared for you today

Amoly walks in with the three course meal and gives it to Chris. After Chris tries it, his face beams up with happiness

Chris:Wow this is the best thing I've ever tasted the Freedom Fighters are in the lead with a score of 3/3 points

The Freedom Fighters cheer

Kayla:How

Amoly:Well after I saw that we were struggling I decided to walk out and make the food myself

Todd:That was a great idea

Lily:I know

Chris:Next up Team Dominate

Team Dominate brings out their meals and Chris tries them

Chris:The entre and dinner tasted great but the Brie and Prosciutto tasted nasty

**Confessional**

**Monkey muffled:I told her she did it wrong**

Chris:And for that Team Dominate has a score of 2/3 points, next team Volcan Lazer

Chris tries their food

Chris:This is amazing 3/3 points

Team Volcan Lazer cheers

Chris:Now for the Alpha Squad if they get 3/3 points then only Team Dominate will go to the elimination ceremony for the first time

...

Chris:Alpha Squad

...;...

Chris:Alpha Squad are you ready

Leo:Where are they

Everyone walks into the kitchen to find a complete mess

Christian:What the heck happened here

Leia:That explosion destroyed everything in our kitchen

Tigress:Oh yeah sorry about that

Leia:Sure whatever

Chris:Well since The Alpha Squad has nothing to show for both they and and Team Dominate will go to the Elimination Ceremony

At Elimination Ceremony

Chris:Alpha Squad, Team Dominate you both know why you're here

Raph:Yeah our team sucks

Garth:Screw you

Chris:Ssshhuush, now since this is Team Dominate's first elimination I'm gonna explain it to them. When I call your name come up and get a marshmallow, the camper-

Leia:Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately report to the dock of shame get on the hurl of shame and leave, can't we just get this over with

Chris:Fine whatever spoil the moment, Marshmallows go to

Christian

Jack

Nickolas

Kate

Leia

Venus

April

Maria

Tiffany

Zack and Mantis

Garth, Raph, Monkey, and Lorata, this is the final two marshmallows of the evening and they go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Garth and Monkey

Garth:Yes

Monkey muffled:Yes

Chris:Raph and lorata it's time for you to go

Both:Whatever

They get on the catapult and get hurled away

Raph and Lorata:Aaahhhhhhhh

Chris:Wow that wasn't a shocker at all but we still have 30 more campers to go so come back next time for some more

TOTAL...DRAMA...AWESOME!


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 9:Let's get ready to Rumble!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors were cooking in a cut throat kitchen, Team Volcan Lazer easily won the challenge thanks to Po's cooking skills and The Freedom Fighters also won the challenge courtesy of Amoly. There was a lot a friction going on in Team Dominate's team mostly between Monkey and Lorata and they would've won if Lorata had just waited a bit longer for Jack to finish their dish. And the Alpha Squad, they sucked, it was complete and utter chaos going on over there and an explosion accidentally caused by the Freedom Fighters didn't help either. In the end Raph and Lorata ended up going home thanks to their anger issues. What will happen next right here, right now on

Total Drama Awesome

Intro

In the Dining Hall

Mya:Nichole, do you ever get the feeling that Nickolas is still mad at me

Nichole:What makes you say that

Mya:Well he keeps staring at me and he's also stabbing the table

We see Nickolas starring at Mya and stabbing the table

Nichole:Oh well nothing we can do about that

Mya:I'm gonna go talk to him

Nichole:Wait what

Mya:Wish me luck

Mya walks over to Nickolas' table and sits down next to him

Mya:Hi

Nickolas:What

Mya:Well I..um

Nickolas:Do you even have anything to say

Mya:Okay look, I can tell that your still mad at me

Nickolas:Oh really what makes you say that

Mya:Well for one your stabbing the table

Nickolas looks down to see he's made a hole in the table

Mya:And you never talk to me anymore

Nickolas:That's because I don't talk no good dirty rotten cheaters

Mya:Okay you know what look, I am sorry that I'm not the one that gave you that love note, honestly I don't know who gave it to you and I really don't give a *bleep*, and Mark and I weren't in any type of relationship that was just a bad coincidence that happened on Boney Island and ever since then you've been angry at me and trying to get at me during the challenges and instead of coming and talk to me about it you've been acting like a big baby about it. Now you seriously need to chill out and stop acting like a damn fool.

...(Everyone is staring at them)

Nickolas:Well...um

Mya:Oh my gosh I'm sorry, it's just...I just

Nickolas:No, no you're right

Mya:I...I am

Nickolas:Yes you are, I've been acting like a jerk lately and been treating you like you were nothing. I'm sorry, ca..can you ever forgive me

Mya:Of course and I'm sorry for yelling at you

Nickolas:Don't apologize I deserved it

Mya:So are we cool

Nickolas:Yes we're cool, so does this also mean-

Mya:No Nickolas we're not gonna become a couple but we can still be friends

Nickolas:Oh well that's cool too

They both hug

(Everyone cheers, except for Nichole)

**Confessional**

**Po:That was so beautiful**

**Riley:That was so touching**

**Kayla:Didn't think Mya had it in her to yell like that**

**Christian:They're definitely gonna end up being together**

**Maria:I'm so happy for them**

**Nichole:Are you serious all my hard work was for nothing (ugh), the plan was to get Nickolas and Mya to hate each other and let that hatred destroy their teams you know kinda like Tigress and Kayla's , they're both threats in this game. I didn't actually plan for them to make up, this ruins everything**

Chris over intercom:Okay campers after you're done with chow come and meet me at the campgrounds

At the Campgrounds

Chris:Okay campers before we get to today's challenge, I have a few of announcements to make that undoubtedly change the game

Nichole:Change the game how exactly

Chris:Well for starters new teams are gonna be formed

(Everyone gasps)

Chris:That's right, we are getting rid of the Alpha Squad and forming new Freedom Fighters, Dominates, and Volcan Lazers

**Confessional**

**Nichole:(Sarcastically)****Well this is just great**

**Riley:I hope I get good team mates**

**Garth:A team swap, good because my team sucked**

Chef brings in a tv and turns I on

Chris:On this screen are the new teams when you see what team you are on separate into your group

(New)Freedom Fighters

Tigress

Po

Kayla

Tigress:Oh come on

Venus

Miley

Logan

Zack

Talera

Nichole

Donny

(New)Team Dominate

Ron

Riley

Tiffany

Mantis

Garth

Christian

Maria

Alex

Kate

Amoly

(New)Volcan Lazers

Leo

Jack

Todd

Lily

Jahari

Mya

Monkey

April

Nickolas

Leia

Everyone gets in their new teams

Chris:Now that that's settled I'm also gonna be hiding three of these bad boys around the island

Chris raises a McClain Invincibility Idol

Chris:If you manage to get in possession of one of these then you will be able to save yourself from elimination even if your team mates vote you off

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I need that idol with Alex and Jahari breathing down my neck I'll need all the help I can get**

**Jahari:This game just got a lot more interesting**

**Kayla:I want that idol**

**Zack:Chris finnaly did something that's good for us for a change**

Chris:And the last announcement involves your living conditions follow me

As they are walking

Chris:You see I've decided to do something nice for you guys so I decided to have the interns build this

They arrive at their destination

Chris:The McClain Spa Hotel

(Heavenly Music plays in the background)

Everyone:Woah

Chris:Yeah it's cool right, from now on whenever a team wins they will spend the night here in the McClain Spa Hotel, where they will enjoy gourmade dinners, 24 hour massages, king sized beds, and a home made breakfast

**Confessional**

**Zack:Okay make that second thing good for us**

**Tiffany:I need to get into that spa hotel **

**Logan:Oh yes game on**

Chris:But the team that comes in second place will still have to sleep in those dusty old cabins

Ron:And the team that comes in last

Chris:They get to sleep outside

**Confessional**

**Miley:I am not sleeping outside**

**Christian:I really don't feel like sleeping out side**

**Talera:Hopefully our teams win the challenges**

**Kate:I'm kind of used to sleeping outside**

Chris:Now onto the challenge, today all of you will be competing in a battle royal

Chef and some interns bring in a wWE ring

Chris:Here are the rules, in order to win you must throw your opponent over the top rope and hope that both feet hit the floor, once that happens they are eliminated, the last person/animal in the ring will win the match for their team, this will happen again but with the two teams that didn't win the challenge. You guys got it

Everyone:Yeah

Chris:Oh and one more thing, the lawyers called and said that they don't want boys and the girls fighting together they think the girls will get badly injured or something competing with the boys

Some of the girls found this offensive (Mostly Tigress and Kayla) and started complaining

Chris:Shuuuush, so all the guys will compete in the first round and the girls of the losing teams will compete in the second round, now all the boys enter the ring

All the boys enter the ring

Chris:Oh and one more thing-

Jahari:How many more times are you gonna say one more thing

Chris:However many times I feel like it

Jahari:Fine what is it

Chris:This

Chris pushes a button that made the ring fly up and land on the lake

Chris:We wouldn't want you to get hurt when you get eliminated once you hit the hard ground now would we now let's start the fight

*Ding**Ding**Ding*

Donny:You really expect us to just fight each other for no reason

Chris:Yes

Donny:Well I'm not

Donny turns around to exit but Alex ends up punching him in the face, picks him up and throws him over the top rope and into the water

Chris:And Donny's eliminated

After that everyone began fighting each other

*10 minutes later*

There have been quite a few of eliminations thus far, those who've been eliminated include Zack (Eliminated by Nickolas), Mantis (Eliminated by Jahari), Christian (Eliminated by Leo), Todd (Eliminated by Logan). Monkey and Jahari were both trying to eliminate Alex and were preparing to clothesline him over the top rope but Alex ducked and clotheslined both Monkey and Jahari over the top rope.

Chris:Monkey and Jahari are eliminated, Alex so far has three eliminations in this battle royal

When Alex's back was turned, Nickolas snuck up behind him and tried to eliminate him but Alex managed to hang on to the apron. Meanwhile Leo and Ron were busy duking it out in a corner, Ron kicked Leo in the stomach and prepared to run into the corner and clothesline him but Leo reversed it and sent him over the top rope. Ron managed to hang on however and punched Leo in the faced. As he prepared to jump back into the ring Leo dropkicked him and Ron fell into the water, after that Leo groggily got up and looked down at the water. But right when he got back to his feet Garth came behind him and sent him over the top rope, eliminating him.

Chris:Ron and Leo have both ben eliminated

As soon as Garth turned around he was greeted with a clothesline from Po and Garth got eliminated.

Chris:And Garth has been eliminated

Garth was furious that he was eliminated by Po and began yelling at him. Po then began to taunt Garth but he would soon regret it because Jack and Nickolas came up behind him and threw him out. Garth was about to laugh but Po fell on top of him. As soon as they eliminated Po Alex came behind them and threw them over too, but Jack managed to hang on but Nickolas wasn't so lucky.

Chris:Garth, Po, and Nickolas have all been eliminated, it is now down to Logan, Alex, and Jack

After a few minutes of fighting Jack had managed to eliminate Logan by back body dropping him over the top rope. Once Jack turned around, Alex had picked him up and samoan dropped him over the top rope.

Chris:Logan and Jack have been eliminated Team Dominate wins

Team Dominate cheers

Chris:Now all the girls of the Freedom Fighters and the Volcan Lazers enter the ring

They enter the ring

Chris:Okay lets get this show on the road

Once the bell rung it was total domination, Kayla almost eliminated Leia but she managed to hang on. Kayla and Tigress managed to eliminate Lily Mya, and April tho. During that time Leia also did some work, she eliminated Miley, Venus, Talera, and Nichole. It was now down to Kayla and Tigress vs Leia.

Kayla:Alright stand back while I eliminate her

Tigress:What do you mean stand back

Kayla:I mean let the stronger person handle this

Tigress:Stronger person, oh I know I am stronger than you

Kayla:Oh you wanna bet

Tigress:Yeah I wanna bet *bleep*

They started to argue and then that of course led to them trying to eliminate each other. Leia arched an eyebrow up but just shrugged her shoulders and walked up to them and eliminated them both.

Chris:And The Volcan Lazers come in second place, sending the Freedom Fighters to the elimination ceremony and a night sleeping outside

Volcan Lazers:(Cheers)

Freedom Fighters:Awwwww

At Elimination Ceremony

Chris:Freedom Fighters you all know why you're here

Kayla:Yeah because this-

Logan:Don't even start

Kayla:Grrrrrrrrrrr

Chris:Now you all know how this works so I'm not gonna waste anytime marshmallows go to-

**Confessional**

**Tigress:You know who I'm voting for**

**Po:Tigress is my friend and there is no way I'm voting for her so that only leaves one person**

**Kayla:That *bleep* is going down**

**Venus:Sorry Kayla you're done**

**Miley:Goodbye Tigress**

**Logan:Sorry kayla but you're acting like at total *bleep***

**Zack:I would vote for kayla but I think Tigress is the bigger threat so bye-bye**

**Talera:Bye Kayla**

**Nichole:I probably should go for Kayla or Tigress but I think this girl is a bigger threat**

**Donny:Even though she's my friend Nichole told me to vote for her so...sorry-**

Po

Venus

Miley

Logan

Zack

Nichole

Donny

and Talera

Kayla and Tigress glare at eachother

The final marshmallow goes to-

**Confessional**

**Tigress:I'm definitely not going home **

**Kayla:No way I'm going home **

Tigress

Tigress:HA!

Kayla:Oh I'm not going home

Tigress:Oh yeah why not

Kayla pulls out invincibility statue

Kayla:So looks like you're going home

Tigress:I'm not going home either

Tigress pulls out another invincibility statue

Kayla:Are you serious

Chris:Wow isn't this a shocking turn of events, so that means Talera you're going home

Talera:What

Nichole smiles devilishly

**Confessional**

**Nichole:If you're asking how she's a threat well she's nice, and the power of nice is huge in this competition so that's why I need to get out all the goody-two shoes in this competition**

**Donny:Sorry Talera**

Chris:Get in the catapult

Talera gets in the catapult

Chris:Any last words

Talera:I just wanna say that aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris:Haha, how fun was that, and if you want more fun stuff tune in next time on

Total...Drama...Awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 10:It's A-maze-zing

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, we changed the game up a little bit by forming new teams and introducing the new McClain Spa Hotel, along with three Invincibility Statues. In the challenge the guys and gals wrestled in a battle royals and boy were they exciting. In the male battle royal, there were a lot of eliminations, one of which was Po eliminated Garth. Garth wasn't too happy about that and began to distract Po, which resulted in Po getting eliminated by Jack and Nickolas. Unfortunately for Garth, Po fell on top of him when he fell into the water which was hilarious. In the end Alex had won the challenge which gave Team Dominate the opportunity to spend the night in the Spa Hotel. In the girls battle royal Kayla, Tigress, and Leia dominated, eliminating most of the girls on the opposing teams. Kayla and Tigress were gonna eliminate Leia but of course started to fight and that mistake caused them to be eliminated and have The Volcan Lazers win the second part of the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Mostly everyone was going for Kayla or Tigress, but as it turns out they both had an Immunity Idol and the person going home turned out to be Talera thanks to Nichole and Donny. What will happen in this dramatic episode find out right now on

Total...Drama...Awesome!

Intro

**Spa Hotel (Night Time)**

Everyone on Team Dominate were having a great time, they had an awesome dinner and a relaxing massage and the beds felt sooooo good.

**Boys Side**

Ron:Ahh this feels so good

Christian:I know right

Garth:Yeah that challenge was super easy

Christian:Wait didn't you get eliminated

Garth:Well yeah but-

Ron:By Po

Garth:Yes but-

Mantis:And after Po got eliminated, didn't he fall on top of you

Christian:Oh dude that was so funny

Mantis:I know

Ron:You got that right

Mantis, Ron, and Christian all looked at Alex

Alex:It was pretty funny

Garth(yelling):Okay lets just stop talking about it and go to sleep

Ron:Whatever man, goodnight guys

Everyone:Goodnight

**Girls Side**

Kate:Ah this feels nice, it's better than sleeping on the ground

Tiffany:This bed feels so good

Riley:I know right

Amoly:I could get used to this

Kate:If we keep winning then we can keep living like this all season

Tiffany:Oh yeah

Riley(yawning):Well it's getting late good night girls

Everyone:Goodnight

**Confessional**

**Christian:You have no idea how great that spa hotel is, I wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life**

**Ron:Now I know how rich people live**

**Tiffany:Those beds**

**Garth:If anyone else says anything about what happened earlier, I'm gonna lose it **

The Volcan Lazers was going fine in the cabins, I mean it wasn't a good as the spa hotel but it was okay. The Freedom Fighters on the other hand, they barely slept, I mean who would considering that they had to sleep outside, it was complete torture for them.

Kayla:Man this blows, it's too cold to be sleeping outside

Tigress:We wouldn't be sleeping outside if you were a good team mate

Kayla:Why you-

Logan:Please don't start

Kayla:You know what I'm going for a walk

She leaves

Tigress:Good riddance

As Kayla was walking she heard a sound coming from a bush, she quickly grabbed a branch a tip toed to the bush. As she was nearing it she lifted her stick and prepared to swing.

?:Wait!

Kayla:Huh

Kayla stopped in her tracks and backed away.

When she did Donny and Nichole came out

Donny:What's sup

Kayla:What do you guys want

Nichole:We're here to make a proposal for you

Kayla:What kind of proposal

Nichole:You, me , and Donny in an alliance whatever you say

Kayla:What makes you think I'll join you in an alliance

Nichole:One, you don't have many allies in this game and two, if you join me then I'll make sure Tigress goes home

Kayla:And if I refuse

Nichole:Then I'll just convince everyone to vote you off the next time we lose, it probably won't be hard they already don't like you

Kayla glares at Nichole but then shrugs her shoulders

Kayla:Fine you got yourself an alliance

Nichole:Excellent

**In the morning-At the campgrounds**

Chris: Good morning everyone, hope you had a good night sleep

Everyone except for Team Dominate groaned

Chris:How was your night sleeping outside Freedom Fighters

Kayla:(Middle Finger)

Chris:Okay, and how was your Team-

Riley:Oh my gosh it was amazing, the beds felt fantastic and that food was delicious, it was like a dream come true

Chris:Alrighty then, follow me to today's challenge

Mya:Um Chris we didn't get breakfast

Chris:Very true Mya, the reason why is because you'll have to earn it in today's challenge

Zack:Ugh seriously

Chris:Yes, whichever team wins today's challenge gets a buffet that will be waiting for them inside the McClain Spa Hotel

Everyone cheers

Chris:But the losers will go hungry tonight and will sleep outside or in the cabins depending on what place they come in

**Confessional**

**Po:(Stomach Growling) I need something to eat and fast**

**Tiffany:Chris again continues to raise the stakes **

**Leia:Sure would love that buffet**

**Jahari:We so have to win this one**

Chris:Now follow me

**As they were walking**

Jahari:Hey Alex

Alex turns around and sees Jahari walking towards him

Alex:What's up man

Jahari:Nothing, but I need to talk to you

Alex:About Nichole

Jahari:Yeah

Alex:What about her

Jahari:What do you mean what about her we gotta get her out of here

Alex:How

Jahari:Well since we're on different teams that's gonna make it difficult

Alex:You're right about that

Jahari:What we need to do is exploit Nichole for the dirty backstabbing *bleep* she is

Alex:But how, her team mates may not believe us when we tell them and I not sure Mya gonna believe us either

Jahari:That's why I got this

Jahari got out a cell phone

Alex:Where did you get that

Jahari:I stole it from an intern

Alex:Nice

Jahari:I know, all we have to do is film Nichole being a *bleep* then she's out of here

Alex:You really don't like her do you

Jahari:No, no I don't

**Confessional**

**Jahari:Finally Nichole is gonna get what's coming to her**

**Alex:It's time for Nichole to go**

**Intern:Where's my phone**

After 30 minutes of walking they finally arrived at their destination

Christian:Are we there yet

Chris:As a matter of fact yes we are, behold the Amazing Maze

Camera rolls to a big *bleep* maze

Everyone's jaw drops

Chris:All you have to do is find your way through the maze, first team gets to spend the night in the Spa Hotel, second the cabins, and third outside good luck

**Freedom Fighters**

Venus:Okay so what's the plan

Tigress:I think we should split up we'll cover more ground that way

Kayla:Who died and made you-

Before she could finish her sentence, Nichole slightly hit her thigh which meant for her to stop

Kayla:Never mind

All of the Freedom Fighters except for Nichole and Kayla look surprised

**Confessional**

**Zack:...what?**

**Tigress:I surely thought she was gonna go off on me**

**Venus:I'm surprised she changed her mind**

**Logan:I saw Nichole hit Kayla's thigh and then she suddenly stopped, what's up with that**

Tigress:Me, Po, and Venus will go to the left, Donny, Nichole, and Kayla to the right, Logan, Miley and Zack, down the middle

Everyone:Okay

Logan:Actually I think I'll go by myself

He runs off into the maze

Tigress:Okay then well let's go

They head off into the maze

**Volcan Lazers**

They see the Freedom Fighters go into the maze in different groups

Leo:Hey they got the right idea we should split up

Jack:Alright, Nickolas, Leia, Mya, Jahari and I will go right the rest go left

Everyone:Okay

Team Dominate also followed this example with Ron, Riley, Tiffany, Mantis, and Amoly going down the middle and Alex, Kate, Garth, Christian, and Maria, going diagonally to the right

**In the Maze**

People were beginning to feel frustrated because they couldn't find a way out of the maze

Christian:Anyone else getting super annoyed by this maze

Garth:You're telling me how much longer until we find the end of this maze

Alex:I don't know but-

They hear rustling in the bushes. They turn around to see Tigress, Kayla, and Venus walking out

Venus:Hey guys

Christian:Hey

Leia:What are you guys doing here

Tigress:Well we were trying to find a way out, we found a trap door in the maze, we entered it and it led us here

Maria:Oh okay

Po:Hey since we're all here how bout we work together

Christian:Hey yeah let's work together

Venus:Why not

Alex:Alright lets go

After they spent some moments trying to find a way out they came upon a sign that said "The way out"

Christian:Well this is convenient

Venus:Should we follow it, knowing Chris he's probably lying

Kate:It's the only lead we got got so I say we follow-

They hear someone coming

Donny:I'm telling you this is the way out

Kayla:It better be

Donny:It is okay

They see everyone standing there

Donny:Hey guys

Po:What's sup

Nichole:Is this the way out

Alex:I don't know there's a sign here that says the way out what do you think

Alex and Nichole glare at each other

Christian:Okay then well we're gonna go and win so see ya

The members of Team Dominate leave

Tigress:Come on guys

The rest follow except for Nichole and Kayla

Nichole:Kayla would you mind taking the sign down any chance we could have of ruining the other teams chances of winning we have to take it

Kayla:Sure

Kayla takes the sign down

Nichole:Cool lets go

They leave, but unbeknownst to them Jahari was hiding behind a bush filming everything

Jahari:Gotcha

**Confessional**

**Jahari:Say goodbye Nichole**

Logan:Hey Jahari what are you doing

Jahari jumps around startled

Jahari:Oh hey Logan I was just...I..uh-

Logan:You were recording Nichole weren't you

Jahari:How'd you know

Logan:Well for one I saw you recording

Jahari:Oh

Logan:But hey I'm not gonna stop you from showing everyone else how much of a *bleep* she is

Jahari:Sweet

Logan:Now lets go

**2 Hours later**

Everyone was either starting to get worried or get annoyed

Christian:Man where are they

Logan whispers to Jahari

Logan:Might be a good time to show that video

Jahari:Maybe you're right

Jahari puts his hands in his pocket but didn't feel anything

Jahari:Wait what

Logan:What is it

Jahari:I can't find it

Logan:What do you mean you can't find it

Jahari:I mean it's missing

Logan:Well where could it be

Jahari:I don't know

Nichole smiles evilly to herself

**Confessional**

**Nichole:*Holding up the cell phone* Ah Jahari you almost ruined my chances of a million dollars but no matter what you do I'll always find a way around you**

After a while some people managed to find the way out even though Kayla had taken the sign down

Chris:Mostly everyone has made it out of the maze with the exception of Zack, Miley, Ron, Riley, Tiffany, Amoly, Mantis, Todd, Lily, Monkey, Leo, and April

As soon as he said that Ron, Riley, Tiffany, Amoly, and Mantis exited the maze

Chris:But the rest of Team Dominate is now here so that means they once again win the challenge

Team Dominate cheers

Chris:It's down to the Freedom Fighters and The Volcan Lazers who will be sleeping outside I wonder

**1 hour later**

It was getting dark and everyone felt tired, and the fact that they didn't eat anything all day didn't help

Christian:Ugh how much longer

Ron:I don't know but

Nickolas:Hey I see someone coming

Everyone got up and waited to see who would come out. It turned out to be Zack and Miley, shortly after followed the rest of the Volcan Lazers

Chris:And the Freedom Fighters won't be sleeping outside tonight because they managed to come in second place

Freedom Fighters cheers

Jahari:Dammit

Jack walks over to Leo

Jack:Hey dude what took you guys so long

Leo:We came upon two paths and we didn't kow which way to go so we went left but we should've gone right

Christian over hears their conversation and walks over to them

Christian:But how is that possible there was a sign that said this is the way out

Leo:No there wasn't

Nichole smiles evilly and walks over to them

Nichole:Hey guys might be a good time to show you this

She takes out the cellphone and shows a video where it shows Jahari taking down the sign and running away

Volcan Lazers:WHAT!?

They all turn to face Jahari who has a confused look on his face

Jahari:What

Nickolas:Perhaps you can explain-

Nickolas takes the phone from Nichole

Nickolas:This

He shows Jahari the video. Jahari looks shocked and looks angrily over to Nichole who waves at him, he then turns back to Nickolas

Jahari:Listen Nickolas you don't understand-

Nickolas:Shut up dude you cost the challenge and you're gonna be going home tonight

He storms off

Jahari:But-

Mya:I thought you were a good guy

Everyone else on his team walks away

Jahari:Crap

Jahari glares at Nichole. She's just standing their smiling

**Confessional**

**Nichole:That's one less problem to deal with goodbye Jahari**

**At Elimination Ceremony**

Chris:Volcan Lazers I'm not gonna waste your time so lets get this over with shall we, marshmallows go to-

April

Jack

Mya

Leia

Todd

Lily

Leo

and Monkey

Jahari and Nickolas this is the last marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nickolas

Jahari:(Sign)I knew it

Jahari walks over to the catapult and gets in it

Chris:Any last words

Jahari:Guys whatever you do don't trust-

Aaaaaaaaahhhhh

Chris:Well looks like he won't get to say anything after all, what a dramatic episode huh and if you want more drama keep tuning in to-

Total...Drama...Awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**I noticed i made a mistake. In chapter 3 april found out that donny had a crush on her, but in chapter eight i think is when Nichole forces Donny into an alliance or else she would tell April that he likes her. And i can't go back and edit it because the lifespan expired so instead of that story line go with Nichole telling donny that she would get april's team mates to vote her off if he didn't make an alliance with her.**

Episode 11: Hang on for your life

Chris:Previously on Total Drama Awesome, alot of things exciting happened, Kayla joined Nichole and Donny's alliance, Logan found out Nichole was evil, Nichole and Kayla sabotaged the challenge, and Jahari went home because of a video that Nichole showed the Volcan Lazers which showed Jahari taking down the sign that said "The way out", I don't know how she managed to do that but man it was amusing, and if you want to keep being amused then get ready for some of Total...Drama...Awesome

**Intro**

-Flashback-

Nichole is seen going into a camera room

Nichole:This is what happens when you try to vote me off

She connects the phone to a USB and edits it out

Jahari:Hmm let me take this sign down so that no one else can find the way out

He takes the sign down

End of Video

Nichole laughs evilly

**In the morning**

In the McClain Spa Hotel, Team Dominate is eating until they pass out

Christian:Oh my god this is so good

Tiffany:You're telling me

Mantis:Even Po can't cook food this good (Burps)

Christian:Nice one

Riley:Eww

Mantis:What

Amoly:That was so gross, besides this is how you do it (Burps)

Ron:Oh come on that was nothing (Burps)

Christian:My turn

Christian burps so loud that it echoed through out the island. Everyone is shocked

Mantis:(Clap,Clap) Bravo, magnificent

Everyone (Except for Riley, Maria, and Kate) claps

**Confessional**

**Maria:What is with these people**

**Mantis:Wow the only person that burps louder than that is Po**

**Riley:So gross**

**Christian:I am champion**

**In the mess hall**

Everyone on the Volcan Lazers is super tired because they had to sleep outside

Volcan Lazers:(Groan)

Leia:I am so tired

Nickolas:Join the club

April is scratching her head

Lily:Um April, why are you scratching your head

April:I don't know why my hair is so itchy it's like they're bugs in it

A roach climbs out of April's hair

April:Ewww

Mya:We've got to win the next challenge and get into that spa hotel

Nickolas:Yeah no kidding

**Freedom** **Fighters** **Table**

Logan is staring at Nichole and Kayla

Po:Hey Logan what are you staring at

Logan motions over to Nichole and Kayla

Po:Oh them

Logan:Hey Po, do you think that Nichole is evil

Po:Why do you ask that

Logan:Because yesterday I saw her and Kayla take down the sign that said the way out and she framed Jahari for it, which is why he got eliminated

Po:WHAT! Jahari got eliminated

Logan:Yes but you wouldn't know that because you went to sleep right after the challenge

-Flashback-

**Boys** **Cabin**

Zack:(walking into the cabin) Well at least we won't have to sleep outside

Logan:Yeah I guess that's a good thing

Donny:Hey guys you wanna go see who gets eliminated

Logan:Sure why not, you coming Po

Po:(Yawn) No thanks guys I think I'm gonna (Snoooooore)

Zack:Okay then let's go

-End of flashback-

Po:Oh yeah, well I personally didn't see anything but Alex and Jahari said she is and I trust them so yeah I guess

Logan continues to stare at Nichole and Kayla

Po:Hey dude follow me

Logan:Why

Po:Just come on

Logan follows Po outside behind a cabin and finds Alex

Logan:What's this all about guys

Po:Well we were trying to figure out a plan to expose Nichole for what she really is

Alex:But progress is a little slow

Logan:Oh so you guys haven't come up with anything yet

Alex:No

All three guys are just standing there, trying to come up with a plan. After a few moments of silence, Logan had an idea

Logan:Guys I have an idea

Po:What is it

Logan:So I was thinking that after the challenge I could go to the main control room and find the footage of all the things Nichole has don and show it to everyone and she won't suspect anything because she probably doesn't know that I know that she's evil

Po:Sounds like a plan

Alex:Alrighty then, we're finally gonna expose Nichole for the traitor she is

**Confessional**

**Logan:This plan is fool proof**

**Po:NICHOLE IS ABOUT TO FEEL THE THUNDAA!**

**Alex:This plan better work**

Chris over intercom:Okay campers report to the docks and with your bathing suits, pronto

**At the Docks**

Chris:Okay campers today's challenge will test your wil, your strength, and how much pain you can take. Over there we have 28 platforms above the water, each of you will stand on one and when I say go, you will grab on to one of the handles above you, if you fall you're out

Todd:Alright seems simple enough

Chris:Oh and there might be a few surprises in the water so watch out for that

Todd:Of course

Chris:Get moving

**On the Platforms**

Chris:Ready...Set...GO!

Chris pulls a lever and the platforms fall off. Almost everyone scrambled for the handles, trying to hang on for their life

Chris:This challenge is officially started

Monkey:Ha, you call this a challenge I bet no ones gonna fall off

Logan falls off and almost gets eaten by a shark

Monkey:Nevermind

Chris:And Logan's the first one out

Logan:I'm gonna go dry off

Chris:Alright whatever

He walks off

-10 minutes later-

Chris:Okay since no one seems to be getting out, I feel we need to bring in the big guns

Chef brings in a machine gun filled with all kinds of stuff

Chris:Fire away Chef

Zack:Oh crap

*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*

Everyone:Ahhhhhhh

**Master Control room**

Logan:Ok let's do this

Computer:Please enter password

Logan:Seriously ok think of passwords Chris would come up with um...hair gel?

*Buzzer*

Logan:Total Drama

*Buzzer*

Computer:Hint is family

Logan...Really

**At the docks**

Chris:So far Po, Miley, Venus, Zack, Donny, Riley, Tiffany, Mantis, Christian, Amoly, Mya, April, Lily, and Todd have gotten out and we only have thirteen to go

Maria:Ugh my arms hurt

Ron:Well just hold

Maria:Ahhhh

Maria falls in and gets stung by and eel

Chris:Oooh that's gotta hurt, Maria's out

Alex:Dammit

Chris:Let's make this move a little faster, fire again chef

Ron:Not again

*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang*

Everyone:Ahhh

Garth:Ow, oh come on this is totally *crunch*

Garth gets hit in the kiwis with a baseball

Everyone:Oooh

Chris:Ouch, that was awesome

Garth weakly:No it wasn't

He gets bitten by a piranha

**Master Control room**

Logan:OH MY GOD!Are you serious, ok is it cousin*buzzer*aunt*buzzer*uncle*buzzer*son*buzzer*daughter*buzzer*third cousin twice removed...*buzzer*Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Logan gets a chair a smashes the computer with it

Computer:Password accepted-I love my mommy

...

Logan:Are you *bleep*-

**At the docks**

Chris:We're down to the final three, Tigress, Alex, and Monkey

Monkey:I can hang here all day

Chris:Oh really, well I think it's time for another round of feel the pain

Chef fires once again and Monkey gets hit with a book and falls

Chris:And there he goes, it is now a grudge match between Tigress and Alex

Alex and Tigress glare at each other

Christian:Looks like we're gonna be here awhile

-30 minutes later-(Chris fell asleep)

**Confessional**

**Zack:O my god hurry up**

**Tiffany:This is taking forever**

**Leia:I am so bored**

**Garth:Would someone just fall already**

Nichole:Kayla get a rock

Kayla:Okay

Nichole:Donny distract all the other campers

Donny:Ugh fine

Donny stood behind everyone

Donny:Hey everyone

Everyone looked at Donny

Donny:Watch this

Donny started to dance(even tho he can't dance tho) and everyone started laughing

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Um okay**

**Christian:If only I had my phone**

**Zack:Dude can't dance**

While everyone was distracted, Nichole nodded at Kayla and she threw a rock at Alex

Alex:OW!

He fell

Chris(Just waking up):How long was I out, oh looks like Alex is out the freedom fighters win

Freedom Fighters cheer

Alex gets angry and stomps over to Nichole

Alex:Why did you do that

Nichole:I didn't do anything

Alex:Oh yeah right you're the one that told Kayla to throw that rock at me

Nichole:That's ridiculous

Alex;Oh don't play that bull*bleep* with me

Kayla:What are you gonna do about it kitty cat

Alex:I'm gonna kick your *bleep* that's what I'm gonna do I don't care that you're a girl

Jack walks up and separates

Jack:Guys chill out, fighting won't accomplish anything (sign) look Alex I know you're mad about losing but blaming Nichole and Kayla isn't the answer

Alex:I'm not blaming anyone because I know she did it, her, Kayla, and Donny

Leo:Donny really, I find that hard to believe

April:Yeah Donny would never do anything like that

Logan:He's telling the truth

Everyone turned to Logan who was bringing in a Tv

Monkey:Where'd you get that

Logan:That doesn't matter, what matters is that Alex is telling the truth

Christian:What are you talking about

Logan:Everyone please direct your attention to the Tv

Logan turns on the Tv

Kayla:Oh crap

Tv is showing all the bad things Nichole has done but for the saving of time I'm just gonna list them

Tricked Nickolas

Shooting Humphrey and Donny and got Humphrey eliminated

Manipulating Donny

Made an alliance with Kayla

Interfered with the challenge

Got Jahari eliminated

Told Kayla to throw a rock at Alex

Everyone glared at Nichole, Kayla, and Donny

Nickolas:You *bleep*

April:Donny how could you

Donny:Nichole threatened to eliminate you if I didn't make an alliance with her I didn't know what to do

Leo:It's cool bro

Jack:Nichole why

Nichole:It's very simple really I'm willing to do anything to win

Kate:Oh you are so dead

Kate was about to beat up Nichole but Chris stopped them

Chris:As much as I would like to see Kate rip Nichole apart, we don't have the time

Christian:Boooooo

Chris:And unfortunately the Freedom Fighters won the challenge, so Nichole or Kayla won't be going home tonight

Kate:Grrrrrrrrrrr

**Confessional**

**Kate:I'm personally gonna make sure she gets eliminated **

**Nickolas:They're going down**

**Mya:I thought she was my friend but I guess I was wrong**

**April:They're gonna pay**

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Okay Volcan Lazers lets this over with *clears throat* marshmallows go to

Jack

Nickolas

Leia

Mya

April

Lily

and Todd

Leo and Monkey this is the last marshmallow of the evening and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MONKEY!

Everyone:What!

Chris:Time to go Leo

Leo:Wait what

Todd:Dude what the heck

Leo gets in the catapult

Chris:Goodbye

Leo:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Flashback-

**Confessional**

**Nichole:This Donny is what happens when you betray me**

**Nichole takes out the ballots and puts her own in**

**Nichole:You're lucky I didn't choose April**

-End of flashback-


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12:Fear is the best medicine

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the teams had to hang for their over a pool of sharks, piranhas, eels, and a few other surprises. Logan got out on purpose, but only did that so he could find incriminating footage of Nichole. In the end, it was down to Alex and Tigress but Nichole ordered Donny to distract the other campers which allowed Kayla to throw a rock at Alex and caused him to fall off. Just when it was starting to get good Logan came in with a Tv and showed everyone the footage of Nichole doing her dastardly deeds. Even though many people wanted to get her off the island, Team Volcan Lazer had lost the challenge so they had to vote someone off. In the end, it was Leo who got booted off thanks to Nichole. Wow this show just keeps getting better and better, and if you want it to be amazing then tune into this brand new episode of Total Drama Awesome.

**Intro**

**Night Time-Spa Hotel**

Donny:Wait what

Po:Yeah dude Leo got voted off

Donny:But why

Logan:I don't know

Donny is lost in thought trying to figure out why his brother was eliminated

Zack:Sorry man

Donny has a look of sadness on his face

Po:Dude don't worry about it, I'm sure they voted him for a reason

Donny:Yeah I guess

**In the morning-Campgrounds**

Chris:Good morning campers everyone slept sweetly

Maria:Donny and Nickolas were arguing all night

Chris:Well I hope you're ready for today's challenge then

Kate:What is it this time

Chris:You're all gonna be participating in a challenge that will undoubtedly, scare you to pieces

Logan:How's that

Chris:Today's challenges will be all about your fears

Everyone:(Gasps)

**Confessional **

**Po:Uh oh**

**Tiffany:This is gonna be fun**

**Alex:Is he serious**

**Zack:Oh crap**

Chris:First we're gonna start with...Christian

Christian:Oh fudge

Chris:Everyone follow me

They all follow Chris outside of a cave

Chris:So turns out Christian's fear Is one of the most common, arachnephobia. Inside this cave is a dozen spiders that could potentially kill you

Christian:Wait what

Chris:Don't worry they'll only bite if they're startled. Christian you're challenge is to go inside this cave and bring me back a spider unharmed, once you do that you'll earn a point for your team

Christian:Wait how am I supposed to see in there, it's too dark

Chris:That's your problem

Christian:No way I can't do this

Chris:You have all the time in the world Christian, just make sure you do this in 10 minutes or less

Christian:Are you kidding me

Chris:No I'm Chris (Drum beat) so you better hurry

Christian:Lord please

Christian enters the cave

Chris:While we're waiting, we should go ahead and do another challenge and the lucky participant is...Zack

Zack:Crap

Chris:Zack has a fear of Bears, so you have to go inside a bear cave and give that bear a purple nurple, all while blindfolded

Zack:Seriously

Chris:Yes, if you do it your team gets a point

Zack:Where am I supposed to find a bear

Chris:That's your problem and to prove that you actually did it-

Chris tosses Zack a camera

Chris:You have to take a picture of you giving the purple nurple

Zack:This blows

He walks off

Monkey:At least he doesn't have to deal with spiders

Chris:Speaking of which, Christian only has five minutes left

Alex:He better hurry

Christian:Aaaaaahhhh

Christian runs out of the cave with a spider on his head

Christian:Get it off me, get it off me

Christian keeps running around in a panic until Leia comes up to him a slaps him

Christian:Thanks

Christian falls down and the spider lands in Chris' hands

Chris:Well this spider looks unharmed, unlike Christian, Team Dominate gets a point

Team Dominate:Yes

Chris:Let's all head back to camp, it's time for another fear challenge

**In the forest**

Zack was walking in the forest scared for his life. As he was walking, he heard a twig snap behind and spun around and took a picture. It turned out to be a bunny. Zack groaned

Zack:This is so bogus

**Confessional **

**Zack:This is seriously messed up, why would anyone even make these challenges, I am so not looking forward to getting mauled by a bear, but it is a million dollars so I guess I should suck it up**

Zack continues to walk for a few minutes until he finally finds a cave. He looks nervous

Zack:OK let's do this

He walks in the cave and finds a bear

Zack(Trembling):Okay , I'm just gonna give you a little-

Bear:Raaaaaaaawrrr

Zack:Aaaaaahhhh

Zack runs out the cave

Zack:This is gonna be really hard

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Next on our list is...Po

Po:Let's do this

Chris:All you have to do is have someone tie you up-

Po:Okay

Chris:And you have to watch-

Po:Watch what

Chris:Let me finish. You have to watch as everyone else eats-

Chris pulls a tarp off a table and reveals a ton of delicious food

**Confessional**

**Christian:That looks so good**

**Tiffany:He's finally serving us real food**

**Kayla:About time**

**Nickolas:Thank you Lord**

**Amoly:That food looks amazing, I feel sorry for Po though**

Everyone was eating the awesome food. They had Spaghetti, French Fries, Tacos, Chicken, Water-melone, they had everything. Tigress did tie up Po though,but after only a few minutes, he was starting to crack

Po:(Struggling to get out of the ropes) I must have that food

Logan:Don't worry big guy, if it makes you feel any better, this food isn't that good anyway

Donny:What are you talking about, this food is delicious

Logan:Ssshhh, I'm trying to make him chill out

Donny:Oh

Po:I can't take it (voice getting deeper) any more (growls)

Po's eyes turned green and he snapped the ropes and ran towards the food

Christian:Oh *bleep*

Everyone moved out of the way as Po jumped on the table for the food and he ate it all

Po:(Burps) Ohhhhh, my stomach

...

Logan:Well god damn

Chris:Looks like Po couldn't stay away from the food for long, the Freedom Fighters don't get a point

Freedom Fighters:Oh come on/Seriously/So not cool

**At a cave**

Zack:Aaaahhh

Zack got thrown out the cave once again and it looked like he had been mauled. He got up trying to figure out how he was going to get that picture. Suddenly he remembered something.

Zack:Aha

**Campgrounds**

Po is recovering from his...melt down

Po:(Burps) Ooooohhhh

Logan:Walk it off buddy, just walk it off

Chris:Alright, now that that's over, time for the next challenge

Everyone:(Groan)

Chris:Yeah yeah, any ways next is-

Zack:Chris I got the picture

Chris:Really?

Zack:Yeah look

Zack shows Chris a picture of him giving a purple nurple to a bear

Chris:Well that's both suprising and disturbing but what ev's , the Freedom Fighters gets a point

Freedom Fighters:Yes

Chris:On to the next-

(I am not doing all of these people's challenges so I'm just gonna say who won)

Chris:And with that, the final score is Freedom Fighters-6, Team Dominate-4,and Volcanic Lazers-5, the Freedom Fighters win the challenge

Freedom Fighters:(Cheer)

Chris:The Volcan Lazers are in second and in last Team Dominate

Team Dominate:(Complains)

Chris:Freedom Fighters, the spa hotel is yours, Volcan Lazers enjoy your cabins, and Team Dominate figure out who you're gonna vote off and meet at the campfire in one hour.

Riley is taking a walk through the forest when she here's someone talking behind a bush, gets behind a tree and listens

Kayla:So who's going next

Nichole:I Was thinking we get Jack out, I know he's my family but in this game you have to do anything to win

Riley steps a little closer to hear better but accidentally steps I a twig and gasps

Kayla:What was that

Riley turns and runs but not before Nichole and Kayla saw a glimpse of her

Kayla:Was that Riley, do you think she heard us

Nichole:Not sure, but just in case she did, I know how to deal with her

**Confessional**

**Riley:I've got to tell the others**

**Nichole:No way is Riley ruining my plans, I'm already in trouble enough as it is. If I want to survive any further in this competition, I have to get everyone to trust me**

Riley is running quickly to her teammates

Riley:GUYS!GUYS!, I've got something to tell you

Chriatian:What is it

Riley:I saw Nichole and Kayla talking about-

Zack:Hey guys you might wanna come check this out

Team Dominate follows Zack into one of the cabins where some members of the Freedom Fighters and Volcan Lazera are also present

Logan:We know who got Leo eliminated

Riley:Who

Logan:You

Riley:WHAT!

Logan:Nichole called us in here and said she found these in your bag

Logan shows Riley the voting ballots from yesterday

Riley:Wait a minute, you think I did this

Donny:Why would you do this Riley

Riley:I didn't do it, and you said Nichole found it, first of all what was she doing in my bags in the first place, and two you really believe her after all she's done

Todd:She does make a good case

Nichole:guys look, I know what I did was wrong and I'm truly sorry, I know it was cruel and evil. But I want to try and redeem myself and hopefully earn your forgiveness

...

Christian:Wow, that was some sweet crap right there

Jack:Of course we'll forgive you

Nichole:Thank you

Riley:Come on guys, Donny I-

Donny:Don't talk to me

Garth:Don't worry, we'll deal with her at the campfire ceremony

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Team Dominate, didn't expect you to be here tonight, but hey this game is full of surprises, am I right

(cricket sound)

Chris:Anywaaaaays, you know how this works so let's get this started first marshmallow goes to-

Ron

Tiffany

Christian

Alex

Kate

Garth

Amoly

Maria

and Mantis

Riley looks to see that Chris' plate is empty

Chris:Sorry Riley, you're done

Riley:(Sign) I knew it, well guys looks like this is it, Tiffany I hope you win

Tiffany:Bye sis, no offense right

Riley:Right, and guys no matter what Nichole says don't trust her, I didn't get Leo kicked off

Garth:Yeah whatever, bye bye

Riley signs once again and gets into the catapult

Chris:See ya

He pulls lever

Riley:Aaaaaaahhhhhh

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Sorry Riley, nothing personal, I just wanna win, can't have you ruining that**

**Po:Dude, this is crazy but I pretty sure Riley was telling the truth. She seemed really sincere and Nichole hasn't really proven herself to be trustworthy**

**Alex:I knew Nichole was lying, but I couldn't risk telling everyone or else Nichole would've targeted me too and probably would've gotten me eliminated**

**Logan:Nichole was definitely lying so I'm-**

**Po:Gonna make sure-**

**Alex:She gets-**

**Logan/Po/Alex:ELIMINATED!**


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 13:Jumping for money

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers had to complete challenges that dealt with their deepest darkest fears. While some cried like little babies and chickened out, some actually faced their fears and completed their challenges. To make a long story short, the Freedom Fighters won, the Volcan Lazers got in second place, and Team Dominate ended up in last. While Riley was taking a walk in the forest she overheard Nichole and Kayla's plan to vote out Jack and quickly ran to tell her teammates, but not before Kayla and Nichole saw her. Right before Riley was about to tell her team, Zack came and got them and led them to one of the cabins where Nichole "supposedly" found the voting ballots from the day before in Riley's bag. Riley tried to explain that she didn't do anything and that Nichole had something to do with this, but Nichole's "I'm Sorry" speech got the better of everyone. At the campfire ceremony, Riley ended up going home. This show just keeps getting better and better, who will be going home tonight on this new episode of Total Drama Awesome!

**Intro**

**Spa Hotel-Ladies Room**

Venus:That was intense what happened earlier right

Miley:Right

Nichole:Totally, and thanks again for giving another chance guys

Venus:Of course

Miley looks around

Miley:Uh girls, where are Tigress and Kayla

Venus:They aren't really the girly type

Nichole:True true but-

Nichole looks in her bag to find her conditioner missing

Nichole:Where is it

Miley:Where is what

Nichole:My conditioner

Venus:Where did you last have

Nichole:In my bag

Venus:Don't worry, you'll find it eventu-

Venus looks to see that her bandanna is missing

Venus:Yo, where is my bandanna

Miley:You mean that thing you put on your face

Venus:Yeah

Miley:I have no ide-

Miley looks in her bag

Miley:Okay who took my lotion

Donny(Peeking into the ladies room):Have you guys seen my staff,I can't find it anywhere

Nichole:How come your stuff is missing

Venus:I don't know

Miley:Maybe there's a thief

Nichole:Maybe,but we can't go asking around asking who took our stuff, we could alert the thief

Venus:So how are we gonna find out who's stealing our stuff

Nichole:I don't know, I'll have to think

**Confessional**

**Nichole is shown with Miley's lotion, Venus' bandanna, Donny's staff, and Her conditioner**

**Nichole:Yeah, I stole this stuff, who did you expect, it wasn't easy, they hardly leave these things, and me stealing my own conditioner was just for show**

**Dining Hall-Team Dominate Table**

Christian:Oh man, sleeping outside was not enjoyable, my back is hurting

Christian is trying to fix his back when he hears something snap and goes stiff

Christian:Oh crap

He falls over

Christian:OW!

**Volcan Lazers Table**

Nickolas sees Christian fall over

Nickolas:At least we didn't have to sleep outside

Leia:True but I would've preferred to win, those cabins are busted

Jack:Just be thankful that we didn't sleep outside

Leia:Yeah whatever

All of the sudden, Chris jumps in with his feet hanging from a bungee cord

Chris:Greeting campers

Mya:Why are you hanging upside down

Chris:Because this is a foreshadow to your challenge, can you guess what it is

Zack(Sarcastically):Is it a fairy tale princess challenge

Chris:No, you will be jumping from bungee cords

Everyone(Unenthusiastic):Yay

Chris:Get the Freedom Fighters and meet at the top of the cliff

Maria:What cliff?

Chris:That cliff

Camera rolls to a cliff that seems to 1,000 feet high

Maria:Oh that cliff

Ron:How come no one ever noticed that

Tiffany:No idea

**Atop the cliff**

Chris:Okay, for today's challenge you will be bungee jumping from this cliff into the lake, as you can see down there are boxes that contain certain items. Most of them contain nasty surprises, but three of them contain immunity passes that will determine wether you get first, second, or third place. Your task is to jump down and grab a box for your team. Everyone clear

Everyone:Yeah/Pretty much/Sure

Chris:Now everyone pick who you wanna go first

**5 minutes later**

Chris:Okay, jumping first will be Tigress, Kate, and Jack. All of you attach these bungee cords to your feet

They attach it to their feet

Chris:Alright, competitors ready

They nod

Chris:Aaaannnddd...GO!

They jump

**Confessional**

**Tigress:This challenge was so easy, I have experience with type of stuff, only I never have a bungee cord**

**Kate:I wonder if Chris knows that if we die that he'll get killed by our parents, especially my mom**

They make their way down and each grab a box and get yanked back to the top, hitting the ground hard when they landed

Kate:Ow, I think my butt is broken

Jack:You're telling me

Tigress:Let's just see what's inside

Tigress opens her box to see a bomb with a five second timer on it

Tigress:Oh no

The bomb blows up and Tigress goes flying down the cliff

Kayla laughs

Mya:You think she's okay

Po:It's Tigress, I'm sure she'll be fine

**Confessional**

**Tigress appears with a broken arm**

**Kayla:That was so funny**

Jack and Kate give each other a worried look

Chris:Any time now guys

Jack:I'll go first

Jack cautiously opens his box and is stunned

Jack:Well how about that

Jack pulls out an invincibility pass for 1st place

Nickolas:That was pretty easy

Jack:Yeah, too easy

Jack looks at the pass more carefully and once he looks on the back he see's a sentence that say "Fake invincibility pass"

Jack:It's fake

Leia:Wait what

Chris:Oh, did I mention that some invincibility passes are fake

Todd:Yes, yes you did

Kate:Well, I guess it's my turn

Kate opens her box to see-

Kate:(Gasps)

Garth:Well what is it

Kate:Nothing, there's nothing in here

Ron:Seriously

**Confessional**

**Kate is holding an immunity idol**

**Kate:I can't believe I got the last one, this is so great**

Chris:Let's move on to the next victims

Kayla, Ron, and Nickolas jump. Kayla's box contained a Jack in a box, Ron's box contained a boxing glove, to which he got knocked out by, and Nickolas' box contained a electric eel, and he got shocked

Chris:Awesome, next

Logan:I'll go

He jumps down

Leia:Me too

She jumps

Garth:I think I should go next

Mantis:No, let me go

Garth:Are you sure

Mantis:Totally

Garth:Okay then

Mantis:Let's do this

Mantis jumps...without the bungee cord

Mantis:Aaaahhhh

Mantis faceplanted in the water just as Logan and Leia were coming back up

Everyone:Oooooooohhhhh

**Confessional**

**Christian:Sssssssss**

**Zack:Ouch**

**Nickolas:That had to hurt**

**Garth:I knew I should've went**

**Maria:I've never seen anyone faceplant like that**

**Leia:I'd hate to be him right now**

**Mantis appears with the front side of his body covered in red and he falls over**

**At the bottom of the cliff**

An ambulance comes and takes Mantis away... on a mini-size stretcher

Ambulance:(Sirens blair)

Po:Will he be okay

Chris:Not sure, he faceplanted really hard, and he's substained many internal and physical injuries due to that landing, and because of this he will not be participating in the competition any longer

Venus:It's that bad

Chris:Yes

**Confessional **

**Monkey:Oh man**

**April:Poor Mantis**

**Garth:I feel bad for Mantis,, but as long as it wasn't me I'm good**

Chris:Let's continue shall we

Lily:After what just happened, you still want us to keep doing this

Chris:Yep, chop chop

**Back at the top**

Chris:Next is Po, Maria, and Mya, and make sure you hook the bungee cords to your legs so you won't end up like Mantis

They hooked it

Chris:GO!

Chris blows horn and they jump. Maria and Mya both grabbed a box and went back to the top while Po...was left dangling above the water

Po:Uh can someone help me

Monkey:You should definitely lay off those cookies

**Confessional**

**Po is eating a jar of cookies**

**Po:I can't help it, cookies are delicious**

Zack:Hey Po, did the blood start rushing to your head yet

Venus hits him

Zack:Ow what

Venus:Be quiet, Po can you reach a box

Po:I think so

Po tries to get a box that is a few feet away from him

Po(straining):I can't reach

Po farts

Everyone:Eww\Come on\Seriously

Po signs, but then his rope started to break and he fell

Po:Aahh

Po gets up from below the water and looks over to see the box and swims over to it, gets it, and opens it

Miley:What is it

Po:It's an immunity pass for 1st place

Freedom Fighters cheer

Logan:Wait, wait, wait see if it's legit

Po:Oh yeah right

Po turns the pass around and it said "Immunity Pass"

Po:It is

Chris:The Freedom Fighters win again

Freedom Fighters cheer

Chris:Other teams you better hurry up

Maria and Mya open their boxes and confetti pops out

Maria:Really

April:I'll go

Tiffany:Me too

They both jump, grab boxes. come back up, and open them

...

...

...

Chris:The Volcan Lazers are in second place

Volcan Lazers cheer

**Confessional**

**April:Awesome, we won again, well granted we got second place but still**

**Garth:First we lose Mantis, then we lose the challenge...COME ON!**

**Spa Hotel**

Po is frantically looking for something

Donny:Um Po, what are you looking for

Po:My secret stash

Donny:Secret stash of what

Po:Food

Zack:For real

Po:YES!It was here when I left this morning

Donny:Why is everyone's stuff missing

Zack:Yeah, I can't even find my phone

Amoly walks in

Amoly:Hey guys

Everyone:Hey

Amoly:I'm just here to get the rest of my stuff

Nichole:Oh is this your bag

Amoly:Yes

Nichole picks up Amoly's bag but accidentally on purpose tripped and everyone's stuff fell out

Everyone:(Gasps)

Logan:Looks like we found where everyone's stuff went

Po:Amoly, you stole this stuff

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I have no problems with Amoly, but I had no time to place the stuff inside my team or another teams bag. I notices that here was a bag by my bed and I looked inside it and found out it was Amoly's, so I just slipped our stuff in her bag. No offense Amoly, it's just business**

**Outside**

Amoly:Guys you got to listen to me, I was framed

Kayla:Yeah right, you're getting a beatdown

Tigress:Back off Kayla-

Garth:Ladies, ladies, this is our teammate, and we'll deal with her tonight

Everyone walks off and Amoly signs

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:You all cast your votes and made your decision, come up and grab a marshmallow once I call your name

Alex

Kate

Christian

Maria

Ron

Garth

and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiffany

Amoly:(Sign)Man, oh well I'll see you later guys

Christian:See ya

Amoly gets in the catapult

Chris:Later

Chris pulls lever

Amoly:Aaaaahhhh

Chris:It seems the nice people are the ones that are getting voting off, will anymore nice people get eliminated, will anyone bust Nichole once again, and will this show ever stop getting any funnier, find out next time on

Total...Drama...Awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 14:Most boring/exciting scavenger hunt ever

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers had to bungee jump from a 1,000 foot high cliff to retrieve boxes filled with awesome surprises. Many felt hard for the challenge, and in Mantis' case, literally so, resulting in his immediate elimination due to injury. After Po jumped from the cliff he didn't come back up, for...weight issues, but it worked out for him because he grabbed a box that had an immunity pass for 1st place inside it. Later on, the Volacn Lazers got a pass for second place, leaving Team Dominate in last place once again. Back in the Spa Hotel, everyone was trying to figure out who was taking their stuff. Amoly had walked in to get her bag and Nichole was about to give it to her when she accidentally on purpose tripped, revealing everyone's stolen stuff, putting Amoly in blame when it was really Nichole who done it. At the campfire ceremony, Amoly went home. Nichole is just dominating this game, will anyone take her down, and who will be voted off next on Total...Drama...Awesome

**Intro**

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Alright guys, today you will be partaking in a scavenger hunt

Tiffany(Sarcastically):Wow a scavenger hunt, I'm really excited to be in a scavenger hunt

Chris:Oh Tiffany, so sarcastic, but scavenger hunts are actually quite fun if you think about it

Zack:Actually no there not, I participated in a scavenger hunt when I was a kid and it sucked

Chris:Well this scavenger hunt is a little different from most, for starts the item you are hunting is each other

Alex:What?

Chris:Yep, two people for each team will go into the woods and it is up to there team to find them

Lily:So who's going into the forest

Chris:That's for you guys to decide

Nichole:I'll go for my time

Kayla:I'll g-

Logan:I'll go too

**Confessional**

**Alex:I had this idea for Logan to stay as close to Nichole as possible and this challenge was just perfect for that plan**

**Logan:Alex had this idea where he thought I should stay as close to Nichole as possible to make sure she doesn't, you know , do anything bad**

**Nichole:That's strange, Logan has never wanted anything to do with me before, what is he up to**

Christian:I'm in

Maria:Me too

Chris:Okay and Volcan Lazers

Nickolas/Mya:I'll go

Nickolas/Mya(nervously):Oh sorry/Did you want to go/You can go/I uh-

Chris:You both can go in the forest, geez

Mya and Nickolas look at each other nervously

**Confessional**

**Mya:Things haven't really been the seem since Nick and I became friends again, I know that's kind of weird but things have been alot more awkward between us, I mean sure I feel good whenever I'm next to him, and I get butterflies in my stomach whenever he holds me...It's not like I like him, it's just I-**

**Nickolas:Don't want to be involve in a relationship in this competition, I mean sure I crushed on her a couple of weeks ago, but now I know my main goal is to win, I mean sure my fur stands on end whenever I'm near her, but that doesn't mean anything...right?**

Chris:Head into the forest and wait for your team members to come get you. Once they find you then all of you make your way back here, first and second team back wins

They leave

Chris:Everyone else wait 20 minutes

Zack:Why

Chris:Well it wouldn't be exactly fair if you go after them if they just went into the forest now would it

**20 minutes later**

Chris:Okay 20 minutes are up, head into the forest

**Logan and Nichole**

Nichole:Mind telling me why you chose to accompany me in this challenge

Logan:Because...I feel like we don't really hang out that much and I kinda feel bad about exposing you for being a traitor

Nichole:Oh yeah that

Logan:Yeah..no hard feelings right

Nichole:Right

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Pfft, yeah right, I haven't forgotten about what he did, and I never will**

**Logan:I know she hasn't forgotten about it, and I'm definitely on her "People to eliminate" list. Actually I think everyone's on that list**

**Maria and Christian**

Christian:So Maria, what do you like to do for fun

Maria:What?

Christian;Well we never associate much, and I don't like to be bored so I just thought this would be a good way to past the time

Maria:Well I like to read, write and-

Christian:Boring, that's not fun at all. Let me show you something fun, follow me

Maria follows Christian to one of Chris' statues

Christian:Watch this

Christian takes out some spray paint and starts defacing Chris' statue

Maria:Um, where did you get that spray paint

Christian:Don't worry about that

After Christian finishes up his "Masterpiece", he yells and tells Maria to come stand behind a shed

Maria:How is this fun

Christian:Ssshhh, just watch

Chris:What was that noise

Chris walks to his statue and see that it has been defaced and starts freaking out

Chris:(Gasps) MY STATUE!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Christian and Maria are laughing

Maria:You're right Christian, that was fun

Christian:See I told, let's head back into the forest

**Confessional**

**Maria:That was pretty fun**

**Christian:Chris' reaction was priceless**

**Nickolas and Maria**

...

Mya:So...how've you been lately

Nickolas:Good, good, you

Mya:Great, I've been great

Nickolas:That's cool

...

Mya:Listen Nick I-

Rumble*Rumble*Rumble

Mya:What is that

Mya and Nickolas look to see a herd of Moose stampeding towards them

NickolasRUN!

Nickolas and Mya started to run but Mya tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle

Mya:Asahi

Nickolas:Don't worry, I got you

Nickolas picks Mya up and carries her princess style to a near by tree and they wait for the stampede to pass over

Nickolas:Okay, I think the stampede is over now, you okay

Mya:Well besides my ankle, I'm fine

Nickolas:Can you walk

Mya:I don't think so

Nickolas:Alrighty then

Nickolas picks Mya up and starts carrying her

Mya:What are you doing

Nickolas:Carrying you

Mya:You don't have to

Nickolas:Actually I think I do, you can't walk

Mya:Oh yeah right

**Confessional**

**Mya:It was so sweet what Nickolas did**

**Nickolas:Of course I saved her, anyone as beautiful as her doesn't deserve to be run over by moose...wait wha-**

**Freedom Fighters**

Donny:Anyone have an idea where they could be

Kayla:If we knew, do you think we'd still be in the forest

Tigress:Would you two just be quiet

Kayla:Don't you tell me what do

Po:Oh no

Zack:Here they go again

As Tigress and Kayla were arguing (again) Miley noticed that Venus was walking by herself behind everyone else. She goes over to talk to her

Miley:Hey Venus, what's up

Venus:...

Miley:Don't feel like talking

Venus:Not really

Miley:Is there a reason, it's not me is it

Venus:No, of course not, it's just, I'm trying to wrap my head around on what happened to Amoly.

Miley:Oh

Venus:Yeah, I mean, she's never did anything bad before, her stealing everyone's stuff, it wasn't like her at all

Miley:You think someone framed her

Venus:It's very likely, but who would do such a thing

Miley:No one necessarily comes to mind, Kayla would probably be the most likely to do it, but she didn't have anything against Amoly, so she's out of the question

Venus:What about Nichole, I know she said she's changed but for all we know she could've just been lying

Miley:Yeah, I guess that's true, but we still don't know for sure

Venus signs

Miley:Listen, we'll figure this out okay, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here

Venus:Thanks Miley

Tigress:Uh girls, don't you think you should probably catch up before you get left behind

**Confessional**

**Miley:I'm gonna make sure I found out who framed Amoly, for Venus**

**Venus:I'm so glad I have a friend like Miley to help me out in these types of situations**

**Team Dominate**

Tiffany:I am so booooored, how much longer do we have to do this

Ron:Until we find Maria and Christian

Tiffany:And how long will that take

Ron:No idea

Garth:Would you guys be quiet, I'm trying to find them

Garth is sniffing through the air, trying to catch Maria or Christian's scent

Tiffany:Can you just hurry up, I don't want to be out here longer than I gave to

Garth:Wait*sniff sniff* you guys smell that

Kate:*sniff sniff* Yeah

Alex*sniff* Smells like smoke

Tiffany:Is something about to explode

Ron:That seems unlikely, it's probably just-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ron:Never mind

They see Maria and Christian running towards them, laughing

Kate:Guys, what was that

Christian:Oh, we blew up Chris' statue

Maria:And it was awesome

They high five

Alex:That's cool, but let's get going

**Confessional**

**Maria:Who knew messing with Chris would be so much fun**

**Christian:That was so cool**

**Ron:Wish I was there to see them blow up the statue**

**Volcan Lazers**

April:So, you think there's something going on between Nickolas and Mya

Monkey:I hope not, not because I don't want them to be happy or whatever, but because Christian and I made a bet where we I would give him 5 dollars if they got together

Leia:Well, most likely you're gonna lose, those two will no doubt end up together

Todd:Yes they will

Lily:You know guys, maybe we-

They hear rustling in a nearby bush and turn around to see Nickolas and Mya walk out

Nickolas:Sup guys

Jack:There you guys are

Mya:Were you guys just talking about us

...

Monkey:No

**Nichole and Logan**

Nichole:Where do you think they are

Logan:No clue

...

Nichole:So-

Logan:Okay you know what, forget this

Nichole:What?

Logan:I'm done pretending being nice to you, you are nothing but a backstabbing manipulative *bleep*

Nichole:Logan, why would you say tha-

Logan:Cut the crap, you may have fooled everyone else, but not me, Alex, or Po

Nichole:So, I have everyone's trust, and whose gonna believe you three if you tell everyone, you can't touch me

Logan:Grrrrrrr, your lucky I don't hit girls

Nichole:Yeah, whatever

Logan:You know what, just admit that you got Amoly eliminated

Nichole:I didn't get her eliminated

Logan:Oh really, then who did

Nichole:Kayla

Logan:Is that right

Nichole:Yeah, that's right

**Freedom Fighters**

Zack:Where do you think they are

Miley:I don't know, but I have to go pee

Tigress:Alright but hurry up

Miley goes over to a nearby bush to do her business when she hears two voices

Logan (In the background):Your lucky I don't hear girls

Nichole(in the background)Yeah, whatever

Miley was gonna go back and tell her teammates but she decided to listen instead

Logan(in the background):You know what, why don't you just admit that you got Amoly eliminated

Nichole(in the background):I didn't get Amoly eliminated

Logan(in the background):Oh really, then who did

Nichole(in the background):Kayla

Logan(in the background):Is that right

Miley smiled to herself, for she heard all that she needed to hear. She then popped out of the bushes

Miley:Guys I found them

Everyone else appears from behind the bush

Miley:What were you guys talking about

Logan:We were-

Tigress:That's not important, we have to get to Chris before the other teams do

They all ran as fast as they could to the Campgrounds

Tigress:Come on we got to hurry u-

The Freedom Fighters see the other teams standing with Chris

Po:We lost

Chris (sadly):Yes you have, Team Dominate got here first, followed by the Volacn Lazers. Hope your hungry for marshmallows tonight

Zack:What's wrong with Chris

April:He's sad because someone messed with his statues

Christian and Maria snicker

As everyone was walking off, Miley pulled Venus to the side

Miley:Venus, I know who got Amoly eliminated

Venus:Who

Miley:Kayla

Venus:Really, but why

Miley:I don't know, but the fact is that Kayla got her eliminated, so we're definitely voting for her tonight right

Venus:Right

**Behind a Cabin**

Kayla:YOU WHAT!

Nichole:SSsshh, keep your voice down

Kayla:Why would you tell Logan that I got Amoly eliminated

Nichole:Because I knew Miley was listening to us, and I couldn't let her know that I couldn't be trusted, but don't worry I have a plan, just make sure you vote for Miley

Kayla:Grrrrrr, fine

**Confessional **

**Kayla:Nichole better not planning to double cross me, or else she'll be catching the end of my fist**

Nichole is walking up to Zack

Nichole:Hey Zack

Zack(confused):Hey

Nichole:So, how would you feel about making an alliance with me

Zack:Uh, pass

Nichole:Excellent I-wait what

Zack:I'm doing just fine on my own

Nichole:Yeah well...what if I told you I could get you to the final three

Zack:I'm listening

Nichole:You, me, and Kayla in the final three

Zack:Not really a huge fan of Kayla

Nichole:It doesn't have to be Kayla, it can be anyone you want

Zack holds his chin as he thinks about it

Nichole:This opportunity won't last forever

Zack:Okay, okay, I'll do it, but no funny business

Nichole:Deal

They shake hands

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Perfect**

**Campfire Ceremony **

Chris:Okay guys, let's not waste time, marshmallows go to

**Confessional**

**Tigress:I have nothing against her, she just hasn't been doing anything lately**

**Po:Bye Nichole**

**Logan:See ya Nichole**

**Miley:Good thing I got Donny's vote, sinatra Kayla**

**Venus:This is for getting my sister eliminated**

**Zack:She told me to vote her off, so what-evs**

**Nichole:You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time**

**Kayla:Bye Miley**

**Donny:You had this coming**

Tigress

Po

Logan

Venus

Zack

Donny

aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd Nichole

Miley gets a worried look on her face

Chris:The last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla

Everyone:WHAT!

Miley:Me

Venus:Why her

Chris:Don't know, don't care, time for the hurl of shame

Miley begins to leave but Venus stops her

Venus:I promise I'll figure out who did this

Miley:Don't worry about me, just focus on winning this thing

Venus:Okay see ya

Miley:See ya, bestie

They hug

Chris:Okay enough with all the warft and affection, let's go Miley

Miley gets in the catapult

Chris:Later

Chris pulls lever

Miley:Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Chris:Really did not expect that to happen, but I guess anything can happen on this show, come back for more awesome drama on Total Drama Awesome


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 15:Sing your heart out

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers partook in a scavenger hunt, where they had to hunt for their fellow teammates. Many of them did not enjoy the challenge, mostly Tiffany. Christian decided to show Maria how to have some fun and DEFACE ALL OF MY STATUES, they even had the nerve to BLOW UP ONE!(Sign)Anyways, Nichole and Logan started to argue and Nichole revealed that it was Kayla who got Amoly eliminated, when in reality, it was Nichole. Miley had heard the entire argument and actually thought that Kayla had done it, and told Venus, which kinda worked out for them since the Freedom Fighters lost the challenge. Nichole apologized to Kayla for framing her and told her that she had a plan and to vote off Miley. Nichole persuaded Zack to vote with Kayla and herself, and it was bye bye Miley. Who would've thought that Zack would join with Nichole, who would've thought that Miley would be eliminated, and who thinks they'll stick around for more non-stop action on

Total...Drama...Awesome

**Intro**

**In the Morning-Spa Hotel**

Team Dominate is happy that they're back in the sap hotel and are all enjoying themselves. Tiffany is getting a massage, Maria is reading a book, Christian is playing video games, Ron, Garth, and Kate are eating, and Alex is...somewhere

Tiffany:This is the life

Ron(with food in his mouth):Your telling me

Christian:This is so awesome, Chris has all the new games

Ron walks over to Christian

Ron:What are you playing

Christian:Call Of Duty:Modern Warfare 3

Ron:Can I play

Christian:Sure

Christian hands Ron a controller

Christian:You're about to lose big time

Ron:Dream on

While Maria was reading her book, she noticed that Alex was missing

Maria:Hey guys, where's Alex

Garth:I think he's in the gym

Ron:This place has a gym too

Kate:Yeah

Maria:Has he eaten

Tiffany:Not since we got up, why

Maria:I'm gonna take him some food

Maria gets some food, leaves, but then comes back

Maria:Ummmm, which way is the gym

Garth:Go down the hall, make a right, and it's the first door on your left

Maria:Thanks

Maria goes down the hall, makes a right, and enters the first door on her left. When she enters, she sees Alex, with no shirt on, punching a body bag. Her jaw dropped but quickly went back up and she knocked on the side of the door

Alex:Hey Maria

Maria:Hot. HI! Alex I..um I brought you some fu-I MEAN FOOD! just in case you were hungry

Alex:Thanks

Maria:No problem handso-I MEAN ALEX!

...

Maria:Okay bye

She leaves. Alex just shrugs his shoulders and continues punching the body bag

**Confessional**

**Maria:I didn't know looked so hot-STRONG I MEAN STRONG!**

Chris over intercom:Once you're done with breakfast campers, meet me at the Ample Theater

**Ample Theater**

Logan:Great, Chris called us here but can't even bother to show up

Everyone sat down in the stands

Leia:Where the heck is he

Suddenly, a light shined down on Chris who was wearing a tuxedo and had a hat on and danced his way to center stage

Chris:Good morning campers, how are you all doing today

Christian:How are we doing, how are you doing, are you on crack

A frown appears on Chris' face

Chris:Come on now, I think I look stunning

Donny:We're definitely stunned

**Confessional**

**Donny:And not in a good way**

Tiffany:What challenge are you making us do today

Chris:Today's challenge is a real simple one, drum roll please

Drum roll

Chris:A singing contest

Mostly everyone started to get excited

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:Finally a challenge I can get behind**

**Kayla:Singing, this challenge is gonna suck**

**Todd:Even though most of us probably can't sing, this is still better than the other challenges**

Chris:You have three hours to pick three campers, one to sing a solo, and two to sing a duet, your performance will be judged by me, and you will be given a speaker that will play the instrumental version of the song of your choice, other than that, I believe there isn't anything else I need to tell you so, good luck

**Freedom Fighters**

Zack:Sooooooooo, who here can sing

Tigress:Not me

Donny:Definitely not me

Zack:So none of us can sing, perfect

Nichole:Look guys don't worry, I can sing

...

Logan:Seriously

Nichole:You seem suprised

Donny:Yeah, we never heard you sing before

Zack:Well we got one person, we need two more

Venus:I may not be able to sing really good but I'll give it a try

Zack:Given our other options, I'd say that you're our only choice

Logan:I'll duet with her

Zack:You can sing

Logan:No but I can rap

Zack:Cool, I'll give you song suggestions

Po:Awesome, we're so gonna win this

**Team Dominate**

Tiffany:Alright guys, I'm the captain of this challenge, so I need to know who's singing, well besides me of course

Garth:Wait, who voted you in charge

Tiffany;Oh it's very obvious Garth, me, myself, and I (chuckles) who else

Maria is staring at Alex with dreamy eyes

Kate:Hey Maria

Maria:Huh. What. Oh, hi Kate

Kate:Who were you staring at

Maria:No one

Kate gets a skeptical look and traced Maria's eyes to who she was staring at. She was stunned

Kate:You were staring at Alex

Maria:NO!

Kate:You totally were

Maria:(Sign) Fine, I was, but can you please not tell anybody

Kate:Your secret's safe with me

**Confessional**

**Kate:I can't believe Maria has a crush on Alex, didn't see that coming**

**Maria:I DON'T  have a crush on Alex**

Tiffany:Guys are you listening

Maria:Huh. Oh yeah

Tiffany:Good, now as I was saying, Ron and I will be performing the duet, and the rest of you can just figure it out on your own

**Confessional**

**Alex:She's so annoying**

**Maria:She's so snobby**

**Christian:Why did she have to be on our team**

**Ron:I was forced into a duet with her**

Tiffany and Ron leave to practice while everyone else is trying to figure out who's gonna sing

Christian:So who else is singing

Alex:I'm guessing none of us know how to sing

Kate:Well how about Maria

Maria:Me

Garth:Actually yeah, your voice would be great for singing

Maria:I don't know

Christian:Maria please...for the team

Maria:(Sign) Fine

Team Dominate cheers

**Volcan Lazers**

Leia:Nope I'm not doing it

Jack:Come on Leia, I heard you sing before

Leia:I am not singing

April:Why not

Leia:Because I'm not about to embarrass myself on live Tv

Todd:You're not gonna embarrass yourself...that is if you don't sing horribly

Leia:Thanks Todd, that means so much

Jack:Look Leia, your not gonna embarrass yourself, you have an amazing voice, and the team really needs you to do this, so how about it

Leia:Uggh, fine I'll sing

Jack:Yes, now all we need is a duo

Mya:I wouldn't mind singing

Nickolas:I will too

Jack:Of course you will

Nickolas:Shut up

Everyone started chuckling

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:This is strictly for the challenge, nothing else alright**

**Mya:Can't believe that Nickolas chose to sing with me (gets dreamy eyes) Wait no-**

**April:Total Drama's next couple is here**

**Monkey:Better get my money ready**

Chris over intercom:Campers, the three hours are up, get your butts to the Ample Theater, pronto

**Ample Theater**

Chris;Hi guys, you know who's singing

Everyone:Yes

Chris:Okay, everyone performing go backstage and wait till I call on you

The people that were singing went backstage

Chris:Okay lets get this started, we'll begin with the solo's, first up Nichole performing Hello by Adele

*Nichole sings Hello*

Everyone is clapping because of how great Nichole was

**Confessional**

**April:She was great**

**Tiffany:Pfft, I could do better**

**Logan:I have to admit, she was pretty good**

Nichole:Well

Chris:Well, what

Nichole:Aren't you gonna tell me my score

Chris:Oh yeah that, I'm not gonna tell everyone their scores so I can build up tension to the final results, next is Maria singing Replay by Zendaya

*Maria sings Replay*

Everyone:Wooooooooooo

Christian:She was even better than Nichole

Chris:That was great, next is Leia singing Diamonds by Rihanna

*Leia sings Diamonds*

Everyone is shocked

Leia:What

...

Christian:Dang girl you ca n sing

Jack:Told you you wouldn't embarrass yourself

Leia:Yeah, I guess you were right

Chris:Moving on, performing a duet, Venus and Logan singing Feel this Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera

*They sing Feel this Moment*

Everyone claps

Chris:Singing for Team Dominate, we have Tiffany and Ron with Just Dance by Lady Gaga O Donis

*They sing Just Dance*

Everyone claps

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:I killed it**

Chris:For our final performance, we have Nickolas and Mya singing No Air by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks

*Cricket Noise*

Chris:Guys

**Backstage**

Mya:I can't do this

Nickolas:Mya calm down, what's wrong

Mya:I have a svere case of stage fright

Nickolas:Then why did you volunteer to sing

Mya:Because I thought I'd be able to get over it by now

Mya starts to pace back and forth

Mya:I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't-

Nickolas grabs Mya by the hands

Nickolas:Mya listen, it's okay, we don't have to do this if you don't want to

Mya:No, I have to, I don't want to let the team down

Nickolas:Are you sure

Mya:Yeah

Nickolas:Let's do this

CHris:Any day now guys

They stepped out and started singing. As they were singing, Nichole and Zack was watching them from behind the curtain

Nichole:Damn they're good

Zack:Yeah, we're definitely not gonna be able to beat them

Nichole suddenly had an idea

Nichole:But if they were to have some kind of accident, then Chris would definitely pick us to win instead of them

Zack:What are you talking about

Nichole:You see this rope right here

Nichole puts her hand on a rope

Nichole:This rope holds the light above Mya's head, if we cut this rope the light, the light will fall on her head, ruining their show, putting them in last and us in first

Zack:Nichole I don't know about this

Nichole:You wanna win don't you

Zack:Yeah, but not like this

Nichole:What about the alliance

Zack:Forget the alliance, I'm not letting you do this

Zack tries to tackle Nichole but she side-steps him, he gets back up and tries to take the rope from her and they began to fight. As they were fighting, Zack's foot got caught on a rope and he tripped, it turns out that rope controlled the curtains and the curtains separated from each other, revealing Nichole and Zack

Christian:The fudge

Chris:What the heck is going on here

Zack was about to say something when Nichole spoke up

Nichole:Guys, Zack was trying to drop a light on Mya's head so they would lose and we would win. I found him trying to carry out the plan and I tried to stop him

Zack:WHAT!

Chris:Well since Zack tried to potentially hurt Mya and possibly get me a lawsuit, I'd say that Team Dominate wins the challenge

Team Dominate cheers

Chris:That puts the Volcan Lazers in second, and the Freedom Fighters in last

Volcan Lazers cheer and the Freedom Fighters complain

Chris:I'll see you tonight Freedom Fighters

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Freedom Fighters, you were so close to winning, if it wasn't for Zack you definitely would've

Everyone turns and glares at Zack

Chris:Let's get to voting

**Confessional**

**Zack:Looks like I'm going home tonight**

Chris:Marshmallows go to Venus, Tigress, Kayla, Logan, Po, Donny, and of course Nichole

Zack:(Sign) I knew it

Chris:Time to hop on in that hurdle Zack

Zack gets in the hurdle

Chris:Any last words

Zack:Guys whatever you do don't trust Ni-

Chris pulls lever

Zack:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Chris:Woops, guess they'll never know who they can and can't trust, come back for more of backstabbing awesomeness on

Total Drama Awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 16:Dodge-Brawl

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the teams had to pick three campers to sing for them. While many said they couldn't sing, some actually knew how and volunteered to do it. Tiffany annoyed everyone on her team and Mya cracked under the pressure because of her stage fright, but thanks to Nickolas, she overcame it and they sang together. Nichole and Zack felt that they were gonna lose so Nichole had the idea to cut a rope that held a light over Mya's head, so that they would win and the other team would lose. But Zack wanted no part of it, and tried to stop Nichole from cutting the rope. As they were fighting, Zack tripped on a rope that opened the curtains and revealed them both. Zack was about to say something when Nichole spoke up and said Zack was trying to sabotage the other team. Long story short, Team Dominate won, Volcan Lazers got second, and Zack went home. Will anyone be able to stop Nichole's rampage in this game and what will happen next on this brand new episode of

Total...Drama...Awesome!

**Intro**

**In the morning-Spa Hotel**

Christian and Ron are playing video games

Christian:You aren't gonna beat me this time

Ron:Yeah, just keep believing that

Maria:Hey guys

Everyone looks over at Maria who is wearing a gym outfit

Maria:What is everyone staring at

Garth:Since when did you start working out

Maria:Since yesterday, is Alex in the gym

Tiffany:Yeah why

Maria:Just asking

She leaves

Christian:What was that about

Kate giggles

Ron:What's so funny

Kate:Oh nothing, just know that Maria is gonna be spending alot more time with Alex

Christian:What do you me-Ooooooohh, okay

**Gym**

Maria:Hey Alex

Alex:Hey Mari-Woooaaah

Maria:What

Alex:Nothing its just that you look godd in a gym outfit

Maria:You think I look good

Alex:Yeah, so you workout

Maria:I sure do

Alex:Cool, can I see you

Maria:See what

Alex:You working out

Maria:Oh .Uh. Sure

Maria tries to lift some weights, but they end up weighing her down

Maria:I usually warm-up before I workout

Alex chuckles

**Confessional**

**Maria:Not really the impression I wanted to make**

**Alex:I know she's trying to impress me and I have to admit...It's kind of cute**

Chris over loudspeaker(Yes I'm saying loudspeaker now):Everyone meet me at the campgrounds in 10, and be prepared to bring it

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Okay, this challenge was played before, and is probably the most painful challenge ever

April:The Awake-a-thon

Chris:No, but that would've been a better challenge. No, today we're playing dodge ball

**Confessional**

**Christian:I'm a boss at dodge ball, every time I play it, I'm in the final four**

**Kayla:I'm gonna dominate this challenge**

**Tigress:This challenge will be a piece of cake**

Chris:Please follow me to the building where you will be playing the game in

**Building**

Chris:Alright, here are the rules of dodge ball, if a ball comes at you, you can either catch it or dodge it. If you catch it, the thrower will be sent out. You can also use a ball to deflect another ball , but if it knocks the ball out of your hand, your out. There will be three games, the first will be one team versus another, the winner will face the other team and the winner of that game will have invincibility. The last game will have the two losing teams go against one another, to see who comes in second and who comes in last

Maria:Which teams are going first

Chris:Chef

Chef gives Chris a jar with three strips of paper in it

Chris:I'm gonna pull out two strips of paper and whatever team names are on it, will be the ones to go first

Chris pulls out two strips of paper

Chris:Okay the teams that are going first are Team Dominate and the Volcan Lazers, oh yeah and Volcan Lazers, sit one person out

**Volcan Lazers**

Nickolas:Okay, who's sitting out

Todd:I'll volunteer

**Confessional**

**Todd:I've never been particularly great at sports, so course I'm not doing this challenge**

Chris:Both teams ready

Everyone on the Volcan Lazers and Team Dominate nod

Chris:Lets play some dodge ball

Chef blows whistle

Monkey:Lets do this

Monkey throws a ball at Alex, but he dodges and glares at Monkey

Monkey:Uh-oh

Alex throws a ball at Monkey and gets hit...HARD

Nickolas:Damn

Team Dominate smiles and gives all the balls to Alex. Alex takes them and starts taking out the members of Volcan Lazers. All who were left were Nickolas and Jack

Nickolas:This is not good

Garth throws a ball at Jack, but he performs a backflip and catches the ball in the process

Tiffany:Woah

Nickolas:We're back in this

Jack ends up catching Ron's, Kate's, Maria's, and Tiffany's balls, leaving only Christian and Alex. Jack and Alex throw balls at each other but they dodged and Alex's ball ended up hitting Nickolas who was behind Jack. Christian got lucky and dodged Jack's ball also, but it ended up bouncing off the wall and hitting him in the back of his head. It was down to Alex and Jack

Chris:We're down to the final two

Team Dominate:Come on Alex

Volcan Lazers:Lets go Jack

After about 5 minutes of dodging and throwing, Alex finally managed to hit Jack

Chris:Team Dominate advances on

Team Dominate cheers

Chris:Freedom Fighters, get on the court

They get on the court and Chef blows a whistler, signaling them to start. The Freedom Fighters put up much more fight than the Volcan Lazers, they were doing really well, especially Kayla

Kayla:Lets start getting people out already

Kayla threw a ball at Tiffany and it hit her face...REALLY HARD

**Confessional**

**Christian:Daaaammmn**

**Alex:...*bleep***

**Kate:That's gotta hurt**

Kayla took the balls her teammates and started going all out. She ended up taking out most of Team Dominate, with the exception of Alex

Venus:Kayla, maybe you should take it down a notch

Kayla:(Scoffs) No way, I'm taking him down

Alex:Bring it on

Kayla grins and throws a ball as hard as she could and hit Alex straight in the stomach. Everyone gasps and thought Alex was about, but he got back up and held up Kayla's ball

Kayla:WHAT!

Chris:Kayla is out

Kayla:This is impossible

Alex:Apparently, it's not

Kayla growls

**Confessional**

**Kayla:HOW!**

After Kayla was eliminated, Alex started to throe balls at everyone, eliminating all the Freedom Fighters except for Tigress. They went on for a couple of minutes before Tigress eventually got eliminated by Alex

Chris:Team Dominate wins the challenge

Team Dominate cheers

Chris:Now Volcan Lazers and Freedom Fighters, this is the final game, make sure you try your hardest not to come in last, and Volcan Lazers make sure-

Leia:We know, we know, sit a player out

Todd:I'll sit out

Jack:Again

Todd:Yeah, I mean, you guys did such a great job without me the last time

**Confessional**

**Leia:Is it just me, or is Todd being extra lazy**

The Freedom Fighters and Volcan Lazers both step on the court and Chef blows his whistle

Monkey:Okay, lets try this again

Monkey grabs a ball and throws it, only for it to be catched by Logan

Monkey:Oh come on

Logan throws a ball at Mya but she dodges it

Mya:Phew, that was close

Mya turned around and saw a ball flying towards her, she braced for impact but Nickolas hurried and jumped in front of her, saving her and eliminating himself

Mya:Nickolas, why did you do that

Nickolas:Because I wasn't gonna let you get hit with a dodge ball

Mya:Well thanks

Nickolas:Anytime

Mya and Nickolas smiled at each other, but Kayla threw a ball at Mya's head and she got knocked out

Po:Dang, you had to do that

Kayla:What we're trying to win

Kayla gets another ball and hits Lily straight in the face

Everyone:Oooooohhh

Kate/Garth:Lily!

They both run to Lily to see if she's okay

Kate:Are you alright

Lily:Yeah, it just hurts alot

Garth sits her up and see's that she has a black eye

Christian:Dang bro

Chris:Take her to the infirmary

Garth takes Lily to the infirmary, Kate follows them but whispers into Jack's ear

Kate:Get her out

Jack:I'll try

After a total of 10 minutes of playing, it was down to Jack and Kayla

Kayla:You should give up now

Jack:Not gonna happen

Kayla throws a ball at Jack but he ducks, Jack picks up another ball and throws it at Kayla, but she deflects it with another ball

Tigress:This game is getting pretty close

Nichole:Yes too close, we need to distract Jack long enough so that Kayla will have an opening

Nichole gets up and walks from the stands, the she accidentally "on purpose" tripped and faked breaking her ankle

Nichole:Ah, my ankle

Jack:Nichole are you alright

Jack took his eyes off of Kayla long enough for her to hit him in the face

Chris:The Freedom Fighters are in second place and Volcan Lazers are in last

Freedom Fighters cheer and the Volcan Lazers complain

Chris:Freedom Fighters, take Nichole to the infirmary. Volcan Lazers, I''ll see you tonight

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I'm an fantastic actor aren't I**

**Tigress:It was weird how Nichole said that we had to distract Jack, and it just so happens that Nichole "breaks her ankle" and it distracted Jack. I don't know what she's up to, but I'm gonna keep a close eye on ****her**

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Volcan Lazers, you tried your best, but ultimately came up short in the end. You all know how this works, marshmallows go to-

**Confessional**

**Jack:Sorry, but you can't play**

**Nickolas:You can't play for crap**

**Leia:This is what happens when your lazy**

**Mya:It's not you it's...well yeah it's you**

**April:Bye **

**Lily:My face still hurts**

**Monkey:You sat out the entire time man**

**Todd:You can't play dodgeball dude**

Chris:Jack

Leia

Mya

Lily

April

Nickolas aaaaaannnd...that's it

Monkey/Todd:WHAT!

Chris:Yep,you both got the same amount of votes

Monkey:Then shouldn't we do a tie breaker

Chris:You see I would but it's way easier just eliminating you both

Todd:This sucks

Monkey:Totally

Chris:Time to go guys

Monkey and Todd get in the catapult

Chris:Bye-bye

Chris pulls lever

Monkey/Todd:Aaaaahhhhhh

Chris:And that's wraps up another episode of Total Drama Awesome, Nichole is still dominating this game, will she go down, will Maria get Alex to like her, and what will become of Nickolas and Mya, find out next time on

Total...Drama...Awesome!

Mya walks up to Nickolas who is sleeping by a tree

Mya:Hey Nick, can I talk to you in private

Nickolas:Uh, sure

They walk into the woods but still stay close to camp

Mya:Nickolas, I just wanted to thank you, you've saved me and helped me out in this competition a lot

Nickolas:No problem, but did you have to bring me out here to tell me that

Mya:I just needed to do something

Nickolas:What

Mya:This

She kisses him


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 17:Go-Kart Frenzy

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, everyone had to bring the pain when they were forced to play dodgeball. Many people sucked, especially Monkey, but others domonated the challenge. First it was the Volcan Lazers vs Team Dominate and Team Dominate won, on the next round it was Team Dominate vs The Freedom Fighters, to see who would have invincibility, and once again, Team Dominate won, mostly thanks to Alex. In the final round, it was the Volcan Lazers vs The Freedom Fighters to see who would be in second, and who would be in last. After some time of throwing and dodging and Lily getting whacked in the face, we were down to Jack and Kayla. Nichole felt that she needed to distract Jack in order for them to win, so she decided to pretend to break her ankle. It ended up getting Jack's attention and provided Kayla with enough time to nail Jack with a dodgeball, and score her team a win. At the campfire ceremony, Monkey and Todd were both voted off because can't play dodgeball for crap and sat out the entire game. 20 out of 40 competitors have been eliminated, who will stay to see another day, and what will become of Mya and Nickolas, find out right here, right now on-

Total Drama Awesome!

**Intro**

**In the morning-Infirmary**

Nichole is lying on a bed while Chef is looking at her ankle

Donny:Is she gonna be okay

Chef:Man, I don't know, all I know is that her ankle's broken, she needs crutches, and you need a mint

Donny blows his breath into his hand and smells it

Chef:Here take these

Chef hands her some crutches

Chef:Make sure you use these wherever you go and stay off that foot for awhile

Nichole:Okay, thanks chef

Chef:Yeah, whatever

**Confessional**

**Nichole:No, my ankle is not really broken, but it would be pretty suspicious if my ankle was better a day after it was broken. You're probably wondering why Chef didn't notice my ankle wasn't broken, well it's because I paid him not to say anything. You'd be surprised what a man would do for 100 dollars**

Chris:Campers, please come to the campgrounds in ten minutes for a special announcement

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Glad you all could make it here, finally

Leia:Whatever, what's the special announcement

Chris:The special announcement is. Chef drum roll please

Drum Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

Chris:You have all managed to make it to the merge

Everyone gasps

Maria:Wait, are you serious

Chris:Absolutely

Logan:Why are we merging so early

Chris:Well technically, it's not early. You see whenever we've had half the competitors left on this show, I've always merged the teams, this is no different, plus this will make campfire ceremonies more dramatic...consider yourselves merged

**Confessional**

**Po:It's so cool that I-**

**Tigress:Managed to-**

**Alex:Make it to the merge**

**Logan:Never thought I'd-**

**Jack:Get this far**

**Nickolas:Well I'm-**

**Maria:Here now and-**

**Kayla:I'm going-**

**Nichole:All the way**

**Leia:No one-**

**Kate:Is gonna-**

**Lily:Prevent me-**

**Garth:From winning-**

**Christian:This competition-**

**Ron:And getting-**

**Donny:That million-**

**April:Dollar-**

**Mya:Prize**

**Venus:It's so close I-**

**Tiffany:Can almost taste it**

Chris:Here's how it's gonna work from now on, the winner of each challenge will be able to spend the night in the spa hotel along with three players of their choosing, the rest will be sleeping in the cabins, no outside

Everyone cheers

Chris:Also, do you remember those three invincibility statues that I told you about some time ago, and as you know, Tigress and Kayla found the first two, and if you were looking for the last one, well you can stop, because someone found the it

Ron:What when

Chris:A long time ago, I just forgot to tell you guys

**Confessional  
**

**Nichole:I must find out who has the invincibility statue and use them to my advantage**

**Kate:If you don't remember, I found the invincibility statue during the bungee jumping challenge**

Chris:Now, for your first challenge as individuals will be to race go into the dining hall and find a key for each one of you, once you do that race to that field over there and use the key to drive a go-kart, you wil find a gps inside it that will tell you where to go

Leia:And where would that be

Chris:Three landmarks on the island. Once you find them, you will tag them with a spray can that is already there, and no there isn't enough for everyone so make sure you leave them behind for the others, don't take them with you. The first person to tag the last land mark will win invincibilty

Chef:Chris, what did I say about kids driving my go-karts, the last time some teenagers drove them, they crashed them, had to pay over 200 dollars to replace them

Chris:Don't worry chef, they won't crash em

Chef:How can you be so sure

Chris:I'm no, okay campers get ready

Chris holds up an air horn

Chris:Get set

The campers get ready

Chris:GO!

Chris blows the air horn and everyone takes off for the dining hall

**Dining Hall**

Everyone is looking everywhere for a key. Mya is standing on a bucket trying to look on top of the fridge, as she was looking her bucket tills over and she falls

Mya:Ow

Nickolas:Mya are you okay

Nickolas helps Mya up

Mya:Yeah

Nickolas:Here I found you a key

Nickolas hands her a key

Mya:Thanks but what about you

Nickolas:Don't worry I'll find another one

Mya:Thank you

Mya kisses him on the cheek...EVERYONE SAW!

**Confessional**

**Maria:When did that happen**

**Kate:Wow**

**Christian:I called it, oh and Monkey if you're watching this, you owe me five dollars**

**Tigress:Everyone saw this coming**

**Kayla:Great, looks like they're gonna be working together**

Garth:Great, that's one key already found

Venus:I found one

Tiffany:Seriously

After a while mostly everyone found a key. The only ones that hadn't found a key yet were Tiffany, Nichole, and Kate

Tiffany:How hard is it to find a damn key

Nichole is trying to reach above a cabinet but can't due to her "crutches"

Nichole:Hey Kate, can you come help me

Kate:Uh, sure

Kate walks over to help Nichole find some keys

Nichole:Um, Kate, I was wondering if you could help me out during this challenge since I'm...crippled

Kate:Sure

Kate finds two keys on the top of the cabinet

Kate:Here you go

Kate hands her a key

Nichole:Thank you

Nichole hugs Kate

Kate:Well, um, ok

Kate pulls her away slowly

Kate:Come on, lets go

**Confessional**

**Nichole holds up an invincibility statue**

**Nichole:I remembered that Kate acted all surprised when she opened her box at the bungee jump challenge and wouldn't tell us what it was. I put two and two together and figured out that she must've been carrying an invincibility statue with her, that hug was just a way to get it**

**Kate:Nichole never asked me to work with her before, but hey it's the merge, I'll need all the allies I can get**

After some time, Tiffany ended up finding a key too and they raced to the go-karts

**Go-Kart Field**

Mya was the first one to get there

Chris:Mya, you're the first one to make it here, which means you're gonna be the first one to deal with Chef

Mya:What do you mean

Mya sees Chef standing in front of his Go-Karts with an angry face

Chris:Yep, in order to get to the Go-Karts, you have to get pass Chef

Chef:No body will **EVER **touch my Go-Karts

Chef tips over a barrel and releases a bunch of rabid Monkey's and Mya runs away

**Confessional**

**Mya:Seriously**

After a while, everyone made it to the Go-Kart field, and everyone had to deal with the Monkey's

Leia:This is not good

Christian:Oh wait

Christian takes out a banana

Leia:Where did that come from

Christian:I was saving it up for a snack

Leia:Weird but useful, use it to distract the Monkey's

Christian:Hey little Monkets , I got a fresh banana here that I just pulled out of my back pocket

All the Monkeys ran over to Christian

Christian:You want it

The Monkeys nod

Christian:Then go get it

Christian throes the banana and all the Monkeys chased after it

Christian:Nice

**Confessional**

**Christian:Is there anything a banana can't solve**

**Leia:Christian is pretty useful at times, he would make a good alliance member**

Everyone raced to a Go-Kart

Tiffany:Yes, first one to the Go-Karts

Tiffany puts her key in but her Go-Kart wouldn't start

Tiffany:What the-

Chris:Did I mention tha some Go-Karts don't work at all

Tiffany:Oh come on

Many other Go-Karts started to fly pass Tiffany

Tiffany:What should I do

Chris:Maybe you should push

Tiffany:The Go-Kart? But it weighs like a thousand pounds more than me

Chris:Well you can either push it, or you can risk going home-

As Chris was talking, Tiffany was shaking violently, her face started to get red, and it looked as if steam was coming out of her ears

Tiffany:YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET THIS!

Chris:Forget what

Tiffany:THIS COMPETITION, I'M DONE!

Chris:Okay, but are you sure you want to give up on a million dollars

Tiffany:I DON'T CARE, I'M DONE!

Tiffany walks off in a frenzy

**Confessional**

**Tiffany:SCREW THIS COMPETITION!**

Else where, the competitors were closing in on the first landmark. Mya got there first

Mya:Cool first place

She tags it and leaves with Nickolas close behind her

Nickolas:Good job Mya

Mya:Thanks, good luck Nick

Everybody started to tag the first landmark, after everyone was done with that, they all raced to the second one, where Mya once again got their first, and everyone tagged it. Kayla had ended up passing mostly everyone except for Mya, as they were heading to the last one, Kayla decided to crash into Mya

Kayla:Take this

Kayla crashed in to Mya

Mya:Hey what's your problem

Kayla:No way I'm letting anyone else win this challenge

Kayla crashes into Mya and this time she set Mya oof course and she crashed into a tree

Kayla:Ha-Ha

Nickolas:Mya!

Nickolas stops his Go-Kart and runs over to Mya

Nickolas:Are you okay

Mya:Yeah, my arm just hurts

Mya trues to move her arm but it stung to much

Nickolas:Come on, lets get you to the infirmary

Mya:But what about the challenge

Nickolas:You're more important to me right now

Nickolas puts Mya into his Go-Kart and they drive to the infirmary

**Confessional **

**Nickolas:Kayla will pay for this**

Kayla looks back and smiles in victory, not paying attention to the road

Kayla:Ha, too bad losers, I'm winning this-

Kayla turns around and sees a rock in her path. She tries to dodge it but it was too late and she crashed. She got passed by everyone else. Leia was now in first place

Leia:Yes, I'm gonna win this

Christian:I don't think so

Christian passes up Leia

Leia:No

Christian hurries and tags the last landmark

Chris:And Christian wins the challenge

Christian cheers and Everybody else Complains

Chris:Hey but good knews, Tiffany quit early on, so you guys don't have to vote anybody off

Everyone cheers

Chris:Christian choose three people to go into the Spa Hotel with you

Christian:I guess I'll pick...

Everyone huddles around Christian

Christian:Leia, Maria, and Alex

Everyone except Leia, Alex, and Maria signs

**Confessional**

**Leia:I should probably ask him about the alliance**

**Maria:That's really nice of Christian to choose me, Leia, and...Alex...wait does he kn-**

**Nichole:It doesn't matter if I don't spend the night in the spa hotel, it doesn't matter that I didn't win the challenge, I still have the invincibility statue I stole from Kate, no one can touch me. I AM winning this competition, and if anyone tries to stop me (chuckles) well, let's just say that they will deeply regret it**


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 18:Some wet balls and some hot drama

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the teams were surprised when I announced that they were merged, and their first challenge as individuals was to find a key, get a Go-Kart, and tag certain landmarks with spray paint. In the beginning, many contestants had trouble finding keys, most notably Tiffany. As Nichole was looking for her key, she asked Kate for her assistance and they ended up becoming a team, even though Nichole just wanted to steal Kate's invincibility statue, which she did. After everyone found their keys, they were met with an angry Chef and a barrel of rabid monkeys, but thanks to Christian's banana (haha), they managed to get rid of the Monkey's. Tiffany was the first to reach the Go-Karts but it wouldn't work and she ended up getting passed by everyone. In a fit of rage, Tiffany quit the game for good. Mya had the lead the entire game until Kayla crashed her Go-Kart into a nearby tree, luckily Nickolas was there to take her to the infirmary, oh yeah, did I mention that Nickolas and Mya are together and everyone knows. Anyways, just as Kayla was about to win, she crashed and the lead quickly went to Leia, but not for long as Christian passed her, tagged the last landmark, and won the challenge. He had a choice to choose three people to stay with him in the Spa Hotel and he chose Alex, Maria, and Leia, who is considering an alliance with him. This game is getting more exciting by the day, and now that we're merged, there's no telling what could happen on

Total...Drama...Awesome

**Intro**

**In the Morning-Spa Hotel**

Leia:So I was thinking that you and me could start an alliance, just the two of us

Christian:That is tempting, but I'm better off on my own

Leia:Come on, if we made an alliance we could get to the end and win this

Christian:Ok, how about this, I agree to make an alliance with you, if, you agree to split the money with me if you win

Leia:Fine, deal

They shake hands

Leia:But I have a question, why did you choose Maria and Alex to come in the spa hotel too

Christian:You don't know, Maria likes Alex

Leia:Wait what

Christian:Yeah, you didn't know

Leia:No I did not

Christian:Yeah, and I thought this was a good way to get them together

Leia:I guess

**Confessional**

**Leia:Of course I'm not gonna split the money with him, this game is about being the last one standing, and that will be me**

**Christian:Of course I know that she not gonna split the money with me, how gullible does she think I am **

Maria is walking in the hallway to go get breakfast when she notices that the door to the men's bathroom is cracked open. She thought Alex was in there since Christian was talking to Leia. She decided to take a peek. She slowly put her head in the door and saw Alex, luckily he had a towel on. She stuck her head in closer and accidentally bumped the door, which caused Alex to turn around and see her

Maria:Hi

Alex:Uhh, hey

Maria:...Sorry, I thought this was the girls bathroom

Alex:Oh you did, did you

Maria:Yeah, so...bye

She leaves in a hurry while Alex just chuckles

**Confessional**

**Maria:That was...awkward**

**Alex:That was...weird**

**In the morning-Boys Cabin**

All the guys in the cabin were getting dressed when Ron spoke

Ron:So Nickolas, you and Mya huh, when did that happen

Nickolas:Two days ago

Logan:It doesn't matter when, it matters how, so how did it happen

Nickolas:Well, I was chilling out when Mya asked me to follow her so I did, she led me to a secluded area and-

**In the morning-Girls Cabin**

Mya:I kissed him

All the girls(except for Kayla and Tigress) started squealing

Kate:Just like that

Mya:Yeah, I decided to just go for it

Nichole:Well I'm happy for you guys

Mya:Thanks Nichole

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Ugh, happy for them, don't make me barf, this little relationship of theirs will not go on forever, I'll make sure of it**

Chris over loudspeaker:Everyone come to the docks for today's challenge, and bring your bathing suits

After everyone put on their bathing suits, they left to go to the docks

Nichole:Hey guys I'll catch up

Girls:Okay/Cool/Whatever

Just as everyone started walking away, Nichole threw her crutches down to stretch. Christian just happened to walk up and see her and he was shocked. He took out a cell phone and he recorded her.

Christian:What the buck

**Confessional**

**Christian:Well, well, well, looks like Nichole's been lying to us...again. Good thing I recorded her. Oh and if you ask where I got the phone from well...don't. Anyways, I'm gonna show this to everyone and get her eliminated but I'm not gonna do it now because that would give her time to come up with a plan to stay in the game**

**At the Docks**

Chris:Okay guys, today's challenge will be a water challenge

Leia:Yeah we kind of got that

Chris:No interruptions please, anyways as you can see there are eighteen basketballs in the water, your task is to retrieve one and shoot it in the basketball goal

Everyone is looking around but doesn't see a basketball goal

Po:Um, where is it

Chris:Bring it in Chef

Chef brings in a raggedy basketball goal

Chris:This is the basketball goal

Garth:No, that is a piece of crap

Chris:Well you'll just have to work with it. Now as I was saying, the first person to make five points will win the challenge

Donny:Wait, there are only eighteen balls and there are nineteen of us

Chris:Yeah, because of Nichole's current state she won't be able to complete the challenge by herself, so she'll need a partner to help her out

Kate:I'll help her

**Confessional**

**Kate:She can't do it by herself, and even though she did get Humphrey eliminated, I feel like she's redeeming herself, so I'm gonna go ahead and help her**

Chris:Is everyone ready

Everyone nods

Chris:Ready...set...GO!

Chris shoots the air and everyone takes off. All of them swam as fast as they could, but Alex got their first and swam back. Following him was Nickolas, Logan, Tigress, Kayla, Garth, Kate, and Nichole. When he got to the docks, Alex shot the basketball and made it the first time, then the second, then the third, and then the fourth, and when it looked like he was gonna to win, another ball hit his and it flew into the water, all the way back to where the other basketballs where

Alex:Who did that

Kayla:Oops, sorry

**Confessional**

**Kayla:No way I'm lose this challenge**

**Alex:What the hell is her problem**

Just as Alex was about to dive back into the water, Chris stopped him

Chris:Woah, woah, where do you think you're going

Alex:To get my ball back

Chris:Okay, but if you do, you'll get a ten minute penalty

Alex:What, why

Chris:Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that if you lose your ball for whatever reason, then you will have to endure a ten minute penalty if you wanna get it back

Alex growls

**Confessional**

**Alex:Chris seems to forget a lot of stuff whenever we're doing challenges**

Alex dove back into the water to retrieve his basketball. As he was going back he noticed that everyone was coming back with their balls so he decided to speed it up. It took him only ten seconds for him to get his ball and reach the docks, but by the time he got there, everyone was already shooting. Kayla was using the same trick against everyone else as she did to Alex, she didn't even notice Alex coming on the docks. Alex was about to shoot the ball but then he remembered that he had a ten minute penalty, so he signed, put his basketball down, sat on it, and waited for his penalty to be over. He looked over and saw Kayla still using that same trick and he had had enough. He walked over to Kayla and took her ball.

Kayla:Hey, what do you think you'r-

Before she could finish her sentence, Alex chucked her ball really far into the water

Kayla:WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Alex:Now we're even

Kayla growls and dives into the water to get her ball

**Confessional**

**Kayla:This isn't over**

Everyone else was still shooting baskets, luckily their balls didn't end up like Alex's, so they didn't have to go into the water and get theirs. Some people were doing kind of well while others hadn't even made one point yet. Christian kept shooting balls but kept missing, he started to think that it was pointless, he was never practically good at basketball. Just when he thought he couldn't make one, he had a great idea, one that would definitely please him.

Christian:You know what this is stupid

Chris:What

Christian:This

Chris:Oh no, don't tell me you're gonna quit like Tiffany did

Christian:No, I'm not a quitter...well this kind of counts as quitting, but that's besides the point, I cant make one basket, and I'm sick of it, I'm gonna storm off in dramatic fashion

He storms off in dramatic fashion

...

April:Okay then

**Confessional**

**Christian:Lets get one thing straight, I'm not a quitter, but I am smart...give or take, while I was swimming, I notice there was something in my pocket so I checked and it was the phone, until now, I thought I lost all hope of getting Nichole out of here because unless there's a hot bowl of rice somewhere around here, the phone won't work, then I thought that if Nichole was lying about her ankle then what else hasn't she been telling us, so I've decided to find Chris' secret camera room in the spa hotel so I can get more footage of Nichole. Boy I am smart**

Back at the docks, it was getting pretty close, Alex's penalty was up, so he was back in the game, unfortunately his luck wasn't as good as it was than in the beginning, he kept missing shots. Others managed to suffer the same luck, because they also had four points but they couldn't manage to make the last shot. Those among this list were Tigress, Logan, Kayla, who's penalty was also up, Jack, Nickolas, Kate/Nichole, Leia, Garth, Ron, and Venus. Everyone else had at least three points. After about fifteen more minutes of shooting and missing, Kayla was starting to get desperate, so she took out a stick that she had in her pocket (don't ask) and she threw it perfectly to pierce everyone else's basketballs

Everyone:Hey/Oh come on/That's not fair

Kayla just smirked and made the last basket

Kayla:Yes

Chris:Kayla wins the challenge

As everyone was complaining, Kayla was just mocking everyone

Chris:So Kayla, who you taking to the-

Kayla:Let me stop you right there Chris, these losers aren't worthy of enjoying something as spectacular as the Spa Hotel, so I won't be inviting anyone

This just made everyone more angry

Chris:Well I guess that's that, everyone else, pick who you want to vote off and meet me at the campfire in four hours

**Spa Hotel**

Christian was trying so hard to find the camera room, but had no luck

Christian:Man, I'll never find it

Just as Christian was about to give up, he sat on a chair that tilted backwards and revealed the secret camera room

Christian:Cool, I found it

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Alright guys, lets start your first campfire ceremony as individuals, (clears throat) marshmallows go to-

Christian:WAIT!

Chris:What

Christian:I have something to show everyone

Chris:Can it wait until after the ceremony

Christian:No, no it can't

Christian takes out a laptop and flashdrive that was sitting behind him

Chris:Where did you get that laptop

Christian:Don't worry about that, the point is that I have it and this

Christian holds up the flashdrive and plugs it into the computer

Christian:Behold

...

Ron:Behold what, the computer isn't on

Christian:It isn't

Christian looks at the computer screen and see's that it's off

Christian:Oh, my bad, just hold up

As Christian is turning on the computer, everyone else is just like "Wtf". Chris is also checking his watch. Christian finally turns it on

Christian:Behold now

Christian plays a video that shows Nichole doing al her bad stuff such as tampering with the votes to get Leo eliminated, framing Riley, framing Amoly, making an alliance with Zack to get Miley eliminated, blaming the light thing on Zack, and stretching without her crutches. Everyone turns and glares at her

Nichole:...What

Jack:What do you mean what, I know you see what we see on this computer

Nichole:What's the big deal

Kate:What's the big deal? The big deal is that you've been lying to us about everything, getting us to believe you've changed, getting us to actually like you

Nichole:I still don't see what the big deal is

Kate:Ok, you know what, forget it, because you are nothing but a backstabbing, conniving, little *bleep*

Nichole:Oh really

Kate:Yes really, and you're definitely going home tonight

Nichole:Oh I am, am I

Kate:Yes you are

Nichole:Well we'll see about that

They glare at each other

Chris:Okay lets settle down and get this over with

Kate:Yes lets

After everyone casts their votes, Chris gets ready to read them

Chris:Okay, the first marshmallow goes to-

Nichole:Let me stop you right there Chris

Chris:Oh what now

Nichole:There is not doubt that everyone voted for me, and I would be going home...if not for this

Nichole pulls out an invincibility statue. Everyone gasps. Kate checks all over her body but then realizes what happen

Kate:You stole that when you hugged me

Nichole:No crap, oh and Kate, I did not appreciate when you called me a *bleep*, so I decided to get my revenge on you, but not by voting you off oh nooo, but by making you suffer just as you were when your poor boyfriend Humphrey got eliminated

Kate:You didn't

Nichole:I did, Kate. I'm afraid your little sister, Lily, will be going home tonight

Kate/Garth:WHAT!

Just as it seemed Kate was about to claw Nichole's eyes out, Lily stopped her

Lily:Kate, don't stoop to her level, it's okay, I had fun, and I'll definitely be rooting for you when I get back home

Kate:I'll miss you

Lily:Me too

They hug

All the girls + Christian:Awwwwwww

Lily goes over to Garth

Lily:I'll see you later my macho alpha

She kisses him and he kisses her back

Lily:Bye everyone

She waves goodbye, and they wave back. Just when Lily was about to leave, she turned back to Kate and said-

Lily:Kate, kick Nichole's ASS

Kate:With pleasure

And with that, Lily got in the catapult and was flinged off. Everyone started walking back to the cabins, except for Kayla, who was going to get a massage in the Spa Hotel

Chris:Well that wraps up one of this season's more dramatic episodes, will Nichole ever be voted off, will Kayla keep winning challenges from now on, and what will become of Alex and Maria, find out on the next episode of

Total Drama Awesome


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 19:Total Drama Fight Time

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers were able to play one of the most fantastic sports game ever made, basketball. In the challenge, they had to swim out into the lake and retrieve a basketball that was in the water. Alex was the first to get a basketball and shoot, and by the time others got to the docks, he had already made four points. As he was about to make the final shot, Kayla had threw her ball at Alex's and knocked it into the water, forcing him to retrieve it once again and acquiring a ten minute penalty. Christian was having a hard time making a basket and quit the challenge, when he really was just going back to the Spa Hotel to get incriminating footage of Nichole, since he saw her walking earlier without her crutches, and thought she was lying about stuff other than that also. Back at the docks, Kayla was using the same method she used on Alex against everybody else, until Alex couldn't take it anymore, he took Kayla's basketball and threw it into the water, giving her a ten minute penalty. Fast forward, Kayla decided to pop everyone's balls (pause), with a stick she had...(pause). After they were all popped, she shot her basketball and made her last point, winning the challenge, and to top it all off, she didn't invite anyone into the Spa Hotel with her. At the Campfire Ceremony, right before everyone was about to vote, Christian came with a laptop and flashdrive and showed everyone footage of Nichole doing some baaad stuff. Long story short, Kate told Nichole off, Nichole didn't like that so she used the invincibility statue that she stole from Kate to prevent being eliminated by everyone and voted off Kate's sister Lily. This just proved one thing, don't mess with Nichole, who's luck will run out tonight, and who's drama will get them further into the game, find out right here on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the morning-Dining Hall**

Everyone is sitting down, just talking to one another, but Nichole is by herself because no one wants to sit with her. Nichole is getting annoyed

Nichole:Guys, are you seriously ignoring me

*Silent Treatment*

Nichole:Guys, stop being childish

*Silent Treatment*

Nichole:Okay, so what I lied to you guys, who cares, I'm just playing the game, it's not a big deal

Kate:Not a big deal. NOT A BIG DEAL!

Kate storms over to Nichole

Kate;Actually, it is a big deal, because you have made our lives in this game a living nightmare, and you lied to us, I don't know how many times, and you have the gull to say that it isn't a big deal, and if you really believe that, then you have no soul

*Cricket noise*

Everyone is staring at Kate with absolute shock. Christian started clapping and the was joined by numerous applause from everyone else. Someone had finally told her off. Nichole was glaring at Kate.

**Confessional**

**Nichole:You'd expect me to feel horrible, but I don't regret any of the stuff I did, and Kate, she needs to never talk to me like that again, or else there will be consequences**

**Kate:That felt so good**

Chris over loudspeaker:CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CAMPGROUNDS RIGHT NOW!

Everyone hurried to the campgrounds. Once they got there, they saw Chris pacing back and forth

April:Chris are you ok

Chris:YEAH, I'M FINE!

Donny:Yeah, no you're not

Chris:(Groan)Chef and I got in a fight about-

Leia:Yeah we don't care

Chris rolls his eyes

Chris:Anyways, since Chef and I are fighting, I decided to make you guys fight as well, bring it in interns

Some interns bring in two pillars and two pugil sticks

Chris:For the challenge, two people will stand on those pillars and try to knock each other off with the pugil sticks. Also for this challenge, there will be two team of nine, the team that wins will have invincibility and get to spend the night in the Spa Hotel. The team that loses will have to send someone home

Nickolas:Can we pick who's on our team

Chris:(Laughs)No, the teams have already been chosen by mua

Chris pulls out a piece of paper

Chris:Team one is Po, Alex, Kayla, Leia, April, Donny, Ron, Venus and Christian. And team two is Tigress, Jack, Nickolas, Nichole, Maria, Garth, Logan, Mya, and Kate

Kate/Nichole:NO!

**Confessional**

**Kate:Great, first she gets Humphrey eliminated, then she steals my immunity idol, then she eliminates my sister, now I have to be on the same team as her, this can't get any worse**

**Nichole:I can't believe Chris is putting me on the same team as that wench**

**Kayla:This challenge will be so easy**

**Po:Let's do this**

**Leia:Well this should be fun**

Chris:One more thing, instead of you guys volunteering to fight whoever, we're gonna use this instead

An intern brings in a wheel with team one's faces on it

Chris:One member on team two will come up and spin the wheel. Whoever they land on is who'll they'll fight.(Smacks lips)So, who wants to go first

...

Logan:I guess I'll go first

Logan walks up to the wheel, spins it, and lands on Kayla

Logan:Okay then

Kayla:This will be fun

Kayla cracks her knuckles. Logan doesn't look worried at all

**Confessional**

**Kayla:I noticed Logan didn't look worried, well he should be**

**Logan:Yeah, I'm not scared at all because Kayla is super cocky and the only way you can be cocky is if you back it up, and from what I've seen, she's definitely gonna lose. That win from yesterday meant nothing because she cheated**

They both get on top of the pillars and begin hitting each other

**Atop the pillars**

Kayla:Why don't you just jump off and save yourself the embarrassment

Logan:No chance

Kayla swings here pugil stick at Logan. He backs up and dodges the hit, he tries to catch himself but he falls off, but he hangs on

Kayla:See ya later

Kayla tries to slam her pugil stick on Logan's hands but he keeps moving them around so she can't hit them. She gets annoyed and slammed her stick with all her might. She once again misses and the force of the hit stunned her and she accidentally drops her stick

Kayla:Crap

She turns around and see's Logan pointing his stick at her

Logan:Bye-Bye

Logan pushes Kayla off and she face plants on the ground. Everyone started cheering, even the people that weren't on Logan's team

**Confessional**

**Kayla:He is gonna pay for this**

**Logan:I told you**

Chris:Okay, who's next

Nickolas:I'll go

Nickolas spins the wheel and lands on Po. They both get on top of the pillars and started swinging. Po was doing surprisingly well. Nickolas tried to knock him off but he kept dodging. Po jumped up, dodging another one, and hit Nickolas in the face as he came down, knocking him down in the process

Chris:The score is now tied one to one, this is getting good

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Am I mad, no. Am I surprised, yes**

**Po:Yeah, I rule**

Chris:Let's move on to the next match

After four more rounds, the score was once again tied up, with team one members Christian and Venus beating team two members Mya and Garth, and team two members Jack and Tigress beating team one members April and Ron. It was now Kate's turn to spin the wheel

Chris:Kate come spin the wheel

Kate came up and spun the wheel and landed on Leia

Kate:Alrighty then, let's do this Leia

Leia:Yeah, lets, hey don't get mad when I knock you off okay

Kate:Don't worry you won't

As Kate was about to climb the pillar, Nichole spoke up

Nichole:Hey Kate, make sure you don't hit your ass when you fall

Kate turns around and glares at Nichole and continues to climb

**Confessional**

**Kate:She is getting on my last nerves**

**Nichole:I don't care if we lose, if we do, I'll just manipulate everyone into voting off Kate, and if we win, well we're sure that I'm definitely not going home tonight**

When Kate and Leia reached the top, they started swinging at each other. They went at it for about five minutes, until Nichole wanted to just annoy Kate some more

Nichole:Hey Kate, how many times did Humphrey have to annoy you to get you to swing at him like this

Kate turns around and yells at Nichole

Kate:You know what, how about you just shut the-

Leia knocked Kate off the pillar

Chris:Oooo, that had to hurt

Nichole:Told you not to land on your butt

**Confessional**

**Kate:I'm gonna kill her**

Kate eyes fill with fury and she picks up her stick and tries to knock Nichole head off. She dodges and Kate accidentally hits one of the pillars. She had swung with enough force that the pillar came falling down

Chris:Well then, I guess we only have one pillar now, let's continue shall we

Ron:You're not gonna get another one

Chris:Well if I do, it's gonna take a little bit for it to get here and we need to hurry it up, so let's go, Maria you're up

Maria walks up to the wheel and gives it a spin

Maria in her mind:Please don't be Alex, please don't be Alex, please don't be-

The wheel lands on Alex

Maria in her mind:Dang it

Chris:Maria, Alex, you're up

Everyone that used to be on Team Dominate plus Leia started smiling

**Confessional**

**Garth:This is gonna be interesting**

**Ron:I have a feeling that sparks are gonna fly**

**Christian:They're gonna kiss, I know it**

They both awkwardly got on the pillar (mostly Maria) and stood on it very close together. They tried to swing at each other but they lose their balance and grabbed each others hands in order to stay on, they pulled on each other to get back on, nut pulled hard and their lips pressed against one another's and they kissed. They realized what was happening and hey quickly backed up

Maria:Sorry

Maria smiles sheepishly and knocks Alex off

Chris:Score is again tied, the winner of the next round will win the challenge

Alex looks up at Maria and smiles

Alex:(Quietly)Clever girl

**Confessional**

**Maria:That was...**

**Christian:Called it**

Chris:Since Nichole and Donny are the only ones yet to go, get your butts up there, oh and hey, the second pillar is here so you won't have to stand with each other

Maria:(Whispers)Lucky them

Nichole and Donny both got on top the pillars and started swinging. This went on for a few minutes and Nichole started to get the feeling that she might lose and thought of something

Nichole:Donny look, April's hurt

Donny:(Gasps)She is

April:No turn back around

Donny gets knocked in the back of the head and falls off

Chris:Team two wins the challenge

Team two kinda cheers because of they fact that they won but Nichole had won it for them and she cheated no less

Chris:Team one figure out who you're gonna vote for tonight

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Hey, it's not cheating if you win**

Everyone starts to leave but Maria grabs Alex's arm and ask him to stay

Alex:So what's up

Maria:Look I want to talk about...some stuff

Alex:You mean when we kissed up there, and the way you've been acting around me lately

Maria:Yes, look the kiss was an accident, and the reason I've been acting so weird lately is because...

Alex:Because?

Maria:BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!

...

Maria:Are you gonna say-

Alex walks up to Maria and kisses her

Maria:What was that

Alex:That was a kiss that I just gave you because I like you too, and by the way I knew you liked me the whole time

Maria eyes widened and she starts laughing

Maria:Well you're not the only one, I'm pretty sure our former team members knew too

Alex:Yeah, I knew that too

Maria:Well what didn't you know

Alex:That you're incredibly cute when you're trying to impress me

Maria starts laughing

Christian:That was a good moment right there

Alex and Maria turn to see EVERYONE watching them

Alex:How long have you guys been there

Christian:Since you first started talking

Maria:Oh...

Christian:So...we have another couple on the island

Alex and Maria look at each other

Maria:Yes yes we do

**Confessional**

**Christian:I'm glad they're together**

**Kate:I'm happy for them**

**Logan:Finally my man Alex finds a girl**

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Guys, you failed to win today's challenge and the price of that is that one of you will be going home tonight. Marshmallows go to-

Leia

Alex

Po

Ron

Christian

Venus

and Donny, sorry April you're out

Donny:Wait what, but I'm the one that cost us the challenge, I should be going home

Leia:Yeah but we figured that you were more useful than April so

April:Donny it's cool, I really don't mind going home

Donny:No I'm gonna make things right, Chris is April goes home then I go home

Chris:Sure fine I don't care

Donny and April get in the catapult

Chris:Later

Chris pulls lever

Donny and April:Aaaaaaahhhhhhh

Chris:Well we're two less campers on this island, what will become of the new relationship of Maria and Alex, will Kate and Nichole's hatred for each other grow over the course of this game, find out next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 20:Splashtown, Canada

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers had to knock each other off a pillar using pugil sticks. They were divided into two teams of nine, one of which had Kate and Nichole on the same team, which really sucked for them because they both absolutely hate each other because Nichole had eliminated Kate's sister, and Kate had told Nichole off that morning. Anyways, a lot of the campers felt hard for the challenge, literally, man those landings looked painful. Kate was fighting Leia when Nichole decided to piss her off a little bit more and made a remark about Humphrey and it distracted Kate long enough for Leia to knock her off. Kate then tried to knock Nichole's head off but instead knocked down one of the pillars, forcing Maria and Alex having to awkwardly fight each other on one pillar. As they were fighting they lost their balance and grabbed each other's hand in order to stay on but pulled on each other to much and they kissed. After a minute of nothing happening, Maria knocked Alex off after what was definitely an awkward moment. In the final round, it was Donny Vs. Nichole, and Nichole feared she might lose so she told Donny that April was hurt and he turned around only to be hit in the back of the head and fall off. After the challenge was over, Maria told Alex how she really felt and he responded by kissing her and saying he knew how she felt. Did I mention everyone was watching them when this was all happening. At the Campfire Ceremony, the losing team had eliminated April, saying that Donny was more useful than her, but Donny wasn't having any of that, so he volunteered to take the hurl of shame with April. What will happen in this episode, will Kate get her revenge on Nichole, will Nichole be eliminated, and who'll win today's challenge, find out right now on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the morning-Spa Hotel**

Mya:So what made you so interested in Alex

Maria:Well I guess a big reason that had to do with it is that I saw him without his shirt off

Mya:You did

Maria:Yeah

...

Mya:He looked hot right

Maria:Yes of course

Mya:Cool, so what do you like about him

Maria:Well, I like his personality and the fact that he's and overall good guy, even though he might not always show it

Mya:I feel the same way about your brother

Maria:I know you do

(If you haven't noticed, Jack, Nickolas, Leia, Maria, Nichole, and Todd are all brothers and sisters)

Mya:You know what, we should totally double date when we get off this island

Maria:That's a good idea

**Confessional**

**Mya:It feels so nice to talk about boys with someone. I know I could talk about them with any girl, but it's so much better when they actually have a boyfriend**

**Maria:I enjoy the girl chats I have with Maria, especially since I have a boyfriend now**

Nickolas walks into the room that they were in

Nickolas:Hey, what were you guys talking about

They giggle and Nickolas gets a confused look

Mya:Nothing, Nickolas, nothing

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:They were talking about me and Alex weren't they**

Chris over loudspeaker:Hey campers, report to the docks ASAP for your next challenge

**At the docks**

Chris:Alright guys today's challenge is-

Maria walks over to Alex

Maria:Hey

Alex:What's up

Maria:Did the guys ask you about me or anything

Alex:No not really, I mean Ron asked me what I liked about you and Christian kept asking how did it feel to kiss you

Maria:Oh...you said it felt good right

Alex:Yeaqh I did

Maria:Great

They smile at each other and share a quick kiss, then turned back to Chris

Chris:You all ready

Everyone nods while Alex and Maria look in confusion

Chris:Aaaaaaaannnd...GO!

Everyone started running and Alex and Maria looked at them, so just started running with everyone else

Maria caught up to Kate and asked her what the challenge was

Kate:We have to hide from Chef, before he shoots up with a water gun. If he finds us then we're out, if he blast us we're out. The one that makes it back to the docks and sits on the lifeguard chair wins. You can also win immunity by helping Chef find other campers

Maria:Seems simple enough

Suddenly, a blast of water came speeding towards them, they ducked, but Venus ended up getting doused in water. Maria and Kate looked at each other with worried eyes and quickly ducked for cover before the water could hit them

Maria:This is gonna be harder than I thought

Kate:You got that right

**Spa Hotel**

Christian is hiding under a bed

?:Hello

Christian:Oh my god

Christian jolts up and bumps his head on the bed. He looks to see who the voice was. It was Mya

Christian:I thought you were Chef

Mya:So you thought Chef had a girly voice

Christian:Yes, yes I did

Mya laughs

Mya:Can I get under there

Christian:Sure

Mya gets under the bed with Christian

Mya:So, what's up

Christian:Nothing much, just trying to win a challenge

Mya:Oh, yeah

Christian:So, what's up with you and Nickolas

Mya:You know, we're pretty happy together

Christian:Of course, you know I betted against Monkey that you two would get together

Mya:Really

Christian:Yeah, and once we get off this island, I'm gonna make sure I get my mone-

Christian was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. Christian and Mya froze, trying to remain quiet. They see Chef's feet across the floor and think that they were gonna be caught. After a few moments of nothing happening, Chef finally left. They waited a little bit just to be sure he was gone

Christian:I think he's gone

Just then, Chef flipped over the bed they were under and prepared to shoot them

Christian:RUN!

Christian jumps out a window and Mya follows. They then raced to the lifeguard chair and Chef chased after them. They were only a few feet away from the chair when Chef blasted them and they slid into the water

**Confessional**

**Christian:(Shivering)So close**

**Mya:(Shivering)So cold**

After a while, Chef began to find more and more competitors including Logan, Leia, Garth, Ron, and Po. The only ones yet to be found were Tigress, Alex, Kayla, Jack, Nickolas, Maria, Nichole, and Kate. As they were walking, Christian heard some noise going on in the bathroom. He went in there and saw some feet in the stalls

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Ha, this challenge is a piece of cake, no one will ever find me**

**Christian:(Shakes head)She really needs to work on her hiding skills, or he, those feet were pretty big**

Kayla in her mind:This challenge is in the bag

Christian opens the stall

Christian:Hello

Kayla:Wait, wha-

Christian:Hey Chef, I found Kayla

Chef comes into the bathroom and sees Kayla

Chef:(To Kayla)Well then I guess you're out then. (To Christian) And I guess you have invincibility

Christian:Awesome

They leave. Kayla has an angry expression her face

**Confessional**

**He's gonna pay**

A handful of competitors found other campers. Leia found Jack, Logan found Tigress, and Mya found Nickolas. There were only four more campers left to be found

**Dining Hall**

Maria was desperately trying to find a suitable hiding place, she saw some places earlier, but none of them were good enough. Then, she saw a cabinet and thought "what the heck", and she went to hide in it. Once she opened it, she found Alex already hiding in there

Maria:Hey

Alex:Hey

Maria:Can I come in

Alex:Normally I'd say no, but I'll make an exception

Maria enters the cabinet and closes it

**Inside the cabinet**

Alex:So, I'm guessing you couldn't find a good hiding spot

Maria:Yeah

Alex:Well, you found a good one here, I've been here a while

Maria:How long is a while

Alex:Two hours

Maria:Wow, you never though about leaving

Alex:No, couldn't risk Chef seeing me you know

Maria:I know. You're pretty smart

Alex:I'm not that smart

Alex looks outside to make sure no one is out there. Maria turns his head to her

Maria:Yes you are

She kissed him. The door suddenly flew open and they were blasted by water

**Confessional**

**Alex:(Shivering)Seriously**

**Maria:(Shivering)Well that sucked**

Alex and Maria walked out and saw Kayla standing with Chef

Kayla:I knew I heard the in there. I guess I have invincibility now

**Cabins**

Kate was hiding under a bed when she heard the door open. She thought she was gonna get caught, but once she saw the person who entered feet, she signed in relief and disgust and stepped out

Kate:What are you doing her Nichole

Nichole:Well, I'm trying to find a hiding spot for myself, but it seems that someone is already here

Kate:Yeah, so get out

Nichole:I don't think so

Kate:You're not hiding in here with me

Nichole:(Smirk)And why not

Kate:Well, let's say that Chef comes in here, and you yell out that I'm in here, Chef goes after me, you make a run for the lifeguard chair, and win the challenge

Nichole:(Sarcastically)I would never do that

Kate:Oh, yeah right

Nichole:Whatever, but since you're here, I have a proposal for you

Kate:What

Nichole:How about you join me in an alliance

Kate:...

Kate laughs. Nichole has a serious look on her face. Kate looks at Nichole's face and realizes she was serious

Kate:Oh, you're serious

Nichole:Yeah

Kate:No way

Nichole:Why

Kate:Are you seriously asking me why, reason number one, I don't like you, reason number two, I don't trust you, reason number three, you got my boyfriend and sister eliminated, and reason number four, I don't betray my friends

Nichole:Is that all

Kate:YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU-

Chef kicks the door open

Chef:Time to die, suckaaas

Chef sprays the water, but misses both of them, they run past Chef and sped to the lifeguard chair. Nichole and Kate starting pushing each other, trying to get each other to lose. They were almost there, only a few feet away, just when it seemed like Kate was about to get their first, Nichole pushed her aside and Kate got blasted by water and Nichole sat in the chair

Chris:Nichole wins the challenge

Everyone else started booing

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Great, first Kayla gets immunity, and now Nichole**

**Christian:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kate:She's gonna pay for this**

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Well this was a fun day

*Cricket noise*

Chris:Talk about buzz kills, anyways, since Nichole won the challenge, and Kayla, Christian, Leia, Logan, and Mya found another camper, they get invincibility and a night in the Spa Hotel

He hands them marshmallows

Chris:The rest of the marshmallows go to

Alex

Maria

Tigress

Nickolas

Po

Garth

Jack

Ron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and Kate

Venus looks around to see that there aren't anymore marshmallows left

Chris:Sorry Venus

Venus:(Sign)Oh well, bye guys

She gets in the catapult

Chris:Bye

Chris pulls lever

Venus:Aaaaaaaaahhhhh

Chris:And that wraps up another episode of Total Drama, will any of the capers be prepared for what's in store, no, no they will not. Will I continue to get an amzing paycheck, yes, yes I will. Who'll will be voted off next on

Total Drama Awesome


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 21:Heads up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers had to hide from Chef in a game of hide and seek. Many of them failed to find secure hiding places, while others managed to find a great one, until being caught of course. Christian and Mya learned that you can never be too sure that someone is out of a room if you're hiding under a bed. Kayla thought she had master hiding skills but was quickly found by Christian, who got immunity in the process. Many other people found other campers so they earned immunity too. All but four campers were found, which were Maria, Alex, Nichole, and Kate. Maria had trouble finding a good hiding spot, and just decided to hide in a cabinet, which was already taken by Alex, so they decided to hide together. After a brief conversation, and a kissy kissy moment, Kayla had found them both, earning immunity. Kate was hiding under a bed in a cabin when Nichole walked in. Kate told her to get out because she thought she would get her caught. Nichole tried to get Kate to join an alliance with her, but Kate refused. Thanks to their constant talking, Chef had found them and they quickly dodged his blasts and dashed to the lifeguard chair. It was getting pretty close, but Nichole pushed Kate in Chef's way and got her blasted, giving herself the win. At the elimination ceremony, Venus had went home. Nichole is still dominating this game, will anyone stop her, found out right here on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**Night time-Spa Hotel**

Nichole was walking to her bedroom when she was stopped by Leia

Leia:Hey sis

Nichole turns to Leia

Nichole:Yes

Leia:Well I was just wondering-

Nichole was crossing her arms, waiting for what her sister had to say

Leia:If you wanted to make alliance

Nichole eyes widened. She did not expect this

Nichole:Well this is a surprise, I though you were in an alliance with Christian

Leia:Well, we all knew that wasn't gonna workout

Nichole:What happened

-Flashback-

Christian was playing video games when Leia walked up to him

Leia:Hey Christian

Christian:What's up

Leia:We should make a plan in order to get to the final two

Christian:Do we have too

Leia:Yes, if you want to survive this competition

...

Christian:Pass

Leia:Great so. What

Christian:Leia, this alliance isn't gonna work out if you're gonna be bossing me around all the time

Leia:Listen, if you don't stick with the alliance with me, then you're gonna eventually go home

Christian:Whatever

**Confessional**

**Christian:I don't need Leia to tell me how to perform in this game, I'm doing just fine**

Christian walks away

Leia:Fine, whatever, I'll find someone else to form an alliance with me

Christian:Good luck with that

-End of Flashback-

Nichole:Oh. Well I have to admit, this is certainly intriguing and unexpected

Leia:So what do you say

Nichole:Sure, with your tomboyish nature and my smarts we'll surely make it to the final two

Leai was a little insulted when Nichole said tomboyish nature

Leia:I'm not a tomboy

Nichole gives her sister a nice long look

Nichole:Yes you are

**Confessional**

**Leia:I'm not a tomboy, I'm just aggressive **

**Nichole:This is perfect, I could've used an alliance, and if you're thinking about my alliance with Kayla, well, that alliance had grown stale, so we, or should I say I, broke it off a while ago**

**In the morning-Campgrounds**

Chris:Good morning campers

Nickolas:It is, I didn't notice

Chris:You know you all could use a lesson on being joyful about the morning

Kayla:Just get on with the challenge

Chris:Alright, alright, sheesh. In today's challenge, each of you will be searching for heads

*Cricket Noise*

Tigress:What

Chris:What I mean is that you'll be searching for the heads of all twenty five previous eliminated contestants in five groups of three. Once you find all of them, you will then make your way back to the campgrounds and stack them on top of each other from the person that was eliminated first, to the person that was previously eliminated. The first team to finish will win invincibility and get to stay in the Spa Hotel. The last team to get here will be up for elimination

(Gasps)

Logan:Wait you mean to tell us that only three of us are gonna be up for elimination

Chris:That's right

**Confessional**

**Logan:Well this sucks**

**Jack:This just got surreal**

**Kayla:As long as my group doesn't suck, I'm fine**

Chris:Everyone pick your groups

**Groups**

Tigress Po Garth

Alex Logan Maria

Jack Nickolas Mya

Leia Nichole Kayla

Christina Ron Kate

Chris:Everyone get ready

Chris held up a gun

Chris:Ready. Set. GO!

Everyone took off

**Jack, Mya, Nickolas**

Jack:Okay guys, I think we should

*Kissing*

Jack:What the-

Jack turns around to see Nickolas and Mya kissing. Jack smiles and rolls his eyes and separates them

Jack:Okay, that's enough of that. Now as I was saying, I think we should create a basket to put our heads in, and as we put them in there, well put them in the right order so we won't have to when we get back to the campgrounds

Mya:But won't we waste time by making the basket

Jack:Don't worry, I'll be quick

**2 minutes later**

Jack:Guys I'm

Jack turns around to see Mya and Nickolas kissing...again

Jack:Guys!

They quickly separate

Nickolas:Yeah, what's up

Jack:I'm done

Nickolas:Great, let's go find those heads

**Confessional**

**Jack:Is it just me, or does it kinda seem like I'm the third wheel here**

**Mya:I feel like Nickolas and I are making Jack the third wheel**

**Po, Tigress, Garth**

Po, Tigress, and Garth have been walking for a while, but have failed in finding any heads

Garth:How hard is it to find some damn heads

Po:Really hard, apparently

Tigress:Well then we'll just have to keep looking

Po:Come on Tigress, I'm tired

Tigress:Well then just go rest in that cave over there

Po:Okay

Po went inside the cave to rest but quickly ran out, screaming

Garth:Why did you run out, and scream

Po:I saw a bunch of eyes string at me

Tigress:Oh come on Po, I'm pretty sure there's nothing-

Just then, a swarm of bats flew out the cave. The three of them ducked until the bats left. After they got back up, one more bat had flew out the cave and it seemed to be holding something in its paws

Tigress:Hey, is that

Garth:A head

Tigress jumped up and grabbed the head from the bat's paws

Garth:If there was one head in there maybe they're some more

Tigress:Let's check it out

Po:I think I'll stay out here

**Confessional**

**Po:I'm not scared, alright, I'm just-**

**Garth:Scared of teeny tiny little bats**

**Tigress:For once Po's fear assisted us**

**Logan, Maria, Alex**

All three of them are searching in different places

Alex:(Loudly)Found another one

Maria:(Loudly)Me too

Logan:(Loudly)Me three

They all walked to each other and put the ones they had down

Maria:All right, we only have three more heads left to find so, lets get to it

As they walked off, Maria grabbed Logan's arm

Maria:Hey Logan, can I talk to you

Logan:Sure

Logan and Maria walk away from Alex

Logan:So what's up

Maria:I want to talk to you about Alex

Logan raises an eyebrow

Logan:What about him

Maria:Well, you're his best friend and I just wanted to find out more about him

Logan:You couldn't just ask him

Maria:Most likely if I ask him a personal question, he isn't gonna answer, so I thought I'd just ask you

Logan:Oh, okay

Maria:So, uh...how many girls has he dated

Logan starts laughing

Logan:Seriously

Mari:Yes

Logan:Well, a few girls back home haven taken an interest in him, but after watching this show, they should know to give it up

Maria:Oh, ok

Logan:What do you think you were ever gonna get jealous if you ever met one of his old girlfriends

Maria:(Nervously)No, no I wouldn't

Logan:Yeah sure

Maria:Oh shut up

They laugh

Chris over loudspeaker:Hey campers, I decided that this is taking too long so, if you're not here in ten minutes then you will automatically lose

**Confessional**

**Logan:Crap**

**Kate, Ron, Christian**

As soon as they heard the announcement, they raced to the campgrounds. They had already found their heads so all they had to do was stack them. They all were running really fast that they didn't notice a cliff in front of them. Luckily they had stopped just in time.

Ron:That was too close

Suddenly, they were pushed by an unknown figure and they fell. Kayla, Nichole, and Nichole peeked their heads over the cliff

Nichole:That takes care of that, let's go

They leave, but unbeknownst to them, Ron had grabbed Kate and Christian and flew them up to safety. With their heads. Kate was furious

**Confessional**

**Kate:Did that *bleep* just seriously try to cost me the challenge by pushing meoff a cliff...Oh HELL NO!**

As Nichole, Kayla, and Leia were running, Kate had caught up to them and tackled Nichole. They began to punch, kick, and claw at each other. Ron and Christian had caught up to them. They looked at Nichole and Kate, the at Kayla and Leia. The four of them just shrugged, not wanting to be late, and left Kate and Nichole to fight

**Campgrounds**

When they got their, Christian noticed that all the other teams were there, and they had finished their stacks

Christian:The other teams finished already

Chris:Yep, Jack, Nickolas, and Mya came in first, Logan, Maria, and Alex in second, and Tigress, Po, and Garth in third. You teams better hurry up if you don't want to be last

Both teams found a separate table and began stacking. As they were stacking, Mya noticed that Nichole and Kate weren't with them

Mya:Hey, where are Nichole and Kate

Ron:Let's just say they're preoccupied at the moment

**5 minutes later**

Both teams were almost done, but Ron and Christian had the lead, with only two more heads to go. Kayla looked over and saw this, she reacted quickly and threw one of her teams heads at their stack, knocking it over

Ron:Oh hey come on

Christian:That's cheating dude

Chris:Actually, I didn't say anything about knocking your opponents stack down was against the rules

Ron:Are you serious

Kayla got their head and finished their stack

Chris:Looks like Kayla, Leia, and Nichole come n fourth and Kate, Ron, and Christian are going to the elimination ceremony

Just then, Nichole and Kate walked in, looking like they had been ran over by a tractor

Alex:Damn, you guys look like crap, what happened

Kate:Never mind that, did my team beat Nichole

Chris:No, you guys came in last

Nichole:Ha ha

Kate growled and punched Nichole in the face, knocking her out

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Kate, Christian, Ron, you three failed to prevent being in last place, and unfortunately, one of you has spent your last night on Total Drama. Your fate has been determined by your fellow campers. The first marshmallow goes to-

**Confessional**

**Kate:Hopefully my luck won't run out tonight**

**Ron:Please let me survive**

**Christian:Lord please, help me**

Chris:Christian

Christian:Yes

Chris:Ron, Kate, this is the last marshmallow, and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

Kate

Kate signs in relief

Ron:Well at least I made far in this competition, see ya guys

He flies away

Chris:(Yelling)Hey, you have to take the hurl of shame

Ron:(Yelling)No way

Chris frowns

Chris:Oh well, pretty bummed that no one will be riding the hurl of shame, but some one will be taking it tomorrow, so come back to find out who it's gonna be on

Total Drama Awesome

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, most of the competitors here are animals, if you haven't well then maybe I Haven't made it clear in the first chapter. Here they are if you wanted to know/so you'll know, in elimination order so far**

**Kyle-Coyote**

**Mikey-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Mark-Monkey**

**Joshua-Human**

**Humphrey-Wolf(Alpha and Omega)**

**Viper-Viper(Kung Fu Panda)**

**Crane-Crane(Kung Fu Panda)**

**Casey-Human(TMNT)**

**Raph-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Lorata-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Talera-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Jahari-Human**

**Leo-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Riley-Human**

**Amoly-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Miley-Viper**

**Zack-Human**

**Monkey-Monkey(Kung Fu Panda)**

**Todd-Wolf**

**Tiffany-Human**

**Lily-Wolf(Alpha and Omega)**

**April-Human(TMNT)**

**Donny-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Venus-Turtle(TMNT)**

**Ron-Bird**

**People still in the competition**

**Po-Panda(Kung Fu Panda)**

**Tigress-Tiger(Kung Fu Panda)**

**Garth-Wolf(Alpha and Omega)**

**Kate-Wolf(Alpha and Omega)**

**Logan-Lion**

**Alex-Lion**

**Maria-Wolf**

**Jack-Wolf**

**Nickolas-Wolf**

**Mya-Wolf**

**Nichole-Wolf**

**Leia-Wolf**

**Kayla-Lion**

**Christian-Human**

**If they had no parenthesis then that means they're my Oc's. Now that that's settled I'm bout to go to bed. Peace Out**


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 22:Time to DIE. I mean CLIMB!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors were divided into five groups of three, and had to find the heads of the former campers and had to stack them on top of each other in the order in which they were eliminated. Surprisingly, all the teams had no trouble in finding the heads, well except for Tigress' group, but it worked out. Jack felt like the third wheel in his group because Nickolas and Mya kept going to smoochville. Po apparently has a fear of bats, but hey, that fear helped his team out. Maria had some questions about Alex that she needed to ask Logan about, and you know what the first question was? How many girls has Alex dated. Personally, I don't know why Maria asked that question, but I'm not her so I'll never know. I kinda got bored with challenge because it was taking too long, so I said that the teams had ten minutes to get to the campgrounds or else they'll automatically lose. Kate's group hurried to the campgrounds and almost fell off a cliff because they were running so fast. Unfortunately for them, Nichole's team decided to push them off that cliff, luckily Ron was there to catch Christian and Kate. Kate was furious and tackled Nichole and they started to fight, while the others continued. In the end, Nichole's team beat Kate's team and Ron went home. This is getting good, we only have fourteen competitors left, what will happen today on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the morning-Outside the cabins**

Sounds could be heard from inside the girls cabin. Kate and Nichole were fighting each other...again. No one decided to step in, in fear that they would get caught in the cross fire. Jack, Nickolas, and Mya had came outside to see what was going on

Jack:What's happening

Alex:Nichole and Kate are fighting again

Nickolas:Again? Didn't they just fight last night

Christian:No, that was an argument, but you could consider it a fight

Po:This will never end will it

Maria:Probably no time soon

After five more minutes of hearing Kate and Nichole fight, Jack decided to go inside the cabin

Jack:I'm going in

Nickolas:I wish you luck

Jack:And you're coming with me

Nickolas:Oh come on

**Inside the cabin**

Once Nickolas and Jack walked in, they were greeted by a book nearly hitting their face. They saw the cabin was mostly destroyed, and Kate and Nichole looked bad...like really bad

Nickolas:So

Jack:So what

Nickolas:Say something

Jack rolled his eyes

Jack:Okay girls break it up

Nichole and Kate continued to fight

Jack:I'm serious guys

They continued to fight

Jack:Knock it off

They continued to fight

Jack:STOP!

They stopped fighting

Jack:Alright look, I don't care that you guys are fighting, but what I do care about, is that you're disturbing me and everyone else on the island with your constant bickering and squabbling

Jack turns to Nichole

Jack:Nichole, I can't control what you do in this competition, even though I don't approve of it, I can't control you, and even though you might continue to do what you've been doing, you need to act more mature, and stop acting like a god damn child

Jack turns to Kate

Jack:And Kate, this is above you, I know you, you never act like this at home. I know you hate Nichole but this is not the answer. So you both need to learn some humility and chill the *bleep* out

Jack exits the cabin. Leaving Nichole and Kate dumbfounded, and Nickolas shocked

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Wow**

**Nichole:As much as I'd hate to admit it, he's right...don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna continue what I've been doing**

**Kate:Jack's right, I'm better than this**

Chris over loudspeaker:Campers, make your way to the campgrounds for your challenge

**Campgrounds**

Chris:So, how you guys feeling

Garth:Tired

Kayla:Bored

Christian:Some type of way

Chris:Well, prepare to feel even worse because for your challenge, you will have to run to Mount Chris-more

Camera focuses on Mount Chris-more. Ominous music hits every time the camera backs away from it...it's really far

Everyone's jaw dropped

Mya:You mean we have to run all the way over there

Chris:Yep, so, get going

**Mount Chris-More**

Everyone is panting and looked tired when they got there. The only ones that didn't looked tired were Kayla and Tigress

Kayla:You guys couldn't handle a light jog, I didn't break a sweat

**Confessional**

**Po:I've never (pant) ran so much (pant) in my life (pant) ohhh (passes out)**

Chris:Hey guys

Chris comes riding in on a jeep

Chris:Enjoy your run

Leia holds up the middle finger to Chris

Chris:Nice

Nickolas:(Panting) Just get on with it

Chris:Okay, okay, that was only the first part of your challenge

Kate:(Surprised/Panting)The first part

Chris:Yes, the second part will be for you to climb to the top of Mount Chris-more

Everyone looks up at Mount Chris-more and it's huge

**Confessional**

**Logan:Great, first we had to run, now we have to climb. This challenge can't get any worse**

**Christian:I'm not ready for this**

**Jack:Well then**

Chris:But, since I'm nice

Garth:Liar

Chris:I'm gonna give you some help. See that trash pile over there

Camera rolls to a big trash pile

Chris:You can use anything in there to help you get to the top

Tigress:This seems too easy, what's the catch

Chris:The catch is that you can only go to the trash pile once, once you leave it, you can't go back

Tigress:And

Chris:And there may be some land mines on the mountain to distract you

Tigress:Of course there is, what else

Chris:And Chef will be throwing stuff at you from atop of the mountain

Tigress:Is that all

Chris:No, I forgot to mention that the last person to get to the top will be automatically eliminated

Tigress:There it is

**Confessional**

**Mya:Another sudden death, Chris is getting too comfortable with these**

Chris:I commence this challenge officially started

Chris blows horn. Tigress, Alex, Logan, Kayla, Jack, Nickolas, Leia, and Kate, and Garth started climbing the mountain. While Po, Maria, Nichole, Christian, and Mya went to the junk pile. Mya walks over to Christian

Mya:Hey Christian, what you building

Christian:A rocket

Mya:Just for the mountain

Christian:Yep, I can give you a ride if you want

Mya:Sure, that'd be

Po:Can I have a ride too

Maria:Me too

Christian:Sure guys

Nichole:Can I have a ride

...

Christian:Weeeeeeellll

Nichole:Come on

Christian:It's just that...we don't like you

Nichole:I'll owe you one

Christian:No, you'll owe US one

Nichole:No way

Christian:Well then I guess you're not coming

Nichole:Alright, alright, fine

Christian:Cool

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Climbings not my thing, and I'll do anything to win**

**Christian:I don't like her, the people reading this fanfiction don't like her, but hey, I'm a nice guy, so I'll let her tag along**

Everyone else who chose to climb the mountain had to deal with the land mines and Chef. Lucky for them, they were dodging Chef's throws and avoiding the land mines in the mountain. Chef threw the book at Kayla but she dodged

Kayla:Not today Chef

Chef began to grow angry and decided to push a piano down on everyone. They saw this coming and they moved out of the way, barely dodging the piano

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Is he trying to kill us**

**Leia:Does Chris not realize that some of us could've just died**

Garrh was climbing the mountain when his foot accidentally touched a land mine and he exploded off the mountain and hit the ground hard

Garth:Ow

Another explosion could be heard and Nickolas fell down, followed by Leia, Logan, and them Kayla. Chef began to laugh

?:Hey Chef

Chef turns around to see Tigress behind him

Chef:(Surprised)H-How did you get up here

Tigress:I'm a Kung fu master, I'm a master a stealth. So I guess I won

Chris comes in on a jetpack

Chris:Yep, and the next three people to make it up here will join you in the Spa Hotel

Just then Kate, Jack, and Alex climbed on the mountain

Chris:Well. Speak of the devils, Kate, Jack, Alex, you guys will join Tigress in the Spa Hotel

Alex:Sweet

Chris:Everyone else better hurry up

**Confessional**

**Christian:Good thing I finished the rocket**

Christian:Let's go guys

Nickolas sees everyone get on the rocket and thought he could use a ride himself

Nickolas:Hey guys, can I ride with you

Christian:Sure, we got room for one more

Nickolas gets on the rocket. He looks over and sees Nichole on the rocket

Nickolas:Um, why is Nichole riding with you guys

Christian:I said she could ride as long as she owes us in the future

Nickolas:Okay then

Christian:Blast off

Christian presses a button and they blast to the top

Christian:Yes

Chris:Logan, Garth, Kayla, Leia, you guys are the last four, you better hurry up

**Confessional**

**Kayla:I AM NOT LOSING**

Kayla pushes Logan, Leia, and Garth and quickly starts climbing the mountain

Leia:HEY!

Leia races up to catch Kayla. Logan and Garth followed. Leila and Kayla were trying to beat each other to the top, leaving Logan and Garth in the dust.

Kayla:Give it up, you'll never beat me

As soon as Kayla said that, she triggered a land mine and she fell. But she catches herself

Leia:Bye Kayla

Leia makes it to the top and Kayla growls. Logan was falling behind Kayla and Garth but then had an idea

**Confessional**

**Logan:So I was falling behind, but then I remembered, leapfrog**

Logan winded himself up and sprung up, landing on Garth's head, then sprung up again, landing on Kayla's head, then one last time and landed on the top. Unluckily for Kayla, the force of Loga pushing off of her knocked her down and she landed on Garth and they bothe fell on the ground

Chris:Garth and Kayla, one of you will be going home, get it together

Garth and Kayla glared at each and raced to the top. They were neck and neck with each other, until Kayla decided to do the most shameful thing you could do to a dude...punch him...in the balls. Kayla let Garth get ahead of her and she pulled her hand back and charged forward to his balls. Garth eyes widened and he quickly fell down and Kayla made it to the top. Everyone cringed (mostly the guys) as Garth fell down

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:Oh, god**

**Christian:I haven't been punched, but I've been kicked in the balls...it's not very pleasant**

**Alex:That has too hurt**

**Po:I feel sorry for him. I too have been hit in the tenders**

**Logan:Bruh**

**Jack:Oh man**

**Garth is seen on the floor, squealing**

**At the docks-Night time**

Chris:Tigress,mAlex, Jack, and Kate will be spending their night in the Spa Hotel. The rest of you will be spending your night in the cabins. But Garth, you will be going home tonight, get in the catapult.

Garth was still laying on the floor

Chris:Dang Kayla how hard did you punch him. He ain't never gonna have kids. Can someone put him in the catapult

Alex picked up Garth and put him in the catapult

Chris:See ya

Chris pulls lever and Garth is flung off

Chris:Well that wraps up another cringing episode of Total Drama. Will Kayla continue to punch her way through the challenges, will Nichole keep her promise to do a favor for Po, Maria, Mya, and Christian, and will Garth ever have kids in the future, find out the first two next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 23:Build, Destroy, and Destroy some more

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers were given the task of running to my mountain, Mount Chris-more, and climbing it, to which the first four to get to the top would spend the night in the Spa Hotel, and the last one to get to the top would be eliminated. Most people chose to climb the mountain and deal with Chef and the land mines, while others chose to make their way to the top by using the trash pile. Christian was building a rocket when Mya, Po, and Maria asked if they could have a ride, and he said yes of course. Nichole also asked if she could have a ride, and Christian said she could as long as she promised to do him, Po, Mya, and Maria a favor in the future. Everyone who chose to climb the mountain were doing well, until Chef threw a piano at them and Garth accidentally set off a land mine, which caused a chain reaction and caused Leia , Logan, Nickolas, and Kayla to fall down. Unbeknownst to Chef, Tigress had made to the top, and while he was distracted, Jack, Kate, and Alex also made it to the top. After Christian finished building his rocket, Nickolas asked if he could catch a ride, and of course, Christian said yes, and all of them blasted to the top. The only ones that were left were Kayla, Logan, Leia, and Garth. Kayla tried to get a head start by pushing the other three, but ended getting beat by Logan and Leia. Not wanting tom lose, Kayla let Garth get in front of her, only to punch him in the balls, causing him to fall, giving her to win, and Garth being sent home. We're almost there guys, only thirteen campers left, and we don't know what will happen on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Alright guys, today's challenge is a challenge that has been done before

Tigress:Isn't almost every challenge that we've done been a challenge that has already been played before

Chris:Besides the point, today, you will be building bikes

Christian/Logan:Score

Chris:You will race the bikes once you are done building them at the Motor Cross track. You will be able to use anything in the tool shed over there

Camera rolls to a rusty, old, banged up tool shed

Chris:I'll be back in three hours to see your bikes, so, good luck

He leaves

**Confessional**

**Logan:This is awesome, I'm great at building bikes, Alex and I used to build them all the time back home**

**Christian:I'm ready for this, as you could probably tell from the last challenge, I'm great at building stuff, so this should be a snap**

Maria was having trouble building her bike. She looked over at Alex and saw that he was almost done...AND IT HAD ONLY BEEN THIRTY MINUTES! She decided to ask for help

Maria:Hey Alex, do you think you could help me

Alex:Sure, what do you need help with

Maria:With...everything

Alex:You never built a bike before

Maria:No

Alex:Well. do you have any idea what you want it to look like

Maria:Ummmmmmmm, no

Alex:Well then, we got some work to do

**Confessional**

**Alex:Can't believe she doesn't know how to build a bike. Do you think she even knows how to ride one**

**Maria:I forgot to tell him that I don't know how to ride a bike**

Christian walks over to Nichole

Christian:Hey Nichole, do you know where I could find a motor

Nichole:No, go away

Christian:Can you help me find one

Nichole:No

Christian:But you owe me one

Nichole stands up and faces Christian

Nichole:Christian, you should know better that I'd never owe you, Po, Maria, or Mya. You're so gullible

Christian:Nichole, Nichole, you should think twice about breaking you promise, because if there's one thing I don't like, it's people who don't keep their promises. And I get pretty pissed off when some one does

Nichole:Ha, and what are you gonna do about it, have you not seen what happened to Mark, Humphrey, Viper, Talera, Jahari, Leo, Riley, Amoly, Miley, Zack, Lily, Donny, and April. Mostly anyone that has ever crossed me or I have perceived as a threat, has went home, don't make yourself the next one

Christian:First off, I'm surprised you remembered all those names, second, you don't intimidate me

Nichole:You don't wanna go down this road

Christian:I'm ready, girl

Nichole:Fine, consider yourself public enemy number one

Christian:Let the games begin, round one has officially started

Christian backs away from Nichole and takes out a bolt from his back pocket. Nichole turns around to see her bike fall to the ground and break. Leia walks over to Nichole

Leia:Hey Nichole, you okay

Nichole:He's going down

Leia:Who, Christian

Nichole:Yes

**Confessional**

**Nichole:He doesn't know who he's messing with**

**Christian:I strike the first blow, one point me**

Tigress:So Po, I see you're finished with your bike, I'm guessing you knew how to make one

Po:No, but I've seen and rode one, so I just improvised and it came out awesome

Tigress:Great, can you tell me what this is

Tigress holds up the pedals

Po:The pedals

Tigress:Oh, right, right. Can you tell me what this is

Tigress holds up a steering wheel

Po:The steering wheel

Tigress:Oh, yes, of course

Po:Tigress, have you even seen a bike before

Tigress:Well, I've never had the time for-

Po:Oh MY GOD! You've never seen a bike

Tigress:Well no-

Po:Oh no, no, no, we got to fix this right now, let's go on a ride

Tigress:What

Po:Come on, it'll be fun

Tigress:But what about the challenge

Po:Forget about the challenge, you need to ride a bike, pronto

Tigress:I don't know-

Po:Come on Tigress, what's the worse that could happen

**Confessional**

**Tigress:I suppose Po is right, it couldn't hurt to learn**

Tigress gets on the bike with Po

Po:Great, let's go

Po starts pedaling really fast and Tigress starts screaming

**About 2 hours and 5 minutes later**

Chris:Okay guys, time is up, show me your bikes

After looking at some pretty good and not so pretty good bikes, Chris went and got a jar

Chris:Alright people, time for you to choose a name from this glass jar

Leia:Why

Chris:Because it contains all of your names and you will not be racing your bikes, you will be racing each others bikes so come on up and-

Chris notices Po and Tigress are missing

Chris:Anyone seen Po and Tigress

Everyone looks around and shrugs their shoulders

Chris:Oh well, all of you come up and choose a name

Alex-Logan

Logan-Kate

Kayla-Mya

Jack-Leia

Nickolas-Alex

Maria-Jack

Nichole-Nichole

Leia-Maria

Kate-Christian

Christian-Kayla

Mya-Nickolas

Nichole:Well, this is a coincidence, I got my own bike

Christian:I got Kayla's

Kayla:You better not crash it

Christian:No promises

Mya:Hey, I got Nickolas'

Nickolas:I got Alex's

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I'm sure to win**

**Christian:I'm probably gonna crash it**

**Kayla:I swear to god if he-**

**Motor-Cross Track**

Chris:Alright, everyone ready

Everyone nods

Chris:First four bikes to cross the finish line wins. Ready. Set. GO!

Everyone takes off from the finish line except for Maria, who is taking her sweet time. Alex takes the lead, followed by Logan, Kayla and Leia are side by side, and Kayla hit Leia and she crashed. Kayla laughed as Christian passes her. Kayla glares at him

Kayla:DO NOT CRASH IT

Christian:Don't worry I got-

BOOOOOOOOM! He crashed it

Kayla:Oh son of a-

Kayla crashes into Christian and they get passed by everyone else (except for Maria, who is still taking her sweet time)

Alex and Logan were still in the lead, until Logan finally passed Alex. He decided to taunt

Logan:Give it up Alex, you'll never beat me

Alex:Shouldn't you want me to beat you since I got your bike, oh, and you might want to look ahead

Logan turns around and sees a rock in his path and he crashed. Alex reaches the finish line and crosses it. Leia was closing in on second when a bolt from Maria's bike fell off

**Confessional**

**Leia:She should've tightened it more**

Leia spins out of control and crashes. Unlucky for the Nickolas and Mya, they were right behind Leia and they crashed into her. Luckily for Nichole, Jack, and Kate, they avoided the collision and crossed the finish line

Chris:And that's four, the people who are going to the second round are Nichole, Leia, Christian, and Logan. Since their bikes crossed the line, they will get a chance to spend the night in the Spa Hotel, but one of them will be eliminated

Leia/Christian/Logan/Nichole:What

Chris:Yep, another sudden death eliminations

Leia:I'm getting tired of these

Chris:Calm down Leia, this is the last sudden death challenge

Leia:Thank god

Maria is just getting to the finish line

Maria:What'd I miss

Christian:Me, Nichole, Logan, and Leia's bikes crossed the finish line first so we will compete for a chance to stay in the Spa Hotel and the last person to cross the finish line will be eliminated

Maria:Oh

Alex:What took you so long

Maria:I...don't know how...to ride...a bike

Alex:Really

Maria:Yeah

Alex:Well I could teach you

Maria:You will

Alex:Sure

Maria:Thanks, I really appreciate it

Alex:No problem

Chris:Let's get the second part of the challenge started

**At the starting line**

Chris:Are the four of you ready

They nod

Chris:Ready. Set. GO!

They take off. Logan quickly passes everybody in the beginning, and all of them were doing a pretty good job of not crashing into stuff for a change.

Nichole:This is too easy

A land mine explodes, but they move out the way

Leia:What the heck

Chris with megaphone:Yeah, watch out for the landmines

Christian:Land mines

Logan:Oh come on

The four of them are trying to dodge the landmines. Everywhere they went, a land mine had went off, it was like they were all over the beach. Nichole rides next to Leia

Nichole:Leia, I got a plan

Nichole whispers her plan to Leia

Leia:Got it

Nichole got on the opposite side of Christian and Leia got on the opposite side of Logan

Logan:What the heck

Leia:No hard feeling Logan

Logan:What

Leia purposely bumped into Logan and pushed him into the landmine, sending him into a nearby lake

Christian:Hey, what's the big deal

Nichole:This is what happens to people I don't like Christian

Christian:Crap

Nichole pushes Christian into a landmine and knocks him into some near by trees

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Point, Nichole**

**Christian:And she strikes back, well played Nichole**

Leia:Nice work

Nichole:Thanks, uh, Leia, look out

Leia:What

Leia turns around and sees a bush in front of her and crashes into it, giving Nichole the victory

Chris:And Nichole wins the challenge

Everyone:Booooooooo

Leia gets out of the bush and makes her way across the finish line

Leia:I may not have won, but at least neither of us have to go home

Chris:Well, not exactly

Leia:What do you mean

Chris:Well, since Christian and Logan both wiped out and didn't cross the line, it technically means that they weren't the last to cross the line, you were, which means you're going home

Leia:Wait what

Chris:You. Are. Going. Home

Leia:Nichole, help me out here

Nichole:Sorry, can't do anything about it

Leia:Oh come on, after all I've done for you ever since we started this alliance, I think you owe me

Nichole:Leia, we're sisters, you should know that I'd never help you out in the competition if I knew it would cost me immunity, so looks like you're going home

Leia:Are you serious right now, I've haven't even once said or done anything to you that was remotely mean, unlike other people

Nichole:And that's your problem, you may not be that nice, but you're too loyal for this competition

Leia:My problem, you can't even be nice too someone for less than five minutes without saying anything bad about them

Nichole:Look, I have invincibility and nothing gonna's change that, you should leave with your dignity in tact

Leia:You know what, I'm done, you may be my sister, but that doesn't change the fact that you are nothing but a backstabbing, lying little *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* I never once doubted you in this competition and unlike everyone else in this competition, I never said you were a bad guy, but they're right you really are a two-face backstabbing lying little *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* So unless you are just acting, you are the worse person on the planet right now, so you can go ahead and shove it so far up your *bleep*

Nichole:Oh, whatever

She walks away

**Confessional**

**Christian:Dang, she told her**

**Logan:If only someone had been recording that. What am I saying, this is a reality show, they're always recording**

**Kate:That was so awesome**

**Leia:That felt so good**

**At the docks**

Leia:Well I guess I'll see you all at the finale

Mya:Yeah see ya

Maria:We'll miss you

Leia:I'll miss you too

Christian:Sorry for breaking up that alliance with you

Leia:It's cool, I deserved it, I'll see you later, oh yeah, kick Nichole's butt

Christian:Don't worry, it will be kicked

Leia gets in the catapult

Chris:Bye Leia

Chris pulls lever

Leia:Aaaaaahhhhhhh

Chris:Well that wraps up another episode of Total Drama Awes-

Tigress:Aaaaaahhhhh

Tigress and Po come riding in on a bike and everyone's moves out of the way before they could hit them and Po and Tigress fall into the water

Po:That was cool


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 24:It's dark like a diamond in a mine

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers had to built bikes to race in the Motor-Cross track. Many people were excited for the challenge, mostly Christian and Logan, while others didn't even know how to ride a bike, (cough) Tigress and Maria (cough). So Alex helped Maria with her bike and Po took Tigress on a wild ride. Christian asked Nichole if she could help him with something but she said no. Christian then said that she owed him but she still refused. Christian explained that he doesn't like people who don't keep their promises and that he's not intimidated by Nichole. Then began a rivalry that would shake this island to it's very core. During the first part of the challenge, the competitors had to ride each others bikes, and the first four bikes to make it across the finish line would go on to the next round. There were many losers, and many, many, crashes. But the four bikes that crossed the line were, Christian's, Nichole's, Leia's, and Logan's bike. In the final part of the challenge, Logan, Christian, Nichole, and Leia all raced to see who would come in first, and who would go home. Nichole told Leia to push Logan into a landmine and she did the same to Christian, knocking them off course. Leia and Nichole were celebrating when Leia crashed into a nearby bush. In the end, Nichole had came out on top. Leia congratulated Nichole and mentioned the fact that they were both safe, which was not true. She found out that since Logan and Christian didn't cross the line, that meant that she was the last person to do so, which meant she was going home. Leia pleaded for Nichole to help her, but she refused, leading to an intense argument between the two, and a lot of cursing from Leia. At the end of the day, Leia went home. This show is getting better by the day, survivor has nothing on us, who will come out on top in today's episode of

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

*Snoring*

Christian in his dream:No, , I didn't mean to get your daughter pregnant, I wore a condom, I don't know what happened. Sir please don't nuke me, sir please, SIR PLEASE. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Christian wakes up screaming

Christian:Oh my god, oh, what a nightmar-

Christian looks around to see that he's in a mine, and everyone else was asleep around him

Christian:What the heck

Christian walks over to Mya

Christian:Hey Mya, wake up

Mya stirs awake

Mya:Hey Christian, what's u-

Mya looks around

Mya:Um, why are we in a mine

Christian:I don't know, maybe we should wake everyone else up

Mya:Good idea

Christian and Mya wake everyone else up

Logan:How the hell did we end up in a mine

Maria:Hmmmmmm, I got it, remember what we had for dinner yesterday

-Flashback-

**Dining Hall**

Everyone's getting their dinner, turkey. They noticed that the turkey looked abnormal

Maria:Um, why is my turkey glowing

Chef:Just eat it

Maria:Okay, okay

Maria sits down and looks like she's gonna barf

Nickolas:Hey sis, what's wrong

Maria:Doesn't this turkey look weird to you

Nickolas:Yeah, but I didn't eat anything all day, so I don't really care

Maria shrugs and eats it

**Spa Hotel**

Nichole is about to have dinner, she looks at it is and see that it was turkey, but it looked weird

Nichole:Hmm, what kind of turkey is this

Nichole inspects the turkey and sees nothing really wrong with it. Her stomach growls

Nichole:Whatever, I'm hungry

She eats it

-Flashback ends-

Maria:Turkey makes you sleepy right, so mutated turkey must've knocked us out cold

Logan:What makes you think it was mutated

Maria:Did you see that turkey

Tigress:So this is part of the challenge then

Maria:Seems that way

Christian:Well shouldn't be something here that'll let us know that

Christian sits on a rock that tilts back. A monitor comes down

Chris:Hey guys, how was your nap

Nickolas:Terrible

Chris:That's what I like to hear, now as you might have noticed, you are in a mine

Logan:No kidding

Chris:Your challenge is for each of you to find one hidden diamond inside the mines. Then you must Ty to find your way out of the mines. The first person to bring me a diamond will win invincibility and gets to choose three people to accompany them in the spa hotel. The rest of the campers will go to the elimination ceremony

Alex:Any idea on where we might find the diamonds...or the exit

Chris:If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it

Tigress:I feel like you're not telling us something

Chris:Hmm, what am I missing (Chris puts his hand under his chin) oh yeah, you see there used to be this guy named Ezekiel that participated in this competition. Back in our Total Drama World Tour season, after being voted off, he never actually left the plane that we were on, and stayed in the cargo hold. He eventually turned feral after spending a long time down there and somehow found his way back to the island and has made a home in the mines. So, watch out for him

**Confessional**

**Christian:This Ezekiel guy sounds, umm, not scary, but creepy**

**Kayla:I'm not scared of a feral freak **

Nichole sees everyone get into groups

**Confessional**

**Nichole:If I want to win this challenge, I'll need some help**

Nichole walks over to Jack

Nichole:Hey Jack, I was wondering-

Jack:If I could help you find a diamond

Nichole:Yeah, how did you know

Jack:I know you

Nichole:So, will you

Jack:Sure, why not

Nichole:Oh come on Jack, if you help me we (Blink Blink) wait what did you say

Jack:I said why not

Nichole feels a little skeptical

Nichole:What's your gain

Jack:No gain, I don't trust you, but you're my sister, and if there's one thing I'm not,miss an a hole to my siblings, unlike some people

Jack gives Nichole a stern look

Nichole:(Chuckles) Oh

Jack:Plus, everyone else is already in a group

Nichole turns to everyone else. Jack was right, it was Po and Tigress, Logan with Maria and Alex, Kate and Christian, Nickolas and Mya were together, go figure, and Kayla was by herself, of course

Nichole:Alright then, I guess we're working together

Jack:I guess we are, for now

**Confessional**

**Nichole:That was easier than I thought**

Before they all went away, Nichole went over to Kayla

Nichole:Hey Kayla, listen, I have a plan

Kayla:What is it

Nichole whispers into Kayla's ear

Kayla:Ew, I'm not doing that

Nichole:Kayla listen, this will get you one step closer into winning the challenge and the competition, and if I happen to win this challenge, then I'll choose you as one of the three people to join me in the spa hotel

Kayla:Grrr, fine I'll do it

Nichole:Fantastic

**Confessional**

**Nichole:If you're wondering what I whispered into Kayla's ear, well you're just gonna have to wait to find out**

**Kayla:I will not enjoy this**

**Po and Tigress**

Po:Hey Tigress, don't you think that since we're nearing the end, that we should make allainces

Tigress:With who

Po:Well, how about Christian

Tigress:Too unfocused

Po:Kate

Tigress:Has too many issues to deal with

Po:Well who won't you mind making an alliance with

Tigress:I probably wouldn't mind Alex, he's focused most of the time and is a pretty strong competitor

Po:Well that's cool, we're friends anyway so that shouldn't be a problem

?:Hey guys

Po and Tigress turn around to see Maria, and Alex

Maria:Were you just talking about Alex

Tigress:We-

Po:Me and Tigress were just discussing on the idea that since we're nearing the end of the competition, if we should make an alliance. Hey where's Logan

Alex:He needed to take a whiz. So I'm guessing that you were talking about who you wanted to be in your alliance

Tigress:Correct

Alex:Well, you are right, it's getting close to the end, and it wouldn't hurt to be in an alliance

Po:So will you be in an alliance with us

Alex:Only if you let Logan and Maria be in it

Po:I'm fine with that. Tigress

Everyone turns to Tigress to wait for her answer

Tigress:Very well, they can be in it

Alex:Well then I guess I'm in

Po:Sweet

Maria:We better go get Logan

Logan:Aaaaaahhhh

Tigress:What was that

Alex:That was Logan, come on

They run over to where Logan took a whiz

Alex:He was right here

Maria:We should search for him

Tigress:Po, you search over there

Tigress turns around to see Po not there

Tigress:Po? Po? Where did he go off too

Just then a figure appeared behind all three of them and grabbed them

Tigress/Maria/Alex:Aaaaahhhh

**Nickolas and Mya**

Nickolas and Mya have been searching for thirty minutes now and have wound up with nothing

Nickolas:This is taking forever

Mya:Maybe we should split up

Nickolas:That's not gonna happen

Mya:Why not

Nickolas:Because I don't want you to get taken by that Ezekiel guy

Mya:Oh come on baby, nothing's gonna happen, I won't even go far

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks to another area while Nickolas smiles

Kayla:Hey Nick

Nickolas turns around to see Kayla

Nickolas:What's up

Kayla:I've been meaning to ask you something

Kayla slowly walks toward him. Nickolas backs up

Nickolas:Uh, Kayla, what are you doing

Kayla:You see, I've been holding back my feelings for a long time. And I've always wanted to tell you how I felt

Nickolas:What are you talking about

Kayla:I like you Nick

Nickolas' jaw drops

**Confessional**

**Nickolas:What the heck is going on here**

**Kayla:I'm a good actress**

Nickolas:Well, while I'm flattered, surprised, and a little freaked out, I have a girlfriend

Kayla:She can't give you what I can

Nickolas backs up against a wall and Kayla closes up on him

Kayla:Unconditional

Kayla's lips closes in on Nickolas'

Kayla:Loving

Kayla kisses Nickolas. Nickolas is in too much shock to do anything and just stands there with wide eyes. Mya comes back

Mya:Well I couldn't find any, did you have any (Gasps)

Mya eyes start to tear up, and Nickolas pushes Kayla away

Nickolas:Mya it wasn't-

Mya slaps Nickolas

Mya:How could you do this

Nickolas:You don't understand, she was-

Mya:Save it, we are so done

Mya runs off

Nickolas:Mya, wait

He runs after her

Kayla:That was horrible, never doing that again

Kayla wipes her lips

Kayla:I must say that I did a pretty good job-

She gets grabbed by an unknown figure. Meanwhile, Nickolas is still running for Mya, who has disappeared from his sight

Nickolas:Mya come back

Nickolas accidentally runs into a wall

Nickolas:Ow

Nickolas looks frantically for Mya

Nickolas:Mya. Mya where are you

As he continues looking, something drops from above him and grabs him

**Kate and Christian**

Both Christian and Kate have been searching for forty minutes and haven't come up with anything

Kate:Find anything yet

Christian:Nope

Kate:Well keep looking, we have to get to the exit before-

They hear some pebbles fall over

Kate:What was that

Christian:It came from behind that rock

Christian and Jack slowly walk towards the rock until Jack and Nichole pop out

Jack:Its just us

Kate:Oh Jack, it's just you and (coldly) her

Nichole:Nice to see you too Kate

Kate:Why did you partner with her

Jack:I-

Nichole:He doesn't have to tell you why

Kate:I am getting sick and tired of you

Christian:Guys, we don't need this negativity. It's a new day, can't you guys just get along for just a few seconds

Nichole:She's not the only one on my enemy list, Christian

Christian:Oh yes, I forgot, we're still tied up

Kate:You don't need to be a *bleep* to every else, especially Christian

Nichole:You can't tell me what to-

?:Screeeeech

Jack:What the heck is that

Christian:Slender man

Kate:Can't be, he's back on Boney Island

Jack:Then what was it

Nichole:Well I'm not gonna stay here to find out out

She turns around to run but bumps into a tall figure. It wasn't slenderman, it was a pale creature that was naked, np but it had no ding-a-ling

Jack:What is that

Christian:Nobody move

Kate:Why

Christian:That's a wendigo

Nichole:And how do you know this

Christian:I've played Until Dawn, I've seen these things before, they look more ugly in real life

Nichole:I'm getting out of here

Christian:Girl, you better not move

Nichole takes one step back

Wendigo:Screeeeeech

Everyone:Aaaaaaahhh

**Confessional**

**Christian:I told her not to move**

**Center of the mines**

The wendigo took Jack, Nichole, Kate, and Christian to the center of the mines and put them in a cage, along with everyone else and left

Maria:Hey guys, you made it

Kate:What happened to you guys

Po:We got taken by some sort of creature

Christian:It was a wendigo

Logan:A what

Christian:It's a creature that usually lurks in mines like this one and eats things like us

Tigress:And you know this how

Christian:I played the game Until Dawn, which had a lot of wendigo's in it. Oh yeah, and I watched episode 2 of the tv show Supernatural. Man that's a good show

Alex:Well since you're the expert how do we get out of here

Christian:Well wendigo's don't have noses so they react to movement, if you move you're dead, if you don't, then you have an okay chance of staying alive. What I want to know is why it hasn't killed us yet, not that it isn't a bad thing, but still, why

Kate:How did that thing even get down here

Christian:Well when someone resorts to cannibalism, then they usually turn into a wendigo

Jack:Wait a minute, do you think that, the wendigo that took us is Ezekiel

Christian:Could be

Logan:Hey guys look

Logan motions for everyone to look at some objects that were behind a rock. They were all diamonds

Kayla:That's great, now how do you suggest we get out of here so we can get them

Christian:Well since the wendigo's gone, we have a better chance to get out of here, now we-

Christian stops for a moment

Kate:What is it

Christian:Something seems wrong here

Christian looks around the cage and sees that Nickolas and Mya aren't standing together

Christian:Mya, Nickolas, why aren't you guys standing together

Mya:I'd rather not talk about it

Nichole:Oh please do

Mya glares at Nickolas

Mya:While Nickolas and I were searching for diamonds, I went off a=on my own to find some and when I came back, I found Nickolas here kissing Kayla

Everyone:WHAT!?

Logan:What the heck man

Nickolas:I didn't even do anything, it was Kayla that-

Alex:That's so not cool man. You don't cheat on your girlfriend

Nickolas:For the last time I didn't-

Mya:Let me ask you something Nickolas. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy her lips being pressed against yours

Nickolas:Mya I didn't-

Mya:You know what, forget it

**Confessional**

**Mya:I still don't understand why he would cheat on me, and with Kayla**

**Christian:Bruh, that's messed up, can't believe they broke up. Monkey if you're watching this, you still owe me money**

**Maria:Why would he do that to her**

**Nichole:Now you know**

**Kayla:At least no one's mad at me. I have to say, this is one of the most genius plans Nichole has came up with **

Tigress:Guys, let's just be focused on getting out of here

Christian:Right, right, now I need something to unlock the cage

Christian looks around for something

Tigress:Uh, Christian

Christian:Yeah

Tigress opens the cage door

Christian:Oh, let's go, and keep your eyes out for the wendigo

They all sneak out of the cage and grab the diamonds

Christian:We need to find a way out of here

They all look around until Maria sees someone mine carts

Maria:Look everyone some mine carts

Christian:Great, let's get the heck out of here

They all get into the mine carts while Alex stands behind the carts and gets ready to push them

Christian:Chris, here we come

Wendigo:Screeeeeeech

Kate:Uh oh

They all turn around and see the wendigo coming straight for them

Christian:Let's go

Alex hurries and pushes the carts and hops in just before the wendigo could get to him. But the wendigo till chased them

Logan:Christian, how do we get rid of it

Christian:The only way to kill a wendigo is to burn it

Christian looks around and sees a barrel with oil flowing out of it

Christian:Anyone got a lighter

Alex:I do

Christian:Great, throw it at that oil barrel

Alex lights up the lighter

Alex:Let's hope this works

He throws it at the barrel and it lights on fire, killing the wendigo and blasting them out of the mines. Chris was sitting outside drinking some lemonade when they came flying out. Coincidentally, Nichole dropped her diamond and it landed in front of Chris

Chris:And Nichole wins the challenge

Nichole:(Weakly)Yay

Everyone else:(Weakly)Awwwww

Chris:So how did you guys enjoy the challenge

Kate:Are you serious, you know we could've just died in there

Chris:That's not my problem

Tigress:Um, I think it is

Chris:No it's not

Chris holds up a contract

Chris:Because the contracts that you all signed says that I'm not liable to any injuries that you substain in the game, including death, so that's not my problem

Chris finishes drinking his lemonade and throws it away

Chris:Anyways, since Nichole won the challenge, she gets to choose who will stay in the spa hotel with her. So Nichole, who you bringing

Nichole:I'll bring Jack, Kayla, and Mya

Mya:No way am I going in with her

Mya points to Kayla

Chris:Sorry Mya, but if Nichole chose you, the you have to go in the spa hotel

Mya:Fine

The four of them walk to the spa hotel but not before Mya gives Nickolas a glare

Chris:The rest of you figure out who you want to vote off

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:You guys have all cast your votes and made your decision, you better hope you get a marshmallow or else you'll be taking a ride on the hurl of shame

Tigress:let's get this over with

Chris:First marshmallow goes to-

**Confessional**

**Po:Sorry man, but what you did was wrong**

**Tigress:Even though what Nickolas did was wrong, I'm not voting for him, I'm voting for-**

**Alex:See ya later man**

**Logan:Not voting for Nickolas, just so you know**

**Nickolas:There's a likely chance that I'll** **be going home tonight, but I'm just gonna vote for-**

**Maria:I can't vote for Nickolas he's my brother, but everyone else is my friend so I'll won't be voting tonight**

**Kate:Sorry **

**Christian:Nickolas is the homie, I can't do him like that, plus I don't even think he kissed Kayla, so I'll just have to vote for-**

Chris:Maria

Po

Logan

Alex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Christian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kate

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and Tigress

Tigress:Phew

Nickolas:Knew it, I'll see you guys later, oh and tell Mya I did not kiss Kayla, she kissed me, and I did not enjoy it

Logan:We'll be sure to tell her that

Nickolas gets in the catapult

Chris:Bye

Nickolas:Aaaaaahhhhhh

**Spa Hotel**

Mya is watching from one of the windows and sees Nickolas get flung off. She lets out a sign and closes the curtains

**P.S. Longest chapter I've ever written**


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26:The challenge with the Robots

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers were knocked out by some very bad turkey, and were put in a mine, for intentional purposes. Their task was for each of them to find a hidden diamond in the mine, then make their way out the mine and give me the diamond. They all separated in the groups of Po and Tigress, Alex, Logan, and Maria, Jack and Nichole, Kate and Christian, Mya and Nickolas, and Kayla was a loner as usual. Before Kayla went off on her own tho, Nichole whispered a very devious plan to her, and she reluctantly went along with it. As they were looking for diamonds, Tigress and Po ran into Alex, Maria, and Logan, which was convenient because Po and Tigress were just talking about who to make an alliance with, and they made an alliance. Unfortunately for them, they were on the wrong side of the mine and got taken by what Christian calls a wendigo. In another part of the mine, Nickolas and Mya were looking for some diamonds when Mya decided to go off on her own to look for some. While she was gone, Kayla had came and said something that we never thought we'd hear her say "I like you Nichole", and much to Nickolas' surprised and displeasure, Kayla had kissed him, right when Mya had gotten back, breaking her heart. Mya had ran off and Nickolas chased her, until he ran into a wall and got took by the wendigo, and so did Mya and Kayla. Plus, Nichole, Kate, Christian, and Jack, basically everybody got taken. In a cage, Christian told everyone what had took them, and told them all about the wendigo, and what they needed to do to survive it. Mya also told everyone about the smoochfest that Kayla and Nickolas had, everyone was shocked of course. After all that, they had gotten out of the cage and found the diamonds and quickly got into the mining carts that they saw before the wendigo got back. Right when they were about to leave the wendigo chased after them, but thanks to Christian's knowledge and Alex's lighter, they killed the wendigo and escaped the mines. During all this, Nichole's diamond had fell out of her hand and landed in front of me, giving her the win. She picked Jack, Mya, and Kayla to come to the spa hotel with her, leaving everyone else to go to the elimination ceremony. Unluckily for Nickolas, he had been targeted by most of the votes thanks to his kissy kissy scene with Kayla, even though Kayla kissed him, and he went home. This drama is so good that I could practically taste it, what will happen today on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**Spa Hotel-In the morning-Breakfast Table**

Nichole:Hey Jack

Jack:Yeah

Nichole:Do you think you could go talk to Mya, I tried, but she just won't get out of bed, guess she's still feeling a little-

Jack:Down

Nichole:Yeah

Jack:I'll go talk to her

He leaves

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Do I care about Mya? Yes, yes I do. Did I plan for this to happen? Yes, yes I did. Mya's has been my friend since for like a long time, and it pains me to see her like this, but in this game, you have to do things that you're not entirely proud of. I don't mind doing that other stuff I did, but I really do care about Mya. I may not have shown it, but I do**

**Girls Room**

Jack knocks on the door

Jack:Mya, can I come in

Mya:No

Jack walks in

Jack:Mya, what are you doing

Mya:Laying in bed, what does it look like I'm doing

Jack sits on the bed beside her

Jack:Come on, this is not the Mya I know

Mya:(Mooooooan)

Jack:Come on, get up

Jack tries to pull Mya up, but she won't budge

Jack:Mya, come on, just because you saw Nickolas and Kayla kiss doesn't mean that he still doesn't love you. There has to be a perfectly good explanation for all of this

Mya sits up

Mya:And what is it Jack, what is the explanation that will supposedly make me forgive Nickolas

Jack:I don't know, but sitting here and moping about it isn't going to solve anything

Mya lays back down

Mya:Please go away

Jack:Mya, come o-

Chris over loudspeaker:Campers, once you're done with breakfast, come down to the campgrounds for your challenge

Jack:You coming

Mya:No

**Confessional**

**Jack:Time to do this the hard way**

Jack:(Sign) Okay then

Jack picks her up and carries her over his shoulder

Mya:Put me down

Jack:Not gonna happen

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Hey guys, ready for your challenge

Kate:No, but do we have a choice

Chris:Nope, so for today's challenge, you will be building a robot

Maria:A robot

Logan:Are you for real

Chris:Yes I am, you will be judged on three things-the materials, the look, and the strength of your robot. And your robot must be able to move, arms and all. You will be able to use anything you find within the camp

Po:But there's barely anything in the camp that you could use to build a robot

Chris:That's why it's called a challenge. But you guys will be in teams for this challenge, the team captains will be Jack and Tigress

**5 minutes later**

Chris:Have you chosen

Tigress:It will be Logan, Alex, Po, and Maria on my team

Jack:And I chose Nichole, Kate, Christian, Mya, and the other team didn't want Kayla so I just chose her

Chris:Alright then, you guys will only have four hours to build your robots, go

**Tigress' team**

Tigress:Okay team, with my leadership, we are sure to win this

Logan:Whatever you say

Tigress:Now we'll need some wood, some wheels, and some boxes, let's get to it

Everyone:Yes maam

**Confessional**

**Tigress:This is gonna be easier than I thought**

**Jack's team**

Jack:Okay guys, as soon as Chris told us what the challenge would be, I've been thinking on what our robot should look like

Jack takes out a piece of paper and starts sketching

Jack:So Chris said he'll be judging the robots look, material, and strength, so I was thinking that we need a strong exterior. The bathroom doors should do nicely, Kayla, you're arguably the strongest out of us all

Kayla:No kidding

Jack:So I need you to get five bathroom doors for the head and body

Kayla:Got you

Kayla runs to get the doors

Jack:Kate and Nichole, I know you guys don't like each other but I need you to work together on this, we need some wheels, or anything that you think could role, and also anything that you think could make hands for the robot

Nichole:Okay

Kate:Will do

**Confessional**

**Kate:Jack's a pretty good leader**

**Nichole:Leave it to my brother to already have a plan**

They run off

Jack:And Mya and Christian, this robot needs to look good, so I need you to sketch the outside of it. So when Kayla gets back you-

Kayla:I'm back

Jack:Great, I'll be back

Jack leaves then comes back in about ten minutes with two long white papers, some paint/paint brushes, cement, four chair legs...and a chainsaw

Christian:Where'd you get the chainsaw

Jack:I got all of this in the spa hotel

Christian:Dang, the spa hotel has all this

Jack:Yep, so Christian and Mya, I need you to paint this paper here, make it look good, make it look decorative, and Kayla, I need you to cut these doors with this chainsaw. Make sure you cut five pieces for the head, and five pieces for the body, each door should give you a piece of each. And make sure that you cut a square hole, big enough for one head, into one of the doors and cut two circular holes into another one that could make room for the legs, you got it

Kayla:Yeah

Christian:Yes

Mya:(Sadly)Sure

Jack looks at Mya with worried eyes and walks over to her

Jack:Mya, let me talk to you

Jack brings takes her by the cabins

Mya:What is it

Jack:Mya look, I know you're all said about Nickolas, but you need to pull it together

Mya:I'm not sure I can, he was my first real boyfriend

Jack:Mostly everyone here has been dumped or cheated on by their old boyfriend or girlfriend. I have

Mya:You. You have

Jack:Yes, and you know how I got over it

Mya:How

Jack:By talking to my friends

Mya starts to cry

Mya:But-

Jack:Mya, you have a lot of friends here that you could talk to, and each of them will listen, and we want you to be happy

Mya starts to wipe away her tears

Jack:And if you want do it for us, do it for yourself, your family, your fans, do it for them

Mya wipes away all her tears and smiles

Mya:Thanks Jack, I needed that

Jack:No problem

Mya hugs Jack and he hugs her back

Jack:Now come on, we have a challenge to win

**Confessional**

**Mya:Jack's right, boyfriend or no, I have friends, family, and fans, hat support me and want me to win this, and I'll make them proud**

**Tigress' team**

**3 hours and 30 minutes later**

Tigress' team was coming along pretty well. They were almost done with the robot, they were working efficiently, and they had 20 minutes left to spare

Tigress:Good work guys, we're sure to win, all we need to do is add the arms

Po:I'll get them

Po got the arms and decided to have a little fun

Po:Hey Maria catch

Maria:Huh

Maria was painting the head when she saw Po throw the arms at her, luckily she caught them

Maria:Phew

Po:My bad

Maria:It's okay

Maria started to walk when she accidentally tripped on the paint bucket and fell back and accidentally knocked the robot back, causing it to roll away

Alex:Stop it

The robot kept rolling away until it stopped just as soon as it was about to roll down a hill

Everyone:Phew

Then it rolled down the hill

Everyone:Noooo

They watched it fall down and crash everywhere, breaking apart until it eventually landed in the water

Logan:Well that sucks

Maria:I'm so sorry guys

Alex:It's okay we just need to worry about getting another robot done

Tigress:How we only have fifteen minutes left

Po:I have an idea

Tigress:Is it stupid

Po:Weeeeelllll

Tigress:You know what, let's just do it

**Jack's Team**

**10 minutes later**

Jack:We only have five mintes left, is everyone done

Nichole:Yeah we got all the stuff together

Jack:Great, let's put it together quickly

They put the robot together in about three minutes. They all think they're done but then Jack remembered something

Jack:Oh crap

Kate:What

Jack:I'll be back

Jack runs to the spa hotel and grabs some things. He comes back with a motherboard and some wires

Jack:Chris said that the robot needed to move, hands and all

Mya:Oh yeah right

Jack:This won't take long

It only too Jack thirty seconds to put the wires and mother board inside the robot

Jack:Finished

Christian:Hey Jack, where'd you get those wires and motherboard

Jack:Oh, from the Tv and video game. I broke them open with an axe

Christian falls down on his knees

Christian:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kayla:Chill man

Chris:Times up guys, hope you're all done with your robot

Jack:Yes

Tigress:Eh

Chris:First up, Jack's robot

Chris looks at Jack's robot and finds it very, very appealing

Chris:This has to be one of the best robots I have ever seen, but does it move

Jack:One sec

Jack runs back to the spa hotel and grabs a remote control

Jack:Here we go

Jack pushes the power button and the robot turns on and starts moving around and doing all kinds of tricks

Chris:This robot is cool, gonna be hard to beat that

Chris goes over to inspect Tigress' robot

Chris:Hey, where's Po

Maria:Oh, he's somewhere

Chris:You seemed to have built a big robot

Tigress:Yes we have

Chris looks at it a bit more

Chris:It looks...decent, but does it move

Tigress:Sure it does. Robot, move

The robot moves

Chris:Ooo, voice control, that's pretty awesome

The robot continues walking until it accidentally trips over a rock

Po:Ow

Chris:Was that Po

Logan:No

Chris:Wait a minute

Chris takes off the robots head and Po is inside

Po:Hi

Chris:Well then, since Po was in control of the robot, I think we have a winner

Jack's team cheers and runs off to the spa hotel

Chris:You guys, I'm disappointed. I gave you more than enough time to finish your robot. Well I guess I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Are you kidding me**

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris:Tsk, tsk, tsk, you guys had it all going right, until Maria bumped into the real robot and accidentally destroyed it

Maria:Again, I'm sorry for that

Chris:And just when it seemed like you could've actually won, Po tripped and cost you the game

Po:That was not my fault

Chris:I have read the votes and the first marshmallow goes to

Alex

Logan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tigress. Po, Maria, this is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Po

Po:Thank you

Alex:What, why is Maria going home

Maria:Don't worry about Alex, I don't blame them for voting for me, I did mess up the robot

Alex:Yeah but

Maria:It's okay, I'll see you at the finale, alright

Alex smiles

Alex:Okay

They share a kiss

Po:Awwwwww

Logan:This is what Tv is all about

Maria gets in the catapult

Chris:Bye Bye

Chris pulls lever

Maria:Aaaaaahhhhh

Chris:Well that ended on a good note, what will happen next time, will Alex be angry at Po, Tigress, and Logan for voting off Maria

Alex:Nope

Chris:Will Mya find out that it wasn't really Nickolas' fault with what happened with Kayla

Logan:Wait what

Chris:And will Christian be able to survive without videogames and Tv

Christian in the distance:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris:Find out next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 26:Trust is a 10-way street

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, Mya was having a breakdown over her ex-boyfriend, Nickolas, and Jack tried his best to cheer her up, which resulted him to carry her out of her bed. The challenge was a fairly easy one, build a robot, sounds simple enough. And thanks to Jack and Tigress' leadership skills, both of their groups had done efficiently well, even though they had some pretty different methods. Tigress told everyone what they needed to get for their robot and left them to it while Jack instructed everyone to do a certain job, in my opinion, Tigress' seemed more efficient. Mya was still feeling down during the challenge so he gave Mya one of those speeches that you see in those inspirational movies or something, and it worked, of course. Tigress' team was almost done with their robot, only having to put on the arms, until Po decided to play around a little and throw Maria the arms while she was painting the robot. Luckily Mya turned around just in time to catch the arms, but she accidentally slipped on her paint bucket and slid back and hit the robot, causing it to roll backwards and tumble all the way down a hill just like Jack and Jill. Tigress' team was contemplating on what to do when Po had figured out an idea. After their time was up, and Jack initializing the finishing touches on his team's robot, and Christian screaming out no, their robot looked very cool looking and could even dance. Tigress' team however failed. All they did was stuff Po inside a robot suit and tell him to move around. For a second I actually thought it was a real robot until Po tripped and said ow, causing them to lose. At the elimination ceremony, it was between Po and Maria, seeing as they were the primary two that made the team lose and Maria ended up going home. Only ten remain folks, are they prepared for today's challenge, no of course not, but that is what's going to be fun about this brand new episode of

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the morning-Spa Hotel-Breakfast Table**

Ding-Dong

Kate:What that the doorbell

Christian:This place has a doorbell

Jack:I guess so

Mya:I'll go see who it is

Mya walks to the door and opens it. Logan is behind it

Mya:Oh, hey Logan

Logan:Hey Mya, I have something to tell you

Mya:What is it

After Logan told Mya what he needed to, Mya stormed to the breakfast table

Nichole:Hey Mya, what's wrong with yo-

Mya slaps Nichole

Mya:How could you

Nichole:What

Mya:You were the one that told Kayla to kiss Nickolas and get me to break up with him and get him eliminated

Nichole:What are you talking about

Mya:Logan came by and told me that Kayla was the one that kissed Nickolas, and he figured that Kayla couldn't have possibly come up with that plan on her own, so he figured that it was you

Nichole:Listen Mya, I-

Mya:No, I'm done, you know, at first I just shrugged all the things you did in the past off, but this really takes the cake. I don't even know why you've been acting this way, you never acted this way back home

Nichole:Mya, this is a competition, you have to do what you need to to survive

Mya:But that doesn't mean you have to betray your friends and family

Nichole:Can you just liste-

Mya:No, I'm not gonna listen, as a matter of fact, I'm never talking to you ever again

Mya walks away

**Confessional**

**Mya:I still can't believe she would do this, but why wouldn't I, she's been nothing but a deceitful little *bleep*, this whole competition**

**Nichole:Well, all I was doing was trying to get Mya further in this competition, and Nickolas was a distraction, so unfortunately he had to go, but she treats me as if I'm the bad guy, so that's just what I'll be**

Chris over loudspeaker:Hey guys, won't you mind coming to the campgrounds for today's challenge, I'd really appreciate it

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Okay guys, today's challenge will undoubtedly be your most miserable challenge yet

Logan:What, we have to get naked, put honey all over ourselves and run into a bear cave

Chris:No, but that is a great idea tho, have to make a mental note of that. Today's challenge will be all about trust

Kayla:What

Chris:Actually it's more of multiple challenges, four in all. You see, in this jar, I have the names of Po, Tigress, Alex, Logan, and Nichole. Jack, Kayla, Kate, Christian, and Mya will come up and pick one name. The name you get will be your partner in the challenge. As you might have guessed, one team will win each challenge, the team that wins the first challenge win the whole thing, meaning they will not have to compete in the second part and the two of them will get a free pass in the spa hotel. As we continue on, we will only be down to two teams, the team that loses will be up for elimination. Now, Jack, Kayla, Kate, Christian, and Mya, come pick a name

They all pick names

Chris:So it looks like that Christian has Po, Kayla has Tigress, Kate has Logan, Jack has Alex, and Mya has Nichole

Mya:Um, can I get a different partner

Kayla:Me too

Chris:Sorry, the teams are final

**Confessional**

**Mya:I can't-**

**Kayla:Believe that I-**

**Nichole:Have to-**

**Tigress:Work with-**

**Mya:Her**

**At a rock**

Chris:You're first challenge is a free hand rock climbing competition. One person from each team will have a harness strapped to them and will climb the rock. Meanwhile, the other member of the team will be holding the harness to make sure that their teammate doesn't fall. The first team to the top win invincibility. Now quickly decide who's climbing

Everyone chose who was gonna climb

Chris:Okay, the people that are climbing are Christian, Logan, Jack, Kayla, and Mya. Get climbing

Before they began to climb, Mya gave a glare to Nichole

Mya:You better not drop me

Nichole:You have nothing to worry about

**Confessional**

**Nichole:No promises**

Everyone began to climb. After about ten minutes of climbing, Chris remembered something

Chris:Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that there are explosives in the rock

Logan:Wait what

Booooooooooom

Logan began to fall down the mountain until he was caught by Kate

Kate:I got you

**Confessional**

**Logan:Sometimes, I feel like Chris doesn't tell us these things on purpose**

Chris:Apparently this challenge isn't hard enough, time for a little more fun

Chris takes out a gun filled with salsa and sprays Kate and Nichole

Kate:Aaaahh, my eyes

Nichole:What the hell Chris

Kate and Nichole begin to wipe their eyes, and let go of the rope in the process, which caused Logan and Mya to fall

Logan/Mya:Ow

Chris sprayed the salsa at Po too, but it didn't really do anything, as Po just ate it

Christian:Yeah Po eat that salsa

Christian continued to climb until he set off a explosive and fell down. Po was so busy eating the salsa that he didn't even notice Christian falling down. Chris started to spray Alex and Tigress. Tigress ignored it while Alex turned around and ate it, but didn't make the same mistake as Po, and didn't let go of the harness. The only ones still on the mountain were Jack and Kayla, who was ahead

Kayla:Prepare to lose Jack

Jack:I don't think so

Kayla:And what makes you so sure

Jack:Cause you're about to set off an explosive

Kayla:Ha, yeah righ-

Boooooooooooom

Kayla falls down the mountain, and Tigress didn't even make an effort to save her

Kayla:Owwww, what the hell Tigress

Tigress:My bad

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Normally I would've saved her in order to win the challenge, but It felt so good to let her just fall**

**Kayla:I know she did that in purpose**

Jack continued to climb and eventually reach the top

Chris:Jack and Alex win the first challenge

Jack:Yes

Alex:Awesome

Chris:Let's head back to the campgrounds

**Campgrounds**

Chris:The next challenge is an William Tell

Christian:A what

Chris:Basically, one team member will be wearing a blindfold with an arrow on their head while one team member will be shooting an apple to knock an arrow off of their partners head

Logan:Shouldn't it be the other way around

Chris:It should be, but we decided to do it this way instead. Decide who's shooting and who's gonna be blindfolded

They pick

Chris:Alright, the people that are shooting are Po, Kayla, Mya, and Kate, Christian, Tigress, Nichole, and Logan are wearing the blindfolds. Aaaaaand begin

They started to slingshot apples at their partners and all of them kept missing. Kayla was getting frustrated until a little smirk appeared in her face

**Confessional**

**Kayla:As much as I'd love to win this challenge, I'd rather get revenge on Tigress for letting me drop**

Kayla wound up her apple and purposely slingshotted the apple in Tigress' chest

Tigress:Ow, what the hell

Kayla:Oops, sorry let me try again

Kayla once again slingshotted an apple and purposely hit Tigress face and she fell down

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Ah, revenge is the best medicine. Christian is outside of the door.**

**Christian:Actually laughter is the best medicine**

**Kayla:Shut up, Christian**

**Tigress:She will regret this**

Po and Kate kept missing the arrow

Logan:Come on Kate

Kate:I'm trying

Christian:Come on Po, you got this man

Po slingshots an apple that hits Christian in the ding-a-ling

Christian:Ooooooooooooo

Chris:Ohhh, that has got to hurt

Mya is also missing her shots. Nichole decided to give her a few words of encouragement

Nichole:Hey Mya, why don't you actually try so that we can win

Mya gets pissed throw and throws an apple at Nichole, aiming for her face, but hits the arrow in stead

Chris:Mya and Nichole win the second challenge

**Confessional**

**Mya:I was aiming for her face, she's lucky I couldn't see**

Chris:Let's move on to the next challenge

In the next challenge, the teams that were left had to go into a maze, with one person in the maze and one person guiding them. Thanks to Tigress' and Kayla's lack of communication and Po's lack of direction, Logan and Kate won the challenge. It was down to Tigress and Kayla, and Po and Christian

**Atop a hill**

Chris:Okay guys, this is the last challenge. Tigress, Kayla, Christian, Po, you guys are on thin ice. One of you four may be going home tonight. For this challenge, you will be sliding down the hill on these sleds. There will be a driver and navigator. The driver will be blindfolded while the navigator will tell the driver where to go. Any questions

...

Chris:Good, who's navigating

Tigress/Kayla:Me. What. No way

Kayla:There's no way I'm letting you tell me where to go

Tigress:Same here, you might purposely crash us into a tree

Kayla:I'm navigating

Tigress:(Sign) Look, it's obvious that we don't like each other

Kayla:No we don't

Tigress:But we both want to win this challenge, so we're gonna have to deal with each other for now, all personal issues aside

Kayla:Fine

Tigress:Chris, I'm driving and Kayla's navigating

Chris:Cool, Christian and Po?

Christian:I'ma drive and Po will navigate

Chris:Alright, get on your sleds and put on your blindfolds

They get on the sleds and out on the blindfolds

Chris:Ready. Set. Go!

Chris shoots a gun into the air and they take off. Kayla and zoo began to shout out directions

Kayla:Left, right, left, left

Po:Right, right, left, duck

Christian ducked before he was clothesline by a tree

Po:We got this dude

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM. An explosive set off beside them

Christian:What the heck was that

Camera rolls to Chris who is holding a detonator

Chris:We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Kayla:This is bogus

Tigress:Kayla focus

Kayla:Right, left, right, left, righ-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Kayla and Tigress hit an explosive and were sent flying into the air. Meanwhile, Po and Christian were avoiding the explosives somehow and were closing in on the finish line

Po:I see the finish line

Christian:Victory

Po and Christian began to cheer until Po saw Kayla and Tigress fly over them and cross the finish line

Chris:Kayla and Tigress win the last challenge

Tigress/Kayla:Yes

Christian/Po:Dang it

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Christian and Po, you guys played well, but one of you will be unfortunately going home tonight

Alex:Um Chris, what are we doing here

Kayla:Yeah

Chris:Because you guys will be voting to see who's going home tonight

Christian:So Po and I aren't doing a challenge or something to see who stays

Chris:Nope. Get voting guys

After the votes

Chris:I read the votes, and the person going home is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Po

Po:(Sign) Man, oh well, I had fun. See ha later guys

Everyone:Bye Po/See ya later man/Bye

Po gets in the catapult

Chris:Bye-Bye

Chris pulls the lever but nothing happens

Chris:What the-

Po:My bad

Chris:Well obviously you're too big for the catapult so I guess you'll be swimming home

Po:For real

Chris:Yep, get going

Po gets off the catapult and dives into the water and swims away

Chris:Well that was...weird, but anyways, we only have nine players left, what going to happen on the next episode, you'll just have to wait to find out on

Total Drama Awesome


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 27:War of 2016

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors had to compete in challenges that would show how much they really trust each other. Five people had to choose partners. Jack got Alex, Kayla got Tigress, Kate got Logan, Christian got Po, and Mya got Nichole. The first challenge was a climbing challenge were one person would have a harness strapped to them while their partner would hold them up to keep them from falling. They were all doing well until some explosions went off and some people fell. And the salsa that I sprayed at the harness holder's face probably didn't help. Needless to say, Jack and Alex won the first challenge. The second challenge was a William Tell, where one person who was blindfolded had to slingshot an apple at their partner and knock an arrow off their head. No one seemed to have get anything, and Christian got the really bad end of an apple. Nichole began to get annoyed and told Mya told actually start trying so they would win the challenge. Who knew this would accidentally give them the win. In the next challenge, the teams that were left had to go through a maze, with one person in the maze and one person guiding them. Thanks to Tigress and Kayla's lack of communication and Po's lack of direction, Logan and Kate won the challenge. In the last challenge, it was Tigress and Kayla vs Po and Christian. Even though they hated each other, Tigress and Kayla managed to get along for the duration of the challenge, while Po and Christian...well just worked together. The last challenge was a sled race down a hill where the driver was blind and a navigator had to tell them where to go. After dealing with explosions, Tigress and Kayla won the challenge. At the Campfire Ceremony, it was between Christian and Po, and our favorite Panda was voted off. We only have nine left, and be prepared for a challenge that will have blood, sweat, and tears in the brand new episode of

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**Campgrounds**

Chris:Hello campers, hope you slept well

Logan:If you call having chronic back pains in the morning as "well"

Logan stretches his back

Logan:Then yeah

Chris:Good, because you're gonna need all your strength for today's challenge

Kayla:Which is

Chris:A war challenge

Alex:You mean the guns, cannons, and land mines, type of war

Chris:Yes

Alex:(Sarcastically) Well good

Chris:There will be two teams in this challenge

Tigress:Okay, seriously, what's the point of calling it a merge if we're still doing team challenges

Chris:Calm down now, this is the last team challenge for the rest of the game

Kayla:Thank god, I hate working with others

Christian:Yeah, we noticed

Chris:As for the teams, we will be having a time-honored battle, Boys Vs Girls. Kate, Nichole, Kayla, Tigress, and Mya are one team and Alex, Jack, Logan, and Christian

Boys:Cool/Awesome/We're gonna win this

Girls:Oh come on/I have to be with them/This sucks

**Confessionals**

**Nichole:Even though we have more members, the guys are more than likely to win since we have alot of...issues within our group. We're gonna have to learn to get along**

**Jack:We got this. The girls have a lot of friction in their group. They're not going to be able to work together**

Mya:So where are the supplies

Chris:They're some where in the forest

Jack:And you expect us to find them

Chris:Why, yes, of course

Kate:And I'm guessing that you're not gonna tell us where they are

Chris:Nope, they're are five guns, and two canons out in the forest, each filled with leaches that will drain the life out of you. Once you find them, be free to use them against the other team

Mya:Wait, but that's only seven weapons, it's not even enough for all of us

Chris:First come, first serve

Logan:You just love making these challenges hard for us don't you

Chris:Yes I do, but I'll help you out, you see, there are land mines in the forest, but if you get close to it then it will start beeping. That will help you not step on one and blow up

Nichole:(Sarcatically) Thanks for the heads up

Chris:You're welcome, get going

**Confessional**

**Christian:I've seen a lot of war movies. G.I. Joe and American Sniper will help us out a lot**

**In the forest-Girls**

Tigress:Alright girls, here's what we need to do-

Kayla:Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...wait, who said you were team leader

Tigress:Well, I am the most qualified to lead the team

Kayla:That's some bull and you know it. I'll lead

Mya:That's not gonna happen

Kayla:Then who's gonna lead, you

Kate:No, I am

Kayla:Oh hell no

Kate:And why not

Kayla:Because you-

Nichole:SHUT UP!

Everyone gets quiet

Nichole:Let's be honest here, I don't like you, you don't like me, and you might not like each other, but we can't be fighting like this if we want to win. We have to get our act together. If we don't, then the boys are going to beat us

Kate:As much as I hate to admit it, Nichole's right

Nichole:Of course I'm right

Kate:Don't push it. If we can;t get along, then we don't even stand a chance

Tigress:Yeah, who knows how the guys are doing right now. For all we know, they could've already found some weapons

**Confessional**

**Mya:And she jinxed it**

**Boys**

Tigress was right. The guys had already found three guns and one canon

Alex:Who knew that this would be so easy

Jack:Chris needs to come up with harder challenges

Logan:Watch out dude, land mine

Jack moves aside

Christian:We need to focus on finding the girls

Logan:How. We don't even know where they are

Jack:We have to be smart about this. Maybe we should look out in the trees

Logan:Dude, we're not Monkey's

Jack:I know that, but it's probably the best thing to do if we want to get the drop on the girls

Logan:I guess your right. Let's go

Jack, Logan, and Christian climb a tree

Alex:I'll see if I can find them from down here

Christian:You just want to operate the canon don't you

Alex:Yes. Yes I do

They all leave

**Girls**

The girls were getting along better than they were a while ago. Sure there was an argument every now and then but they still managed to stay focused on the challenge. Nichole walked over to Tigress

**Confessional**

**Nichole:The way I see it, I have three problems that I want to get rid of. Kate, Mya, and Christian. I don't know who's gonna get voted off if the boys lose, but if we win, I have to make sure I don't get voted off. Obviously Kayla will vote with me because she doesn't like Kate or Mya either, but I need one more vote to seal the deal**

Nichole:Hey Tigress, I need to talk to you

Tigress:What about

Nichole:Who we're going to vote off if we lose

Tigress:We're not gonna lose

Nichole:I said "if" we lose, I think we should vote off Mya or Kate

Tigress:Why

Nichole:Well, for one, their fan favorites, two, Kate had good leadership skills that could get her further in the game, and three, Mya is super nice, which could get her furhter because everyone likes her. Think about it

Nichole walks away

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Nichole does have a point, it would be a great idea to vote them off now before they get any further**

Tigress continues to look until she finds the other canon

Tigress:Excellent. Hey guys, I found a canon

Mya:I found a gun

Kate:I found one too

Chris over loudspeaker:All weapons have been found. The game is on

Tigress:Let's go

**Boys**

Logan:You heard that

Jack:Yes, which means the girl have two guns and a canon

Christian:Yeah, but we have three guns and a canon

Jack:But we should still stay in the trees just to be safe

Christian:True. True

Logan here's some footsteps and looks down

Logan:(Whisper) Hey guys look

Jack and Christian look down and see the girls

Logan:This is too easy

Kate:We know you're their guys

Logan, Jack, and Christian get confused looks

Christian:(Whisper) How did they know

Jack:No idea. Come on, we got to move

Jack, Christian, and Logan begin to leave, but Logan accidentally steps on a loose branch and it falls down. The girls all look up, realizing that the guys were in the trees

Mya:Found you

Mya and Kate shoot the trees for about thirty seconds until Tigress told them to stop

Tigress:Stop

Kate:Wh-

Tigress:Ssshhh

They wait a little bit until they see Logan fall from the trees with leaches all over him

Logan:Moooooooooooan

Mya:That's one down, three to go

They here rustling in a bush and walk over to it

Nichole:Come out, come out

Christian in his head:Oh crap, what the heck am I going to do, I could call for Jack but I would probably get shot, I could run, but without a distraction it's useless. Wait a minute distraction, I got an idea. Enie Meenie Miney, wait what am I saying, this is not the walking dead season six finale. Let's do this

Christian throws his gun at the girls and makes a run for it. Kayla picks up his gun and chases him. Every thing is in slow motion now, Christian looks back at a pursuing Kayla. Kayla cocks up the gun and fires. The leach slowly gets closer to Christian and bop, it latches on to his back. Christian goes down on his knees and falls to the ground. Kayla runs up to him

Kayla:Was all that really neccisary

Christian:Yes, people love this dramatic stuff

Christian gets up

Christian:See ya

He holds up the deuce sign and leaves

Kayla:Okay then

**Confessional**

**Kayla:He is weird**

Kayla walks back to her team

Kayla:I got him

Tigress:Good, only two more to go

Tigress here's some rustiling in the bushes

Tigress:Look ou-

A ball of leaches were fired and hit Tigress

Kate:Oh crap

Two more leaches were fired and hit Mya and Nichole in the face

Kayla:Not good

Alex and Jack step out from the bushes

Jack:Hey girls

Alex:How you doing

Kayla:Crap

Alex:No hard feelings right

Alex shoots his canon

Kayla:Not today

Kayla pulls Kate in front of her and she gets shot

Kayla:Sorry Kate, but I'm not getting out

Kayla quickly runs to her canon while Jack and Alex shoot at her. Alex nods at Jack and Jack leaves while Alex keeps shooting. Unfortunately he ran out of ammo

Kayla:Sorry Alex, but you lose

Alex:I don't think so

Alex points behind Kayla. She turns around and gets shot by Jack

Chris over loudspeaker:Game over, the boys win the challenge. Looks like the girls will be going to the elimination ceremony

Kayla:Seriously

Kate:Hey Kayla

Kayla:Huh

Kayla turns around and gets punched in the face by Kate and falls down

Kate:That's for getting me pelted with leaches

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris:Well I guess this proved that boys are in fact better than girls. You all casted your votes and made your decision, and tonight, one of you will be going home. The first marshmallow goes to-

**Confessional**

**Kate:Since Kayla decided to push me in her way and get me pelted by dozens of leaches, I'm voting for her. I asked Tigress to vote with Mya and I earlier so she is gone**

**Mya:I still haven't gotten over her kissing my boyfriend, plus she got Kate pelted by dozens of leaches**

**Nichole:If you're wondering who I'm voting out tonight, (chuckles) well you'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully Tigress votes with me like I asked of her**

**Kayla:No one punches me and gets away with it. She's lucky I'm only voting her off**

**Tigress:To be honest, I don't know what to do. Kayla really annoys me and I want to vote her off, but then again I have to be smart about my voting choices. I don't know**

Chris:Tigress

Nichole

and Mya

He hands them marshmallows

Chris:Kate and Kayla, this is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kayla

Kayla:Yes

Kate:What!?

Chris:Looks like you're done Kate

Kate:But me, Mya, and Tigress all voted for Kayla. Didn't you guys?

Mya:Yeah I did

Tigress:...

Kate:Tigress

Tigress:I'm sorry

Kate:Did you really vote with them

Tigress:Kate, if you would just liste-

Kate:You know what, forget it, I'm out, I accept that, I'll see you later Mya

Mya:Bye Kate

Kate gets in the catapult

Chris:Later Kate

Chris pulls lever

Kate:Aaaaaaahhhhhhh

Chriis:What's gonna happen with only eight campers left,you'll just have to find out on the next episode of

Total Drama Awesome


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 28:It's all in the fur

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, it was all about war when the girls went against the boys in a challenge where only one team would come out alive. The girls were arguing on who was going to be the team captain, but before they could rip each others heads off, Nichole told them that arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere if they wanted to win. The boys were working well together, already finding three guns and one canon. Jack, Logan, and Christian decided to climb the trees in order to get the drop on the girls while Alex stayed on the ground with the canon. While in the trees, the guys spotted the girls, but thanks to their keen senses, Kate and Mya knew the boys were there. The guys decided to leave until Logan stepped on a loose branch, which alerted the girls, and got him shot. Christian had some how gotten to the ground but made a little noise and the girls knew where he was. Christian contemplated a plan and he decided to throw his gun at the girls and make a run for it. In a slow motion chase scene, Kayla shot Christian with his own gun. As the girls were thinking they were gonna win, Jack and Alex took out Mya, Nichole, and Tigress. Kate probably would've lasted longer if Kayla didn't use her as a human shield. In the end, Jack managed to shoot Kayla and pick up the win. At the elimination ceremony, Tigress was having a hard time in figuring out to vote strategically or with her feelings, but chose strategically and voted for Kate. Eight players are left, who'll win today's awesome challenge on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**Night time-Spa Hotel**

The guys are eating dinner

Christian:Man, we killed that challenge

Logan:We sure did

Jack:Guys, I would just like to make a toast for making it this far in the competition. Cheers

Logan/Christian/Alex:Cheers

They banged their glasses and drank up

Alex:But real quick guys, who're we voting off at the next elimination ceremony

Logan:If I had to choose...I'd probably vote off Kayla. She's one of the strongest players and is just plain annoying

Christian:True, true

Jack:I wouldn't mind seeing her go

Alex:Me neither

Jack;So it's settled, at the next elimination ceremony, Kayla's going home

**Confessional**

**Christian:Finally, Kayla's going home**

**Logan:She's done for**

**Night time-Cabins**

Mya:Well that sucked

Kayla:I know, I almost went home

Mya:Please shut up, you know that's not why it sucked

Kayla:Oh, then why did it suck

Mya:Because you didn't go home and Kate did

Kayla:That was the only good part about it

Tigress:Shut up Kayla

Mya:Actually Tigress, you can't talk because you were supposed to vote with us but you voted with them instead. That's low

Tigress:Mya, I-

Mya:Don't say anything

Kayla:If you ask me she made the right choice

Mya:Well no one asked you Kayla

Kayla:Whatever

Mya:You know what, at the next elimination ceremony, I'm voting for you

Kayla:Ha, and what makes you so sure that I'll actually go home

Tigress stands next to Mya

Tigress:Because she'll have help, I should've voted you off when I had the chance

Kayka:Whatever, at least Nichole's on my side

Nichole stands next to Mya

Kayla:Nichole, what are you doing

Nichole:Simple, I'm joining the majority and leaving the minority

Kayla:But you don't even like them

Nichole:To be honest, I don't like you either, and plus I want to make it further in the game, can't have you dragging me down

Mya:Looks like you're going home tomorrow

**Confessional**

**Mya:We're finally getting rid of Kayla**

**Tigress:Her elimination is long over due**

**Kayla:Mark my words, I'm not going home tonight**

**In the morning-Campgrounds**

Chris:Hello my friends

Logan:Let me stop you right there because we are not friends

Chris:No need to be rude about it

Kayla:Skip the small talk and get to the challenge

Chris:Geez, take a pill

Christian:What's the challenge, Chris

Chris:Today's challenge will be a scavenger hunt

Mya:Again, didn't we already do one

Chris:This is different, this time, you will be looking for gems

Nichole:(Sarcastically) Ooo, how exciting

Chris:Well you won't be excited about it for long because the last person to bring me a gem will be eliminated

Kayla:Then like hell I'm losing

Kayla takes off

Chris:You're gonna regret that, anyways, you all have to look for a gem that is the color of your fur

Christian:Ahem

Chris:Or skin. And since none of you are the same color then you should have no problem in getting your own. Oh, and first four people to get here will stay in the Spa Hotel tonight. Everybody good on what to do

Everyone nods

Chris:Then get going

**Confessional**

**Mya:Okay, it may be a little bit harder to eliminate Kayla. Hopefully she screws up and picks the wrong one**

**In the forest**

Everyone separated as soon as they got into the forest. Kayla was looking for a gem intensely

Kayla:Ugh, where are they

Kayla hears some noise in the distance and looks to see what it was. It was Tigress looking for a gem and then Kayla got an idea

**Confessional**

**Kayla:If I can't find any gems, then I'll make sure no one else will find any**

Tigress:Man, I wish I knew where these gems were

Kayla:Here let me help you out

Tigress:Huh

Tigress turns around only to be punched in the face by Kayla and knocked out

**Confessional**

**Kayla:I've been waiting since day one to do that**

Christian was looking for his gem near the cliff

Christian:Come on out gem, I don't bite...and I'm talking to nothing. Okay, let me think, if I were a gem, where would I be

Kayla:At the bottom of a cliff

Kayla sneaks up behind Christian and pushes him off the cliff

Christian:(Yelling)Screw you Kayla

Christian face plants on the water

**Confessional**

**Christian's face is red**

**Christian:(Painfully) My face hurts so much**

Kayla:At this rate, I'll win for sure

Kayla sees something sparkling beside her. She looks and sees that it's a brown gem

Kayla:How convienent

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Looks like I'm winning the challenge since I already found a gem. But not before I make sure the others won't win**

Jack is looking for his gem

Jack:It can't be that hard to find a gem

Jack hears some rustling in a bush and quietly looks to see what it was

Mya:It's just me

Mya steps from behind the bush

Jack:Oh, for a minute there I thought you were a bear or something

Mya:Are you saying I'm fat

Jack:What. No. I-

Mya:I'm just kidding

Mya playfully punches Jack's shoulder

Jack:Oh yeah right

Mya:Anyways, have you found your gem yet

Jack:No I haven't, have you

Mya:As a matter of fact, I did

Mya shows Jack her gem

Jack:Nice job. You should probably head back to Chris before someone else gets there first

Mya:You see I was, but I kind of got lost

Jack:Oh, well I know the way back. If you could help me find my gem then I'll help you find your way back to camp

Mya:Sure

After about two minutes of searching, Mya found Jack's gem and hands it to him

Mya:Here you go Jack

Jack:Thanks, you ready

Mya:Yeah let's g-

*Clank*. Mya falls to the ground. Jack looks up and sees Kayla with a shovel in her hand

Jack:Kayla. What the he-

Kayla:Sorry Jack, no hard feelings, I just want to win

Kayla hits him with a shovel and he falls to the ground

Kayla:Might as well take your gems while I'm at it

**Confessional**

**Kayla:If you think that I'm thinking that I took it a little too far with the whole shovel thing, well I don't think that at all**

**Mya:Ow**

Kayla was walking thru the forest, whistling, without a care in the world. She ten spots Logan and smiles evilly

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Looks like I'll be taking another gem**

Logan is walking until he suddenly stops. He looks at the grass and notices it looks a little off. He puts his foot on it and all the grass falls down, revealing a pit trap

Logan:Really Chris

Logan looks down the pit

Logan:Good thing I noticed it before I set it off. Gotta head back to Chris and give him my gem

Logan takes out his gem and examines it

Logan:Is it just me, or does this gem look really fate

Kayla:It doesn't matter, as long as I have it

Logan:What the-

Kayla pushes Logan in the pit and at the same time, Logan dropped his gem, which was caught by Kayla

Kayka:Yes

**Confessional**

**Kayka:Another gem bites the dust**

**Logan:Did she seriously push me into a pit...she's going down**

Kayla is walking in the forest. As she was, she spotted an orange and black gem and decided to take it

Kayla:I'm on a roll today

Kayla continues to walk until she spots Alex with his back turned

Kayla:Too easy

Kayla breaks a branch off a tree and quietly walks towards Alex. Once she gets close enough, she hoist up hither branch and brings it down...only for it to be caught by Alex. He takes it away from her and snaps hit

Alex:Did you really just try to hit me with that

Kayla:Yeah, what's the big deal

Alex:Are we really going to go over that

Kayla:Look Alex, just give me your gem and I won't hurt you

Alex laughs

Alex:You hurt me? Is that supposed to be a joke

Kayla:I'm serious

Alex:Sure you are

Alex holds up his gem

Alex:And you are not getting my gem

Kayla:Just give it to me

Alex:I don't have time for this

Alex walks away

**Confessional**

**Kayla:Looks like we're doing this the hard way**

Kayka growls and tackles Alex, who quickly throws him off of her. They both get up and Kayla tries to punch Alex but he catches her fist

Alex:Not gonna work

Alex then punches her in the stomach and she stumbles back with a shocked expression on her face

Alex:Normally, I wouldn't hit girls, but for you, I've made an exception

Kayla growls and tries to tackle Alex again but he moves out of the way, grabs her arm and pushes her to the ground. He pushes his hand on her face while using his other hand to bend her arm back. Kayla quickly tried to find a way to get out of the situation. She used her free hand to pick us some dirt and throw it into Alex's eyes. Alex stumbles back and tries to wipe the dirt from his eyes. Kayla grabs another branch and smacks it over Alex's head, and takes his gem

Kayla:Prick

**Confessional**

**Kayla:That takes care of that, I now have six gems, the only person I have yet to find is Nichole, but knowing her she's probably already at the campgrounds**

Kayla races to the campgrounds and found that her assumption was correct, Nichole was already there and Chris had already had a gem in his hand

Kayla:Dang it

Kayla walks up to Chris

Chris:Why hello Kayla, I see you have a lot of gems

Kayla:Yes I do Chris

Nichole:I wonder where everyone else is

Kayla:Let's just say their preoccupied

Nichole glares at Kayla, who glares at her back

Kayla:Anyways, since Nichole and I are the only one's here, and the others are no where to be found, and I brought you six gems, I think it's safe to say that you should eliminate everyone else except for the two of us

Chris:I have to say it's great that you brought me six gems, but I have just one question

Kayla:What is it

Chris:Where is your gem

Kayla:My gem, what do you mean

Chris:I told you that you were gonna regret going off too early, but if you would've stayed and listened, you would've heard me say that you have to find a gem that is the color of your fur, as you can see here, you brought me everyone's fur color except for yours, now I ask you again, where is your gem

Kayla:(Nervously) Um (Chuckle) I don't have it

Chris:Well, then according to the rules-

Kayla:But-

Chris:Since everyone's gem got here first, and yours is no where to be found, that technically makes you last place

Kayla:But Chris-

Chris:And you know what that means-

Kayla:But wait Chris, listen-

Chris:Instant elimination baby, you're but is out of here

Kayla falls to her knees

Kayla:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone else gets to the campgrounds

Logan:Are you telling me that Kayla won

Nichole:Actually no, since she brought your gems, and not hers, at makes her last place, and so she's eliminated

Mya:You mean...Kayla is...finally...gone

Everyone:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

**Night time-At the docks**

Kayla is in the catapult

Kayla:This is an outrage, I played the competition better than anyone, I deserve that prize money, not these seven stupid idiots

Chris:(Yawn) Like I give a crap Kayla, farewell

Chris was about to pull the lever when he was stopped by Christian

Christian:Wait Chris

Chris:What is it

Christian:I have something to say to Kayla

Kayla:What

Christian:Well, it was really all of our ideas to say this to you

Kayla:Get on with it

Christian:We wanted to tell you...F*ck you and yo b*tch a**, you motherf*ckin hoe, we hope your rot in hell you nappy a**, crusty a**, busted a**, tomboy looking a**, Adolph Hitler looking a**, can't afford decent close looking a** b*tch

Kayla:(Angrily)Why you-

Chris:Bye-Bye

Chris pulls lever

Kayla:Aaaaaahhhhhh

Everyone cheers

Chris:What an episode this was eh. Kayla is finally gone, and it looks like there aren't really any enemies on the island, well I don't know about Nichole, she's been acting low key lately but that doesn't mean she still isn't bad, find out which final seven camper will be voted out next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 29:Haute Camp-Taur 2

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the competitors were tasked with finding gems that was the color of their fur/skin. Unfortunately for Kayla, she went off to find one right before she heard that valuable information. Maybe she sped off because the last person to find a gem would go home. Kayla was having a hard time finding a gem, so she decided to steal everyone else's, but even I have to say that she was out of line. She punched Tigress, knocked out Mya and Jack with a shovel, pushed Christian off a cliff, pushed Logan into a pit, fought Alex, threw dirt in his face, and knocked him out with a branch. Kayla made her way back to the campgrounds with everyone else's gems, except for Nichole's, who was already at the campgrounds. After gloating about winning, I told her that she didn't exactly win. She of course asked what I meant, and I told her that if she would've stayed and listened, she would've found out that you had to find a gem that was your fur color, and she had brought me everyone else's, making her last place, and eliminating her. Everyone celebrated afterwards. After a few words said by Christian at the docks, Kayla was sent home in style. After what happened yesterday, we decided to give our campers the day off, while we explore to where all our former rejects have been sent off to. Where did they end up after being flinged off into the sunset, find out right now, on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

Chris appears is in front of the camera in front of a big suite

Chris:Welcome to Camp De-Losers. It is here, where all of the campers you've seen get flung off have been staying. If your asking yourself well how did they get here, don't worry about it. All that matters is that they're here, we're going to be asking them questions about the things that have happened recently in Total Drama Awesome. Let's go

Camera rolls to the inside of the Resort, where everyone is doing there own thing

**At the pool**

Miley, Venus, Lily, and Todd are sitting in chairs above the pool while Nickolas and Garth are swimming

Venus:This place is just great, isn't it

Miley:It really is, it's doe wonders for my scales

Lily:This is way better than that dusty old summer camp

Chris:Do you feel disappointed that you didn't make it further than you did

Lily:Not really, I didn't mind going home

Venus:Same for me

Miley:And me

Todd:I wouldn't have minded going a little bit further but I guess it's just...whatever you know

Nickolas and Garth get out of the pool

Nickolas:Well I should've stayed in, I was voted off for something I didn't do, all thanks to my sister and Kayla

Chris:Garth, how you feeling

Garth:Alright, my nuts don't hurt anymore

Lily:Good thing too

Lily walks over to Garth and kisses him

Todd:Get a room

Tiffany is getting a manicure

Tiffany:Ah, this is the life

Chris:Tiffany, if you could have one person here right now, who would it be

Tiffany:Anyone, hmmm, it would probably be my boyfriend back home. Hey babe, if you're watching this, I miss you

Chris:Not exactly what I meant but okay

**Hot Tub**

Humphrey and Kate are making out in the hot tub

Chris:Looks like Humphrey and Kate are happy to be reunited

**Buffet Table**

Po is eating mostly all the food

Po:Oh my god, this food is so good

Jahari:Dang Po, slow down, you're gonna choke yourself

Po:Don't be ridicu-*GAG*GAG*GAG*

Jahari:Oh crap

Jahari grabs Po's waist an performs the Heimlich maneuver and removes the food out of his throat

Po:Thanks Jahari

Jahari:No prob

Chris:So Jahari, Po, if you could say anything to any of the remaining contestants, what would it be

Po:I would tell Tigress to keep being awesome and win the whole thing

Jahari:I would tell Nichole that she's a little *bleep*. But some people already beat me to it

Chris:Yes they did

**At the grill**

Zack:Hey Amoly, those Hot Dogs almost ready

Amoly:As a matter of fact they are

Amoly hands Zack a hot dog

Zack:Oh good, Iv'e been dying for a hot dog

Zack taste the hot dog and gets a disgusting look on his face

Amoly:Zack?

Zack gags a little and covers his mouth, then runs over to a bush and throws up

Amoly:Huh, guess I didn't add enough grass

Chris:Amoly, are you happy with who made it to the final seven

Amoly:Oh for sure, I'm even happy for Nichole

Zack walks back to the grill

Zack:What was in that

Amoly:Don't worry about it, Chris wants to know if you're happy with who made it to the final seven

Zack:Yeah, I guess, I mean, besides Nichole, I'm happy for everyone that made it

Zack starts to gag and throws up again

Amoly:That's gross

Ron, Mark, and Kyle are relaxing in some pool chairs

Ron:I'm so relieved that I got out, nothing is better than this

Mark:You said it

Kyla:What's up people out there in the world, Kyle here and I got some fresh new bling

Kyle shows everyone a gold necklace with the letters K and L

Ron:Kyle, please sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself

Kyle:You just a hater

Mark:Why are we friends again

Ron:No idea

Kayla:*Growl*

Ron, Mark and Kyle duck when a light post comes flying at them. Camera rolls to Kayla, who is destroying almost everything in sight

Chris:Kayla, what do you think went wrong in the last challenge you were in

Kayla:(Angrily) Are you seriously asking me that, I didn't screw up, you screwed up, you didn't tell me that I had to get a gem that was my fur color

Chris:I tried, but you left before I could

Kayla:*Growl*

Kayla punches the camera

**Gym**

Leia is doing pull-ups, Leo is running around the gym, Raph and Lorata are punching body bags

Chris:Leo, Leia, Raph, and Lorata, you all were doing well in the competition, what do you think went wrong

Leia:For me it was trusting Nichole

Leo:For me, it was allowing Donny to form an alliance with her

Leia:If Nichole was here right now, I would probably woop her a**, even if she is my sister

Raph:I'd had to say my bad attitude

Lorata:Same goes for me

Leo:But I'm actually kind of glad that I'm out tho, all those challenges that some of the other guys went through, I'm not sure I could handle them

Leia:I know what you mean

**Pool**

Donny is sitting in a pool chair while watching Casey and April make out. He hangs his head and signs

Chris:Donny

Donny:Huh, oh, hey Chris

Chris:Question, if you could change one thing that you did in the competition, what would it be

Donny:Isn't that obvious, forming an alliance with Nichole. I would take that back in a heart beat

Chris walks over to Casy and April

Chris:Hey guys

April and Casey:Hey Chris

Chris:I got a question for you

Casey:Shoot

Chris:If you were to share the million dollars with anyone if you were still in and won, who would it be

Casey:Obviously, I would share it with April here

April:And I would share it with Casey

Casey:Aww, thanks babe

They smile at each other and kiss. Donny gags in the distance

Mikey, Crane, Viper, Talera, Monkey, Mantis, and Riley are playing spin the bottle. Viper spins the bottle and it lands on Crane

Monkey:Ooo, Viper and Crane, you know what you have to do

Crane:Come on guys, we don't have to

Talera:Oh come on, just do it

Mikey:Yeah

Mantis:Show everyone at home you and Viper locking lips

Crane:I'm not sure-

Viper coils herself around Crane and kisses him. Mikey, Talera, Mantis, Monkey, and Riley start cheering

Riley:That's how you do it

Chris:How you doing guys

Riley:Fine

Chris:If you had to choose one camper to kiss that's still in the competition, who would it be

Riley:Well since Christian's the only human still in, I guess I choose him

Mikey:Probably Mya, she's the nicest

Monkey:Same here

Mantis:Me too, I'm definitely not kissing Tigress or Nichole

Crane:Mya

Viper:I have to say Jack, he seems pretty cool

Talera:I'd kiss Jack too

**Massage Room**

Maria and Joshua are getting massages

Maria:Oh yeah, that feels good

Joshua:You said it

Chris walks in

Chris:Hey guys

Joshua:Chris is that you

Chris:Yes

Joshua:Oh, well then please go away, I'm too relaxed to deal with any stress

Chris:I just wanna ask you a question

Joshua:No

Maria:Let's just see what the question is Josh

Joshua:Ugh, fine, what's the question

Chris:Very simple, who would you want to be in the final two with if you were still in

Maria:Id have to say my brother Jack or my boyfriend Alex

Joshua:Most likely Christian, he's my friend, and it would be interesting to see who would win out of him and I

Chris:Good to know

**At the Pool-Night time**

Everyone is sitting around the pool, either talking to each other or swimming

Riley:This place is great

Miley:Nothing could make this better

Mikey:Or can it, look over there

A boat comes in and a pizza delivery guy steps off with 12 boxes of pizzas

Miley:Woah, Mikey did you order that

Mikey:Yes I did. 12 boxes, 96 pizzas, 33 hungry animals/people

Once the pizza guy gives Mikey the pizza, everyone hurries up and gets a slice. After eating almost all the pizza, everyone is just chilling out

Nickolas:That was good

Leia:It sure was

Chris walks in with a slice of pizza in his hands

Po:Yo dude, is that the last slice of pizza

Chris:Yes it is

Po:Can I have it

Mikey:No, let me have it

Zack:No give it to me

Amoly:I want it

Chris:Silence, if you want this pizza, all you have to do is massage my feet

Maria:Eww, I'm not doing that

Humphrey:No one wants to massage your crusty feet man

Joshua walks up to Chris

Joshua:I'll do it

Jahari:Really Joshua

Joshua:What, I want some more pizza

Chris takes off his shoes, revealing feet with over grown toenails, and some dirt

Chris:Get massaging

Joshua:On second thought, I think I'll just sit back down

Joshua briskly moves away from Chris and sits back down

Chris:Suit yourself

Chris puts his shoes back on and eats the pizza

Chris:So, how are you guys enjoying the resort

Mark:It's awesome

Monkey:It rules

Lily:Very soothing

Kayla:I hate it

Everyone looks at Kayla with disbelief

Kayla:What

Todd:What is wrong with you

Kayla:Shut up, I shouldn't even be here

Kate:Oh what Kayla, still feeling mad about getting last place and losing your chance at a million dollars

Kayla growls and tackles Kate into the water. Nickolas, Garth, and Leo separate the two of them

Chris:While I love this tension here, it's time for the ultimate question

Viper:Which is

Chris:Who do you want to win Total Drama Awesome

Zack:My homie Christian

Jahari:I go with Christian too

Tiffany:Me three

Rikey:Me four

Joshua:Make that five. He's representing all the humans right now

Chris:Okay, anyone else

Venus:Definitely Mya

Miley:Oh yeah, definitely Mya

Leia:While some might expect me to say Mya or Jack, I would have to go with Alex, he's arguably one of the toughest competitors in the competition right now

Po:Next to Tigress tho, she's hardcore

Monkey:Po's right, she's the toughest person I know

Maria:I know it's a bit cliche but I want my boyfriend to win

Lorata:He's rough, tough, and isn't afraid to get into a fight, I like his style

Raph:Same here

Mark:I'd have to say Jack

Talera:Me too

Amoly:Ooo, I wouldn't mind if Logan wins

Nickolas:Hopefully my girl Mya picks up the win

Kayla:Out of all the campers, I'd have to say Nichole is the one I tolerate the most

Kate:Well no one cares what you think

Kayla growls

Kate:I say Jack

Huphrey:Me too

Ron:You're not just following your girlfriend, are you Humphrey

Humphrey:No way, I'm a guy with my own opinion

Ron:Okay right, anyways, I say Christian should win

Casey:I'd like to go with the wild card and say that Logan would win

Todd:That's true, he is a wildcard

Kyle:Definitely Logan

Mikey:Well I want Christian to win, he's the funniest guy on there right now

Donny:While I do agree with Mikey that Christian is quite hilarious, he also has a mind set that isn't like anyone else in the competition

Tiffany:That's Christian for you

Garth:Jack's definitely gonna win

Lily:I'll go with Jack also

April:If I had to choose, it would probably be Christian

Chris:You all have different opinions, now let's see if those opinions will be a deciding factor in tonight's vote, you will all have a say to who you want to join you here tonight

Crane:I wouldn't mind having Logan here

Viper:I wouldn't mind having Logan here either

Ding. Ding

Maria:Crane. Viper

Viper:Why did you say Logan's name

Ding

Viper:Well he asked who we wanted to be here and we just said who-

Nickolas:He means who do you want to eliminate from the competition

Crane:Oh, well then we take it back

Chris:No take backsies, Logan has three

Maria:Wait three, but Crane and Viper only said Logan's name twice

Ding

Chris:Everytime someone says a persons name that is still in the competition, that person gets a vote, you just said it twice too Maria

Maria face palms

Chris:It is what it is

Humphrey:Someone say anyone's name that isn't Logans

Ding

Humphrey:Dang it

Garth:Someone say someone else

Amoly:Dont worry no one else is gonna say Logan

Ding

Zack:Amoly

Amoly:No you can't vote for me, you have to vote someone that's in the final seven like Logan

Ding

Everyone:NO

Riley:Ok seriously guys, no one say Logan

Ding

Riley covers her mouth

Parrot:*Squawk*Logan

Ding

Chris:That's nine

Ron:Chris that was a parrot, it probably doesn't even know who Logan is

Ding

Parrot:*Squawk*Logan

Chris:Eleven

Todd:Why does everyone keep saying Logan

Ding

Kate:Todd

Todd:What, all I said was Loga-oops

Ding

Chris:Thirteen

Todd:Wait a minute, I didnt even say Logan's name fully the second time

Ding

Todd:Oh god dammit

Chris:If you almost say a persons name, it still counts

Mantis:Kind of crap is that

Parrot:*Squawk*Logan

Ding

Jahari:Can someone please make that parrot stop saying Logan

Ding

Jahari:Crap

Parrot:*Squawk*Polly want a Logan

Chris:Seventeen

**Back at camp**

Logan I soundly sleeping in the cabins when Chef kicks the door down

Logan:What the-

Chef grabs Logan, brings him to the docks, and puts him in the catapult

Logan:What's happening here

Chef:Simple, you're being eliminated

Logan:Wait what

Chef pulls the lever

Logan:Aaaaahhhhhhh

**Resort**

Zack:Man we really screwed up didn't we

Leo:Yes, yes we did

Venus:Wait, you guys here that

Everyone stays quiet for a little bit until eye hear screaming

Nickolas:Is that screaming

Kate:Where is it coming from

Suddenly, they all get splashed by something diving into the pool. Logan appears above the water, panting

Logan:What the hell

Maria:Hey Logan

Logan turns around and sees everyone

Logan:Hey guys, mind telling me what the hell is going on

Amoly:You see, Chris told us that we had to vote someone off, and then we all kept saying your name by accident and you ended up getting the most votes and I'm guessing Chef put you in the catapult and flung you here

Logan:...Well okay then

Nickolas:Listen Logan, we didn't mean to vote you off

Logan:It's cool, all I want to do right now is dry off and go back to bed

Logan leaves

Chris:and that wraps up another fantastic episode, with only six people left, can you expect what's gonna happen next, of course you can't, that's why you'll have to tune in next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 30:?

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, we took some time off from our original programming, and explored where all of our losers were staying. Many of them were enjoying their time at the resort, while others *cough*Kayla*cough*cough*, not so much. I went around asking them questions about the competition and who they thought was gonna win. In a shocking twist, the losers were given a chance to vote off anyone that was still in the competition, but accidentally eliminated the wrong person i.e Logan. Today, we're back to our original programming, what will happen on this brand new episode of

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**Night time-Campgrounds**

Chris walks in the middle of the campgrounds and blows a horn

Everyone:Aaaaahhhh

Everyone rushed out of their sleeping quarters and to the campgrounds

Christian:What is it, did something happen

Chris:Yeah, I didn't get my warm milk before bed

Tigress:What

Chris:Chef usually brings me warm milk before I go to bed, but he's no where to be found

Nichole:So what does that have to do with us

Chris:For your challenge, you will have to find Chef

Alex:Why

Chris:Because I'm sleepy, and I want my warm milk

Mya:Can't you just do it yourself

Chris:What do I look like, an intern, no because they're missing to, I need you to find them as well

Jack:What's the prize if we win

Chris:Why immunity of course

Nichole:You're gonna have to do better than that

Chris:Ugh, fine, if you win, you get to bring one person into the Spa Hotel with you, you will also get permanent residence in the Spa Hotel, and you get to choose who to eliminate tonight

Tigress:That's a prize worth fighting for

Alex:Yes it is

Everyone looks at Nichole

Nichole:What

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Now that Kayla's gone, there's still one person that needs to be eliminated, Nichole**

**Nichole:Of course, they looked at me because they're gonna send me hone if one of them wins, well that's not gonna happen**

Chris:Get going

They leave

**In the forest**

Mya:Hey guys, how about we all help each other find Chef and the interns, then it's all fair game

Alex:That's cool, let's split up, we'll cover more ground

Christian:Are you crazy, we are not splitting up, every time a group in a horror movie splits up, somebody dies

Jack:What's the worse that could happen

Christian:Somebody dies

Tigress:You watch a lot of horror movies don't you

Christian:I'm just getting a creepy vibe from this whole situation

Alex:Dude, stop being a little pussy, listen, I'll go with Tigress, Jack will go with Mya, and Christian will go with Christian

Christian and Nichole look at each other

Nichole:Can I get a different partner

Alex:Just deal with each other, for now

Everyone leaves except for Christian and Nichole

Christian:Well I guess we're stuck with each other

Nichole:I guess we are, unfortunately

**Confessional**

**Christian:I'm gonna die with Nichole as my only witness...hell no**

**Nichole:Great, now I have to deal with Christian**

Christian and Nichole are walking in the forest

Christian:So...how you doing

Nichole looks at Christian with a "Really Nigga" expression on her face

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Please don't tell me he's trying to make smalltalk**

Christian:Okay, never mind then

They continue to walk without talking

Christian:This is awkward

Nichole:That's one thing we can agree on

Christian:Can we at least try to get along for now

Nichole:Hmm, let me think...how about, no

Christian:Why are you just so-

Christian hears something behind him and looks behind him only to find nothing

Christian:Nichole, I think we should get out of here

...

Christian:Nichole?

Christian turns around and sees that Nichole is not there

Christian:That girl left me

A wolf howls in the distance

Christian:Oh heck no, I'm getting out of here

Christian runs off

**Confessional**

**Christian:Why did she have to leave me, man**

**Tigress and Alex**

Alex:Where do you think Chef could be

Tigress:No idea

Alex:How could he just disappear

Tigress:Don't know, but listen, I think you and I should stick together in this competition

Alex:And...why

Tigress:Because we are arguably the two strongest players in the competition right now, and I think that people like us should stick together

Alex:That does sound like a great idea, I'm in

Tigress:Excellent

Alex:Let's keep moving

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Looks like Alex and I will be going to the final two**

**Jack and Mya**

Jack and Mya are searching for Chef and the interns

Mya:CHEF!CHEF! Where could he be

Jack:He has to be around here somewhere, he's a big guy, he should be easy to spot

Mya keeps looking around until she steps on Chef's hat and picks it up

Jack:Hey is that Chef's hat

Mya:Yeah...smell it

Jack:What why

Mya:Because you're great at directions and your sense of smell is better than mine

**Confessional**

**Jack:She has a point**

Jack:Okay

Mya gives Jack Chef's hat and he smells it and drops it in disgust

Jack:Oh god, does he ever wash that thing

Mya:I guess not, you have any idea where he is

Jack sniffs the air and stops when he catches a familiar scent

Jack:There

Jack points to a dark part of the forest

Mya:Why would he go in there

Jack:Let's find out, come on

They enter the dark art of the forest

**Somewhere else in the forest**

Christian was just walking at this point, he had given up finding Nichole after a while, all he needed to do was find the others, Chef, and hopefully win

Christian continues to walk until he stumbles on a dirty apron

Christian:What is this

Christian picks it up

Christian:It's Chefs apron, that means he's around here somewhere

Christian looks around but stops when he feels something crawling up his arm. It was Ants

Christian:Aahh

Christian dropped the apron and quickly rubbed all the ants off of him. That's when he heard something coming from behind him. He wasn't gonna make the same mistake again so he grabbed a branch that was in front of him and swing it at full force behind him. Before it could make impact, the branch was caught by Alex and tossed to the side

Alex:Seriously

Christian:My bad, thought you were something out to get me

Tigress:Well he's not, anyways, have you seen Jack or Mya, we're trying to find them

Christian:They're missing too

Akex:Yep, so I'm guessing Nichole's missing also

Christian:You don't see her here do you

Tigress:I think the important thing to do here is stick together

Alex and Tigress begin to walk off

Christian:Oh wait, so now that someone's been taken, we should stick together now

Alex:Yeah

Tigress:Pretty much

They continue to walk. Christian grunts and follows them

**Confessional**

**Christian:If they would've listened to me earlier, we would all still be here**

**Dark Forest**

Mya and Jack were quietly walking through the dark forest, both of the, just a little bit creeped out

Mya:This gives me the creeps

Jack:Tell me about it, maybe we all should've stayed together like Christian said

They continue to walk

Mya:Jack, do you think Nickolas will forgive me

Jack:I'm not sure if this is the best time

Mya:I know but I'm just asking, he probably knows that I know that Nichole and Kayla caused our break-up, but I don't know if he'll be angry at me for not believing him at first

Mya begins to cry. Jack pulls her into a warm hug

Jack:Honestly, I don't know, he's not the type of person to forgive and forget, but he knows you're sorry and you know that he didn't kiss Kayla on purpose, so it's alright, I'm sure you two will be fine

Mya:Thanks Jack, I guess this whole competition is really getting to me

Mya and Jack continue to hug. As they are hugging, Mya sees a figure in the distance

Mya:Jack, look

Jack turns around and sees the figure

Mya:Who is tha-

Mya gets syringed in the neck and passes out. Jack turns around in shock

Jack:Mya!

Jack is then hit in the back of the head and knocked out

**Elsewhere**

Tigress, Alex, and Christian are searching for Mya and Jack...oh yeah, and Nichole too

Alex:Mya, Jack where are you guys

Tigress:Maybe they aren't in the forest, if they were they would've signaled is by now

Alex:You're right, where could they be

Christian is just looking around, minding his own business until he sees a dark part of the forest and walks over to it

Tigress:Christian, where are you going

Christian:Look at this

Alex and Tigress see the dark forest too

Alex:Think that's where they are

Tigress:Maybe, let's check it out

**Confessional**

**Christian:These guys are trying to die**

Christian:Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, you wanna go into the scary, dark, possibly has spiders, side of the forest

Alex:Yes

Christian:No offense, but that doesn't seem a little bit sketchy to you

Tigress:If you have a better idea

Christian:...You right, you right, let's do this

They prepare to walk into the forest but then a couple of grenades roll out

Christian:Oh crap!

The grenades go off, but instead of exploding, they release knock out gas

Alex:*Bleep*

Alex falls to the ground, followed by Tigress, and then Christian

**Dark forest-Inside a cave**

Christian woke up to find him and the others all tied to trees. Everyone else starts to wake up

Jack:What the hell happened

Alex:No idea

Nichole:No idea

Christian:Oh great, you're here

Nichole:Is there a problem

Christian:No, besides the fact that you left me

Nichole:Christian, I was taken

Christian:So you didn't leave me

Nichole:Oh no, I did, but right after I did, I was taken

Christian:Well that makes it better

Tigress:Guys, sshh, someone's coming

They hear footsteps approaching, prepared to see the worst, only to end up being either surprised or confused by who it really was

Skarlett:Hello urchins, nice to see that you're awake

...

Mya:Sorry, who are you

Christian:That's Skarlett, she was a total drama competitior that turned out to be evil, and by evil, I mean worse than Nichole evil

Mya:Oh

?:Skarlett, where did you go

Christian:Oh you have got to be kidding me

Some more foot steps approach and guess who steps out...topher of all people

**Confessional**

**Christian:Really**

Topher:Skarlett, why did you leave me, you know I dont like being left alone in this side of the forest

Jack:And who's that

Christian:Topher, another former total drama competitor that tried to replace Chris as host

Topher:You know who I am

Christian:Yeah, I watched season 6

Topher:OMG, this is great, you know ever since I lost total drama, I've asked at least a hundred people did they know who I was, and you know what they said

Nichole:Let me guess, no

Topher:They said no, how could they not know me, and the worse part about it is that they were teenagers, I thought teenagers were supposed to watch total drama

Alex:Maybe you're just not so memorable

Topher:I am so memorable

Skarlett:Quiet fool, stop associating with the prisoners

Tigress:Prisoners

Nichole:Is she for real

Christian:Sorry to interrupt but uh, why are you two here

Skarlett:I'm here to get my revenge and take my million dollars

Christian:Ok, and you

Topher:I'm here to prove that I'll be a better host than Chris. Once the producers see this, they'll have no choice but to give me the job

Christian:Mist likely you're going to jail, dude

Topher:I am not

Christian:I'll just let you keep believing in that

Skarlett:Enough of this nonsense, Topher, bring him in

Topher:Right

Topher brings in a tied up Chef

Skarlett takes out a walkie talkie and presses a button

Chris over Walkie talkie:Chef, where are you, I need my milk

Skarlett:This is not Chef, this is skarlett

Chris:...Who

Skarlett:Ugh, the evil girl from season six

Chris:Oh, that Skarlett (Gasps) Skarlett waphat are you doing here, where is Chef

Skarlett:Oh he's fine, for now, and in order to keep him that way, I need you to bring me the million dollars

Chris:Yeah right, there's no way-

Skarlett:I also have your campers here, you need to give Topher the host job if you want them back too

Chris:Tophers there

Topher:Hey Chris

Chris:(Sign)Hey Topher

Skarlett:So what do you say

Chris:I say there's no way I'm giving you anything

Skarlett:You better, or else-

Tigress:Or else what

Skarlett turns around to see that Tigress, Alex, Jack, Mya, Christian are all free

Skarlett:How did you get free

Tigress:You tied my ropes very loosely, so I just got out and freed everyone else

Skarlett:Topher!

Topher:What, I thought I tied them good

Alex:Um word of advice, run

Skarlett and Topher make a brake for it. Tigress, Jack, Alex, and Mya chase after them. Christian was gonna follow until Nichole called him

Nichole:Wait, aren't you gonna set me free

Christian:I will

Nichole:Great

Christian:After we get Skarlett and Topher

He leaves

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Why that little-**

Everyone is in pursuit of Topher and Skarlett until they jump behind a bush

Alex:No where to run guys, just come on out

They hear a whirring noise

Mya:What is that

Jack:Sounds like a-

Before Jack could finish his sentence, a helicopter burst into the air and took off

Skarlett:(Shouting)I will have my revenge

Topher:(Shouting)Me too

Skarlett:(Shouting)Oh shut up

They disappear from sight

Jack:Well that was-

Mya:Yeah

Christian:Hey guys, where are they

Tigress:They escaped

Christian:Dang it, oh well, let's head back to the cave and get Chef and Nichole

The five of them head back to the cave only to find Nichole and Chef mpnot there

Mya:Hey where did they go

...

Alex:Crap

The five of them race to the campgrounds

**Campgrounds**

The five of them are closing in on the campgrounds, hoping that what they fear isn't true, when they got there, it unfortunately was true, Nichole was standing there with Chris and Chef

Tigress:You got to be kidding me

Nichole:He guys, have a nice run

They all glare at Nichole

Nichole:What, mad because I won

They continue to glare at her

Nichole:Pfft

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris:Yes, it is true, Nichole has won the challenge, and now has permanent residence in the Spa Hotel, and can choose some one to go with her tonight, and will choose who she wants to eliminate. So Nichole, who you bringing

Nichole:Chris, I'd like to keep it fair game and give everyone a chance to be voted off

Chris:Alrightty then, so...who are you voiting off

Nichole:Let me think, shall it be...one of the two kitty cats, my brother, my former best friend, or little miss tuffins

Christian:Hey

Nichole:I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Christian

Christian:Dang it man

Nichole:See ya

Christian hops in the catapult

Chris:Any last words

Christian:Only seven

Chris waits and listens to what Christian is about to say

Christian:You got some money I could borrow

Chris pulls lever

Christian:Mama se, Mama sa, Mama coo sa

Chris:Well that was weird. On,y five are left, and one of them is Nichole, can this game get any more awesome, of course it can. Find out how awesome it can get when you come back to watch some more of

Total Drama Awesome


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 31:Egg-cellent Villainy

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I didn't get my warm milk from Chef, so I told the campers that they had to find Chef, in the middle of the night. But apparently immunity and the Spa Hotel wasn't enough for them so I said that who ever won the challenge would have permanent residence in the Spa Hotel, and would choose who they wanted to be eliminated. Everyone decided to work together until they found Chef, then it was fair game. Alex thought it was a good idea to split up, but Christian, not so much. Sensing a horror movie vibe from the whole "situation". But of course, no one listened to him and they split up anyway. So Alex went with Tigress, Jack went with Mya, and Christian was stuck with Nichole, who left him as soon as everyone else left. Alex and Tigress decided to form a partnership with each other for the remainder of the game and Jack continued to help Mya through her emotional problems. As they were walking, Jack and Mya came across Chef's hat and followed its scent to a darker part of the forest, and ended up being captured by someone unknown. Alex and Tigress began to look for Jack and Mya and ran into Christian, who saw the dark forest, told Alex and Tigress, they all went in there, and got captured. Everyone woke up tied up and in a cave, oh, and did I mention that Nichole got captured too. By who you ask, well none other than former Total Drama competititors, Topher and Skarlett, who had revealed that they had took Chef. As Skarlett was monologing or whatever, Tigress, Alex, Jack, Mya, and Christian had gotten free and they chased atop her and Skarlett, but they got away. When they returned to the cave, they found that Chef and Nichole weren't in there and they all raced back to the campgrounds and saw Nichole with Chris and Chef. At the elimination ceremony, Nichole chose Christian to be eliminated, probably because he left her tied up. We only have five campers left, will Tigress and Alex continue to have a partnership, will Nichole continue to dodge elimination, and is something brewing between Jack and Mya, found out on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the morning**

Calm, Soothing music is playing in the background, and everything is peaceful, until Chris comes in and blows his air horn

Hoooooooooooooooonk

Everyone:Aaaaahhhh

Everyone puts on their clothes and droopidly walks out of the cabins

Chris:Hey guys

Alex:Don't you ever get tired of getting up early in the morning, only to wake us up early in the morning

Chris:No, no I do not. Where is Nichole

Nichole walks out the Spa Hotel, fresh as a daisy

Nichole:Good morning guys

Jack:How could you not have heard that

Nichole:Noise canceling ear muffs

Tigress:I hate you

Nichole:I know

**Confessional**

**Nichole:And I'm glad that she does**

Chris:Okay, now that everyone's here, time for the challenge, follow me

Jack:Oh come on, we didn't even have breakfast

Chris:You'll get breakfast after today's challenge! Come along now

**Confessional**

**Jack stomach growls**

**Jack:I haven't eaten anything decent in three days**

**At the docks**

They arrive at the docks, where a boat is waiting for them

Chris:Everyone, get in

Mya:Mind telling us where we're going

Chris:All will be explained soon enough, now get in

They get in the boat and they drive off

Tigress:Now can you tell us what the challenge is

Chris:In a minute

**Confessional**

**Tigress:This is getting so annoying**

**Boney Island**

Nichole:Why are we back here again

Chris:You'll find out soon enough follow me

After about 15 minutes of walking, everyone was starting to get annoyed

Alex:Chris, for god's sake, can you please tell us where we're going

Chris:Sure thing, you see, I've noticed that you've all been going through a rough time, so I thought you deserved a little trip to the Fun Zone

Nichole:The Fun Zone

Chris:That's right, oh, we're here

They stop in front of a building with the name fun zone on it

**Confessional**

**Alex:I expected something a little bigger**

**Jack:There's something dangerous inside, isn't there**

Mya:Chris, you still haven't told us the challenge yet

Chris:Right you are, follow me inside the Fun Zone

**Fun Zone**

Chris:Now for your challenge

Tigress:Finally

Chris:Inside here lies dozens of mutated creatures and their eggs, your job is to take those eggs and put them in the basket that has your name on it

Camera rolls to five baskets that have all their names on them

Chris:First one to get five eggs in their basket wins invincibility, oh and there is one special prize that lies inside here so be on the lookout, and be careful, most of these creatures aren't that friendly

**Confessional**

**Mya:He wants to kill us doesn't he**

Chris:I'll see you later. Or not. I don't care

He leaves

**Confessional**

**Tigress:Is it wrong that I want to strangle him**

Tigress:Let's go Alex

They run off

Nichole:Looks like they're working together

Nichole looks over at Jack and Mya

**Confessional**

**Nichole:As much as I hate to do it, I have no choice**

Nichole runs up to Jack and Mya

Nichole:Hey guys, can I-

Mya:No

Nichole:Oh come on-

Mya:No

Nichole:Seriously

Mya:Yes

Nichole:Yes

Mya:No

Mya walks off but Jack grabs her arm

Jack:Mya maybe we should let her join, she doesn't exactly have any friends, and it's not like she's gonna do anything

Mya gives Nichole a hard glare but gives in

Mya:Ugh, fine, she can come, but I got my eye on her

Nichole:Sweet

They all walk off

**Alex and Tigress**

As everything was transpiring with Mya, Jack, and Nichole, Alex and Tigress had already found three eggs each

Alex:At this rate, we'll be done in no time

Tigress:Yeah, thanks to our skills, this challenge is ours

Tigress spots a giant egg

Tigress:Look, a giant egg, ripe for the taking. Hold these

Tigress hands Alex her eggs and begins to walk towards the egg slowly. Just as she was nearing the egg, she hears a gurgling noise

Tigress:Did you hear that

Alex:Hear what

Right after he said that, Tigress was gobbled up a Venus Fly trap like creature

Alex:What the hell

Chris over loudspeaker:Oh yeah, that's Larry, my pet plant

Alex:Your pet

Chris over loudspeaker:Yeah, she's very aggressive

Larry whips her arms at Alex, who dodges while still holding the eggs

**Confessional**

**Alex:It's not as easy as it looks**

Alex continues to dodge Larry's attacks

Alex:Screw this

He runs away and Larry chases him

**Confessional**

**Alex:This thing is ruthless**

Alex nears the baskets while Larry was still chasing him. As it looks like Larry is about to get Alex, she suddenly stops. Alex turns around, wondering why Larry stopped chasing him anymore. Suddenly, Tigress blast out of Larry's mouth and perfectly lands on the ground and Larry runs away. Tigress is covered in slime

Alex:(Chuckles) Wow, you look-

Tigress:Not. A. Word

They each drop three eggs in their baskets

Tigress:Come on

Alex:You stink, you know that right

They walk off

**Jack, Mya, and Nichole**

Jack and Mya were looking for eggs while Nichole was just watching

Nichole:Why is it taking so long

Mya:You know, you could help

Nichole:No thanks, I'm good

Jack spots three eggs in a tree

Jack:Hey look up there

Mya and Nichole look up at the tree and see three eggs

Mya:Nice

Jack:I'll get them

Jack starts climbing the tree

Mya:Be careful

Jack:I will

Nichole:Don't fall on your ass

Jack:I won't

Jack continues to climb the tree until he reaches the top. He then grabs the eggs

Jack:I got em

Mya:Great, come on, let's find some more

As Jack was about to head down, a large bird came and landed on the branch next to him

Jack:Crap

**Confessional**

**Jack:I lived a good lif**

The bird looks at it's nest, then at Jack, then at the eggs. The bird squawks at Jack and begins attacking him

Jack:Ah, get away

Mya:Hold on Jack

Nichole:If only I had a cell phone

Mya:Really

Nichole:You know how many likes this would get on youtube

Mya:That's not important

**Confessional**

**Nichole:What, it's funny**

**Mya:Sometimes I wonder if Nichole even likes her siblings**

Jack finally managed to fight off the bird

Jack:Man

Mya:You okay Jack

Jack:Yeah I'm okay, I just

Jack hears a cracking noise. He looks at the branch and sees that the branch is breaking

Jack:*Bleep*

The branch snaps and he falls to the ground, luckily Mya and Nichole caught the eggs before they could hit the ground

Nichole:Thank god

Mya makes sure Jack is okay

Mya:Are you okay

Jack:Yeah it's just my back

Jack tries to stand up but immediately falls down

Jack:And my leg

Mya:Don't worry I'll go find something to make crutches out of

Mya leaves to go find something to help Jack

Jack:Looks like it's just you and me Nichole

Nichole:Yeah, I'm gonna go find some more eggs

She leaves

Jack:Alrighty then

**Confessional**

**Jack:Now I know how Christian felt**

**Nichole:No way I'm playing babysitter**

Nichole continues to search for some more eggs but finds nothing. after a few more minutes of walking, she stumbles upon a small moutain. She looks up the mountain and sees a ledge with a nest and three eggs in it

Nichole:Well, well

Nichole climbs the mountain

Nichole:This is just too easy

She regretted saying that when a moose with wings came and shot fire at her

Nichole:Hey, leave me alone you freak

The moose shot fire at her once more and she dodged but ended up losing her balance and she fell, but not before grabbing the nest. She fell to the ground, but luckily for her, two of the eggs were still in the nest, but one of them had fallen out and cracked

Nichole:Two out of three ain't bad

She looks at the cracked head and sees something inside the shell. She opens it and finds an invincibility statue

Nichole:Look what we have here

**Confessional**

**Nichole:This must've been the special prize Chris was talking about**

Nichole heads back to Jack and Mya

Mya:Where have you been, you left Jack all alone

Nichole:Relax, I went to find some more eggs

Jack:Well, did you

Nichole holds up the nest with the two eggs inside it

Mya:Cool

Nichole:Yeah, only one problem

Jack:What

Nichole:I want to win

Nichole pushes Mya and quickly puts the three eggs they had already gotten and takes off

**Tigress and Alex**

Alex and Tigress have both found one egg each and put them in the basket

Alex:Looks like we both have four eggs

Tigress:Yep, we both only need one more

Alex:May the best animal win

They shake hands and head off. Tigress is walking, looking for some eggs

Tigress:Why can't I find an egg

Tigress hears some commotion going on behind a bush and takes a peek. She sees Nichole, Mya, and Jack

Mya in the distance:Cool

Nichole in the distance:Yeah, only one problem

Mya in the distance:What

Tigress sees Nichole push Mya and grab some eggs, put them in the nest, and leave

Tigress:Oh hell no

**Confessional**

**Tigress:She thinks she could just do something like that and get away with it, not on my watch**

Nichole is running through the forest and is nearing the baskets

Nichole:Almost there

Tigress tackles Nichole

Tigress:Where do you think you're going

Nichole:Get off of me

Nichole kicks Tigress in the nose and continues to run. Tigress gets angry and tackles Nichole again, this time, Nichole dropped the nest and ended up cracking the eggs

Nichole:No

Tigress:You're not winning this

Nichole:Oh what, you think you're gonna win and impress all your family or something

Tigress freezes

Nichole:What, am I wrong

Tigress gets a saddened expression

Nichole:Oh wait, you don't have a family do you

Tigress is not responding

Nichole:Let me guess, you're parents abandoned you, you grew in an orphanage, people didn't like you-

Tigress:Shut up

Nichole:Why should I, it doesn't really matter. You know, maybe if you're parents would've actually kept you, I wonder if you would've turned out to be the bossy, boring, annoying little kitty cat that you are now

Tigress roars at Nichole and tackles her and they begin to fight. You would expect Tigress to be beat Nichole's ass but Michole was putting up a good fight. They continued to fight until Chris came in on a jetpack

Chris:Woah, woah, chill out. Chef

Chef comes in and separates Tigress and Nichole

Chris:What happened here

Tigress:She was talking about my personal life

Nichole:Oh what, are you mad

Alex finds them

Alex:What happened

Chris:They were fighting

Alex:Oh

Mya comes in supporting Jack on his bad leg

Jack:Hey guys

Alex:What happened to you

Jack:Hurt my leg

Jack sees Chef holding Tigress and Nichole

Jack:What happened here

Alex:Tigress and Nichole got into a fight

Mya:And I missed it

Jack:What about

Tigress:Why don't you ask this sneaky little *bleep*

Nichole:Oh come on, it's not like your life can't get anymore terrible

Tigress kicks Chef in the stomach and attacks Nichole. Alex and Chef separate them

Chris:As much as I love all this fighting, we have to move on, since Alex won the challenge he wins invincibility land gets to stay in the Spa Hotel

Tigress:He won

Alex:I did, as soon as you left, I found an egg close by so

Chris:And there will be no more taking people into the Spa Hotel with you so everyone is fair game, you know, except for Alex

Tigress glares at Nichole while Nichole just smiles

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:You all cast your votes and made your descion, tonight the final five will become the final four, and each one of those final four members have a 25% of winning the competition. The first marshmallow goes to Alex obviously

Chris hands Alex a marshmallow

Chris:Jack and Mya are also safe

He hands them marshmallows

Chris:Tigress, Nichole, this is the final marshmallow of the evening, and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tigress

Everyone:Yes

Mya:You're finally gone Nichole, ha

Nichole:No I'm not

Chris:Uh yeah, you are

Nichole takes out the invincibility statue

Everyone:(Gasps)

Nichole:Found it in the fun zone, that must've been the special prize you were talking about, right Chris

Chris:Yes but I didn't think anyone would actually find it

Nichole:Yeah, well, but I did

Alex:But that means-

Nichole:Yep, Tigress is finally going home

...

Mya:Are you kidding me

Chris:I'm afraid she's not, Tigress, it's time for you to go

Tigress:(Sign)Might as well just accept it

Tigress gets up and walks to the hurl of shame

Alex:Hey Tigress

Tigress turns around to see Alex running towards her

Alex:Listen, I just want to say it's been fun, having you in this competition

Tigress:You're not getting soft on me are you

Alex:Hell no, I'm just saying that you actually have me a challenge in this competition. Physically I didn't think anyone could match me except for maybe Kayla but you've proved me wrong and it's been fun

Tigress:Yeah well, I'm not big on feelings so...I'll see you later

Alex:Yeah

Tigress playfully punches him on the arm

Tigress:See ya

Tigress gets in the catapult

Tigress:Oh and Alex, make sure you get Nichole out

Alex:I will

Tigress:I'm not kidding, if you don't kick her out, I'll kick your butt

Alex:(Chuckles) Bye

Tigress:Bye

Chris pulls lever

Tigress:Aaaaahhhhhh

Chris:What a fantastic episode huh, if you want to find out what will happen on the next one, then you'll come back and tune in to

Total Drama Awesome


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 32:Bring him to life

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the campers took an spectacular trip to the Fun Zone, and had to steal eggs from all those mutant creatures and put them in a basket, where the first person to get five eggs in their basket would win the challenge. Alex and Tigress worked together and Mya surprisingly let Nichole help her and Jack. Alex and Tigress quickly found three eggs each and thought they would get one more by stealing one from my pet plant, Larry, who ate Tigress and chased Alex. Alex was nearing the baskets but Larry was still chasing him. Then Larry suddenly stopped and Tigress blasted out of Larry's mouth, covered in slime, which was hilarious. Jack had spotted three eggs in the tree and climbed up to get them, but ran into a very angry mama bird and got into a fight with it. He managed to fight it off, but the branch he was sitting on broke and he fell. Luckily Nichole and Mya caught the eggs before they could hit the ground. Jack had unfortunately hurt his back and seemingly broke his leg, so Mya went to find something to support him and Nichole went to find some more eggs. Later on, Nichole saw a mountain and she managed to spot three eggs on a ledge and decided to climb the mountain. Once she reached the top, she proceeded to grab the eggs, but was interrupted by a flying moose and it knocked her down, but not before she grabbed the nest and took it down with her. She managed to save two eggs but one of them cracked, which revealed an invincibility statue. She got back to Mya and Jack with nest and decided to take the eggs all to herself, so she pushed Mya, took the eggs they already had and ran off. Elsewhere, Tigress and Alex each found one more egg and decided to go their separate ways. As Tigress was looking for eggs, she saw Nichole take the eggs from Mya and Jack, and being the good Samaritan that she is, she wasn't gonna let that happen. Tigress managed to stop Nichole, and in the process broke the eggs that Nichole was carrying. Nichole then made some hurtful remarks about Tigress' family and they fought. Luckily Chef separated them before it could get out of hand. I informed everyone that Alex won the challenge and that no one would be able to bring soneone into the Spa Hotel with them. At the elimination ceremony, it was down to Nichole and Tigress and Nichole had gotten the most votes, and she would've went home if she didn't have the invincibility statue. That meant that Tigress was the one that was going home. Only four are left, who will come out on

Chris starts to look drowsy

Chris:Top in this brand new episode of

Chris begins to fade

Chris:Total...drama...aweso-

Chris faints

**Intro**

Chef:AAAAAAAHHHHHH! CHRIS!

Chef was walking around when he saw Chris on the floor at the docks

Chef:Who did this

Chef runs to the control room and got the mic

Chef over loudspeaker:Attention all MAGGOTS! Report to the dining hall right NOW!

Everyone was asleep until Chef blasted them with his voice. Everyone groggily got up

Alex:What do you think he wants

Jack:Probably wants to torment us

Alex:Yeah, you're probably right

Jack:Can you hand me my crutches

Alex hands Jack his crutches

Alex:So how did you break your leg again

Jack:Had one bad landing after falling from a tree

The guys and the girls walk out of their cabins and get to the dining hall. Chef isn't there

Nichole:Chef called us here and he can't even bother to show up

Chef:I'm here maggots

Chef walks in and slams a clever on the table. Everyone backs up in shock and fear

**Confessional**

**Jack:What's his problem**

Chef:Somehow...Chris is in a coma and maybe will die

...

Jack:And

Alex:Bout time

Nichole:Good riddance

Mya:It's not like anyone liked him

Chef:I realize that none of you like Chris, but if he dies, then this show is over, and that means none of you get any money

Nichole:Wait what

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I'm not going home without any money**

**Alex:I didn't survive in this competition only to not win anything**

Mya:So what are we gonna do

Chef:I'm gonna try to make him better, you four try to figure what or who did this to Chris

Jack:No offense Chef, but, besides the fact about the money, why should we help Chris

Alex:Yeah, he's done nothing but torture us this whole competition

Chef:Listen, whoever finds out what is killing Chris, then they will win immunity

Nichole:Nope, not enough, we're doing you a huge favor here, we need a little more incentive

Chef:Fine, whoever wins will get to pick who they want to vote off

Nichole:That's more like it

**Confessional**

**Alex:I have to win this, or else Nichole will vote me off most likely**

**Mya:There's no way that Nichole is winning**

**Jack:I really have to win this challenge**

**Nichole:There's no way that anyone else will win this challenge**

Chef walks out

Mya:So, how will we do this

Alex:I think we should search in different places, you know, cover more ground and gives us a better chance of finding what's killing Chris. Mya and I will search at the docks, Nichole and Jack search Chris' home

Mya:Alright

Jack:Sure thing

Nichole:Whatever

They each go to their designated areas

**At the docks**

Alex:See if you can find anything that will give us a clue

Mya:Okay

Mya and Alex begin to look for a clue of some sort but couldn't seem to find anything

**Confessional**

**Alex:This is harder than I thought**

Alex:Find anything

Mya:No, do you think Chris just had a heart attack or something

Alex:That is possible, but he's completely healthy, and unless he was really stressful when he went into a coma, then it seems unlikely

Mya:I guess your right

Alex:Come on, let's go see if Jack and Nichole found anything yet

They head to Chris' house

**Chris' House**

Jack and Nichole are looking through all of Chris' stuff. Actually Jack was looking for clues while Nichole was just being snoopy. Nichole finds a picture of Chris with his cat

Nichole:Of course he's a cat person

Jack:Stop fooling around and actually look for clues, Nichole

Nichole:I know, you never know what could help us

Jack:And a cat picture would help us

Nichole:Maybe

Jack:Just look for real

Nichole:Are you mad at me

**Confessional**

**Jack:Gee, what makes her say that**

Jack:No, I'm not mad, just disapointed

Nichole:Why

Jack:Because you hurt Mya, stole our eggs, made fun of Tigress' personal life and to top it all off, you don't even feel sorry about it

Nichole:Your point is

Jack:(Sign) Look Nichole, the only reason I'm the only person that doesn't hate you right now is because you're my sister and I love you, okay

Nichole:I really appreciate that

Jack:But this manipulative little b that you've become isn't the real you, you never acted this way back home

Nichole:What can I say, this competition changed me for the better

Jack:You mean for the worse

Nichole:It's better for me if I want to win. Manipulation and deception are the key elements that you need to survive in this game

Jack:(Sternly) I know you want to win, but backstabbing and hurting your friends and family is not the answer

Nichole:Let's get one thing straight, no one here is and never was my friend, and you may be my family, but if you don't grow some balls, then you'll be the next one to say

Jack:What would mom say about the new you

Nichole froze

Jack:She would be disappointed in you right

Nichole:I'm trying to win this for-

Jack:You better not say for her because if you were, you would be playing this fairly and not like how you are now. The only reason I got in this game was to help mom with her illness, I don't care about the money, I just wanted to help her, that's what I do, help people. And even though our other brothers and sisters wanted to win the money for themselves, at least they would've actually gave money to mom

**Confessional**

**Nichole:He's going too far**

Nichole:Oh, and you think that I wouldn't

Jack:It's hard to believe you would

Nichole slaps Jack

Nichole:Shut up, you don't know anything

Alex and Mya walk in

Mya:Is everything okay in here

Jack:Yes, everything is fine

Alex:Are you sure, because it sounded like you guys were-

Nichole:He said it's fine

Nichole walks away and continues to look for clues. Mya and Alex shrug their shoulders and begin looking for clues

**Confessional**

**Maya:Family issues**

Everyone was looking frequently for something to help them, but nothing they came across was useful. Alex wandered into the kitchen and began opening cabinets and pulling out drawers. After opening about four cabinets, he came across one that had some pills in it

Alex:Bingo, hey guys, I think I found something

Everyone came into the kitchen

Alex:I found these pills, think they could've killed Chris

Jack:Maybe, let's check in his room

They all go into Chris' room to look for the pills, Mya checked under the bed and saw the pills

Mya:Guys, I found them

Mya took the pills from under the bed

Mya:But why would Chris take pills that could kill him

Alex:He wouldn't, let's keep looking around to see if we can find something else

Everyone walked out of Chris' room. When they walked out, Nichole noticed a camera in the upper left corner of the kitchen

Nichole:Hmmmmm

**Confessional**

**Nichole:It would be nice of me to tell them that a camera is in the kitchen, but hey, I would rather go by myself and leave them clueless**

Nichole sneaks out of the house to go to the camera room

**Camera room**

Nichole got on the surveillance cams and looked for the footage from yesterday in Chris' house. Once she found the footage, she saved it on a flash drive and took it back to the house

**At the house**

Nichole quietly snuck back into the house before anyone noticed she was gone

Jack:Hey Nichole

Nichole put her attention on Jack

Nichole:What do you want

Jack:Listen, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the things I said earlier

Nichole:You do, do you

Jack:Yeah, it wasn't right for me to say those things, and I just want to say that I'm sorry

Nichole smirks

Nichole:Do you think, I'm just gonna forgive you for just saying that you're sorry, well it's not that easy

Jack:I know it's hard for you to forgive me, but if you could just understand-

Chef storms through the door

Chef:So did you maggots find anything

Alex:No, we didn't

Nichole:Actually I did

Mya:Wait what, when

Nichole:You guys should really be more observant

Nichole hands Chef the flashdrive

Nichole:Here you go

Chef:You know what this means right

Mya:What

Chris:Nichole here won the challenge

Chris walks in, totally alive

Alex:You're alive

Mya:Well that sucks

Jack:What do you mean Nichole won

Chris:This was all a setup for the challenge, whoever solved the case of who killed me, they would win the challenge

Nichole:Well how about that

Alex:Are you serious

Chris:Yep, you three have to decide who you're gonna vote off at the elimination ceremony

Nichole looks slyly at Jack

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:Alex, Jack, Mya, one of you three will ride off into the sunset, penniless. You have all cast your votes and made your decision, but none of them matter

Alex:What

Chris:I'm giving Nichole the opportunity to vote off anyone she chooses

Mya:Why

Chris:Because I feel like it

Nichole walks in

Nichole:I'm here, what do you want Chris

Chris:I want you to vote off anyone of you're choosing

Nichole:Wait, are you serious

Chris:Yes, so who's going home

Nichole:Hmm, well let's see here, who should be the one to go, Mya, Alex, or Jack...I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack

Chris:Woah, didn't see that coming

Nichole:What can I say, I'm full of surprises

Chris:Well, that means that Jack is unfortunately out of here

Mya:What! No! No! He can't be gone, out of everyone here, he deserves this the least

Jack:Mya, it's okay

Mya:No it's not okay

Jack:I knew this was gonna happen, and I accept it, don't worry, you'll win this for sure

Mya gives Jack a little kiss on the cheek

Mya:Thanks Jack

They hug

Jack:See ya later, Alex

Alex:Later man

Jack turns to Nichole

Jack:Nichole...I'll see you later

He walks off and gets in the catapult

Chris:Later Jack

Chris pulls lever

Jack:Aaaaaaahhhhh

Chris:Well this was a dramatic episode huh, how will Mya fair in the rest of the competition without Jack to support her, will Nichole actually make it to the final two, and how many times will I continue to dodge death, find out next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 33:Into the woods, and through the river, to Camp Wawanakwa we go

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I faked my death to make a way for a challenge where the campers had to figure out how I died. While Alex and Mya looked for clues at the dock, Jack and Nichole looked for clues in my house, where Jack expressed his feelings on Nichole's behavior, and Nichole didn't take it lightly. Alex and Mya came to help Jack and Nichole after that little conversation. Alex wandered into the kitchen and found some pills and thought that they could've killed Chris. Everyone then, went into my room where Mya found the pills, but they concluded that I wouldn't give myself pills that could kill me. After walking out of the room, Nichole noticed a camera in the upper corner of the kitchen and snuck out of the house to the camera room, to look at the footage. Once she saw the footage, she saved it on a flash drive and snuck back into the house. Jack tried to apologize for what he said earlier, but Nichole didn't accept. Chef stormed in and asked if they found anything yet, and while everyone else said no, Nichole said yes and handed Chef the flash drive. I walked in, alive, and told everyone that Nichole won the challenge because she solved the case. In a shocking twist, I gave Nichole the opportunity to vote off anyone she wanted and she chose Jack. Well, we're down to the final three, and you can't guess what's gonna happen on this brand new episode on

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the forest**

Mya groggily opened her eyes and realized she was in the forest

Mya:What the heck

Mya gets up and looks around

Mya:Did Chris really knock us out and put us somewhere again

Mya sees Nichole and Alex asleep

Mya:Hey guys, wake up

Alex and Nichole wake up sleepily

Alex:Mya, where are we

Mya:In the forest, Chris must've knocked us out

Nichole:Again, ugh, I'm getting sick and tired of him of knocking me out

Mya:You mean us

Nichole:Yeah...us

**Confessional**

**Nichole:She acts as if I care**

**Mya:It's like everyday she gets worse**

A helicopter is whirring in the distance

Alex:You guys hear that

The helicopter stops above the final three and drops a ladder, which Chris climbs down on

Chris:Hey guys, enjoy your nap

Nichole:You really want us to answer that

Chris:It wouldn't hurt you to

Alex:So, are you gonna tell us the reason you dropped us off in the middle of the forest

Chris:Isn't it obvious, your challenge is to find your way back to camp, first two back will earn an immediate pass to the final two

Everyone:(Gasps)

**Confessional**

**Nichole:My chances of winning have just been dwelled down like, a lot **

**Mya:Hopefully Alex and I make it to camp before Nichole does**

**Alex:(Sarcastically) Well, this is going to be fun **

Chris grabs the ladder and the helicopter starts taking off

Chris:(Yelling) Good luck, campers

He's out of sight

Alex:Well then

Nichole:So, we obviously don't like each other

Mya:No kidding

Nichole:But I think we should work together until we find the camp, then it would be fair game

Alex:Yeah, um, no

Mya:You see, we're not too keen on working with someone who's known for being untrustworthy. So you can find your way back to camp on your own. Come on Alex

They leave. Nichole grunts

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Guess I'm going in alone**

Mya and Alex wanted to get as far away from Nichole as they could. Did she actually think that they would let her come with them

Mya:So, do you think that we'll actually get there first. I mean, we're going against Nichole, and you know how resourceful she is

Alex:Well, worst case scenario is that she makes it and one of us doesn't, either way, one of us will be in the final two

Chris over loudspeaker:By now, you have all walked a good amount of distance, so I'm going to tell you that there are clues to which way camp is. But they're hidden very carefully so make sure you actually look. They're are also things that will help you survive on the forest, so make sure you look for those too

That was convient for Nichole because she had no idea where she was going and she needed all the help she could get. She didn't exactly know which way the camp was? Nichole looked for anything that seemed to be out of order. She looked up into a tree, and noticed a leaf that wasn't the same color as the other ones. She climbed the tree and took the "leaf" out of it. She unfolded it and it was a map, she was saved

Nichole:Yes

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I got this in the bag now**

Nichole started to analyze the map and her location

Nichole:So the sun is north and so is the camp, so that means I need to go...this way

Nichole starts to follow the map. Mya and Alex weren't as anxious to find something to aid them but they were keeping they're eyes out

Mya:So, what do you plan on doing with the money if you win

Alex:I was gonna use the money to help me get into the college, and share some of the money with my family. Plus, I might open up a gym if I have any left over. What about you

Mya:Haven't really gave it much thought, that's why I asked. I really only entered this competition because Nichole wanted me to, you know, when she was still nice

Alex:Oh

Mya:So why did-OW!

Mya hit her foot on a rock

Mya:That hurt

Alex:You need to watch where your going. Wait, what's that

When Mya hit her foot on the rock, it moved a little and a small part of a hole was revealed

Alex:What do we have here

Alex moved the rock and saw a small hole

Alex:Ah ha

Alex reaches into the hole and pulls out two candy bars and a compass

Alex:That's convient

Mya:Now aren't you glad that I didn't know where I was going

Alex:Yes, yes I am

**Confessional**

**Mya: Can't believe we actually found something**

**Alex:Now that we have a compass, we'll find our way back to camp easily**

Nichole continued to follow the map but stopped when she realized she was getting hungry

Nichole:Better get something to eat

Nichole looks around for something to eat, but couldn't find anything that was suitable for her. She continued to walk for a while until she spotted a river

Nichole:Perfect, I'll eat fish

**Confessional**

** Nichole:I'm not really that big a fan of fish, but at this point, I'll eat anything **

Nichole stops and kneels down at the bank of the river and reaches in and tries to catch a fish. Unfortunately for her, no fish seemed to be swimming by, she took her hands out of the water and tried to spit some fish. She looks back down and notices plenty of fish in the water

Nichole:Seriously

**Confessional**

**Nichole:These fish are playing me**

Nichole waits for the right moment to put her hands in the water and...quickly swooped up a fish

Nichole:Yes

Nichole smelled the fish, and was disguted

Nichole:Better cook this

Nichole goes to find some wood. It was starting to get dark, and Mya and Alex decided to make camp

Alex:We need to make camp

Mya:Sure, okay

Alwx:I'll go get some firewood

Mya:So what do I do

Alex:You can come help me, or you can stay here and relax

Mya:I think I'll stay here and relax

Alex smiles

Alex:Alright

Alex goes and gets the firewood and makes the fire

Mya:Alright, fires going, all we have to do is go to sleep

Alex:And eat the candy

Mya:Oh yeah, forgot we had those

They eat th candy and begin to fall asleep, that was until Mya heard a loud noise

Mya:Huh

Alex:Mya, what's wrong

Mya:I just heard something weird, do you mind if I-

Mya snuggles up to Alex

Alex:Um, sure

Mya:Thanks, you won't fall asleep will you

Alex:Don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about

**Confessional**

**Alex:Ok, didn't expect that to happen**

After eating the fish, Nichole decided she need to find a cave to sleep in. She managed to find one just before it started to rain, walked inside, and went to sleep. After about five minutes of sleep, she heard growling coming from above her, she noticed that a bear was above her

Bear:Raaaaaawwwwwrrr

Nichole:Aaaaahhhhh

Nichole ran out the cave and the bear chased her. She decided to climb a tree to get away from the bear. After climbing to the top, she waited for the bear to go away, but after thirty minutes of waited, it never did, so she decided to go to sleep

Nichole:It's gonna be a long night

**Confessional**

**Nichole: You have no idea how much it sucks to sleep in the tree, during the night, while its raining**

**In the morning**

Alex woke up drowsily, luckily he made some shelter when it started to rain. But then he noticed that Mya wasn't next to him, and that the compass was gone. He got up and started to look around. He then stopped and just smirked

Alex:Clever girl

**Confessional**

**Alex:I won't lie, I didn't expect Mya to do what she did, but hey, if the position and genders were reversed, I probably would've done the same thing, nice one Mya**

Alex looked around until he spotted some trackers in the forums and decided to follow them. Mya was runninhpg with the compass in hand and saw the campground ahead of her and smiled to herself. She arrived at the campgrounds and Chris walked up to her

Chris:Mya, you have won a free pass to the final two, all we have to do is wait to see who your opponent will be

Mya:Yes

**Confessional**

**Mya:I know what I did was kind of mean, but hey, if the position and genders were reversed, Alex would've probably done the same thing, so, sorry Alex**

Nichole decided she needed to get down, so she thought of a way to distract the bear

Nichole:Hey look, a fish buffet

The bear turned its head and Nichole snuck down and ran. The bear noticed her and started to chase her. Nichole ran as fast as she could and spotted Alex about thirty yards in front of her

Nichole:Crap

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I did not come this far to lose now**

Nichole thought of an idea and pushed it into overdrive and ran really fast. While it wasn't enough to catch up to Alex, it was enough for her plan to work

Chris:Here they come

Chris and Mya see Alex, Nichole, and a bear

Mya:Is that a bear

Chris:Yes, yes it is

Once Nichole got close enough, she jumped up and did a backflip over the bear. And since the bear was going so fast, it ended up crashing into Alex and crashed into a tree

**Confessional**

**Alex:Ow**

**Nichole:Finally those gymnast classes paid off**

Nichole ran until she reached the campgrounds

Chris:And Nichole is in the final two with Mya

Mya:Seriously

Nichole:Yes, I am, deal with it

Alex managed to get the bear off of him and make it to the campgrounds

Chris:Alex, buddy, sorry to tell you but you get here last which means you're out

Alex:Kind of figured that

Mya:Sorry Alex

Alex:It's cool, you did what you had to do

**At the docks**

AleX is preparing to leave

Alex:Well guys, I guess I'll see you later

Mya:I guess you will

They hug

Alex walks up to Nichole

Alex:Well Nichole, what can I say, you did well, and I respect that, even if you are the worst person I've ever met

Nichole:Aww, thanks

Alex snickers

Alex:Bye

Alex gets in the catapult

Alex:Let's do this

Chris:Later

Chris pulls lever

Alex:Aaaaaahhhhhh

Chris:We are down to the final two, Mya and Nichole, two former friends, two bitter rivals that will battle it out in the season finale next time on

Total Drama Awesome


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 34:The Beginning of the End (P.S. Only Nichole and Mya have confessionals)

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I dropped off the final three in the middle of the forest and left them to survive on their own while trying to find their way back to camp. Alex and Mya left Nichole by herself, not wanting to deal with her bull crap. I came on the loudspeaker and told everyone that there were clues and stuff in the forest that could help them get back to camp. Nichole began looking frantically for the clue because she didn't know where the camp was. She managed to spot a map and the tree and followed it. Mya and Alex were discussing what they were gonna do with the money when Mya accidentally bumped into a rock that had a compass and candy bars under it, how convenient. As it was nearing night time, Alex and Mya decided to make camp, and let's just say that Mya felt a little scared and decided to cuddle up to Alex. Nichole found a cave to sleep in but was quickly evicted by an angry bear, and she had to spend the night in a tree, not to mention that it was raining. In the morning, Alex woke up to find Mya had left him, and took the compass with her, and she managed to make it to the campgrounds and grab a spot in the final two. Alex spotted Mya's foot tracks and followed them. Nichole needed to get down the tree in order to make it to the campgrounds so she managed to distract the bear and make a run for it, but the bear chased her. She saw Alex a head of her and thought of a plan that would help her win. She waited for the right moment and performed a backflip and the bear crashed into Alex, giving Nichole the win and eliminating Alex. We've all come so far, but now it's time for the beginning of the end of the season finale of

Total Drama Awesome

**Intro**

**In the morning-Cabins**

Mya was staring at the ceiling, she barely got any sleep last night. She couldn't believe she had made it to the season finale, honestly, she didn't think she'd ever get this far. But now that she was here, she was ready to win this. Nichole on the other hand, knew that she would get this far, through all the lies, deceit, and manipulation, she made it to the finale, and nothing was going to stop her now

Chef over loudspeaker:Finalist, report to the campgrounds for your last and probably worst challenge ever

Mya and Nichole walk out of their cabin, ready for whatever Chris had to throw at them

Nichole:Well Mya, looks like you're my final opponent

Mya:Yes I am, prepare to lose

Nichole:You honestly think you're gonna win, you don't have the skill

Mya:Well you don't have the...the

Nichole:Yeah, exactly

Mya:You're gonna lose

Nichole:Just keep on believing that

**Confessional**

**Mya:I'm not that great at trashtalk**

**Campgrounds**

Mya and Nichole walk in. There are two bleachers set up

Chris:Hello finalist

Nichole:Skip the small talk and get on with the challenge

Chris:Geez, someone's ansy aren't they

Nichole:I'm ready to win and take that million dollars home

Mya:Too bad you aren't

Nichole rolls her eyes

Chris:But before we start the challenge, let's welcome back the thirty eight campers who didn't make the cut

The previously eliminated contestants walk in and sit in the bleachers

Mya:Hey guys

Everyone:Hey Mya

Everyone stares at Nichole

Nichole:What

Christian:...B*tch

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Well, that's rude**

Chris:These losers-

Riley:Hey

Chris:Former competitors, are here to cheer you guys on and help you win

Kate:Um Chris, no one here is gonna help Nichole win

Chris:Oh...well then...I guess they're here only to help Mya

Mya:Cool

Nichole rolls her eyes

**Confessional**

**Mya:Good to know that I have a lot of support**

**Nichole:Screw them**

Chris:But it doesn't matter, because it says in your contracts that you must cheer on and help the finalist that chooses you. Failure to do so will result in you being jailed

Tiffany:Well that's stupid

Garth:And what do you mean choose us

Chris:I'm giving our finalist the chance to choose helpers for their final challenge

Lorata:We have to help

Chris:Yes

Lorata:Dammit

Chris:So, Mya, Nichole, who're pickin

**Team Mya**

Jack

Nickolas

Alex

Tigress

Christian

Logan

Kate

Humphrey

Po

Maria

Garth

Lily

Venus

Jahari

Miley

Zack

Amoly

Todd

Mark

**Team Nichole**

Kayla

Leia

Ron

Leo

April

Donny

Tiffany

Monkey

Riley

Casey

Raph

Crane

Viper

Mantis

Talera

Lorata

Joshua

Mikey

Kyle

Chris:Alright, time for the challenge. You see, you guys have dealt with some of the worse challenges ever, this time, it's going to be a simple, relay race

Nichole:That's it, just a race

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I expected something way different**

Chris:You and your teammates will race around the island and encounter some...minor distractions

Ron:Such as

Chris:You'll find out soon enough. Also, in this relay race, you will have to complete a few challenge in order to get ahead

Mya:Of course we do

Venus:What challenges do they have to complete

Chris:There are four challenges that you have to complete from here, to all the way around the island, your first challenge will be to run over to those polls over their, climb up, and retrieve a flag, there are directions on the flag that will tell you where to go next. Now that you know the gist of it, I suppose you should saddle up and start riding off

*Cricket Noise*

April:Um...what

Chris:That means go

Almost everyone took off and trampled over Chris

Chris:Ow

**Confessional**

**Mya:I bet you're probably thinking, "Hey Mya, are you and Nickolas still together", well the answer to that is, I don't know**

Everyonearrived at the polls, only to see that they're like, 20 feet tall

Mya:How are we supposed to get up there

Nichole:Easy, just send someone that can fly up there. Oh but wait, you don't have anyone who can fly, do you. Well that's a real shame. Ron, would you mind going up there and grabbing the flag

Ron rolls his eyes and hesitantly flies up and grabs the flag

Ron:Here

Nichole:Thank you

Nichole begins to read the directions

Nichole:Go somewhere no one would dare, in it you'll find a diamond down there. Hmm, he must be talking about the mines, and I guess we'll have to retriev a diamond down there, come on

Nichole's team leaves

Mya:No

Christian:Don't worry, we got this, all we have to do is find a way up there

Humphrey:Why don't we just climb

Humphrey begins to climb the poll but immediately slips back down

Humphrey:Dang it

Garth:Nice job, coyote

Humphrey:Well, why don't you get over here and try

Garth smirks and climbs the poll but quickly slides back down

Garth:What the-

Humphrey:Not so easy is it

Garth:Shut it

Chris over loudspeaker:Yeah, I forgot to tell you that the polls are covered with butter, and I mean lots of it. So looks like you'll have to find another way up there

Logan:Well that's just great

Christian:I got it, let's form a ladder

Amoly:But we don't have any tools to build one

Zack:I think he means a human/animal ladder

Amoly:Oh

**Confessional**

**Mya:It does sound like a good idea, even though one of us could die if we fall, but it's the best idea we've got**

Mya:Alright, let's do it...who's strong enough to hold nineteen people

Everyone looks at Alex

Alex:Seriously (Sign) Alright, everyone start piling on my shoulders

Everyone started to form a ladder on Alex's shoulders. At the top, it was Nickolas and Mya

Mya:(Yelling) Hey Alex, move a little closer, I can't quite reach it

Alex carefully moves closer to the poll

Mya:Hey Nick, since we have the time, can I ask you something

Nickolas:Sure

Mya:We're still together, aren't we

Nickolas:Yeah, why wouldn't we be

**Confessional**

**Mya:Phew, that's a relief**

Mya:Because I thought that you would be mad at me for not believing you

Nickolas:It's okay, if anything, I'd think that you'd be mad at me for...you know

Mya:No. Once I found out it wasn't your fault, I forgave you

Jahari:Not that this isn't fascinating and all, but could you two love birds hurry up and grab the flag, my shoulders are starting to hurt

Mya:Oh yeah, right

Mya grabs the flag and Alex brings everyone down

Mya:Okay, it says go somewhere no one would dare, in it you'll find a diamond down there...what does that mean

Jack:I'm pretty sure it's taking about the mines

Mya:Well then, let's go

Mya's team heads toward the mines, while Nichole's team arrive there

Nichole:Let's go

Kayla:Wait, you have no idea what's in there, remember the wendigo incident

Nichole:Oh yeah, hmm...Mikey, go check to see if it's safe

Mikey:Ugh, fine

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I live the fact that them having to follow my orders, makes them miserable**

Mikey:It's safe, come on in

Nichole's team enters the mine

**Ten minutes later**

Mya's team arrives at the mines

Mya:I don't see Nichole's team, think they're already in there

Jack:Probably, let's inside and find out

They head inside

**Inside the mines**

Nichole's team had been searching for about ten minutes but found nothing

**Confessional**

**Nichole:It wasn't this hard to find a diamond the last time we were here**

?:Screeeeeeeeech

Everyone:Huh

Nichole:Guys, don't move

Donny:Why

Nichole:Just don't move

Just then, a wendigo jumped in front of them, but didn't attack anyone because they weren't moving

Nichole:Whatever you do, make sure you stay still

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

Kyle:Oh, one sec

Kyle takes his phone out of his pocket and answers it. Everyone looks at him in disbelief

Kyle:Hello. Oh hey cuz. What? The Rockets lost. Man you've got to be kidding me. I betted all my money on them

Wendigo:Screeeeeh

Kyle:Oh *bleep*

**Confessional**

**Nichole:You've got to be kidding me**

The wendigo dove for Kyle, but Leo threw his sword at it and pierced the wendigo through the wall

Leo:Come on, that should by us some time

Donny:What the heck is that thing

Kayla:A wendigo

Talera:A what

Kayla:A supernatural creature that forms when someone results to cannibalism and could kill you in two seconds

Talera:Oh

Wendigo:Screeeeeeech

Viper:It's coming

Leo:Less talking, more running

As they continued to run, Casey spotted some mine carts

Casey:Hey guys, look, some mining carts, let's get on them

Nichole:Do you have any idea where they lead

Casey:No, but it's either this or the wendigo and I'd rather take my chances with this

Casey hops in, followed by everyone else. Casey pulls a lever to his side and the mine carts begin to move, but not fast enough

Nichole:Can't you make this thing go any faster

Casey:This is as fast as it goes

Wendigo:Screeeeeech

They all turn around and see the wendigo getting closer. Mantis, who was at the front, turns back around and immediately gets a worried look in his eyes

Mantis:Uh guys, you might wanna brace yourselves

Monkey:Why

Everyone turns around and sees that they are about to run out of tracks

Nichole:Crap

As soon as Nichole said that, they ran off the tracks and fell all the way down and into some water

**Mya's team**

Mya's team had heard the screech, and only a handful of them knew what it was

Todd:What was that

Kate:Uh-oh

Humphrey:Uh-oh, why uh-oh

Jack:That was a wendigo, and trust me, you don't want to meet it

Lily:Why not

Christian:Because it will kill you as soon as you move

Lily:Oh

Miley:Quick, let's get out of here before it gets us

They all run

**Confessional**

**Mya:I can't believe that Chris sent us down here with that wendigo**

**Chris:To be honest, I did know there was a wendigo down there, I didn't know that it would chase them. I honestly don't know that much about wendigos**

Nickolas:What I want to know is why it's here, didn't we kill that we sign already

Jack:Who's to say that there isn't more of them

They continue to run but arrive at a dead end

Tigress:Well this is unfortunate

Mark:Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap

Po:Dude, calm down

Mark:I can't calm down, it's bad enough that we're down here in this dark scary mine, but now we're gonna be killed by that wendio

Christian:It's wendigo, actually

Mark:Whatever man

Mark starts to hyper ventilate

**Confessional**

**Mya:He needs to get a grip**

Mya:Mark, calm down, it's going to be okay, best case scenario is that the wending was chasing Nichole's team. We're fine

Mark begins to calm down, but then a fly lands on his shoulder and he lets out an ear piercing scream

Mark:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The cave began to rumble and some stalactites fell to the floor and began to crack the ground open until a huge circle was made around everyone

**Confessional**

**Mya:This is going to end badly**

Logan:No body move

Just then, Po lets out a loud burp

Po:Buuuuuuurp

The ground began to give way and everyone fell down into a river

**Nichole's team**

Nichole's team had managed to survive the fall and everyone began to emerge from the water

Tiffany:Well that was fun, ugh, thanks a lot Casey, you got my hair wet

Casey:Hey, it was either take the carts or face the wendigo, and I'm pretty sure you would've rather taken the carts

Tiffany:But not at the expense of my hair, it takes time to look this good

Casey:Don't kid yourself

Nichole:Even though this conversation is so fascinating, we need to work on getting the diamond, and making our way out of here

Riley looks around

Riley:Hey, has anyone seen Joshua

Joshua emerged from the water with a diamond

Joshua:Hey guys

Nichole:You find a diamond

Joshua:Yeah, I saw something glowing so I swam to it and it turned out to be a diamond

Tiffany:Nice work, now let's get out of this water

Everyone exits the water

Crane:Now how are we going to find a way out of here

Nichole:Simple, we look for a source of light

Ron:You say that like it's going to be easy

Nichole looks around and spots a source of light in the distance

Nichole:You were saying

Ron rolls his eyes

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Why do people always seem to doubt me**

Nichole:Let's go

**Mya's team**

Mya wakes up next to the river, surrounded by all her teammates, she sits up and holds her head

Mya:Ow, what happened

Nickolas:Well, Mark screamed his lungs off and he managed to cause us to fall through the ground and into that river

Mark:Sorry guys

Mya:It's okay, we just need to figure out where we are

Jahari:Well, we're definitely in the lower part of the mines

Nickolas:Thanks to this guy

Mark:I said I was sorry

Nickolas:That's not good enough

Mya:Nickolas, chill out

Nickoals:(Grrrrr)

Mark:I gotta go take a whiz

Garth:Hurry up

As Mark was taking a whiz, he sees something shining under neath some rocks. He removes the rocks and finds a diamond

Mark:Why hello there

Mark grabs the diamond and takes it back to his team

Mark:Hey guys, look what I found

Mark shows everyone the diamond

Miley:Woah, where did you find it

Mark:Over where I was taking a whiz

All the girls(except Tigress):Eww

Mark:Don't worry, I didn't pee on it

Nickolas:Then how about you carry it

Mark:Fine

Mya:It seems all we have to do is find a way out

Tigress:We should try looking for a source of light, it usually comes from the outside

Jahari:You mean like that

Jahari points to a source of light

Tigress:Yes, precisely

Mya:Let's go

Mya's team heads for the hopeful exit and Nichole's team does the same. When they entered, they arrived at the middle of the mines and both teams came face to face with each other

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I can't believe she made it**

**Mya:It's too bad she made it, I would've hoped that the wendigo got here**

Nichole:I thought you guys were still back at the polls

Mya:Well, we're full of surprises

Nichole:Seems like it

Logan:Um guys, as much fun it would be to watch you two exchange casual, corny banter. I think we have bigger problems with the whole wendigo thing, and I think we should all find a way out of here before we all die

Mya/Nichole:(Yelling)There's no way I'm working with her

Wendigo:Screeeeeeeech

Logan:Oh great

The wendigo appeared before everyone and prepared to attack. Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey, Venus, Lorata, Talera, and Maoly took out their weapons and prepared to fight. Tigress, Po, Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis also prepared to fight

Leo:Guys, you might want to hurry up

Two more wendigos showed up out of no where

Leo:Like, right now

Mya:Quick, where is the exit

Everyone starts to look around. Riley notices a light coming from above

Riley:Hey guys, look, a way out

Everyone looks out and sees an opening to the outside

Joshua:Great, how do we get up there

Tigress:Crane and Ron need to fly everyone out of here

Mya:Well what about you guys

Raph:Well be fine for now, just make sure you don't forget about us

Crane and Ron begin to take everyone out of the cave until it was only the people who were fighting the wendigos, Mya, Nichole, Jack, Alex, Nickolas, and Christian

Nickolas:Ron, take Mya

Mya:What no

Nickolas:Yes, Ron get her out of here

Ron grabs Mya and flies her out

**Confessional**

**Mya:Please make it out Nickolas**

Jack:Crane, take Nichole

Crane grabs Nichole

Nichole:Took you long enough

Crane flies her out and Ron comes back

Ron:Alright, fighters, time to go

Surprisingly, the people who were fighting did a pretty good job of staying alive, but they were all getting pretty tired. One by one, Crane and Ron began taking them all out until it was only Nickolas, Jack, and Christian. The three of them had a hard time getting out because of the wendigos constantly chasing them

Nickolas:We need to figure out a way to get rid of these wendigos

Christian:Oh wait

Christian takes out a grenade

Christian:We'll use this

Nickolas:Where the heck did you find that

Christian:Chef's kitchen, Ron, Crane, get Nickolas and Jack out of here

Ron:What about you

Christian:I'll be fine, just go

Ron and Crane take Jack and Nickolas out the cave. Christian gets still, and the wendigos didn't do anything. Ron came back down and Christian mouthed him to get behind the wendigos. Ron nodded and got behind the wendigos. Christian notions Ron to make noise

Ron:Hey

The wendigos turned to attack Ron, but he quickly flew up. Christian pulled the trigger on the grenade and Ron grabbed him and the mines blew up right before they could blow up with it. Ron and Christian safely made it to the ground

Christian:Told you I would be fine

Chris flies in on his jetpack

Chris:Wow, you guys look like crap

Everyone stares at Chris

Chris:What

Mya:Do you have any idea what we've just been through

Chris:I'm aware

Nichole:You know, I have a right mind to sue you

Chris:You can't, contracts remember

Everyone glares at Chris

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I'm pretty sure everyone wants to kill him right now**

Chris:Anyways, I came here to tell everyone that you guys will no longer be helping your finalist

Lorata:Thank god

Chris:Only one of the original helpers will get to help the finalist. So, Nichole, Mya, who do you want to help you

Nichole:I think I'll choose...Leia

Leia:What

Chris:Alright, and Mya

Mya:Obviously I choose Nickolas

Chris:Right-O. The rest of you head back to the campgrounds

Everyone except for Nickolas, Mya, Leia, Nichole leave

Nichole:So what's the next challenge

Chris:The next challenge is-


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 35:The Ending of the End

Chris:The next challenge is a race to boney island

Leia:Boney Island

Mya:Not that place again

Nichole:What do we have to do when we get there

Chris:You will have to find a wooden tiki doll and bring it back with you to the island. On the back of it are directions to your next location. Oh, and make sure you get rid of the tiki doll after you're finished with it, trust me. There are canoes on the beach that you can use to get to honey island. Get going

**Confessional**

**Mya:I'm this close to winning the million. As long as Nichole doesn't screw me over, I think I have a pretty good chance of winning this thing**

**Nichole:This is going to be so easy. As long as Mya doesn't get in my way, I'm definitely gonna win this. I can practically taste that million dollars**

Mya, Nickolas, Nichole, and Leia race to the beach and quickly get in their canoes and begin rowing to boney island

**Team Nichole**

Leia:So Nichole, mind telling me why you picked me as your personal little helper

Nichole:Beacasue your my sister, and I love you

Leia:Oh really, that's great...what's the real reason

Nichole:Don't worry about it

Leia:Oh what, you figured that I would be the only one willing to help you, why didn't you pick Kayla

Nichole:Kayla's served her purpose. You on the other hand, haven't. As a matter of fact, I haven't heard you say anything ever since you got back

Leia:There wasn't really anything for me to say

Nichole:So, no chewing me out. No yelling at me for betraying you and getting you eliminated

Leia:Nope

Nichole:Hmm

**Confessional**

**Nichole:The real reason I picked her was because she's one of the few people I can tolerate at this stupid camp**

**Team Mya**

Nickolas:So Mya, how have you been handling things since I've been gone. I haven't really been watching the show ever since I got voted off

Mya:I've been doing good, Jack helped me

Nickolas:He did

Mya:Yeah, he's was pretty much the only one that really connected with me and made me feel better

Nickolas:Oh, well I'll have to thank him later

Mya:You should

Nickolas:Don't worry I will. So, what are you going to do with the money when you win

Mya:Don't you mean if I win

Nickolas:No, I mean when you win

Mya:Ok, don't jinx it

Nickolas and Mya laugh

Mya:You know, Alex asked me that same question not too long ago and I still don't know

**Confessional**

**Mya:I didn't think I would make it this far, so I really didn't think about what I would do with the money if I won. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out**

Nickolas:Well, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out when you win

Mya:Don't jinx it

Nickolas:Sorry

They all arrive at bones island

Leia:So does anyone have an idea on where the tiki dolls are

Mya:No, but I think we should work together

...

Nichole:Why

Mya:...Because it would help us find the dolls faster

Nickolas:Mya, you can't be serious

Nichole:Ssh, the grown ups are talking

Nickolas:Grrrr

Nichole:What's in it for you

Mya:Look, we both want to find the doll, but we can't do that if we're just walking around in circles, so it would be better if we worked together. So what do you say

Nichole:Hmmm...deal

They shake hands

**Confessional**

**Mya:The real reason I want to work with her is to make sure she doesn't get off of this island before me**

**Nichole:Mya just made a big mistake**

As Nichole and Nickolas went looking somewhere else, Leia and Mya decided to talk

Leia:Ok Mya, I know you and Nickolas are dating

Mya:Yes

Leia:And you probably think you know everything about him

Mya:Right again

Leia:Well you don't

Mya:Huh

Leia:Listen, I'm about to give you some advice about Nickolas, ok

Mya:What kind of advice

Leia:Well for starters, he's very stubborn

Mya:I got that much

Leia:I mean like, really stubborn

Mya:Exactly how stubborn! On a scale of 1 to 10

Leia:1 to 10? Hmm, about an 8, 8 1/2

Mya:Oh

Leia:Number 2, he gets angry very easily, as shown by how he acted when he thought you and Mark were a thing

Mya:Okay, anything else

Leia:Yes, he gets very, very jealous

Mya:What do you mean

Leia:Well, say if you hang out with a guy for like twice or three times a week, then you have nothing to worry about, but if you spend almost all your time around him, then Nick's gonna get jealous and probably do something rash

Mya:He doesn't have to worry about that

Leia:You sure

Mya:Positive

**Confessional**

**Mya:Well that advice was useful**

Nichole runs over to Leia and Mya

Nichole:Hey guys, Nickolas found one

Mya:Really, where

Nichole:Over there, behind those trees

Mya races over to the trees

Mya:Hey Nickolas, I heard you found-Aaaahh

Mya sees Nickolas in quicksand

Mya:What happened

Nickolas:Ask Nichole. As soon as I found the tiki doll, she pushed me in here and took off, along with the doll

Mya turns around but doesn't see Leia or Nichole

Mya:Crap

**Confessional**

**Nichole has the tiki doll in her hand**

**Nichole:Too easy**

**Mya:How could I be so stupid**

Mya:Don't worry, I'll get you out

Nickolas:No, go find another tiki doll. I'll be fine

Mya:No way, I'm not leaving you

Mya looks around for something to pull Nickolas out of the quicksand with. She sees a loose branch and picks it up

Mya:Here, grab a hold of this

Nickolas grabs the branch and Mya struggles to pull him out

Nickolas:Come on Mya, you can do it, pull

Mya pulled as hard as she could. Nickolas slowly began to exit the quicksand and once he did, he accidentally fell on Mya

Nickolas:You did it

Mya:I guess I did

Nickolas:And for that, you get a reward

Mya:And what reward would that be

Nickolas:A kiss

Mya:Oooo

Nickolas and Mya kiss. As they were kissing, Mya noticed a tiki doll next to them

Mya:Look, a tiki doll

Nickolas:Hmm, it must've been in the quicksand, come on, let's head back to camp

Mya:Let's go

**Confessional**

**Mya:That kiss was great**

Nickolas and Mya race back to the beach. Mya gets in the boat while Nickolas pushes the boat in the water and they ride back to the camp. But as they were heading back to camp, Nichole and Leia were already there

Nichole:Alright, let's go

Leia:I still can't believe you stole that

Nichole:I know, I'm good

Nichole turns the tiki doll to the back and reads

Nichole:Go somewhere, that my face was defaced, there you will build something that'll help you win the race

Leia:That seems easy to do, only I don't speak riddle

Nichole:Let me think, somewhere were his face was defaced, hmm...wasn't Mount Chris-more vandalized by Christian a little while ago

Leia:Yeah, and we did have to ride go karts to get the mountain, maybe that's how you'll get to the finish

Nichole:Well, let's get to Mount Chris-more

They run to mount Chris-more but then Leia remembered something

Leia:Hey Nichole, we have to get rid of the tiki doll remember

Nichole:Oh yeah

Nichole throws the tiki doll into the water

Nichole:Let's go

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I'm glad I chose Leia**

Mya and Nickolas we're halfway to camp, but Mya was starting to feel doubt

Mya:Oh man, we're never gonna catch us with them

Nickolas:We will

Mya:How, it's not like something convenient is just gonna happe-

The water started to gurgle. Mya and Nickolas looked around for the source and were lifted up by a gig antics squid

Nickolas and Mya:Aaaaahhhhh

The squid threw there boat all the way to camp and they crashed

Mya:Ow

Nickolas:Well that was convenient

**Confessional**

**Mya:Why was a giant squid in the water**

Mya:Well that convenience hurt, you still have the tiki doll right

Nickolas:Yeah

Nickolas takes out the tiki doll, turns it to the back, and begins to read

Nickolas:Go somewhere, that my face was defaced, there you will build something that'll help you win the race. What does that mean

Mya:Um, let's see...it said his face was defaced so...that means we're supposed to go to Mount Chris-more, cause it was defaced by Christian

Nickolas:And we'll have to build a go kart in order to get to the finish

Mya:Quick, let's go

Nickolas:Hold up

Nickolas throws the tiki roll into the water

Nickolas:Had to get rid of that

**Team Nichole**

Leia and Nichole had arrived at Mount Chris-more and saw a lot of parts for a go-kart

Nichole:How the hell are we supposed to build this if we don't have instructions

Leia:Improvise, I guess

Chris:Actually

Chris comes in on his jetpack

Chris:You don't have to improvise if you don't want to

Leia:So what can we do then

Chris:I have instructions right here

Chris takes out the instructions from his back pocket

Chris:You can use these instructions if you want

Nichole:Great

Nichole reaches for the instructions but Chris pulls them away

Chris:But if you do, you'll have to wait out a ten minute time limit

Nichole:Why

Chris:Hey, everything cost in this game. So, what do you say

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I have no idea how to build a go kart, but if I use the instructions, I'll have to wait out a ten minute penalty, and that could help Mya catch up. But then again if I improvise then I'll probably end up behind Mya, so...**

Nichole:Fine, we'll use the instructions

Chris:Okay then

Chris hands them the instructions

Leia:Alright, let's build this thing

With the instructions, it didn't take long for Leia and Nichole to finish. In fact, it only took them three minutes to build

Nichole:And we're done

Chris:Great, now all you have to do is wait out your ten minutes

Nichole:Oh yeah, I forgot about that, ugh, this is gonna feel like forever

Leia:Tell me about it

Nichole:At least we have nothing to worry about

Just then, Mya and Nickolas came

**Confessional**

**Nichole:Of course right after I said that, Mya and my stupid brother comes**

When Mya and Nickolas arrive, they see Nichole and Leia just sitting on the ground

Mya:Um, why are you guys sitting on the ground

Chris:Because they had a choice on whether or not they would use instructions to build their go-karts, and they chose instructions

Nickolas:That still doesn't explain why-

Chris:And I said if you choose the instructions, that you would have to wait out a ten minute penalty

Mya:Oh

Chris:And now, I'm giving the same choice to you. Do you want to do it the hard way, or do it the easy way, but have to wait ten minutes

**Confessional**

**Mya:Ok let's see, if I use the instructions then I'm gonna have a ten minute penalty, and Nichole will probably get the lead. So looks like we're doing this the hard way**

Mya:We're not going to use the instructions

Chris:Alright, then get to building

As Mya and Nickolas start to build, Nichole gets a worried feeling

**Confessional**

**Nichole:I'm so screwed if they get done, hopefully they can't finish in less than nine minutes**

As Nichole was sitting, she saw a tire that Mya and Nickolas had yet to notice. She smiled and picked up the tire and threw it off the mountain

**Confessional**

**Nichole:That should slow them down**

**7 minutes later**

Mya and Nickolas were almost done finishing the go-kart

Mya:Almost finished, all we need is the fourth tire

Mya looks around for the fourth tire

Mya:Where the heck is it

Nichole:Oh, did you lose your last tire. That's a a shame

Nickolas:What did you do with it Nichole

Nichole:I didn't do anything with it

Mya:Nick, don't worry about her we need to find the last tire

Chris:Well you better hurry, because there's only one minute left of Nichole and Leia's time penalty

Mya and Nickolas search frantically for the tire but couldn't find it

Chris:45 seconds

Mya looks over the mountain and sees the tire

Mya:Look Nickolas, the tire

Nickolas:I'll get it

Nickolas jumps down the mountain

Chris:30 seconds

Nickolas grabs it and races back up the mountain

Chris:20 seconds

Nickolas gives Mya the tire and he lifts up the car

Chris:15 seconds

Mya grabs the jack and uses it to put the tire into the go-kart

Chris:5 seconds

Nickolas puts the car back down and Mya gets in

Chris:Time is up

Mya takes off and Nichole gets in her kart and takes off too

**Confessional**

**Mya:I'm so close**

**Nichole:I'm so close**

Nichole managed to catch up with Mya and the two were neck and neck. Neither one of them wanted to lose so they both went all put on each other. They started to crash into each other, and throw stuff at each other. They drove up a hill, and tred to push each other off. Mya was so preoccupied with Nichole that she didn't see that she was about to go over a cliff, but Nichole did

Nichole:Have a nice fall

Mya:Wha-Aaaahhhh

Mya turned around and went off the cliff, but luckily she jumped out before she could go down with the go-kart. But she was now hanging on to a brach on the side of the cliff. Nichole stopped to brag

Nichole:So, how does it feel to lose

Mya:Nichole, please help me

Nichole:I would, but I want to win

Mya:Whatever happened to the old you

Nichole:This competition happened. It's a million dollars, and I wanted to win it. That's why most of us joined this competition

Mya:The only reason I joined this competition was for you

Nichole:...What

Mya:I never told you, but the only reason I'm here right now, is because of you

Nichole:Pfft, yeah right

Mya:I'm telling the truth. Think about it, when you first told me about the competition, I didn't want to join, but then you got all sad because your best friend wasn't going to be in it, then I changed my mind

Nichole:Well, yeah but-

Mya:So, the only reason I'm here right now is because of you, nothing else. And I would gladly give up a million dollars to get the old Nichole back

Nichole was taken back by what Mya said. She had no idea that the only reason she was in this competition, was because of herself

Mya:Please Nichole

Then, the branch started to break

Mya:Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Aaaahhhhh

Just before she fell, Mya felt a hand grab hers. She looked up and saw Nichole smiling, and she pulled her up

Mya:Nichole, you-you, helped me

Nichole:Yes I did, and I'm sorry for everything Iv'e done to you

Mya:So, is the old Nichole back now

Nichole starts to cry

Mya:Oh my god, Nichole are ypu crying

Nichole:Yes

Mya hugs Nichole

Mya:It's okay, I forgive you

**Confessional**

**Mya:I knew she the old Nichole was still deep down in there somewhere**

Nichole:So, are we friends again

Mya:Yes, yes we are

Nichole wipes away her tears

Nichole:Come on, we have a finish line to get to

Mya:But my kart-

Nichole:Hop in

Mya smiles and gets into Nichole's go-kart and they ride to the campgrounds

**Campgrounds**

...

Joshua:Oh my god, I'm so boooored, when are they gonna get here

Maria:Whenever they get here

Joshua:But it's taking them forever

Logan:Dud, you've been complaining ever since we got out of the mines. So would you do us all a favor and shut the hell up

Leia and Nickolas walk in

Miley:Hey guys. Why aren't you with Mya and Nichole

Leia:Well, we had to built some go-karts, and as soon as we finished, they took off

Nickolas:Can't really blame them tho

Leia:Still, they could've at least given us a ride

Chris walks in

Chris: Hey guys, are you excited

*Cricket Noise*

Chris: Oh, so you're not excited about the finale

Jahari:We were, but then all that bull crap happened in the mines, and the excitement just died down because WE almost died

Chris:That's what makes this exciting

Christian:Boooooo

Chris:Are you all still mad that you didn't make it as far as the finalists

Tiffany:Still mad? After all that happened when I left, I'm glad I quit

Ron:Uh, guys, speaking of finalists

Ron motions everyone to a go-kart in the distance

Joshua:Yes, their finally comi...Is it just me, or are Nichole and Mya riding in the same go-kart

...

Christian:That's some weird crap right there

Nichole and Mya finally pass the finish line

Venus:Okay, two things, one, why are you two riding in a go-kart together, and two, since you both crossed the finish line at the same time, who wins

Mya:Answer to question one, Nichole and I are friends again

Christian:...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Mya:It's true

Alex:Come on Mya, you can't be serious, after all that she's done

Nichole:(Sign)Time for the apologies to end all apologies

Nichole gets out of the go-kart and walks in front of everyone

Nichole:Okay guys, I know by now that I probably don't deserve some of your forgiveness

ZAck:True

Riley:Shut up, Zack

Nichole:And I can't go back on the things that I've done, but I really, really need your forgiveness

Jahari:And why should we give it to you

Nichole:Because I'm not sure if I can go on with my life knowing that you guys haven't forgiven me. Right now, I'd probably do anything to earn your forgiveness, and I know that you guys probably think I'm lying, but can you guys please just, try to see that I'm telling the truth and I want to earn all of your trust and maybe, your friendship. So can you guys please say if your willing to forgive me or not

Nobody said anything

Mya:Come on guys, if I'm willing to forgive her, then I'm sure you are

After a few moments of silence, Jack walks up to Nichole

Jack:Nichole, you were the most hated, deceitful, treacherous person in this game, and you're right, you really don't deserve most of our forgiveness

Nichole gets a sad expression

Jack:But I'm going to give it to you anyway

Jack hugs Nichole

Jack:Great to have you back sis

Nichole:Thank you

Just then, all of her other siblings walk up to her

Nickolas:We forgive you too

Christian walks up to Nichole

Christian:Listen, I'm a nice guy, and I really don't hold grudges for all that long, so of course I forgive you. Now give me a hug

Nichole:Um, Christian, I don't know you like that

Christian:Oh well, I like giving out hugs

Christian gives Nichole a hug. Almost everyone forgave Nichole. The only ones that had yet to do so were Jahari, Tigress, and Kate

Nichole:Looks like your the last ones

Jahari:Yep, and we're not too keen on forgiving you

Mya:Come on guys, please

Kate walked up

Kate:You're lucky my boyfriend forgives you, or else this would not be happening right now. I forgive you

Tigress:Me too. You may have done some really, really bad stuff in the past, but if you're serious this time about redeeming yourself, then I forgive you

Everyone looks at Jahari

Jahari:Oh come on-

Christian:Dude, you're in the minority

Zack:Just come on, and forgive her already

Jahari stood still for a long time. But after looking at everyone's persuasive faces, he finally gave in

Jahari:Oh, alright. I forgive you Nichole

Mya:Yes, everyone's cool now

Chris:Yes, and now that that snooze fest is over, it's time to decide the winner

Mya:But we both crossed the finish line at the same time

Chris:Which is why there will be one final challenge you will have to complete

Nichole:Which is

Chris:For your final challenge, you will have to swim out into the lake and retrieve a bag with three little basketballs in it, once you do you will shoot those basketballs into those goals over there

Camera rolls to two separate goals

Chris:First person that gets all three of their balls into the goal wins. GO!GO!GO!

Nichole and Mya dash to the water and dive in. Nichole, being the faster swimmer, got to the bag first and swam back to the camp grounds

Mya:Slow down, will ya

Nichole:Don't think just because I'm good now doesn't mean I still don't want to win

**Confessional**

**Nichole:It's still a million dollars. I'm definitely not losing**

**Mya:Oh yeah, she's going down**

Nichole makes it back to the campgrounds and starts shooting the basketballs, and missing on each one of them

Nichole:Oh come on

Mya made it back to the camp grounds and shot her first ball, and made it yeah

Everyone:*Whooping*

Nichole:Oh heck no

Nichole takes a step back and shoots her ball, and makes it

Everyone:*Whooping*

After about five minutes of shooting, Mya and Nichole managed to make their second ball

Chris:It's neck and neck

Nichole grabs her last ball and looks carefully at the goal, she takes a step back and...misses it

Nichole:Dang it

Chris:Ooo, tough break for Nichole

Mya takes a deep breath and carefully winds up her shot and...she makes it. Huh. Wait a minute. SHE MAKES IT!OH HELL YES!SHE WON!SHE WON

Chris:And Mya is the winner of the million follars

Mya:I won. I win

Everyone comes and congratulates Mya

Maria:Nice job

Po:Knew you could do it

Christian:I'm happy for you girl

Nickolas walks up to Mya and picks her up

Nickolas:I told you, you would win it

Mya:And I'm so glad you jinxed it

They kiss

Girls(Except Tigress and Kayla):Awwwwwwww

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris:To the winner, the spoils. One Million Dollars in cold hard cash

Chris hands Mya the briefcase. Everyone starts cheering for her

Alex:So, have you decided what your going to do with the money yet

Mya:I though about it, and I've decided that-

Everyone leans in inventively on what Mya is about to say

Mya:I'm going to share it with everybody

Everyone jumped up and started cheering like crazy

Ron:So can 1 one million dollars divide equally between forty people

Donny:Well let's see

Donny starts mumbling to himself

Donny:If she divides it equally, that would mean each person would get twenty five thousand dollars

Raph stares at Donny

Donny:What

Raph:Nerd

Logan:Well now that it's all over, you know what it's time for

Chris:What

All the guys nodded their heads to each other and started walking slowly to Chris

Chris:Um guys, what are you doing

Logan:Simple, it's revenge time

Chris:WHAT!

Logan:Get me some rope

Mark hands Logan some rope and he ties Chris up. He, Alex, Nickolas, and Leo then carry Chris to the hurl of shame and put him inside

Chris:Come on guys, my hair will get soaking wet

Logan:Mark, ducktape

Mark hands Logan some duck tape, and he puts it over Chris' mouth

Chris:*Muffle*Muffle*Muffle*

Logan:Sorry Chris, can't here you. Bye bye

Logan pulls the lever

Chris:*Muffled Scream*

Everyone starts cheering, some of them couldn't believe it was over, but it was, as they all walked back to camp and prepared to go home, Christian stopped in front of the camera

Christian:Well since Chris isn't here, I guess Christian is gonna have to finish this off. Ahem, well guys we've all come so far, but all good things have to end, this has truly been a jam packed season with backstabbing, betrayal, heart break, and many more, we're the end of the road, so this is Christian signing off from Total Drama Awesome, with abosolutely no loose ends to tie up

Christian's eyes widen

Christian:Wait a minute, Monkey still hasn't given me my money

Christian runs off to find Monkey

Christian:(Off camera)Ayo Monkey, where that money you owe me

**End**

Christian appears back in front of the camera

Christian:Also, there will be a season two, so watch out for that


End file.
